


The man who would be king

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate universe - 1700s - 1800s, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Cute Kids, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Healing, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, King Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Mpreg Castiel, Older Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Partners to Lovers, Princess Claire Novak, Queen Castiel, Romantic Fluff, Single Parent Castiel, Single Parents, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, TW: Mention of past Miscarriages, TW: Mention of past death due to child birth, TW: Mention of past illness, TW: Mention of past polio, TW: implied drowning of side characters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Tw: Past murder attempt, Tw: past manipulation, Younger Dean Winchester, tw: past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 84,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Single parent Castiel barely pays attention to the drama going around the village. Especially since the young mysterious king is looking for a queen. Anyone in the village can try to win the heart of the king, but Castiel didn't exactly plan to be chosen. He didn't even try! So what's the deal with the notice on the door of the king's declaration to court him? Why did the king choose him?The king is looking for a queen to produce an heir with on the condition no love be involved. Castiel himself is looking for a chance to better his daughter's life. Sounds like a great partnership...till that love thing they said to avoid...gets itself involved.
Relationships: Abaddon/Alastair (Supernatural), Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 143
Kudos: 400





	1. The deal

Blue eyes slid over the carriage going through the village to leave back to the castle, they came every day. Trying to find the one that will marry the king. All the beautiful omegas were lining up every day and eventually leading to heartbreak. The single mother was not on the obvious options of people who were in line to be interviewed so he rarely paid attention. What was apparent was that less and less were lining up. Did no one meet the king’s approval?

“Mom?” A voice spoke as Castiel turned seeing his six-year-old daughter standing at the door. 

“Yes, Claire?” Castiel turned back to milking the cow.

“This is for you,” Claire spoke as she held out a letter. Castiel paused his milking to reach out for it, taking it into his arms. 

“...A request for a dinner meeting with the royal advisor? Who gave you this?” Castiel asked.

“The man on the carriage stopped by and dropped this off.” Claire shrugged wiping some mud from her face. Castiel eyed her curiously before looking down at the note again. 

“This must be a mistake, they must know I’m a single parent.” Castiel closed the letter. “They handed it to you, yes?” 

“They said it was for my mom,” Claire stated. Castiel nodded before turning to her. 

“Go get cleaned up then. If they are really coming, we must look our best.” Castiel stated as Claire nodded running to clean up. Castiel shook his head not believing this was given to the right person but got up to make dinner. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel wondered if it was worth making the extra meals, he didn’t expect company despite the letter, it must have been the wrong house. 

“Hands are clean!” Claire called as she walked over to the table to eat. His daughter in her nicest dress, fresh out of the shower. He didn’t expect anyone to come...but he would rather be safe than sorry. 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Castiel glanced up at the sound of knocking, he was wrong...someone had arrived. He moved to the door, giving his daughter a glance which she understood as she better behave. Castiel pulled the door open surprised by two different men standing in the rain. 

“Mr. Novak, I’m Crowley head advisor to the king,” Crowley spoke. “This is Michael, my second. May we come in?” Castiel nodded confused but allowed them in. Crowley glanced around at the old worn cottage before Castiel offered them a seat at the table. Moving to serve them in the awkward silence meeting them had left. “Thank you, this looks delicious.” 

“Thank you, my lord.” Castiel bowed his head slightly as he nodded for his daughter to sit up on her chair which she did. “...May I ask why the visit?” 

“As the letter stated, we wanted to speak with you,” Crowley spoke moving to eat. The food was delicious. Crowley didn’t care how hot it was, he waved at his mouth at the hotness. 

“In regards to?” Castiel asked. 

“The king is looking for a bride,” Crowley stated. “After interviewing all possible candidates we have decided to look...elsewhere.”

“Elsewhere?” Castiel asked looking concerned. “My daughter is too young-” 

“You, Mr. Novak.” Crowley corrected as Castiel blinked taken back. 

“Me? I-... I’m-” Castiel spoke. 

“You’re a single omega, your mate abandoned you and your child. You live in your family home, technically under your husband’s title.” Crowley stated. “But you do live in this land unlawfully. Without an alpha, there is no rightful claim. Is that correct?” 

“...Yes.” Castiel choked upset. 

“Any idea on where he is?” Crowley asked. 

“...I don’t know. He left before Claire was born.” Castiel stated. “And honestly, I won’t expect him back.” 

“Did you love him?” Crowley asked as Castiel eyed his face in surprise. 

“...No,” Castiel stated. “It was an arranged mating-”

“Have you ever been in love?” Crowley asked. 

“These are a bit personal.” Castiel choked upset.

“Questions the king himself is asking,” Crowley spoke. 

“Why does he care what I have experienced?” Castiel questioned. 

“Just answer the question,” Crowley spoke as Castiel frowned. 

“I’ve never been in love,” Castiel stated. 

“Do you believe in love? Such as soulmates or love at first sight?” Crowley stated. 

“I love my daughter-” Castiel started.

“Romantic love,” Crowley corrected as Castiel shook his head no. 

“...no, I don’t believe in it,” Castiel commented. “...Soulmates and love, at first sight, are children's stories.” Crowley and Michael exchanged looks as Crowley sighed leaning back. Not exactly happy with what he was going to say. 

“Alright.” Crowley frowned before he stood. “The decision has been made.” 

“What decision?” Castiel stood concerned. 

“You, Mr. Novak, will be courted as the next queen of the kingdom,” Crowley stated as Michael and Crowley tilted their hats in respect. “Expect something in post tomorrow, midday.” 

“Q-Queen?” Castiel choked standing but they were gone, leaving Castiel in the silence of the home. 

“Does that mean I’m going to be a princess?!” Claire squealed as Castiel slowly sank to the seat holding his mouth. He was...being courted? Claire continued to scream happily as Castiel slammed his hand on the table stopping her screams of happiness. Castiel was dazed as he just pointed to her food to eat. 

Castiel lost in the shock of it all. He didn’t even register his daughter cleaning up her meal and kissing him good night. He sat there till he noticed a candle on the table go out. Making him raise his head realizing how late it was. Castiel got up blowing out the candles and headed to bed without cleaning up. Just needing to sleep this off. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The next day**

  
  
  
  
  


**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

  
  
  
  


Castiel groaned as he pulled the pillow over his head trying to return to sleep but knocks wouldn’t cease on his goddAMNED DOOR. Castiel shoved the pillow off of his head and moved to the front door in a huff. Pulling it open...he didn’t expect the mob of curious onlookers to be there. Castiel blinked taken back and shy now that he had opened the door in his pajamas. Castiel was taken back by all the words being yelled at him. Talking about being courted by the prince. Castiel turned towards his door seeing the notice declaring him noticed by the king.

**On this day,**

**The omega Castiel is to start a pre-arranged courting with King Dean.**

**All other courtings must cease.**

**The King is declaring a claim.**

**-Lord Crowley, on behalf of the King.**

Everyone continued to try to pry for more info but Castiel was in a panic just trying to slide the door close when a hand shot up forcing him to open again. Castiel choked in surprise seeing men bringing in flowers and placing them onto tabletops. Castiel didn’t even know how to begin with all the roses or unwanted attention.

“From the king.” The last man spoke with a bow after the last flower was placed inside the house. Castiel slammed the door once they were out looking at the massive amount of flowers in his house. Claire walked out tiredly rubbing her face when she paused noticing a large number of red roses.

“WOW!” Claire giggled happily. “MOMMY LOOK!” Claire ran from flower to flower sniffing them. Castiel sighed tiredly sitting down as he glanced at all the flowers. The king did sure know how to make a statement. “Mommy!” Claire ran over as Castiel scooped her close watching her hold some of the flowers in her hand. 

“Do you like them?” Castiel asked as Claire nodded happily. 

“What about you?” Claire asked, placing them to Castiel’s nose to sniff. Castiel breathed in the fresh flowers and sighed. 

“They are my favorite.” Castiel sniffed them again as Claire beamed. “Do you like them, baby?” 

“I love them!” Claire started with a beam. “Are you going to marry the king, mommy?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel confessed. “Right now, he’s trying to get me to say yes.” 

“Don’t you want to be a queen, mommy?” Claire asked, not understanding. 

“It’s more than that,” Castiel confessed. 

He knew what would be expected with him becoming the queen. Mating and breeding once again. After he had already trusted someone once before with his heart. He never thought he loved him, but...he trusted his late husband. Thought they were going to raise Claire together once he got pregnant. His late husband had other plans...He didn’t know if he could handle being a single mother twice over. He doubted the king wanted more than a human incubator and babysitter. The king needed an heir. That’s why he was even doing this. 

The king surprised everyone when he stated he would not be interested in having a queen that did not know her people. Declaring the queen would be a peasant from their lands. That’s why he held these events to see if he could find his bride in the kingdom. For some reason, choosing a single mother. The _used goods._ The one older than the prince. Not as pretty as the ones in town...yet here he was...being courted by the prince.

“What do you mean?” Claire asked as Castiel paused not wanting to spring this on her. 

“I think the king is mistaken, that’s all,” Castiel confessed. “He is only going by what others said of me. I think once he meets me, he will see we weren’t meant to be.”

“So I won’t be a princess?” Claire pouted.

“You are always a princess.” Castiel kissed her head. “Now go wash up and get dressed. We will have to try to get some house chores done since we can’t step a foot outside.” 

“Okay, mom,” Claire stated as she moved to follow his orders. 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**A couple of days later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was famous and he hated it. Castiel couldn’t even step outside his house without being bombarded by his neighbors or townsfolk wanting to know what was happening between him and the King. They hated him. He knew they didn’t understand why a top of his prime King wanted a single mother. Castiel eventually went outside and milked their cow once people gave up trying to talk to them. Every day the King would gift them more and more things. First flowers, then some clothes for him and his daughter, and last but not least jewelry worth more than his life. Castiel tried to refuse the gifts but no one would listen. He didn’t need all of this. 

His daughter loved it though. Loved the expensive dresses and jewelry, if she promised to stay inside, Castiel let her wear it all day. Which she did. Pretending to be a princess. Castiel loved having little tea parties with her.

Every day was a new gift…till today.

“The King requests an audience with you.” Crowley spoke, making Castiel turn. He was still surprised. Even if he was being courted. He thought the King would give up or come to his senses. 

“O-Oh.” Castiel choked before glancing up. “When will he like us to the castle?”

“Oh, no. He will be coming for dinner.” Crowley stated. “...Believe me, we don’t agree either. It’s safer to have you come to the castle but...he’s dead set on it. No one must know he is here, understand?” 

“Understood. I-I will get the place tidy.” Castiel bowed slightly moving to grab for his broom. Crowley nodded seeing himself out, Castiel looked at the worn old cottage. This wasn’t fit for a visit from the king. 

“I’ll help mommy!” Claire stated with an innocent smile as she moved to wipe the counters. Castiel sighed at her cuteness as he ushered her over. 

“We got to be on our very best behavior when the king comes, okay?” Castiel worried.

“I will act as a lovely princess!” Claire beamed as Castiel smiled at her before kissing her head. 

“Come, we need to get this as tidy as possible.” Castiel ushered as Claire giggled happily to help. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**That night:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel fixed his suit, the one the king had bought him. It was the nicest thing he owned and he was sure the king would appreciate him wearing it. A white suit with gold decals, he looked like he was fit for the royal palace. Claire looked so pretty in her beautiful red and gold-trimmed dress. Her hair was curled and even got to wear most of the jewelry Castiel was given. Castiel wore a few pieces but he happily had his daughter wear the rest. 

Castiel stopped hearing the horses coming to a stop outside his home, the rain was loud outside and all peering eyes were long gone. Castiel swallowed as he moved to the door straightening his top. Castiel pulled open the door, seeing a man covered in a cloak standing outside the home. Castiel couldn’t make out his face but he bowed. 

“Come in, my lord,” Castiel stated as the man nodded his head walking in. The men with him did not come inside. instead, staying outside protectively. Castiel nodded respectfully to them before closing the door. Castiel took in the tall alpha in his home, who respectfully took off his wet muddy shoes by the door. Castiel eyed him despite the cloak still covering him. He may be the first citizen to meet the king. There were rumors about him, but no one had ever seen him face to face. “Would you like me to take your cloak, sir?” 

“Dean.” The king spoke, his voice was...different than he expected rough but smooth. 

The king hesitated as he pulled off his cloak hood exposing his scarred face. Dean’s face was beautiful, dark green eyes, freckles that kissed him all over...and a clawed scar across his face. Dean’s face looked like he barely won a fight with another alpha. The eye that suffered the most damage had a white pale look to it. Castiel could tell he lost vision in that eye. Despite how beautiful he was, his scars made him haunting. Castiel was taken back as Dean shied his face away holding out his cloak. Castiel took it and hung it near the door. 

“Mom?” Claire asked, looking at the king’s face in fear as Castiel moved to her. 

“Claire, this is King Dean.” Castiel placed his hand comfortingly on her back. “Say hello, Claire, and thank him for the wonderful gifts.” 

“Thank you, Mister King,” Claire whispered shyly curtsy as Dean kneeled to face her.

“The pleasure is all mine, Lady Claire.” Dean held out his hand to her. She took it shyly and he kissed it with care. “Will you be joining us this evening?” 

“She will,” Castiel stated. “Since we will be discussing my courtship, I feel you deserve to see the whole package.” To realize his mistake. Dean just nodded understanding. 

“Well, I heard you were an amazing cook.” Dean smiled as Castiel blushed to usher him to the table. They talked, casually about nothing in particular. Claire asked silly questions and Dean answered every one without hesitation. Castiel was impressed by how much he respected her and her thoughts. 

“What happened to your face?” Claire asked innocently enough, making Castiel choke on his meal. He wanted to stop her, to tell her that was out of line but Dean just touched his face. 

“It was before you were born,” Dean started touching his scar. “...Someone I cared about gave this to me.”

“If they care about you...why would they hurt you?” Claire asked as Dean looked down sadly.

“They did it because they didn’t care about me,” Dean confessed softly. “They just wanted my kingdom without me in it.” 

“What happened to them?” Claire questioned.

“They died,” Dean stated casually as Claire blinked.

“Bedtime, Claire.” Castiel shot up as Claire pouted but stood. “Say good night to the king.” 

“Good night, King Dean.” Claire curtsied. “...And I’m sorry the person who hurt you was a meanie.” 

“Me too.” Dean breathed sadly as Castiel took Claire away getting her ready for bed. He expected Dean to have been gone by the time he got back...but Dean was still there. Just cleaning up the meal. 

“I-I got that.” Castiel choked but Dean shook his head pretty much done. Castiel bowed his head respectfully; it was quiet for a long time. Dean moved to sit down on the couch before Castiel spoke. “...Why me?” 

“Hmm?” Dean asked turned to look at him as Castiel sat on the table across from him. 

“Why did you choose me?” Castiel asked. “You have everyone else, someone younger, someone more beautiful, a virgin. Why me?”

“Because your answers,” Dean stated as Castiel blinked, taken back. “...I’m not looking for love. I’m looking for a companion. I need an heir, but I will not play dumb to get it. If you agree, you will be my queen. But I will not love you. You will live in the castle along with your daughter, and our child, who will be the future king of the kingdom. That’s all I want. Just a friend. I think you understand that more than anyone. Love makes everything nasty and complicated.” 

Dean wasn’t wrong, Castiel didn’t think he could ever fall in love. He didn’t think he could trust someone with his heart. He had a wall and even from here he could feel Dean’s wall. Just a business arrangement… Where his daughter and him will never want.

“It will get the people off my ass, give the people an heir, and benefit you and your daughter. As my stepdaughter, she will be married off as an adult to a royal in a nearby kingdom. She will never want nor will her children.” Castiel paused at that, he was quiet for a moment before he nodded. 

“Okay,” Castiel whispered as Dean glanced up at that. “I will agree with your courting. I shall mate you as long as you guarantee I will be the only one you are with.” 

“I do not want concubines,” Dean stated. “It is true I am allowed what I want, I do not wish to sleep with anyone besides my mate...Castiel you will not be replaceable within my life.” Castiel said nothing for a long time taking in his words. Tears forming in his eyes, wow, just those words...that hit him hard. Dean looked concerned before Castiel leaned down kissing Dean. 

The sex was slow and easy. Castiel wouldn’t admit to being this easy before. Dean took his time, marking him, holding him, and touching him every way Castiel could have wanted. Dean was larger than his ex, Castiel had to adjust to him. Dean’s body was a unit compared to Castiel’s ex. Dean could have had him any way he wanted but...he treated Castiel’s body so well. 

When Castiel came, Dean came right after pressing himself deep into the omega as he came. Dean’s teeth sunk into the omega’s neck as Castiel arched his back to him. Castiel’s eyes glowed blue as he bit back just as hard into Dean’s neck. Both quietly panting as they enjoyed their orgasms. Dean was the first to pull his teeth from Castiel tending to it as a mate would. Castiel took a bit to pull his teeth from Dean’s neck, watching the blood pool on their bodies. 

Dean kissed his shoulder with care as he adjusted them to lay down. Castiel whimpered at the movement. Used and worn but Dean was so kind and careful with him. Pulling a blanket over them. Castiel wasn’t sure when they fell asleep, but he knew when he woke up his life would change forever.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
**The next morning:**  
  


Castiel opened his eyes with a sigh curling into Dean’s chest, not exactly in the mood to get up when he noticed his daughter’s face inches from his. 

“Does this mean I’m going to be a princess?” Claire whispered as Castiel went beet red. 

“Go do your chores in the barn,” Castiel whispered back as Claire pouted but left the house to milk the cow. Castiel pulled himself from Dean taking the blanket with him, which made Dean stir from the cold. Dean rubbed his face as Castiel turned to look at him. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Dean whispered before he leaned in to kiss Castiel’s lips. Castiel kissed back in the quick peck before getting up to change. Dean watched him for a moment before getting up and getting dressed. 

“So what happens now?” Castiel asked softly as Dean slid back on his shirt. 

“You will pack what you think you need or leave it.” Dean started. “You will come live in the castle once you have everything.” 

“What about my home?” Castiel stated. 

“As your mate, I can do what you would like with it,” Dean stated. 

“Can we sell the land and give all the money to my daughter? It was her father’s land, it’s the least I can do with it.” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. 

“My pleasure,” Dean stated as he moved to slide on his socks. “Just till you are pregnant, you will be staying in my bed, you will have a private room ready for you.”

“I understand.” Castiel nodded as Dean stood once dressed moving to Castiel. Castiel glanced up at Dean shyly before he leaned down and kissed Castiel. Castiel kissed back knowing this affection came from their mating. They weren’t in love, but these...simple things like kissing and holding each other were just side effects from the mating. Sweet and comforting.

“I will send word to my carriage to collect you mid-day?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

“Thank you, my lord.” Castiel bowed but Dean cupped his face stopping him.

“You bow to no one,” Dean stated. “Not even me. You are my equal.” That wasn’t true, the omega was always lower than the king. The queen always bowed to the king...but Dean’s words were so...different than he expected. Castiel nodded to the command as they kissed for the last time. Dean turned to leave heading towards his carriage, leaving Castiel alone to unpack his thoughts as he packed up his life. 

  
  



	2. The Crown

Castiel eyed the castle as the carriage that drove them here seemed to be taking them the scenic route. It surprised him how long he had lived in the town yet, never seen the beauty of the road to the palace. Castiel had lived in the more rural area of town, with livestock and mud. The roads leading to the castle were paved. 

Castiel watched a carriage pass them on the road, he could barely make out a woman beside her large puffy hat. The rich lived closer to the castle which Castiel wondered what the rich were like. It sounds silly comparing others to how he is. Despite being normal humans, Castiel was sure wealth did something to them. 

“Halt!” The driver called to the horses as Dean, Michael, and Crowley stood on the steps to greet them. Crowley, not looking so pleased with Dean’s decision to mate the single mother, Castiel could read it on his face. It was done though. Castiel could very well be pregnant with Dean’s heir. The thought made blush come to his cheeks. 

“Welcome!” Dean beamed like a kid out of a candy store. Dean helping first Lady Claire from the carriage kissing her hand in a greeting. Then took his time to help Castiel out. Kissing his hand as well, but his lips lingered on the omega’s hand pressing the hand to his cheek once he was done. Castiel realized Dean did this without thought, having the hand cup his face with care. “Was the ride good?”

“Excellent.” Castiel almost bowed his head but Dean noticed his slight head bob. Raising an eyebrow to Castiel who played it off with a yawn. Dean laughed at his poor attempt of hiding. 

“Come on in, I’ll show you to your rooms.” Dean scooped up Claire who squealed in laughter surprised by him as he ran her towards the stairs.

“Is he always this lively?” Castiel laughed but the look on the advisor’s faces made Castiel’s smile fall. He wasn’t always like this? 

“Come on, Castiel!” Dean called as Castiel moved to follow him inside as servants grabbed their stuff following them inside. 

Claire was jumping on the bed when Castiel entered the room, the room was large for a small child. Toys organized perfectly in the corners for the six-year-old, A rocking horse, a large wooden dollhouse, and even a toy chest full of tiny toys. 

“This is ALL mine?” Claire asked in disbelief as Dean nodded.

“Fit for a princess, don’t you think?” Dean asked as Claire beamed innocently.

“Quite!” Claire giggled as Castiel watched her lovingly jumping on the bed. 

“Come, let me show you to your room and mine.” Dean turned to Castiel as Castiel nodded understanding as he followed Dean to another room. Claire didn’t follow and it wasn’t that far from her room, but enough for privacy. Dean opened the room for Castiel, which Castiel took in the beautiful large room. 

Castiel walked in seeing the bookcase full of old books, Castiel couldn’t help slide his fingers over the leather. Castiel glanced up seeing the window seat, a book nook for him to read in. A basket of knittings which Castiel truly loved to do. Castiel stopped when he noticed the small white cradle near his bed. Castiel’s fingers wrapped around the wood as he looked down at it. 

“Is it to your liking?” Dean asked as Castiel turned. 

“I love it,” Castiel admitted smiling at him. “Thank you, this is more than me or my daughter could even begin to ask for.” 

“Our daughter.” Dean took his hand as Castiel smiled softly at that. Surprised Dean was so opened to the idea of Claire being his. Even though this was just a business arrangement. 

“Thank you.” Castiel swallowed innocently as Dean slowly took his hands away to walk to a connecting door. 

“For now, this will remain unlocked,” Dean started opening the door, Castiel followed seeing Dean’s room. Lived in and almost cluttered with items on the desks. “This is my room, you may come in and out as you please. Especially at night when…” Dean blushed but continued. “If you want to return to your room. I will lock it on your request whenever you’d like for more privacy.” 

“I appreciate the access,” Castiel stated with a smile before he noticed Dean’s eyes look towards his belly. “...It would be too early to tell.” 

“Right.” Dean blushed but the idea of Dean being excited made his heart soar. His ex never cared for Claire. Never was excited to see him pregnant...it was a nice change. A welcomed change. Castiel cupped his face kissing Dean lustfully. Dean moaned back as Castiel moved to pull off Dean’s coat. 

"...I think we got an hour till someone comes looking for us,” Castiel whispered as Dean eyed his face smiling before their kissing grew heavily. Dean led Castiel towards his bed, closing and locking the door behind them. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**A week later:**

  
  


Castiel rubbed his face waking up in the red sheets of Dean’s comfy bed, he already hated the idea of leaving it. Dean’s bed was so comfortable and god was he still in lovey-dovey mode. Every second of Dean holding him in his sleep set off his Omega giddiness from mating. Castiel kept having to tell himself it was a phase. Which by midday without Dean, the giddiness would fade till that night when Dean would pull him close with his lustful hands. 

Dean was a great Alpha. He knew his body well. Able to read him. Knew what he wanted when he touched him. Castiel only had to whimper for Dean to grab him the way he wanted. Castiel didn’t remember a time his lustful moments weren’t good with Dean. Dean made him cum every time. Castiel wasn’t a sexual being normally, but now he couldn’t sleep without cumming from Dean. Castiel was becoming a mess from this arrangement. This was fucking with his daily life. 

Once he got pregnant they wouldn’t need to have sex or sleep together anymore. 

...and part of that made him sad. 

“Mom?” Claire’s voice made Castiel glance up. Castiel was playing with his food lost in thought as Claire blinked confused. “...Are you okay?”

“Yes, sorry...Just thinking.” Castiel moved to take a bite of his porridge. Homecooked by someone else. It was nice to not have to do anything he didn’t want to do. Castiel hadn’t even touched his own laundry once by being here. 

“Is it to your liking, my queen?” The servant asked as Castiel nodded reassuringly as he moved to eat bigger bites. 

“Yes, sorry, just in my head.” Castiel laughed awkwardly. “It’s very delicious.” The servant smiled before walking away. Castiel touched his stomach without letting Claire know. He hadn’t shown any signs of pregnancy. He knew it was still early but he was hoping for some sign. It was odd. He never actually tried to be pregnant before-

“You okay?” A voice startled Castiel out of his thoughts as Castiel trend eyeing Dean who had sat down at the table. He seemed to be waiting on food, Castiel wondered how long he had been there. 

“I just sat down,” Dean asked his hand moving to his mate’s lower back comfortingly. Castiel wouldn’t admit to how much he adored his hand there. Chill, Castiel. This is just your body just fresh into mating. Castiel gave him a loving smile. “You sure you are okay?” Castiel nodded as Dean turned to Claire. 

“How was your day?” Dean asked Claire as She sat up.

“Lady school is quite boring,” Claire commented as Dean raised an eyebrow. “They made me learn to eat with extra spoons and stuff.” 

“Did they?” Dean laughed. “They are starting with the basics. When I was your age they started me younger than you.” 

“Borrrriiinnnnnng.” Claire rolled her eyes. 

“All royals must do it,” Dean explained as his food was brought to him. Dean happily moved to eat talking to Claire about the etiquette school she was currently in along with education. Claire was in school. More than anyone else would have given her if it wasn’t for the opportunity Dean’s mating gave them. Castiel watched them going back and forth as Castiel smiled watching them. 

“Being a princess is hard,” Dean confessed.

“You have NO idea.” Claire groaned. “...But someone has to do it.” Claire giggled when Dean laughed loudly at that. Amused by the child’s cockiness. 

“She was born to be royal, ya hear that?” Dean grabbed at her moving to tickle her, she squealed wiggling in his arms. When Dean stopped tickling her she collapsed in his arms just giggling. Moving to steal his bread, he playfully tried to steal it back. When Crowley entered the chamber, he bowed to the royal family before walking over to Dean. He whispered something into Dean’s ear who sighed. 

“Alright little one, I got to go. Duty calls.” Dean placed Claire back in her chair before he stole her bread. Claire giggled loudly at his thief before Dean moved to press a kiss to Castiel’s lips. The kiss lingered softly before Dean walked away. 

“I really like my new daddy,” Claire spoke happily as Castiel smiled at her with love.

“Really?” Castiel asked relieved as Claire nodded beaming. 

“He’s super-duper nice.” Claire chewed with her mouth full. “He’s like so cool. I always wanted a daddy.” 

“I’m-” Castiel started when a wave of sickness hit him. Castiel covered his mouth trying not to vomit. Castiel closed his eyes just waiting for it to pass. 

“Mom?” Claire asked concerned as Castiel stood realizing he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself. 

“Stay.” Castiel choked out as he moved to the closest bathroom. Castiel ended up face-first into the toilet hurling whatever he managed to eat. “This doesn’t mean your pregnant.” Castiel kept repeating to himself as he waited for the sickness to pass. Why was he telling himself this? To keep himself from getting too excited only to be disappointed...or...was he scared to lose the benefits he had now...Like waking up safe in the arms of an alpha…?

Castiel stood when he felt a bit better moving to wipe his mouth clean, he wouldn’t be telling Dean of this. Not till he was sure. Why was Castiel shaking? Castiel walked back out to the dining room where Claire sat worried. 

“Mama? Are you sick?” Claire asked as Castiel shook his head no.

“Just went down the wrong pipe,” Castiel reassured. “I’m fine. Mum’s the word.” Castiel winked putting his finger on his lips. “Let’s keep it to ourselves for now.” 

“Okay, mommy.” Claire nodded understanding, Castiel ruffled her hair with care kissing her forehead.

“Now eat up, we are going to put you to bed soon,” Castiel commented as Claire nodded finishing her meal before Castiel carried her up to bed.

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel hadn’t thrown up since a week ago, he was right. It must have been a fluke. 

Castiel turned to look at Dean who was fast asleep next to him. Castiel turned his body to watch him sleep. He did this a lot in the morning. Taking in Dean’s body and his movements. Dean...was a blessing. He was an amazing stepfather to Claire. He was great with kids. He would be an amazing father one day…

Castiel’s eyes slid up to his face taking in the claw marks that had blinded Dean in one eye. He admitted it scared him at first. Castiel reached up touching the scar across his eye. Dean said someone he once cared about did this to him to take the kingdom…

Dean’s hand shot up stopping him from continuing, Dean’s eyes opened looking at him as Castiel eyed his face. 

“...It was a long time ago,” Dean whispered, taking Castiel’s hand and moving it to cup his face. Castiel touched Dean’s stubble with kind eyes. 

“Did you love them?” Castiel asked as Dean glanced away at the words. Dean didn’t have to say for Castiel to know. He knew he did. That’s why Dean refused love now. The person who hurt him like this. 

“Love is a strong word,” Dean mumbled. 

“But it’s the right one,” Castiel stated. Dean didn’t deny it. 

“...Did you love your ex?” Dean asked as Castiel shrugged. 

“I don’t think so,” Castiel admitted. “...It was an arranged mating...but we promised we would have each other's back...and he lied.” 

“Why did he leave?” Dean questioned as Castiel shook his head no.

“...Honestly, I don’t know,” Castiel mumbled nuzzling into Dean’s chest as Dean held him back. “He said he deserved better than me, this life, and left.” 

“Then he was foolish as well as stupid,” Dean commented as Castiel eyed his face. “I’m blind in one eye but know you are worth more than all the gold I have.”

“You are just saying that because you are all Alpha right now.” Castiel smiled despite himself.

“I made you my queen for a reason.” Dean breathed as Castiel eyed his face. “...I think your ex is an idiot,” Castiel said nothing, taking the sweet words for what they were sincere. “And I think he is kicking himself missing out on that little girl...I know If I was him I would have.” 

Castiel moved to straddle Dean. Dean’s hands moved to his hips as Castiel leaned down kissing him. The kiss leading to soft slow morning sex which Castiel admitted he loved. His favorite way to wake up. When they came, they came together. Castiel collapsed next to Dean who just pulled him closer. Neither of them rushed to start their day as they nuzzled into their warmth and fell back asleep.

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**A week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“My queen.” A voice spoke as Castiel turned to look at Crowley who bowed at him. “We have a doctor here to see you.”

“A doctor?” Castiel asked as Crowley nodded. Castiel stood up from the floor where his daughter played to follow. 

“We need to confirm the pregnancy before you are crowned our queen,” Crowley stated. 

“I-I thought Dean wasn’t worried,” Castiel stated touching his belly. 

“It’s not his decision. It’s the decision of the courts who decided he could mate who he chose as long as he produced an heir.” Crowley explained. “They want a doctor to confirm pregnancy.” 

“What if I’m not pregnant?” Castiel choked as Crowley turned to look at him. “I haven’t even had my heat yet, can’t you give me a full month?” 

“...” Crowley made a face like he wasn’t sure if he should say something.

“Say it.” Castiel snapped. 

“...The court is worried you will be too old to produce an heir,” Crowley whispered. “You are almost thirty and they believe omegas are only in their prime in their early twenties..”

“So...they want me to fail. They want me to not be pregnant so they can demand Dean mate someone else.” Castiel choked upset as Crowley nodded ashamed. “That’s why they won’t give me a month.” 

“I am just the messenger,” Crowley mumbled as a tear slid down Castiel’s face as he followed Crowley to the doctor. Castiel sat in shell shock as the doctor walked into the room. He...was going to lose this all? His mate, his stability...all of it?

“Your majesty.” The doctor spoke as Castiel glanced up wiping his tears. “My lord, can you please leave us?” Crowley nodded as he moved to leave. “My name is Gabriel. I will be examining you-”

“I don’t think I’m pregnant,” Castiel whispered as Gabriel stopped speaking. “When I was pregnant with Claire it was very obviously pregnant. I was vomiting, craving things...I haven’t any of that.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Gabriel asked when Castiel’s sad eyes looked at him. “...Because you know my decision will determine if you will be Queen.”

“Please. Give me till my heat. I promise I’ll be pregnant after that.” Castiel begged as Gabriel sighed. “They are setting me up to fail because of my age! I just need a week till my heat, and I’ll be for SURE pregnant then.”

“...” Gabriel said nothing.

“Please,” Castiel begged in tears. 

“...Okay.” Gabriel sighed, putting his equipment down. “...I will tell the courts there might be a sign of pregnancy but it is too soon to tell...I will give you a week. They will expect results since you have been actively sleeping together for a month.”

“I-I understand. Please. My heat is due.” Castiel took Gabriel’s hand and kissed it softly. “Thank you.”

“...Go. I will deal with the courts.” Gabriel sighed in thought as Castiel nodded, turning to leave. 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel panted as he laid himself into the pillows of the bed after riding Dean into oblivion, Dean tiredly laid holding him close after their second round that morning. Castiel trying not to make it obvious he was holding his hips up. Hoping it would stick. Castiel felt Dean’s leg slid under his ass, keeping his hips up. Castiel turned to look at Dean as Dean eyed him. 

“I know what you are trying to do.” Dean breathed tiredly. “...I was hoping you would tell me.”

“I didn’t want to put it on you,” Castiel confessed in tears, tears sliding down his face as Dean cupped his face with care. 

“Like I give a shit what the court wants,” Dean stated. 

“It will be bad if you fight,” Castiel whispered. “They will fight to get me removed.”

“And I’ll fight right back,” Dean stated. “Don’t worry about those pompous fools. You are my Queen.” Dean touched his chin. “Even if they think you are not pregnant, I won’t give up on us. Not only are you my companion...but also my best friend.”

“Best friend?” Castiel giggled, wiping his tears.

“I think if we are having this much sex, we should at least be best friends.” Dean joked as Castiel smiled into Dean’s chest. 

“Best friends.” Castiel agreed as Dean panted. “...They will be checking me today.”

“I’ll be there,” Dean stated. “They won’t surprise you this time behind my back.” 

“You...will?” Castiel whispered as Dean nodded pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s forehead. 

“We will know the results together.” Dean smiled.

“Even if I’m negative?” Castiel asked. 

“Even then,” Dean stated softly placing a hand on Castiel’s lower belly. Castiel eyed his face so grateful for him. Castiel pulled him into a loving kiss as Dean happily kissed back. Dean moving back on top of Castiel.

“Shouldn’t we get up?” Castiel teased his hand already moving to Dean’s hardening cock as Dean smirked. 

“One more round wouldn’t hurt.” Dean beamed as Castiel pulled him back into a lustful kiss, happy for another round.

______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel and Dean came bolting into the medical wing of the Castle. Castiel and Dean fixing their clothes as they walked in. Castiel blushed in their lateness, expected to be called out but Gabriel said nothing.

“Your majesty.” Gabriel bowed to them. “Are you ready for the test?” 

“Yes.” Castiel nodded holding his hand out to Dean who squeezed it back. 

“Come sit.” Gabriel ushered Castiel to the chair. Castiel nodded moving to follow instructions. Castiel nervously holding Dean’s hand as Gabriel eyed him. “So did you have your heat?” 

“Um.” Castiel turned to Dean. They had a lot of sex, so it was possible he didn’t notice...but would he call it a heat? No.

“Okay.” Gabriel nodded, accepting his answer.

Gabriel walked over checking his eyes. Castiel let Gabriel take his measurements, Giving him a check-up as Dean watched on nervously. Gabriel took his time, didn’t rush anything. Writing down all his observations. Before Gabriel nodded, going into his cabinet pulling out something. 

“Take this at night, just one drop is enough. Should help your iron levels during your pregnancy.” Gabriel stated. 

“I-I’m pregnant?” Castiel lit up turning to Dean who happily lit up. 

“I was pretty sure you were pregnant when you first came in,” Gabriel stated. “But I figured you did deserve the week just to be safe.” 

“How were you so sure?” Castiel stated taken back.

“Your eyes,” Gabriel stated as he leaned in looking into Castiel’s eyes. Castiel looked surprised. “Pregnant people normally have their eyes change...and yours have indeed changed.”

“You are sure?” Castiel asked as Gabriel nodded, pulling back. 

“You confirmed it with no mention of a heat,” Gabriel explained. “I will tell the court to go on with the crowning. Congratulations, you two.” 

Castiel covered his mouth in tears as he turned to hold Dean. Dean just hugged him back with care. Castiel sobbed as he brought Dean’s hand to his stomach letting Dean hold him. Just breaking down, just holding Dean in his arms. 

“I told you not to worry,” Dean whispered as Castiel smiled up at him.

“I know.” Castiel sniffed with a laugh as Dean’s eyes slid down to his belly. Touching the skin Castiel’s shirt exposed. “...You’re going to be a daddy.” 

“Twice over.” Dean sniffed as Castiel eyed his face. “Claire’s going to be so happy.” Castiel softly pressed their forehead together just holding each other as Castiel thanked the universe for this gift. Castiel just sobbed as he held Dean’s hand on his belly. 

It was so weird this happiness…

He never expected to be pregnant again…

...Or expected a partner who would be through the moon with the idea. 

“I can’t wait to meet you…” Dean whispered to his lump as he kneeled to kiss his stomach. Castiel kissing Dean’s top of the head holding him close as they enjoyed the happy news. 

  
  



	3. Scars

Castiel watched with care as Claire came to her room after her lessons, her hair was braided this time which Castiel admitted looked so beautiful on her. She still had a lot to learn as she scratched her thigh, pulling up her dress too, exposing her undergarments. Castiel laughed at her as she ran into his arms. 

“Mommy!” Claire giggled as Castiel picked her up kissing her face happily. Castiel sighed looking at his beautiful daughter. He couldn’t wait to tell her the news that she was going to be a big sister. 

“Did I mention how gorgeous you look?” Castiel asked as he set her down. 

“Every time,” Claire started spinning in her dress. Dean had bought the most beautiful dresses for her to wear. He had them tailor-made for her. All sorts of expensive outfits that Castiel could never dream of buying for her. Claire moved to let Castiel unbutton her dress to get into her play clothes which were her cheaper clothes.

“Alright, you can play for a little bit but a little later we will need to dress up again,” Castiel stated. 

“Why?” Claire asked confused. 

“Daddy wants us all dressed up tonight,” Castiel stated as he helped Claire out of the expensive dress and slid on her old one. 

“Why?” Claire tilted her head as Castiel buttoned up her old dress.

“I don’t know.” Castiel played dumb. “He said it was a surprise.” Claire nodded accepting the answer as she took Castiel’s hand to play with her. Castiel allowed his daughter to pick the activity which was playing with her dollhouse.

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Later that day:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was happy to see someone else had helped Claire into her dress. It was beautiful, dashing violet with her hair in curls. Castiel didn’t think he could make her any more perfect. Castiel kneeled to her kissing her face. She looked like a real princess and Castiel couldn’t help but realize she was one. 

Castiel had help to dress in his fancy attire. Something special for the pregnancy Dean had bought him. It was such an alpha of him that it was loose around his stomach. Which meant Castiel could grow into but Dean was protecting the little life inside him purposely having it loose. Despite the fact if anything the baby was so small it wouldn’t have cared or noticed. 

A knock on the door had Castiel glance up to see Dean standing in the doorway. Castiel smiled so happy to see him, as Dean welcomed both Claire and Castiel with a kiss mentioning that Castiel looked so handsome before the kiss.

“You guys ready for the special event tonight?” Dean asked as Claire looked at him suspiciously. 

“What is going on?” Claire asked as Dean sighed with love kneeling to her. 

“Tonight, your mother and you will be crowned as royalty. Officially.” Dean stated as Claire eyed him. 

“But I already am.” Claire pouted as Dean chuckled.

“Yes, but the party means I get to give you a tiara,” Dean stated as Claire lit up. 

“A tiara?!” Claire gasped as Dean nodded.

“I got one specially made for you.” Dean poked her nose. 

“Can I see?” Claire begged but Dean smiled. 

“Once we walk you in and announce you like a princess, I will personally put it on you,” Dean stated as Claire moved to hug him. 

“Thanks, daddy!” Claire cheered as Dean scooped her up spinning her. 

“Alright, ready to be named official as a princess and gain like six other pointless names?” Dean asked as Claire nodded. “Come on.” Dean held out his hand for Castiel which Castiel took with no hesitation letting Dean lead him. 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**At the castle:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held his hands nervously from the carriage that waited as the ceremony started. The speaker for the court was giving his speech stating a queen was found. The rich and poor alike standing outside. Noble families waiting inside for the chance to see the new queen. It was so strange, people he knew or hell, people he didn’t know were lining up to see him. 

Castiel jolted when he felt the carriage move towards the chapel. He covered his mouth feeling sick for the first time his whole pregnancy. Crowley who was accompanying them didn’t notice Castiel’s sick appearance.

“Mom?” Claire asked worriedly as Castiel asked them to stop. Castiel climbed out of the carriage to vomit in front of the castle. Crowley climbed out with him, tenderly rubbed his back. 

“Summon the doctor,” Crowley spoke softly to a servant who came to the aid. “Tell him we need something for nausea and bring us some water.” 

“Right away.” The servant spoke. Castiel breathed roughly as Crowley was given the water.

“Slosh this around and spit,” Crowley spoke comfortingly to Castiel. Castiel followed his instructions as Gabriel came out concerned. “Just morning sickness and jitters. Do you have anything that can help soothe his stomach?” Gabriel nodded as he gave him something in a cloth to smell. 

“Peppermint helps soothe an upset stomach,” Gabriel stated. “Just breathe in this.” Castiel took the cloth holding it to his nose, the smell of strong peppermint hit his nose. Castiel relaxed after a few moments of this as nodded. 

“I’m okay.” Castiel breathed mostly to himself. 

“Alright, Doctor, will you ride with us just in case?” Crowley asked, Gabriel nodded. They all got back into the carriage. Crowley taking the reins really made Castiel feel so much better. He felt like a child again being soothed by his mother and at this moment, that’s all he wanted.

“Aren’t we a little late?” Castiel spoke worried as Crowley waved them off. 

“Dean will distract, don’t worry,” Crowley stated as Castiel breathed in the peppermint smell, just feeling so much better as they felt the carriage stop in front of the church where Castiel would be crowned queen. Castiel took a deep breath as he heard the music play to welcome them. Castiel handed Gabriel the cloth before he put on his kindest smile, stepping out as the doors opened. 

People gasped and took him in as Castiel reached back for his daughter’s hand helping her out of the carriage. They started down the long red carpet into the chapel, hearing curious and happy whispers as they entered the building. Dean stood in his best clothes, which Castiel had to admit he almost tripped seeing him. Especially remembering when this was over he could undress the man in those clothes. 

Dean came down the steps and held out his hand to Castiel as they walked the small steps to the higher platform. Dean led them to two of the throne chairs beside the king’s iconic chair. They stood, their backs to the chairs as Dean first started with Claire. Crowley walked over to him with a black box, which he opened for Dean. Dean took out the small silver tiara with diamonds and colorful gems on the front. Dean walked over to his daughter, standing behind her. 

“Introducing her royal princess, Claire Mary Elizabeth Winchester,” Dean called to the crowd placing the beautiful tiara on her head. Claire was beaming at the chance to wear the crown, slightly turning to Dean who leaned in to kiss her cheek whispering to her what to do. She nodded standing still as Dean moved to Castiel. Castiel was smiling staring into Dean’s eyes, they exchanged loving smiles before Dean moved to Crowley carrying the next box.

Dean pulled a beautiful golden crown from the box. Diamonds, like his daughters, decorated the crown. It was so beautiful, Dean beamed proudly moving behind him to place it on his head.

“Introducing your queen and mother to our future heir of our beloved kingdom, Castiel Alexander Winchester,” Dean projected, gasps met the room as Dean ushered for Castiel and Claire to sit, Once they sat Dean sat on his throne.

When they sat the room erupted in claps and cheers people celebrating the announcement. Castiel placed his hand on his lower stomach in happiness. A kingdom excited for the new heir, excited for the new royals. Dean was the first to stand before offering his arm to Castiel. Castiel took it with care smiling at Dean. Castiel held his hand to his daughter who stood to grab it as the royal family walked back to the carriage. They waved welcoming to the people of their kingdom. 

When they got back into the carriage. Castiel breathed in relief moving for the peppermint Gabriel was holding taking it in. 

“Mommy, are you sick?” Claire asked worried as Dean rubbed Castiel’s back. 

“It’s a good kind of sick,” Castiel reassured. 

“There’s no such thing as a good sick,” Claire stated obviously worried. “I-I’m a big girl. I can handle it.” Dean let go of Castiel to turn to her. 

“Alright, big girl. You want to know why your momma is sick?” Dean asked seriously as Claire turned scared but trying to be brave. Dean moved her hand to Castiel’s belly as Claire blinked expecting the worse. “...Your new sibling is begging for your mom’s attention. That’s why your mommy is sick.” 

“New…?” Claire whimpered in realization and started to cry a loud whine filling the carriage. Castiel for the first time worried that maybe he should have clued Claire in that this was going to happen. That by mating Dean, he was going to have more children. What if Claire didn’t like the idea? What if that upset Claire? He started to feel guilty for not asking Claire if she was okay with that but Claire continued.“...I’m going to be a big sister?” 

“Yes.” Dean nodded as Claire sobbed louder moving to hug Castiel’s waist.

“I always wanted a baby sister or brother.” Claire cried so hard she shook as Castiel scooped her up to cradle his little girl. Tears pouring down his face he didn’t realize were falling as he cried with her. Castiel just holding her tightly as they celebrated the idea of their small family getting bigger. “I-I will be the best big sister!”

“You will,” Dean cooed to her as she moved to hug Dean, Dean scooped her up from Castiel’s lap as Castiel wiped his tears just giving her back loving strokes. “They will be so happy to have you to look up to.” Claire cried till she cried her eyes out, laying her head on Dean’s shoulder she started to suck her thumb tiredly. 

Castiel smiled seeing that she was worn out from her special day. Castiel took her tiara off her head as she started to dose. Crowley taking it and replacing it back into the special black boxes for them. Castiel handed over his own then Dean’s on request. Crowley took them with care going to take them back to the royal vault once they got home. Dean was the first out of the carriage with Claire, he still stopped to hold out a hand for Castiel which he took gratefully. 

Dean carried Claire up to her room, helping Castiel undress her enough to get her into some comfortable pajamas. They were a team, Castiel getting off the dress, Dean already sliding on the pajama nightgown. Both tucking her in, Castiel the first to give her a kiss then Dean before they blew out her candles to let the princess dream. 

Dean lovingly held his arm up for Castiel as Castiel took it with care. Dean walked them back to Dean’s room, Dean happy to help Castiel get out of his suit. Castiel was grateful, he wasn’t sure how he would have gotten out of it without help. Standing shirtless in front of Dean, they eyed each other.

“Mind helping me out of my suit?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. Dean turned to allow Castiel to undo the buttons on the back. Castiel’s fingers were shaking and he didn’t know why.

It...was because...he would have to sleep alone tonight…

Castiel’s fingers stopped for a second in realization. His room, his unslept unused bed...That’s where he would be tonight. He...had no reason to sleep with Dean. They were pregnant. They didn’t have to have sex anymore. They didn’t have to sleep in the same bed anymore. 

“Cas?” Dean asked concerned. Castiel didn’t even realize Dean had turned around and was cupping his face. “Are you okay?” Castiel choked out not sure why he was upset, tears falling down his face as Castiel tried to blink them away. 

“Yeah, sorry. I-I...This is stupid, why I’m crying.” Castiel sniffed as Dean tilted his head worried. “I-...I just realized we won’t have to sleep together anymore. I know this is-” 

“You still want to sleep with me?” Dean asked surprised. 

“It’s...just nice,” Castiel stated holding himself. “Sharing a room. The cuddling. The sex. I haven’t ever really had that...and...I don’t know it...it’s just  _ nice _ .” Castiel expected rejection. Dean to reinforce their rules. Just partnership. Just best friends. Nothing more. This wasn’t part of the agreement. 

“Then move your stuff in here.” Dean shrugged with a caring smile. “It’s no big deal. Don’t use the other room, we will use it as a nursery.” 

“You...really don’t mind?” Castiel sniffed as Dean wiped his tears away with care. 

“Not at all,” Dean whispered. “Besides, I quite enjoy waking up with you too.”

“Really?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded softly. 

“Really.” Dean nodded kissing his tears away as Castiel sniffed. 

“Good because I’ve been seeing you in those clothes way too long,” Castiel growled in the cutest lustful way as Dean chuckled. “And I want them off.” 

“Then by all means.” Dean turned to allow Castiel to have at his suit buttons. “As you command, my queen.” Castiel smiled at that happy to help him undress. 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel breathed in the warm smell of tea, he had been drinking a lot of it for morning sickness. Compared to Claire, this pregnancy wasn’t as bad with nausea, which Castiel was grateful for. He had round the clock tending to, Gabriel came to check on him daily. Dean kept him company at night. 

When his daughter was at school, Castiel took his time to care for himself and the life inside him. Castiel rubbed his belly with care as he relaxed into the rocking chair in the new nursery. Dean had allowed Castiel to decorate the room that was once his for the baby. They had taken out the bed and now was just furniture for the baby. 

This baby was spoiled rotten already. 

Castiel noticed some servants in Dean’s...no...it was his and Dean’s bedroom. They didn’t notice the queen was in the connected room. Castiel got up to ask if he could have some snacks brought up to the room when he paused hearing the girls making the bed speaking.

“So he really did that?” The newer maid asked. “He had to kill his true love?”

“The poor thing.” The older maid spoke. “It’s why he was given the right to marry outside the royal circle.” 

“Because of Prince Lee?” The newer maid asked as the older maid shushed her.

“We don’t speak their name.” The older maid spoke but Castiel spoke up.

“Who is Prince Lee?” Castiel asked holding his stomach comfortingly. The maids exchanged worried looks. “...Please tell me, I won’t tell anyone.” 

“...” The older maid sighed. “Come sit, love. It’s the least that should be done. Then I will explain.” Castiel nodded as he took a seat on the bed. The older woman took a seat next to him taking his hand. “They’d have my head for speaking of it.”

“Please. I deserve to know.” Castiel spoke as the maid sighed and started to speak.

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV - Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


The seventeen-year-old prince stared down at his father’s grave tears, not allowing himself to cry. This was the last family he had, the old king. Now there was only himself. Many royals had come to say their goodbyes. Most wanting to secure Dean’s hand at a time he needed them so much. Dean at seventeen years old must mate and have an heir. The whole of the kingdom rested on him. Crowley comfortingly stared at the now king, moving to touch Dean’s shoulder.

His father told him to never cry, to never show weakness.

His father told him to never cry, to never show weakness.

The second Crowley laid that comforting touch, Dean’s walls broke down, he felt the tears flooding out. Dean bolted away from the grave and towards the castle. The snow made running unbearable but Dean didn’t stop wiping his tears till he collided with someone inside. Dean groaned at the hit, he had knocked someone clear on their ass. 

“Ouch.” The teen winced holding his wrist. Dean quickly rubbed his tears away with his sleeve moving to help them up.

“I-I am so sorry,” Dean stated. 

“I-I think I hurt my arm.” The teen held his arm close. 

“Shit, come. I’ll take you to the medical wing.” Dean choked. 

“You better. You break it, you buy it.” The teen stated with a scoff. Dean walked with him to the medical wing. “...You were crying...are you okay?” 

“I wasn’t crying,” Dean mumbled his lie. 

“Yeah, you were.” The teen stated. “It’s okay to cry though, you don’t have to lie.”

“Royalty isn’t allowed to cry.” Dean snapped annoyed.

“Well, I’m royalty and I cry.” The teen stated. 

“You...cry?” Dean paused as the teen nodded solemnly. 

“Yeah...everyone’s allowed to. Even royalty cries.” The teen stated. “...Why were you crying?”

“...My dad died,” Dean whispered with a choked voice frowning trying not to cry. 

“Oh...you are Prince Dean.” The teen stated surprised but then fumbled. “I-I mean, King Dean.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Dean flinched at the title as the teen apologized. 

“...I’m Prince Lee Webb.” The teen spoke holding out a hand, Dean hesitantly shook his good hand. “And I cry a lot.” 

“Nice to meet you, Lee,” Dean stated with a small smile as they got to the hospital wing. Lee gave him a soft smile as the family doctor took him in to take a look at his arm leaving Dean alone. A hand touching his shoulder made Dean turn seeing Crowley. 

“Are you okay?” Crowley asked as Dean nodded softly. “...I know you’re not up to it...but you need to meet with the potential suitors.” 

“They all came for that right? To see who can woo me?” Dean hissed in anger his fist clenched. Crowley just looked at him sadly. 

“You are a very powerful king and they...would benefit for your mating…” Crowley winced not wanting to lie to the boy, so he told the truth. “...They will take advantage of your loss for their gain,” Dean said nothing for a long time before he glanced up at Crowley. 

“I want Prince Lee Webb to stay here at my castle for the summer.” Dean raised his head. Crowley blinked in surprise but nodded his head. 

“An omega of the Webb family,” Crowley stated with a bow. “I will let the parents know of the courting.” Dean nodded his head back to Crowley watching him go. When Lee came out of the medical room, he was sporting a soft wrapping around his arm. He beamed seeing Dean waving his good arm as Dean smiled back at him fondly.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV - Now:**

  
  
  


“The boy did stay at the castle for the summer. First as friends, just wanting to enjoy the summer.” The old maid sighed.

“Till they fell in love…” Castiel whispered holding his stomach more. 

“No...Till Dean did.” The maid looked so sad as she recalled the events of the night. “The poor master. He deserved so much better.”

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV - Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid in bed with Lee, naked and holding him close. Dean wondered when this was just normal for them. Lee curled up in his arms as Dean just listened to him breathe. 

“You got to quit spoiling me like this.” Lee sat up from laying on Dean’s chest. “I’m getting far too comfortable.”

“Is it wrong to be comfortable?” Dean smiled leaning down and kissing him. Lee hummed back returning the affection. 

“It would be since I gave myself over to you too easily.” Lee hummed. “...I haven’t been a virgin for quite a while, thanks to you.” Dean chuckled at that rubbing at Lee’s naked thigh. 

“From the sounds of it, you don’t mind.” Dean laughed as Lee eyed him. 

“I don’t...not when it’s...with you.” Lee sighed almost sadly. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean noticed his worry. 

“...If anyone knows I’m not pure, I would be shamed,” Lee stated. “I’m not like you. I can’t give myself to who I love without repercussions-”

“I told you not to worry about that,” Dean spoke cupping his face. 

“Then why haven’t you announced me as your queen?” Lee whimpered hiding his face.

“Because we said that wasn’t important right now,” Dean stated. “We wanted to enjoy ourselves before we had to bring reality in-” 

“Dean, I’m pregnant,” Lee whispered as Dean blinked in surprise just...sitting there. “My family can’t find out I’m a whore for giving myself to you... We need to be official before people talk.” 

“W-Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean cupped his face. 

“I only realized after not having a heat.” Lee swallowed. “...Please Dean, I need something. Something in writing to make me feel safe.” 

“Don’t you trust me?” Dean asked. “I would always protect you-”

“Something I can send to my family so that they won’t freak if they realize. You know I’m going back soon, they will find out-” Lee whimpered. 

Dean got out of bed grabbing at a pen and paper scratching away before Dean turned to his bed showing the letter. Lee sniffed taking the paper to read it. Dean climbing back on the bed, he smiled reassuringly. 

“I, Dean Robert John the sixth Winchester hereby declare my official decree that Prince Lee Webb is my queen and soon to be mate. That as soon as the arrangement is made, he will be crowned Queen Lee Winchester. - Signed, DW.” Lee breathed as Dean nodded cupping his face. “...Dean, you are such an amazing man…” Lee moved away checking the paper in the light, Dean still just sitting on the bed. 

“I love you, Lee. I mean it. I want to be a better man than my father ever was. I want to be here for you and the baby.” Dean started as Lee put the paper down with care. Lee turned to Dean leaning back against the desk. Lee kept a hand behind his back as he moved to straddle Dean. Dean smiled softly looking down at Lee’s belly, placing a loving hand against it. “I love you, Lee…” 

“...I wish I could love you, Dean.” Lee’s voice spoke as Dean raised his head at the words. Lee pulled a hand from behind his back, stabbing Dean in the chest. Dean choked out in pain as Lee forced him back and stabbed him again. Dean was coughing blood as he reached for the knife in his chest. 

“W...Why?” Dean choked as Lee looked coldly at Dean staring down at him. 

“Because I want your kingdom.” Lee shrugged taking a seat next to Dean’s bleeding body. “Having your kingdom is having them all. Yours is the biggest and most powerful. You are the king of kings. Obviously, I want it.” 

“I-I could have ruled by your side.” Dean coughed. “Y-...You didn’t have to do this.”

“I did. Because my gig would eventually be up.” Lee stated as he straddled Dean. 

“W...What gig?” Dean choked. 

“The fact I’m not an omega,” Lee said amused. “It was a hard thing to hide from you but I managed, my truth...that I’m an alpha.” 

A tear slid down Dean’s face as the truth hit him at once. Lee had lied about everything...all in an attempt to steal his crown. Lee chuckled seeing tears sliding down his face.

“...What a pathetic Alpha...to cry like a bitch…” Lee leaned down cruelly kissing his tears. “Too bad...you would have been the perfect omega for me...A crybaby sensitive bitch...If only you’d been a different status...I could have loved you.” Lee yanked the blade out his chest to finish him off. “Don’t worry, your kingdom will be in great hands-” Lee raised the blade but Dean moved quicker.

Dean grabbed Lee by the neck twisting them as he strangled him like his life depended on it. Lee fought and kicked and scratched, trying to break free but Dean’s will to live was stronger. Dean shaking violently as he felt Lee’s life draining. When Lee went limp dropping the knife, Dean instantly let go staring at the body of his lover. Dean starting to break down as he touched him. 

When Lee shot up slicing Dean in the face, Dean recoiled holding his face as Lee moved to grab at the knife to kill him but Dean heard him. Dean grabbing for Lee holding him in a chokehold tightly and snapped his neck. Lee collapsed in Dean’s arms as Dean shoved him away. His body falling lifelessly to the ground. Dean moved to cradle his eye that was swelling on his face. He couldn’t see, his eye…

“Help!” Dean choked as he kneeled over in pain. Everything hurt. Crowley slammed through the door seeing the bloody scene. “He **_tried_ ** to kill me.” 

“Dean?!” Crowley choked with worry moving to the king. “My king, you need serious medical help-”

“Crowley, get that paper on the desk,  **burn** it.” Dean hissed through his pain. Crowley tried to refuse but Dean wouldn’t budge till Crowley went to the paper. He read it, understanding what had happened… Crowley gave Dean a sad look before he moved to a lit candle and lit it. Holding it till it burnt to hold. Crowley cursed as he waited till it burnt to ash to put it out. Dean stood behind him holding his barely held together face. 

“I will  _ never _ mate anyone,” Dean whispered as Crowley turned to him. “I will never love anyone...ever aga...” Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Crowley caught him before he hit the ground. 

Scooping up Dean like he used to as a child rushing him to the medical wing hoping he would survive. 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV - Now:**

  
  
  
  
  


“He barely survived his wounds. The court had to agree to his new mating terms in order for him to even agree to have a child. That’s why he was able to choose you.” The old maid spoke as Castiel held his baby bump more. 

Dean...suffered so badly…

“Enough, stop gossiping, and leave!” A voice spoke making the women jump who bolted out of the room past Crowley who looked super annoyed. Castiel stood upset not meaning to make the women in trouble.

“I-I asked them to tell me.” Castiel choked. “Don’t get mad at them, I asked-”

“So you know...the whole story,” Crowley spoke as Castiel nodded. “Now you know why I was hesitant to trust you with him.” 

“I don’t blame you.” Castiel sat down again holding himself. “...Dean is so kind, how could anyone do that to him.”

“...Power makes people cruel.” Crowley sat next to him. “...but despite everything, Dean had been through...he decided to trust and mate you. At first, I admit, I didn’t like the idea of you. Dean has been hurt too badly last time and it almost killed him.”

“Now?” Castiel asked as Crowley eyed him. “What do you think now?” 

“...I think you may be the best thing that ever happened to him,” Crowley confessed as he moved to leave but paused. “...you know...Dean never used to smile before you got here. After what happened...he closed off. The first time I saw him really smile was you coming home…” Crowley said nothing else as he walked away, leaving Castiel to his thoughts.

  
  



	4. Abandoned

**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was much more tender with Dean especially that he knew the whole story, Castiel always placing Dean’s hand on his growing belly when he could. Trying to reassure him that he would never hurt him. That this was real, this baby was a real...that they…were real…

Castiel snapped out of his thoughts to see Dean’s sleeping head nuzzle into his stomach. Dean did this when he was half awake. If he didn’t snuggle straight back into Castiel, he would slide down and lay his head on Castiel’s stomach. Almost like he was trying to hold them both. Claire popped her head in curious as to why her parents were sleeping in when Castiel smiled at her. He ushered the sleepy princess towards the bed. She crawled over, trying to crawl over to Castiel by crossing over Dean but his hands reached up pulling her into her arms. Cradling her close as he snuggled back against Castiel to sleep. 

Claire blinked tiredly in surprise but didn’t argue as Dean held her close. Castiel sighed with love petting his hair. Claire falling back to sleep in Dean’s arms. This was all he wanted. Dean safe and sound with their children, somewhere Castiel could keep him safe. He never wanted to see anything bad happen to Dean ever again. Castiel sighed holding them close as he closed his eyes happy to just fall asleep holding them.

Castiel jolted up missing the warmth against him, he was tucked in with Claire sleeping a bit away but Dean had left. Castiel looked on concerned, just wanting his mate back in bed. Safe. Safe with him. Safe from the world and all the monsters. Castiel was careful not to wake up Claire as he left the bedroom in his pajamas to look at him. 

Dean sat in his office working on some paperwork as Castiel walked in finding him, he felt so relieved to see Dean safe. Castiel walked over softly taking a seat on Dean’s desk, Dean gave him his undivided attention. 

“You left the bed.” Castiel pouted poking Dean’s forehead lightly as Dean smiled softly at him resting his chin on his hands. 

“You are nesting so bad right now.” Dean laughed as Castiel frowned crossing his arms looking away. Dean was right. So Castiel was being a protective mama and trying to make a safe space for the people he loved. So what? Dean should respect it by not leaving the nest. “I think it’s cute, but I do have king things to do.” 

“I think your queen ranks on priorities,” Castiel mumbled as Dean eyed him with such affection. 

“I stayed till I physically was going to be yanked out the door.” Dean chuckled. “I didn’t want them waking you to wrestle me out.”

“...Then they would have had to deal with an angry pregnant omega.” Castiel pouted. 

“I’m almost done and we can go to bed, just come sit with me.” Dean sat back and opened his arms to Castiel who happily took the space. Dean went back to work with Castiel curled up into his arms. Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder listening to Dean going back to work. Dean held one hand protectively around Castiel which Castiel contently relaxed too. 

He didn’t understand. How Dean seemed to know and understand him so well. Able to soothe him like this. When he did Claire’s pregnancy alone, he nested a lot. From a mixture of depression and wanting to protect his little girl from the cruel world. 

A snack was brought to the king who simply slid the plate towards Castiel and continued working. Castiel constantly picking at the plate, a hand shooting out to grab a piece of cheese or meat. Picking at it as Dean worked, Castiel slid a hand up to feed Dean a slice or two which Dean would chuckle and eat. Once he finished with his boring duty, Dean kept his promise. Playfully scooping Castiel up in his arms, Castiel held him as Dean carried them back to Castiel’s nest to sleep. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel had to admit it took a lot of coaxing for Castiel to relax enough to not search for Dean every time Dean left the bed. Dean was so kind to his crazed protectiveness of him. Dean whispered he was just going to use the restroom or he needed to do his king duty. Castiel would pout till Dean kissed him, sat with him, and caressed his hair till he fell back to sleep. 

Castiel eventually realized nesting wasn’t exactly ideal to do forever, especially so far from his birth that he denied himself the idea and went back to spending time outside their room. Castiel sat in the window seat of the nursery just reading. It was his favorite part of the day when he could just relax and rub his belly. Reading out loud to the little being inside him. 

He wondered if the baby could hear and if he would appreciate hearing it. 

“Mommy!” Claire called as she walked in, Castiel paused glancing up to see Claire was done with her lessons today. “I request you!” Claire tried to speak elegantly which made Castiel laugh. Castiel closed the book and walked up to her. 

“What do you request of me, lady Claire?” Castiel asked as Claire curtsied. 

“I request a tea party in the garden!” Claire stated. “Daddy said it was quite warm today so it’s okay!”

“Ah yes, it is.” Castiel looked out towards the garden, it was rainy and cold for a while now. The idea of being out in the sun sounded refreshing. “Alright. That sounds wonderful.” Castiel took the young princess’s hand as Claire happily led her mother outside to a small white metal table covered in flowers. Crowley was just finishing up setting out the last bit of the tea and snacks. 

“This looks wonderful, Crowley.” Castiel blinked as Crowley bowed. 

“It’s the least I could do.” Crowley smiled as he pulled out their seats. 

“Who is the extra chair for?” Castiel took a seat when he realized there was a third chair.

“That would be for me.” Dean’s voice made Castiel turn to see Dean walking up. Castiel smiled happily. “I figured I could make time in my busy day to have a tea party with my daughter and mate.” Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel before sitting next to him.

“Besides, I _requested_ daddy.” Claire beamed innocently, she must have learned about requesting an audience and thought that a request meant it had to be done. Castiel laughed at her cocky comment, earning a small chuckle from Dean.

“You spoil her.” Dean teased when it was one hundred and ten percent his doing. Castiel snorted at that. Castiel elbowed him playfully as Dean leaned down to rub his belly. Castiel shook his head at Dean before Dean got up to pour them all tea. The tea wasn’t hot, it was slightly above warm. Perfect temperature for a kids tea party. Dean resat back down as Claire took a sip of her tea. 

“This is splendid.” Claire spoke very poshly.

“Quite.” Castiel snickered at her high society pretend talk. Sipping at the tea that admittedly helped soothe his stomach. Castiel reached for some sweets chewing at them watching them talk. He enjoyed the conversations between Dean and their daughter. Listening to them speak showed how amazing their bond was. 

“Hey Castiel, did you want some cake?” Dean asked with a mischievous smile. Castiel nodded absentmindedly as Dean went to hand him a cake. Castiel went to reach a hand out to it but the cake was instead smashed against his face. Claire giggled loudly snorting as Castiel gasped in surprise. 

“Oops.” Dean playfully giggled leaning over and slid his finger on Castiel’s cheek. “My finger slipped-” Castiel grabbed a handful of the cake just playfully tossing it at him. Dean gasped in surprise before he laughed. “Oh, you so had it.” 

Dean and Castiel grabbed at the cake throwing it at each other. Claire laughed ducking from the cake as her parents went all out in their food fight. When the cake was nothing but crumbs all over themselves. Dean held Castiel close as they laughed themselves silly. Dean held Castiel’s waist as Castiel eyed his face, sliding his ams over his shoulders. 

They stood there just holding each other when it started to rain, Claire screamed at the idea of being wet and bolted inside just as it started to pout. Dean glanced up towards the rain as Castiel glanced up with him. 

“Come with me.” Dean whispered leading them deeper into the garden instead of inside the house with Claire. Castiel followed him to a beautiful white gazebo with growing vines in the middle of the large garden, it was lost in the garden’s massive size but private. Dean eyed Castiel’s face pulling him close before he leaned in and kissed him. 

Castiel closed his eyes happy for the touch of him, the enticing kiss turning lustful as they made love in the Gazebo. Dean held him close, tasting the cake on his skin. Dean took his time, slow but meaningful thrusts. It drove Castiel mad, just how perfect it was making love on the Gazebo floor. Enjoying the free time from everyone and everything but themselves. 

Dean panted as he pulled out just laying next to Castiel on the floor of the gazebo, just listening to the sounds of rain. Dean had pulled Castiel close to him just holding him. They had time before the rain stopped and people would come looking for them. Castiel closed his eyes, sighing in relief. 

“Thank you.” Dean’s voice made Castiel open his eyes. “...For changing my life for the better.” Castiel sat up to look down at Dean as Castiel eyed his face. 

“You changed ours.” Castiel confessed as he moved to lick Dean’s skin of cake. “...Thanks for giving more than I can even put into words.” Dean cradled Castiel’s face eyeing him. 

“...For what it’s worth...I’m so glad you are who I spend the rest of my life with.” Dean confessed as Castiel smiled back teasingly. 

“...Not falling in love with me, are you?” Castiel mumbled as Dean chuckled, eyeing his face and just kissing him in response. The kiss continued as Castiel climbed back on top of Dean for a round two. Dean was happy to give the pregnant omega what he wanted.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel examined himself in a mirror taking in the small weight gain he had started to accumulate in that region. His baby was growing. He was surprised how much he had missed when pregnant with Claire. He didn’t notice the slight changes to his body like this. Inside right now, he was growing a little being with a little heart. Castiel smiled to himself rubbing his slight bump as hands encircled his waist. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Dean asked as Castiel closed his eyes.

“That our baby is growing…” Castiel hummed as Dean leaned down kissing Castiel’s neck. “...I’m growing an eyeball in there.”

“Gross.” Dean teased as Castiel rolled his eyes and turned around to kiss him. They kissed softly in an easy make out session. 

“...When will you be home?” Castiel asked as Dean sighed softly. He didn’t like the idea of leaving either. 

“Just a couple days. I need to go just make sure this treaty goes through and I’ll be home.” Dean stated. “I just need to make sure there isn’t anything funny between the smaller kingdoms.” 

“I know...but I’ll have to sleep alone.” Castiel pouted as Dean chuckled, kissing him again. 

“I promise, I’ll be back so soon you won’t even notice.” Dean held his hand as Castiel nodded moving to hold Dean tightly. “...What am I going to do with you?”

“Hold me and never let me go?” Castiel whispered back as Dean held him tightly. 

“Are you sure you can handle citizen’s requests?” Dean stated. “Remember, just approve the ones you think deserve approval. Just follow your heart.” 

“My first queenly duty is just saying yes and no.” Castiel winked. “When I can’t even tell you no?”

“I know.” Dean chuckled before pulling Dean back into a bear hug. Castiel breathed in his mate's scent before he roughly pulled back. 

“Now go before I cry again.” Castiel spoke already crying again. Dean breathed not wanting to leave as Dean nodded leaning in and kissing him one more time before he turned away. Leaving Castiel alone in their room, Castiel had to admit he cried after Dean left. God, how had he become so codependent on him. Castiel crawled back in bed to sleep in his nest and fell back to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sighed dressed up for his queenly duty coming down the stairs to the main throne room. Castiel walked with Crowley who was there to help him. This was Castiel’s first time actually handling anything with the public. Hell, the only time he saw anyone was at his crowning. Since Castiel was allowed to just enjoy his pregnancy but since Dean was out of the kingdom the royal duties fell to him. 

“Alright, so you understand the basics?” Crowley spoke. “We will let in people one by one, hear their problems and offer solutions. Normally isn’t that big.” 

“I understand.” Castiel nodded nervously as he sat in Dean’s throne chair. He could have sat on his own which he never had the luxury of using yet, a throne for every queen before him...but Dean’s smelled like Dean. Castiel sat nodded to Crowley to let the first one in. Crowley nodded ushering to the first guard to open the door. A little girl was the first to enter as Castiel smiled at her cuteness, Crowley leaned in.

“I may have picked a few easy ones to start with.” Crowley smiled as Castiel stared at the little girl in all smiles.

“Your majesty?” The little girl curtsied. 

“How can I help you, sweetheart?” Castiel leaned in laying his chin on his arm rest. 

“Um…” The little girl held out her doll which seemed to be an old rag doll. It was missing it’s head as she pouted sadly. “Some meanies broke my doll and my mommy said we can’t afford to fix it. I-I know you help us already but I wanted to know if maybe you can fix her?” 

“Oh. Let me see.” Castiel ushered her closer as she walked over. Castiel ushered her to sit in his lap, She listened as Castiel took in the worn doll. It really was on her last leg. “Well, how about this.” 

Castiel ushered Crowley closer whispering in his ear before he nodded. Crowley disappeared for a moment as Castiel talked to the little girl. Crowley came out with one of Claire’s expensive dolls. One Castiel knew his daughter wouldn’t miss. The little girl gasped as Crowley handed her the doll. 

“Will this do?” Castiel asked as the girl nodded happily. 

“T-Thank you!” The little girl squealed hugging Castiel as Castiel softly hugged her back. The little girl hopped down walking away. She gave them a wave goodbye as she left. 

“You’re a pro.” Crowley reassured as Castiel smiled back at him as Crowley allowed the next person in.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was admittedly getting tired after all the people he had already seen, he wanted to rest and sleep. So Dean had to do this daily? How did Dean have the energy to deal with all of this and handle Castiel’s needy ass.

“Alright, last one and we can call it for today,” Crowley reassured as Castiel nodded relief. 

“If the baby doesn’t get some chicken, they might come out and get it themselves.” Castiel rubbed his belly as Crowley chuckled letting the last one in. Castiel turned to look at who entered but his eyes fell onto the man coming in. Castiel stood upset holding his stomach. “No.” 

“Cas?” Crowley asked, concerned by him being upset.

“Make him leave.” Castiel choked in a panic attack as the man looked annoyed. 

“I waited my turn and I demand to be seen, bitch! ” The man snapped moving to Castiel but before he could grab Castiel, Crowley dropped him. The alpha groaned as guards bolted to him, yanking him to the exit. “You can’t avoid me forever! I want what’s mine!” Crowley moved to hold Castiel who cried just holding him back. 

“Cas? Who was that?” Crowley asked as Castiel sniffed. 

“M-My ex. God, why is he back?” Castiel breathed upset. 

“I don’t know, but Dean will be back and he will handle him,” Crowley stated confidently. “Let’s get you fed and in bed. Come on, don’t worry about him. I will make sure he will not be in line again.” Castiel nodded upset as Crowley led him back into the castle.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The next day:**

Dean came home a day early, the earliest he could come without just signing the papers his damn self. Dean rushed into the bedroom as Castiel sat on the edge of the bed shaking. He had been on nerves this whole time without his mate. Castiel rushed into his mate’s arms, crying. Castiel choked out a mess of words that ended up being a garbage dump of emotions. 

“He’s back because of who you are,” Dean reassured. “I will handle him. I need you to relax for my sake and the baby’s.” 

Castiel nodded as Dean scooped up Castiel in his arms moving to kiss and nuzzle his mate in bed. Castiel breathed so happy Dean was home. Castiel pulled Dean into a desperate kiss, pulling Dean on top of him. Dean listened. Giving Castiel all the comfort he could give him. 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**The next day:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke up alone, naked and perfectly covered in Dean’s love marks. Castiel sat up looking around before he climbed out of bed grabbing for his clothes. Castiel walked down the hall of the castle looking for Dean. Castiel walked over to the throne room when he noticed he heard Dean inside. Castiel moved to come to see him when he heard Crowley usher the guards to bring in Lucifer.

Castiel’s heart stopped for a second as Lucifer walked in looking pretty pissed off. He seemed a lot cooler headed with Dean on the throne than with Castiel. Castiel watched him walk in, he gave a bow to Dean who looked so much less amused. 

“You are Lucifer Novak, correct?” Dean spoke calm and dignifiedly. 

“I am.” Lucifer stood straight. 

“What do you want?” Dean got to the point as Lucifer sighed amusedly. 

“I want my land back, you are selling. My father is pissed we lost the land!” Lucifer stated. “Said he wouldn’t give me a dime till I got it back!” 

“So you aren’t back trying to re-claim my mate and child?” Dean asked as raising an eyebrow.

“No, I _want_ my land.” Lucifer stated. “It was out of the kindness of my own heart that they even had the land to live on and they think they can do what they like in it with no legal claim?” 

“...Out of the... _kindness_ of your heart?” Dean mumbled his face looking very cold. “Mr. Novak do you know what you decided to leave behind in that house?”

“A land worth tons of money, that had been in my family for centuries.” Lucifer crossed his arms. 

“Are you an idiot, Mr. Novak?” Dean asked as Lucifer eyed him pissed off. 

“Excuse me?” Lucifer scoffed.

“I am asking because you don’t seem capable of realizing the true worth you left behind,” Dean stated. 

“What right-” Lucifer snapped.

“I am YOUR king and I AM speaking.” Dean stood as he walked down to him, Lucifer shut up remembering his place. “You left behind a wonderful human being with a heart full of kindness and love. A person who raised the sweetest and most happy little girl despite it all.” Dean got in Lucifer’s face as Lucifer lowered his eyes in fear of him. Of his power. “...And you ask about _your_ land…” Dean eyed the man with a scoff making Lucifer feel so small. 

Dean turned and walked back to his throne, sitting back down as he eyed how pathetic Lucifer was to a king. 

“The land is for sale. Have your father make me a reasonable offer by midday and I will give it back.” Dean spoke, writing something down. “The money will go to your abandoned daughter to use as she pleases when she is of age.”

“You can’t do that-” Lucifer snapped.

“I am your king and I can do what I like. You abandoned your family and land to do god knows what, I see it as an abandonment of property. Up for grabs by Castiel’s next mate, seeing as you abandoned it for five-plus years. It is legally up to Castiel’s next mate. Seeing as I am his next mate. The land is mine legally.” Dean stated nonchalantly. “I hope that what you have done was worth it.” 

“...” Lucifer sighed but nodded angrily, his fist clenched. Lucifer bowed to Dean as he turned to storm out when Dean’s voice called to him.

“Oh, and Mr. Novak, if your father wants to keep his favorable standing with the crown. I recommend never showing your face near me or my family again.” Dean stated not glancing up. “I do know how your father enjoys high society popularity and I would hate for him to no longer be invited to royal events because of the family embarrassment.” 

“...” Lucifer bowed in head to Dean as Dean watched him go. Castiel smiled softly as he pulled away from the door. Touching his baby bump, giving it a loving caress. 

“You got the best father, little one.” Castiel breathed as he smiled to himself all giddy. No one had ever stuck up to him like this. Castiel couldn’t stop smiling as he turned to walk away. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


God, Dean was the most amazing man and father. Castiel’s heart couldn’t stop pounding as Dean came in after his busy day. Dean was tired and most likely hungry happily coming into the dining room to see Castiel and Claire already sitting. 

“Daddy! Mommy and I made dinner!” Claire giggled as Dean lit up in surprise. 

“Mommy and you made dinner? What’s the special occasion?” Dean asked as he leaned down kissing Claire’s forehead then kissing Castiel. Castiel kissed back with care smiling up at him with love. 

“I just wanted to show how much we…” Castiel paused, his heart fluttering at the thought. He was going to say love. Castiel choked on the thought as it hit him. Love? Why would he say love? He...didn’t _love_ Dean...right? Dean and him do not love people. They don't love. Why did it hit him so hard when that word came to mind. The word just...felt so right at the moment. “...care about you.” Castiel covered as Dean smiled happily moving to eat. 

“This is so good.” Dean moaned as Claire giggled moving to eat as well. Castiel paused watching them for a bit before he ate as well. 


	5. Bones

**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel kissed Dean repeatedly after the quick sex they had in between his busy schedule, sneaking quickies during their day seemed to be an adventure with the two. Castiel would yank Dean away during his walks to his next thing, and Dean would grab Castiel when Castiel was just minding his business. Castiel loved their moments like these together and would just wait for Dean to wrap his hands around his waist pulling him into a free room. 

This time they were in Dean’s office, Castiel smiling into the kiss as they got redressed. Dean taking his time to redress his mate before dressing himself. Dean’s hand happily rubbing his growing baby mound. 

“Going to get a check-up, right?” Dean mumbled as Castiel nodded softly. 

“We are just going to get an average check-up,” Castiel stated, holding Dean’s hand on his belly. “Gabriel thinks we are just past the second month, so he just wants to make sure I’m as healthy as can be.” 

“Please tell me what he says?” Dean asked as Castiel smiled. Dean leaned in kissing him before Crowley knocked. 

“You’re late,” Crowley called disinterested to Dean as Dean beamed shyly walking out of the room. Castiel watched him go with a sigh before Castiel walked out to visit Gabriel in the medical wing. 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel moved to walk into the medical wing when he paused hearing there was someone in there. 

“T-Thanks again.” The young adult spoke, Castiel recognized him as a servant who worked in the kitchen. He was tall and lengthy which is why he liked to hunch over a lot to hide how tall he was. Gabriel was wrapping the older teen’s wrist as the teen eyed his face just looking at him with affection. Castiel didn’t think Gabriel noticed the young adult’s longing looks.

“It’s not a problem,” Gabriel stated. “Just keep your hand away from boiling water.” 

“Yeah, I’m a klutz.” The teen stated shyly just looking at Gabriel. “...Um...So my parents are still looking for a mate for me since I’m of age.” 

“Are they?” Gabriel asked as the teen nodded. 

“I’m not getting offers because I’m super tall for an omega.” The teen brushed some hair out of his face. “...They would rather they be shorter…”

“As I told you, height won’t matter if they are the right one,” Gabriel stated. “Don’t worry, you’ll find someone who doesn’t care.” 

“You...don’t care about height right?” The teen asked as Gabriel shook his head no. 

“You need to love their soul, not their looks.” Gabriel smiled as he finished wrapping the wrist. “As I said, the right one will come along.” 

Gabriel offered him a sweet patting his back as the teen looked disappointed the hint was going over his head. He took the candy and hopped off the doctor’s chair. He walked out towards Castiel who pretended he just got there. 

“I-I am so sorry!” The teen choked almost bumping into Castiel when he realized who it was and bowed instantly. “Y-Your majesty!”

“No need to apologize. It’s my fault.” Castiel waved him off as the teen bowed again. “I’m Castiel, and you are?”

“S-Sam.” The teen stated. “I-I work in the kitchen.” 

“I recognize you.” Castiel nodded as the teen smiled. “You are hard to miss.” 

“Yeah…” Sam said sadly like he hated that he was so hard to miss as Castiel touched his arm. 

“Don’t be ashamed of your height,” Castiel reassured. “I used to just be a single mother, and now I’m a queen. Just because some people dislike something about you, doesn’t mean all will.”

Sam bowed respectfully at the advice walking away as Castiel sadly watched him go. Castiel turned to go inside. Gabriel was cleaning up but smiled and bowed to Castiel. 

“Your Majesty. How have you been feeling?” Gabriel asked as he ushered Castiel to sit. Castiel took a seat as he smiled at Gabriel. 

“We have been hungry and nesting.” Castiel rubbed his belly. “Per usual.” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Gabriel stated cleaning his hands before starting his check-up on Castiel. When he was finished Castiel started to slide up his top after his examination. “You and the baby are looking great. Great weight gain and you seem right on track.”

“Good...” Castiel spoke as Gabriel was writing things down. “So...Sam. He’s a cute little shy thing.”

“He also has a posture problem,” Gabriel commented. “He corrects it around me, but he keeps slouching. He’s going to regret it when he’s older.” 

“He’s old enough to mate,” Castiel stated. “And I didn’t notice a mating mark.”

“Yes, he had become of age a bit ago.” Gabriel nodded. “His parents have been trying for a couple of years now to find someone but no one’s made offers. I feel bad for him. I’m lucky to be an Alpha, so there is less pressure for me to mate immediately but for omegas, it’s a lot more rushed.” 

“...Are you interested in finding a mate, Gabriel?” Castiel tried but it was all going over his head. 

“Um,” Gabriel paused in thought. “I guess, it’s on my list. I just never really try looking.” 

“Kinda just hoping someone would walk through the door and you’d find your mate?” Castiel asked as Gabriel chuckled. 

“Yeah, kinda,” Gabriel admitted as Castiel giggled. “...What?” 

“You know Sam was hardcore hinting he wants you to ask for his hand.” Castiel blinked innocently. 

“Sam? What?” Gabriel asked, confused. “No.”

“Really?” Castiel laughed. “So...how many times does he visit daily?”

“...He’s really clumsy...and he brings me my food.” Gabriel blushed as Castiel smiled in victory. 

“You know he definitely wants you to court him,” Castiel stated climbing of the chair as Gabriel cleared his throat as he blushed. 

“I-I got nothing to offer him.” Gabriel hesitated as Castiel paused at the door. “I’m not exactly anything special. I work a lot. I-I don’t even know why he would want anything with me. I’m...not exactly swimming in wealth or power. It's all my father's. I just am a humble doctor.” 

“...I think you can’t help who you fall for.” Castiel gave him a soft smile patting his face as he walked out the door leaving Gabriel alone. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel closed his eyes relaxing into the tub, his eyes closed as he just enjoyed the hot water. He really liked to spend time here after putting Claire to sleep. Dean was late from his kingly duties so Castiel had time to enjoy himself. Castiel opened his eyes at the thought. How was it he found sleeping so hard without Dean? 

He found himself on Dean’s schedule. Getting ready for bed when Dean did, sleeping when he was next to him. If he admitted to himself he sounded like a lovesick puppy, at least it would all make sense. Castiel almost dozed when the door opened to the bathroom. 

Dean stood walking in, he kneeled to Castiel who blinked at him tiredly. Dean reached in touching the water which was barely warm now. So Castiel did fall asleep. How long had Castiel been asleep? 

“You fell asleep again,” Dean whispered as Castiel sat up a bit before standing. Dean reached to drain the tub before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Castiel helping him out of the tub. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep,” Castiel spoke as Dean led him to the bedroom. “I was just so relaxed and I was just so tired.” Dean helped dry him and put him into some pajamas before helping him to bed. Dean then stripped down and got into his own pajamas curling into Castiel. “How was your day?”

“Good, I...missed you.” Dean breathed taking in his scent. 

“I missed you too.” Castiel turned softly nuzzling back into him, kissing him softly and easily. Dean kissed back easily as Castiel hummed into the kiss. Castiel admittedly got a little handsy as Dean chuckled pulling back from the kisses. 

“I thought you were so tired.” Dean hummed nuzzling his nose as Castiel sighed. He was but Dean was just right there in reach. “...You need to sleep.” 

“Mhmm.” Castiel sighed tiredly laying in Dean’s arms. “Fine, you are right. But I am not happy about it.” Castiel blinked up at Dean who held him in his arms rubbing his belly. “Promise morning sex to make up for it.” 

“I don’t need to promise, we always seem to.” Dean chuckled at that as Castiel hummed. 

“Pregnancy lust.” Castiel sighed as Dean chuckled, patting his belly. 

“Can’t blame them forever.” Dean teased. 

“I can’t have you realizing you made me crave sex.” Castiel teased back. 

“Ah.” Dean laughed at that. “I must take responsibility for that.” 

“You must.” Castiel smiled before he pecked him on the lips as Dean lovingly kissed him with a peck before Castiel glanced down at his growing stomach watching Dean’s hand rubbing softly on it. “Any idea of what they could be?” 

“No,” Dean stated. “I’m happy with whatever and they can take their time to decide that. I just want them happy and healthy…” Dean leaned down to kiss his belly before laying back. “Any idea what you want?” 

“Maybe a boy…” Castiel stated. “But I will stick with happy and healthy.” 

“A boy?” Dean eyed him. “Come on, spill, there is more to that.”

“...When I was a kid, I used to...plan my kids.” Castiel blushed to confess. “I always wanted a boy named Jack. I couldn’t figure out the others but...I was so confident in Jack. So much so, when Claire was born, I was expecting a boy. I didn’t even plan a girl name.” 

“What did you do?” Dean laughed as Castiel sighed. 

“I sat with her just going through names with Claire. Just naming every single one on top of my head till Claire made...the cutest little noise to one. So Claire it was.” Castiel breathed. 

“I like the name Jack,” Dean whispered as Castiel glanced up amused by him. 

“You are saying that because you think I’m kinda cute.” Castiel wrinkled his nose in a smile as Dean cursed.

“Damn, you found me out.” Dean hummed as he kissed Castiel’s nose as Castiel snorted just sighing and relaxing into Dean's arms. They sat in silence just enjoying each other, it wasn’t awkward silence...but comforting silence. 

“Claire’s birthday is two weeks from now,” Castiel stated. “I thought we could do something nice for her.”

“I’ll think of something,” Dean stated as he pet his hair as Castiel closed his eyes holding him. “Something fit for a princess.” 

“Mhmm,” Castiel mumbled totally falling asleep as Dean pulled the blankets around them as Castiel fell asleep in his warmth.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel noticed Sam peering into Gabriel’s office as Sam tried to get a look at the doctor. Castiel knew for a fact that Gabriel was on his way to town getting supplies for the medical wing. It seemed like Sam did not.

“He’s not there,” Castiel spoke as Sam jumped turning to look at him holding his heart.

“Your majesty.” Sam bowed as Castiel chuckled. 

“Please, just call me Castiel,” Castiel reassured as Sam bowed again. “Gabriel is actually up front waiting for a carriage to take him into town.” 

“Oh.” Sam glanced towards the front holding his wrapped arm.

“Did you need him for something?” Castiel asked as Sam shyly shook his head no. Castiel smiled softly at the omega. He really did remind him of himself back then. Castiel glanced out the window to see Gabriel still waiting“...Are you busy today?” 

“Just...kitchen duty, but if you need something I can help,” Sam stated as Castiel nodded ushering Sam to follow him. Castiel wrote some stuff down on a paper and held it out to Sam. 

“Would you mind going with Gabriel into town?” Castiel asked. “I have a list of things I need urgently but I am just too nauseous with morning sickness. I haven’t picked out a personal servant yet, and I don’t have anyone to go for me.” 

“I-I would be happy to!” Sam lit up taking it. 

“Tell Gabriel to use the money with him to help pay for them, he should have more than enough. Tell him the Queen knows of the extra spending and it’s approved...and if you come back successful, you can consider this an offer to be my personal servant.” Castiel stated as Sam nodded happily lighting up, so happy to be going with Gabriel and be able to work outside the kitchen! “Now you better go catch him before he leaves without you.” 

Sam took off without bowing, Castiel smiled watching the shyness just melt off of him with his giddiness. Castiel moved to the window watching Gabriel about to get into the carriage as Sam bolted out. 

He couldn’t hear the exchange but Gabriel bowed his head respectfully at the omega and opened the door for him. Sam got into the carriage as Gabriel got in after him. Castiel beamed at his little pairing plans before walking off to grab something from the kitchen.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel smiled, stirring the birthday girl, she had slept in most of the morning, and if she wanted to enjoy her day she needed to get up. Castiel pet her hair as the seven-year-old sat up rubbing her eyes. 

“Good morning, baby.” Castiel hummed as he pulled her into a hug, Claire nuzzled into him. Castiel petting her messy blonde hair when a knock on the open door frame made Castiel and Claire look up to see Dean standing there. 

“Morning birthday princess.” Dean bowed to her as Claire smiled happily. “I got a bit of stuff to do today but mom and I got you a couple of presents to start your day.” Dean walked in with a couple of boxes in his hand. Sitting next to Castiel on the bed, Claire turned to sit in Castiel’s lap as Dean handed her the first box. 

Claire carefully opened the box pulling out a beautiful dress, Claire lit up at the light blue dress taking in the beautifully detailed work. Claire beamed so happily for the new ‘princess dress’ which she called all her beautiful dresses. Dean took it from her to lay it on the nearby chair before offering her the blue matching shoes in the next wrapped box. 

The last box Claire opened was a smaller cheaper tiara, one she could wear daily or for play. Dean had it made just for her since she loved her crowning tiara. Claire showed Castiel who smiled at her happiness. Claire stuck it on her head and squealed moving to hug Dean and then hugged Castiel again. Dean stayed as long as he could before he had to do his kingly duty. Castiel was happy to help her get dressed in her new clothes.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel happily spoiled Claire with all the tea parties she wanted, anything Claire wanted to do today they did. Even when Claire got tired and wanted a nap. Castiel was so thankful she still wanted naps. Pregnant Castiel wanted to nap all the time. Castiel curled with the little princess in sleep, her tiara on the nightstand as they napped. 

Castiel was woken by a soft touch to his shoulder as Dean held Claire who also looked fresh out of a nap. Castiel blinked up at his lover who smiled at him. 

“Come on, dinner’s ready,” Dean whispered as Castiel sat up rubbing his face. Castiel reached out taking Dean’s hand. Dean gave it a squeeze heading out to the dining room. Castiel was so relieved at the idea of food. The baby was happily hungry after his nap.

Castiel taking his normal seat beside Dean at the table. Claire sitting on the other side of Dean. It was all Claire’s favorites which Claire happily had asked for. Including a birthday cake with some candies on it. Castiel was so happy because he was sure he was craving it all just knowing it was coming. 

Castiel couldn’t help but watch Dean and Claire as they talked. God, how could he have ever thought of a life without Dean? Without a father to Claire? Without this newest one? Castiel rubbed his belly with care as he took his time trying all the delicious meals. Something about these old requested recipes really reminded him of home. 

Claire’s face was covered in the cake as she ate. Stuffing her face happily with all the sweet cake she could. Castiel leaned over cleaning her hands and face as Claire finished the last bite of her cake. Castiel took his time to clean her, making sure all the pieces on her dress brushed off when a weird whimper made Castiel and Claire glance up. 

Dean had stood while they were eating and now held out one last box for her. Claire blinked as Dean held the lid down with his thumbs. 

“Ready for your very last gift?” Dean asked as Claire nodded happily. Dean walked over placing the box in front of her. Hesitantly taking his hands away from the box, the second he did the box jolted in life. 

Claire looked at the box surprised as she noticed the box jolt again. The lid slightly popped up from the life inside. Little whimpers gaining Claire a large smile as it dawned on her what this could be.

“No!” Claire whimpered in happiness as she pulled the lid off the box. Inside a small little Petit Brabancon puppy sat inside. The small dog happily stood up in the box to peer over as Claire scooped the small puppy into her arms and just sobbed loudly. 

Castiel covered his mouth as tears filled his eyes, he knew how much Claire always wanted a pet...but Castiel could never afford the extra mouth to feed. He was barely making it with Claire but the idea of bringing an animal they couldn’t afford was not an option. 

“Is this really for me?” Claire cried as Dean nodded softly. 

“This little guy is actually from the same family line and breed I got a child, and the same as my father, and so on.” Dean scratched the puppy's chin while the puppy tried to playfully bite his fingers. “It’s a tradition here that the Winchester kids get a puppy. I wanted to give him to you as a welcome present but his mom was pregnant with him so we had to wait. Now he’s weaned and happy for a new home with us.” 

Claire started to cry again as the puppy licked at her face just so happy for the attention. Claire nuzzled and pet him. Castiel took Dean’s hand just kissing it repeatedly. Dean smiled at his mate reassuringly rubbing his back. 

“What are you going to name him?” Dean asked as Claire sniffed. 

“Bo...Bones.” Claire sniffed as Dean smiled at that. 

“Bones is a very cute name,” Dean whispered as Claire nodded, scratching the puppy’s ears. “Come on, let’s get you guys to bed. It’s late.” Castiel stood with him, Claire happily holding the puppy as she walked towards her bedroom.

They took time to put Claire down, making sure she was all cleaned up and in her pajamas. The puppy was potty trained so they didn’t have to worry about accidents. Claire laying in bed with bones next to her in her arms. 

“Goodnight, princess.” Dean lovingly kissed her forehead as Castiel leaned in to kiss her as well. “I hope you had a very amazing birthday.”

“I did,” Claire whispered half asleep. “...Thanks, mommy, Thanks, daddy.” 

“You're welcome,” Castiel whispered back to her as the parents said goodnight closing the door to the girl’s room. Both walking back to their own holding hands, Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder as he walked. “Did I mention...you are the best thing that ever happened to us?” 

“Don’t lie, it’s going to be that puppy.” Dean teased as Castiel snorted.

“Yeah. When it comes to the puppy, I think I’m lying too.” Castiel teased back as Dean kissed him with a hum. “That puppy just got the best life ever.”

“I think so too,” Dean whispered as they got to their room, Castiel watched Dean undress and change into his pajamas. 

“...You know,” Castiel spoke as Dean got dressed. “If...I didn’t know better and I do...I...would have fallen in love with you today.” Dean paused at the words staring at Castiel. Castiel turned away awkwardly laughing. “B-But love isn’t real, I-I’m just saying if it did. It would have been today...Just...seeing how you were with Claire...” 

Dean looked hesitant at the words just giving him a caring smile before he pressed a slow long kiss to Castiel’s forehead. Castiel held him back, cupping Dean’s face he pulled him into a longing kiss. Castiel was happy to make the kiss grow a little more lustful as Dean lowered him onto the bed.

  
  



	6. Wounds

**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


He was starting to obviously show now, a little pregnancy bump forming. He was a bit larger than he remembered last time, but Gabriel stated that happened sometimes in second pregnancies. Castiel rubbed his forming belly bump as Sam worked on Claire’s hair. Sam really enjoyed being out of the kitchen and even went out of his way to help Castiel in ways he never expected. Sam was very considerate. 

“You are good with girl’s hair,” Castiel called as Sam did Claire’s hair so perfectly. 

“I have sisters.” Sam smiled. “I helped my parents raise them so I just learned every hairstyle known to the world to keep them content.”

“Sounds fair,” Castiel stated. 

“Keeps me busy.” Sam beamed as he finished braiding Claire’s hair. Claire smiled at her cute hairstyle. Hugging Sam happily before she got up. 

“I got to walk Bones!” Claire got up running to grab the puppy and his little leash. The puppy happily licked her as Claire scooped him up. 

“That’s like the seventh time she has walked him this morning,” Sam commented as Castiel chuckled.

“She wants to show her dad she’s grateful.” Castiel sighed as Sam stared at his stomach. “Did you want to feel?” 

“I-I shouldn’t impose.” Sam blushed but Castiel softly placed Sam’s hand on his stomach. “How far along?” 

“About three months or so if Gabriel is right,” Castiel stated as Sam smiled softly. “He thinks I got pregnant around my first couple weeks of being here, maybe even from our mating.” 

“Gabriel’s really good at medical stuff.” Sam blushed harder as Castiel spoke. 

“Have...you told him you like him?” Castiel stated. “Love seems to go over his head.” 

“I-...” Sam paused but realized Castiel knew. “...Not directly.”

“Why not?” Castiel asked as Sam shrugged. 

“I’m not the ideal omega,” Sam whispered holding himself. 

“Yes, you are.” Castiel took his hand. “I promise you, Sam.” Sam looked down sadly. 

“If I don’t start getting suitors, they are going to mate me off with a price.” Sam held himself. “That means only people who want the money will want me...and I don’t want that. I...want to mate for love.”

“Oh, Sam.” Castiel moved to hug him, Sam felt himself break down. How cruel the idea of being so unwanted that you have to pay someone to have you. Castiel pet his hair just giving him comfort. 

“Gabriel doesn’t want me.” Sam cried.

“He does, little one.” Castiel sighed sadly. “He’s just...he’s just not very receptive to the hint.” Sam wiped his face trying to keep it together. “...When did you realize you loved him?” Sam held his hand to his chest. 

“I was sixteen,” Sam confessed. “I’ve been in love with him for four years…and he never noticed the dingus.” Sam laughed sniffing. “...I got really sick once. I thought I was going to die...My family wasn’t allowed to visit because they feared it could be contagious...but Gabriel held my hand the whole time I was sick. Sat with me. Made sure I was never alone. Even at the risk of his own life.”

“...Gabriel really swept you off your feet.” Castiel smiled.

“...Now I just want him to catch me,” Sam whispered looking down as Castiel cupped Sam’s chin raising his face looking at him.

“You love him, right?” Castiel stated, Sam nodded. “Then go tell him that! Tell him you will court him!” 

“T-That’s not-” Sam was taken back. 

“Normal? Hell, I think it’s time for a new normal. Don’t you?” Castiel asked as Sam slowly nodded. 

“Yeah!” Sam cheered before shyly pausing. “...Come with me?” Castiel smiled giving him a nod, coming for moral support. Sam stood outside Gabriel’s office door, Sam peered in seeing he was alone just eating his lunch reading a book. 

“Alright, this is a perfect time.” Castiel peered in with him. 

“S-So how do I do this?” Sam asked nervously. 

“Go in there like you own the place.” Castiel beamed, Sam seemed conflicted. “Sam just go in there and pretend you are the king.” 

“Pretend I’m the king?” Sam stated confused. “I-I-?”

“What I mean is the second you enter those doors, pretend anything you say is the law and will happen,” Castiel whispered. “Now go in there and get everything you want.” Sam shook with nerves but nodded. “Now go!” 

Castiel forced the door open, Sam bolted in like he was on the mission. Gabriel stopped midchew as Sam slapped the spoon out of his hand. 

“My spoon,” Gabriel mumbled looking where it went when Sam pointed in Gabriel’s face making him forget the spoon. 

“You!” Sam spoke.

“Me?” Gabriel blinked. 

“You are...so irritating!” Sam growled. 

“I’m sorry-” Gabriel started confused but apologized anyway.

“I have been waiting for a couple of years for you to notice I was flirting with you but it went over your head,” Sam stated as Gabriel blinked in surprise. “So I am handling this myself! I am courting YOU!” 

“You are courting...me?” Gabriel choked. That just didn’t happen, an omega courting an alpha. 

“Yes! Since you forgot to do it!” Sam crossed his arms. “So expect dates and wooing because it’s coming whether you like it or not!” 

“O-Oh... okay.” Gabriel choked not sure what to say as Sam turned to leave before he stopped and turned back to Gabriel. 

“Now, I am going to kiss you,” Sam stated storming over, Gabriel’s eyes widened when the Omega leaned down to the doctor and kissed him. 

Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock surprised by all of this. Sam was going to pull away when...the doctor kissed back. Cupping Sam’s face he kissed him back. The soft exchange of kisses slowly died as they softly panted pressing their foreheads together. 

“...I will tell your family I will be courting you,” Gabriel whispered as Sam lit up. “I will make the announcement later today or early tomorrow.” Sam beamed leaning down and kissing him again. Gabriel easily kissed back, softly making out at his desk as Castiel took his hint to leave. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat curled into Dean as they sat in front of the fire, Dean rubbing his baby bump. Castiel eyed their daughter who was playing with some dolls by the fireplace. Castiel’s bump was now a lot more visible. Starting to show under his clothes, Castiel thought he looked so much bigger than he was. Dean giving their unborn baby all the attention they needed.

“Mommy? When will my baby brother or sister come?” Claire asked as Castiel raised his head half asleep. 

“In six months or so,” Castiel whispered as Claire nodded.

“That’s so far away,” Claire stated. 

“They are still baking.” Dean hummed as Claire glanced up at him. 

“Why is my baby brother or sister in there?” Claire moved to look at Castiel’s belly.

“It’s just how pregnancy works,” Castiel stated. “While the baby is growing, the mommy keeps the baby in their belly.”

“How does the baby get in there?” Claire asked as the adults exchanged looks. 

“Not it.” Dean got up bolting away. 

“Traitor!” Castiel called as Dean’s loud evil chuckle down the hall made Castiel snort. Claire looked confused as Castiel sighed. “...Alright, little one. Let’s talk.” 

“Okay!” Claire asked as Castiel nodded picking her up and sitting her on his lap. Ready to tell her the talk. 

Dean and Crowley were talking after he had bumped into the hall when Claire came running down the hall using her blanket like a cape. 

“My parents have sex!” Claire announced loudly as she bolted away. Crowley snorted in laughter as Dean mortified he bolted after her. 

“CLAIRE!” Dean called after her, Crowley laughing as he heard Claire’s evil laughter knowing she was in trouble.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sucked in air as he watched Claire playing with her puppy in the back of the garden. Castiel rubbed his belly watching her tossing a twig, the puppy would run and get it. The puppy would not bring it back and Claire would chase him to get it back. Castiel just followed her through the garden, watching her run around with Bones.

The baby started to give him butterflies, the baby starting to move and his movements could be felt. He noticed them this morning after Dean went to do his kingly duty and he was feeling it more and more. Their little active baby. He couldn’t wait to tell Dean. He knew Dean would be excited because soon he would be able to feel them too. 

It was so amazing doing this a second time, to have the opportunity to do it right, with a partner who wanted this baby almost more than him. Dean snuggled, rubbed, and kissed his belly showing the baby they were loved and wanted. God, why wasn’t Dean there for Claire? Why hadn’t he skipped Lucifer and just met Dean from the get-go?

“MOM! IT’S SNOWING!” Claire called as Castiel glanced up seeing snow was falling from the sky. Claire giggled reaching up to catch snowflakes. Castiel smiled looking up at the sky before he stuck out his tongue closing his eyes trying to catch one. When he felt a wet touch on his cheek. Castiel groaned opening his eyes to see Dean with his tongue out. Castiel playfully shoved him before Dean grabbed his waist pulling him close. “What weirdo licks people?” 

“You didn’t mind this morning.” Dean snorted.

“Sh.” Castiel cackled, slapping his chest. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Claire called trying to catch the snow as Dean turned but Castiel pulled his attention back to him.

“Wait, one second,” Dean called to their daughter before turning to Castiel. 

“I wanted to tell you something.” Castiel beamed as Dean tilted his head curiously. “Your child is moving in there. I can feel it.” 

“R-Really?!” Dean choked as he cupped Dean’s stomach. 

“It will be a couple more weeks or so when you can feel it too,” Castiel whispered as Dean blinked tears away. Trying not to cry as Castiel pulled him close holding him. Dean pressed him into loving kisses when a snowball hit Dean in the back of the head. Dean turned to see Claire giggling innocently. 

“Why you!” Dean moved to grab snow as Claire bolted away screaming as Dean tossed a snowball softly at her, It hit her as the puppy barked towards Dean. Claire laughed loudly as the puppy chased her as she grabbed for another snowball. 

Castiel watched with affection rubbing his belly as he moved to sit in one of the chairs but Castiel screamed, feeling snow being hit at him by Claire and Dean. Claire and Dean cheered high fiving before Castiel came running at them to grab some snow in his hands. Dean yelped when Castiel started to throw handfuls of snow at Dean, Dean shield himself from the snow. 

“Time out! Time out!” Dean called as Claire and Castiel stopped. 

Dean leaned down making a tiny snowball. Dean jogged over to Castiel before he kneeled in front of him. “Can’t let the little one miss out,” Dean spoke softly tossing the little snowball at Castiel’s belly. Castiel smiled so cutely at Dean as Dean eyed his belly giving it a loving rub and a soft kiss. Castiel looked lovingly at Dean, Dean got up jogging back to his spot before picking up snow. 

“Okay, Go!” Dean yelled as the snowball throwing continued, snowballs flying at each other as the family laughed trying to make snowballs faster. Bones trying to bite the snowballs flying as the family bonded with snow.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched Claire being taught piano by the tutor, the playing was still bad. Claire stopped at every three keys making a loud sharp noise of the wrong key. Castiel sighed lovingly as he left the doorway not wanting to be noticed spying on the lesson. Castiel rubbed his little life inside him, his baby was more and more active every day. Growing and healthy. Castiel loved them so much. He could wait to meet them, the cutest little one. 

Castiel walked towards Dean’s office which he was working in today, signing stuff he needed to work on. Castiel leaned in the doorway watching Dean focusing on his work. Dean’s tongue stuck out a little bit as he worked. It was a quirk Dean did, that he noticed Claire developed. Claire now did it after mimicking Dean’s actions. Castiel watched Dean focusing on what he was writing before Castiel turned to let him work.

Castiel walked down towards the backyard, grabbing his coat before going outside. It was lightly snowing but the flowers were still beautiful despite it. Castiel enjoyed the garden, he loved to stroll the gardens as far as the eyes could see. Castiel also loved going back to the gazebo to where Dean and Castiel made love in the rain. Castiel paused at the thought. 

“Making...love,” Castiel whispered at the words. 

They didn't love. They promised they wouldn’t. Castiel was having a baby with his best friend...right? Just best friends? Friends...who kiss and have sex. Share two children. Share a bed. Spend time together all the time. Friends...right?

Castiel’s heart pounded in the thought of Dean. His heart always pounded at his thoughts. Castiel touched his chest holding his pounding heart. The baby seemed to like when Castiel’s heart pounded when Castiel thought of his daddy. He was so much more active. 

Why did his heart pound so violently for Dean? 

Castiel heard steps in the snow behind him as Castiel turned to gasp the second he was grabbed and slammed into the side of the gazebo. Castiel gasped, putting his hand up defensively as a man Castiel recognized held his top with white knuckle hands.

“L-Lucifer!” Castiel choked in fear. 

“You know, you really fucking piss me off you know?” Lucifer hissed as Castiel turned his face away. “Making me buy back my land? You know he cut my allowance?”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Castiel held his stomach in fear as Lucifer smirked coldly. 

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll make you pay for what you did-” Lucifer snapped.

“Mommy?” A voice made Lucifer and Castiel turn to see Claire looking confused and worried on the steps of the castle. She must have finished her classes and went to find Castiel. 

“Hi, sweetie.” Lucifer cooed softly as Claire eyed the unknown man.

“Claire, go inside.” Castiel choked in fear trying to pry Lucifer’s hands off of him but it was pointless.

“Claire? That’s a pretty name.” Lucifer softly talked to the girl trying to give her a false sense of security. “Has your mom talked to you about me? Do you know who your daddy is?” Claire stayed on the steps watching him, blinking her big doe eyes at him. “...Did you know I’m your daddy?” 

“Claire! Go inside!” Castiel struggled more. 

“Did you want to come with me, sweetie?” Lucifer ushered her over. “Come on, I don’t bite.” 

Lucifer reached over to grab her but she turned and bolted back inside. Castiel struggled and tried to hit Lucifer trying to break free as Lucifer shoved him roughly back against the wall. Castiel scratched at him and fought roughly trying to hit him enough to let go.

“I’m going to ruin your FUCKING life!” Lucifer hissed at Castiel.

“Let him go!” Dean’s voice made them turn. Lucifer backed up and let go, putting his hands up to show he meant no harm. Castiel bolted away from Lucifer into Dean’s arms as Dean held him close. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“You know he has been lying to you!” Lucifer spoke. “The harlot!” 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as Lucifer pointed in Castiel’s face.

“That whore’s baby is mine,” Lucifer stated, Castiel’s eyes widened seeing his game. 

“Dean, no! That’s not true!” Castiel shook his head in fear.

“We have been conning you this whole time!” Lucifer laughed. “We were supposed to swindle you but Castiel backed out of the deal! He didn’t want to share!”

“No, Dean!” Castiel shook in tears gripping Dean as Dean looked down to the ground just taking in the information. “This baby is yours. I am YOURS!” Castiel shook Dean slightly, just wanted him to look at him. To hold him. “Dean, look at me, look at me.”

Castiel was a mess of snot and tears as he held him so tightly his hands were shaking at the thought. Dean had dealt with this before with Prince Lee. A man he had loved so much and lost him to the greed of power. How did he convince him he wasn’t like him. 

That this life was real.

That this was real.

That they were real. 

“Dean.” Castiel moved in front of him cupping his face forcing Dean to look him in the eye as tears filled Dean’s eyes. God, Dean was going to cry. Dean, please don’t believe him. Believe in this. Believe in us. Castiel panted and wheezed as he cried. 

How did he prove his innocence? 

How did he comfort Dean’s already damaged soul? 

The wound Prince Lee left in his heart, still open and oozing all this time. 

No matter how much Castiel tended to it, the hurt still lingered.

“Dean. I want to break our contract.” Castiel spoke as Dean looked at him in surprise trying to read what this meant in his eyes. Their contract. The one they wouldn’t fall in love. “I-I can’t keep this up anymore. I just can’t.” 

“Don’t listen to whatever he says.” Lucifer hissed, but Dean ignored him. 

“W...Why?” Dean asked hurt and upset, expecting Castiel to tell him Lucifer was telling the truth. Like his whole world was going to crumble. Dean expected the worst. 

“Because I’m in **_love_** with you, Dean.” Castiel started to sob at his confession, Castiel started to collapse but Dean grabbed for him holding him up. “I know I said I wouldn’t. I didn’t see it coming. I didn’t think true love was real. Then you came along and fucked that all up.” 

Castiel sniffed wiping snot and tears from his face onto his sleeves, his nose was ice cold and red from the cold weather. He didn’t care, he couldn’t feel anything but his heart threatening to break as it pounded in his chest.

“I don’t want to be your friend, I want to be yours.” Castiel sobbed. “I know Lucifer is just trying to tear us apart to get back at us for the land. I know you have been hurt before but I would  **_NEVER_ ** hurt you. I may carry your child and you carry my heart.” 

Dean was silent for a long time before he grabbed roughly at Castiel. Castiel expected to be rejected, to be shoved away. He waited for the impact, closing his eyes and flinching when he felt Dean kiss him. Hard. Castiel slowly relaxed into the kiss as they made out on the staircase into the castle. Dean pulled him inside lustfully, Castiel was happy to follow as Lucifer blinked seeing the door slam on him. 

“ _ Hello _ ?” Lucifer called annoyed but no one came. "No one care about what I said?.... _No?"_ Lucifer crossed his arms annoyed and pouting. Lucifer, defeated, awkwardly slinked into the night.


	7. Royal flush

**Lucifer’s POV:**

  
  


**SMACK**

Lucifer’s face coiled at the hit, looking to the ground as he swallowed. His father eyed him with disgust as he walked his cane back to the fireplace leaning over it. 

“How dare you embarrass me.” Lucifer’s father growled. “The king allowed me to handle you to keep my name clean of this to the public. If they had arrested you, do you know how much of a laughing stock I would be?” 

“I just-” Lucifer tried.

“You just wanted to get back at your ex.” Lucifer’s father scoffed. “You think you can lay a hand on the Queen?!” Lucifer flinched. “And how well did that go?” 

“...” Lucifer said nothing brooding.

“SPEAK.” Lucifer’s father screamed. 

“...th-” Lucifer swallowed as he whispered.

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Lucifer’s father commanded. 

“They ignored me, sir.” Lucifer choked as Lucifer’s father chuckled at his stupidity. 

“I would have too.” Lucifer’s father moved to sit in his chair, Lucifer clenched his fist. “...You will stay away from the royal family while I try to mend our relationship with them.”

“They made you pay back your land!” Lucifer spoke. “It was OUR land. Castiel stole it-” Lucifer’s father stood hitting him hard enough with the cane to make him fall. Lucifer’s father continued to beat him for a moment till Lucifer bled from his nose before he pulled back sucking in air panting. 

“You abandoned your mate and child to rot. It was the least you could do.” Lucifer’s father eyed him disgusted. “Clean yourself up, you disgust me.” Lucifer’s father walked away grabbing his hat and walking away. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel and Dean kept kissing holding each other as they laid in bed. Castiel’s eyes glowing in love, he lit up so much. It was so freeing to tell Dean he loved him. He LOVED him. God, he felt like a giddy schoolboy. Castiel eyed his face as he pulled back. 

“ _ I love you, Dean Winchester, _ ” Castiel whispered as Dean smiled softly before he leaned in to kiss him. Making out in loving kisses. Dean didn’t say he loved him back and Castiel was completely fine with that. Dean needed time and that was perfectly okay. He knew Dean loved him in his own ways. The way he held him, the way he touched his belly...The way he believed him over Lucifer.

Despite his pain...Despite the wounds...His history with Lee…

Dean believed  _ him. _

Dean who had only known him for such a short time really had no proof to believe him but Castiel’s word. 

Dean believed  _ him. _

There was a knock on the door which Dean broke the kiss looking at the door. 

“Who is it?” Dean called as Dean went back to kissing Castiel.

“You both have tea with Lord Novak.” Crowley’s voice called as Dean groaned not wanting to stop but he did. 

“He’s right, let’s see what he has to say.” Castiel hummed as Dean leaned down rubbing his noses with Castiel’s before kissing his belly. 

“You win, like always,” Dean mumbled as Castiel laughed. Dean helped his mate out of bed and helped him get dressed.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked in holding Dean’s arm, the door held open for them by some servants. Castiel recognized the man who stood when they came in, he bowed his body at them. Alastair Novak. Lucifer’s father. Castiel only met this man twice that he knew of. He met him at the arrangement and shortly after Claire was born. 

“Your majesty. Sire.” Alastair bowed his head as Castiel nodded his head respectfully as rubbing his stomach. Dean pulled out a chair for the queen before Dean took a seat. Once the royal family sat, Alastair lowered himself into a chair. 

“Nice to see you, Alastair,” Dean spoke. “Long time, no see.” 

“I apologize I missed your crowning, my queen,” Alastair stated to Castiel. “I am an old man, and I was unwell.”

“No need to apologize,” Castiel spoke surprised. “You are allowed to take care of yourself.”

“You sound like my doctor.” Alastair laughed as Castiel smiled with a bit of laughter. “I still see it as no excuse. Seeing as I have been around for Dean’s parents crowning, I truly wanted to see yours.” 

Castiel didn’t believe he was lying, he was surprised by Alastair’s joking and playful demeanor. He was the complete opposite of Lucifer. He remembered when he first met Alastair. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV - Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel glanced down at the floor his eyes taking in the dark wood under his feet. He was going to be mated off today, he was an orphan, for the better terms. Under the care of a male family friend after his parents died. Castiel’s small family fortune used to care for him and pay for his dowry if needed. Though Castiel’s family name made him desirable. Once he is mated, the rest of his money will be given to his mate to give to them. He heard them walk up and didn’t raise his head, being submissive and respectful like his caregiver asked. 

“Is this the boy?” Alastair’s voice made Castiel slightly glance up. Was this his mate? He was...so old.

“Yes.” Castiel’s caregiver stated. 

“He’s the last surviving Shirley?” Alastair stated as Castiel’s caregiver ushered Castiel to spin and show himself. Castiel slowly twirled showing himself off, making sure it was to the man’s liking. “I’m sorry for your loss.” Castiel realized he was talking to him and not his caregiver. No one really spoke directly to Castiel. Castiel slowly raised his head. At least his mate was nice. “I knew and admired your father. He was one of the last good ones.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel nodded his head. 

“...He will do,” Alastair stated as he handed Castiel’s caregiver the small bag to pay for Castiel. Castiel caregiver felt the weight of the bag before he bowed to Alastair. 

“I will bring him and his stuff to your home.” Castiel’s caregiver stated as Alastair nodded. “Then the mating with your son will commence.”

Mating with his son?

Castiel raised his head. 

Why had he not come?

“I’m...not mating you?” Castiel spoke out of turn as his caregiver gave him a look of annoyance.

“No, You will be mating my son,” Alastair stated. “I am far too old for a pretty thing like you.”

“...Did he not want to meet me?” Castiel asked confused. “We will be spending our lives together, yet he doesn’t even know what I look like. Why did he not come?”

“...Because he doesn’t care,” Alastair mumbled. Castiel seemed taken back but Alastair sighed looking away. “You will be taken care of till your dying days. Know that.” Castiel didn’t say anything else as Alastair walked out leaving Castiel alone. 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV - Now:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“My father and Lord Alastair were good friends. Allies.” Dean explained holding Castiel’s hand. “Alastair even saved his life once.” 

“Hogwash.” Alastair chuckled. “All I did was pull him up by his britches when he almost fell off a balcony as a boy. Should have been there. His father was giving a speech to his men for their ceremony of becoming official guards. Imagine. A young seven-year-old dangling upside down, underwear on full display, his britches to his ankles!” Castiel laughed as Alastair let out a loud belt of laughter. “I loved that man, rest in peace.”

“To my father.” Dean held his glass of tea up, they clanked glasses before they drank. 

“Wish that pain of an ass was here to be a pain in the ass.” Alastair sighed drinking his tea. 

“Me too. He would have loved Castiel.” Dean stated rubbing Castiel’s belly. “Would have said-”

“-You are an idiot if you let him go.” Alastair finished as Dean nodded. 

“Yeah.” Dean smiled and kissed Castiel’s cheek. Castiel smiled happily to lean in and give him a real kiss. Dean cupped his face rubbing Castiel’s cheekbone with his thumb which Dean did every time they kissed. Dean pulled away after a moment. “Speaking of idiot-” 

“Again, I appreciate you letting me handle it.” Alastair cleared his throat embarrassed. 

“I let you handle it because you and my father were close. Besides your other sons are precious to us.” Dean stated.

“Wait, you have other children? I thought Lucifer was your only child.” Castiel spoke taken back. 

“Lucifer is my youngest.” Alastair chuckled. 

“You haven’t met them all, I believe you only met two of them,” Dean explained as Castiel blinked super confused.

“I met two of them?” Castiel asked surprised. 

“You have met my middle child,” Alastair stated. 

“I...don’t understand, who are we talking about?” Castiel asked as Dean chuckled. 

“You really have no idea?” Dean questioned as Castiel shook his head no. 

“What’s your son’s name?” Castiel turned to Alastair as he leaned back.

“Gabriel Novak,” Alastair stated. Castiel gasped in surprise turning to Dean.

“Gabriel is Claire’s uncle?!” Castiel choked loudly as Dean chuckled. “Why didn’t he tell me?” 

“Gabriel wanted to keep it hush because of your bad blood with Lucifer,” Dean stated. “I agreed, I didn’t want you to stress out or think ill of Gabriel.” Dean was right, Castiel would have been very suspicious and cautious of Gabriel had he known...but knowing it now Gabriel had already built his trust.

“Besides, he doesn’t speak to his brother. The lucky sod.” Alastair chuckled before he roughly started coughing. Alastair covered his mouth with his handkerchief, Dean looked at him concerned but Alastair stopped clearing his throat to sip some tea. 

“You okay, old man?” Dean asked. 

“I survived wars, a little annoying dry cough is nothing,” Alastair spoke as he stood bowing to Castiel and Dean. “I am sorry, but I do have things to handle. Like my son. Don’t worry, I have made it clear not to be anywhere near you.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel nodded his head as Alastair bowed again walking out. Castiel moved to eat some of the treats from the tea gathering as Dean rubbed his belly. “He seems like such a nice man, how could he get a son like Lucifer when compared to him, Gabriel is so amazing.”

“Lucifer’s the youngest, he was spoiled by his mother,” Dean stated. “From what I was told, he could do no wrong.” 

“Of course.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “I was an only child and not spoiled like that.” 

“Neither was I.” Dean stated. “Sounds like we missed out.” Castiel chuckled at that. 

“Promise me we won’t spoil our kids like that.” Castiel sighed.

“I promise.” Dean hummed kissing him again, Castiel smiled moving to kiss him back just holding him close. 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Claire stared eyeing Gabriel's intensely narrowing her eyes at him, Gabriel stared back just as intensely. Claire sitting on her knees to be above the table, cards in her hand in front of her. Gabriel eyed his cards, he had a straight flush. 

“Just fold, we can call it a draw and share the bounty,” Gabriel spoke as Claire shook her head no with determination. 

“No way, Jose,” Claire stated. Gabriel sighed as he smirked before he put down the cards.

“A straight flush,” Gabriel smirked moving to pull the pile of money and sweets towards him. When Claire put her hand down, smirking with confidence.

“A royal flush,” Claire spoke as Gabriel looked down in surprise, Claire reaching over to slide all the money and candy towards her. 

“How the hell-” Gabriel choked, Claire laughing her head off.

“I told you to fold,” Castiel admitted as Gabriel looked at Castiel unamused.

“Best two out of three,” Gabriel begged as Claire smirked. 

“I got all your stuff,” Claire stated simply as Gabriel put a pocket watch on the table. “...okay.” Claire placed all her earnings into the middle except for a small candy she moved to eat. Sam was watching curiously at the event, he really didn’t know how to play cards. 

“How is she so good?” Gabriel asked as Castiel chuckled.

“When I would have to go into town for a shop, I would take her with me. Some street peddler would play with people, Claire got curious and wanted to play.” Castiel started. “She had been watching him every time we went into town. Sat with him for hours just watching with the crowd.”

“I think she learned by just memorizing him play, she almost beat him first try. So every time I went into town, he had her play with him till she could beat him without batting an eye.” Castiel explained.

“She’s bloody brilliant,” Gabriel spoke flabbergasted. “A natural.”

“I always joked she was going to steal his job.” Castiel rubbed his belly, his little one was so active. Castiel was happy to snack while they played. Castiel was starting to get a bit top-heavy and his feet were killing him. He was so happy for sit down games.

“Mind if I join in?” A voice made them turn to see Dean coming in, Dean leaned in kissing Castiel, Castiel smiled at him.

“Next game.” The other two spoke already playing. Gabriel looked like he was about to have a stroke concentrating so hard. Dean moved behind Castiel, wrapped his arms around Castiel pulling him close, his hands holding Castiel’s belly.

“How is mama?” Dean asked as they watched. Dean kissing Castiel’s neck, Castiel sucking in air affectionately leaning his head to the side to allow Dean to kiss his neck.

“Mama is sore,” Castiel admitted. 

“I’ll massage your feet tonight.” Dean offered. “And other things-” 

“Shhh.” Castiel lightly slapped him as Dean snorted laughing. 

“You love me.” Dean breathed as Castiel glanced up at him. 

“You know I do.” Castiel smiled back kissing him, Castiel reached up caressing Dean’s face. When they broke the kiss when Gabriel choked out in surprise. 

“You won?! Again?!” Gabriel choked as Claire cackled starting to slide her earnings. “Best three out four!” 

“What do you have left?” Claire eyed him as Gabriel signed pulling out his empty money clip on the table as Claire raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s worth something,” Gabriel stated as Claire shrugged as Gabriel grabbed the cards shuffling the deck. “You in, Dean?” Gabriel called in his frustration calling him not by title but his first name which was unlike anyone to do. 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded as he rubbed Castiel’s stomach before cooing down to the bump. “You wanna play too, little one?” Dean and Castiel jumped slightly feeling a small jolt against Dean’s hand. “Holy shit. Was that-?”

“Our baby kicked.” Castiel smiled. 

“T-This is what you have been feeling?” Dean choked as Castiel nodded. Dean moved to kiss Castiel happily before he broke the kiss looking down at his belly. “Wanna kick again?” The baby didn’t and Dean sighed defeated. 

“They must be tired.” Castiel cooed as Dean sighed again with a pout before getting up to play with Claire and Gabriel. He kissed Castiel lovingly before plopping down.

“Alright.” Dean rubbed his hands together tossing in some coins. “Let’s play.” 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Claire slept on Dean’s back as Dean walked her and Castiel towards their rooms, Claire’s pockets jingled with all the coins Dean let her keep. Of course, she had to give back the more expensive items like the jewelry, and pocket watch, but Dean let her take her coins and whispered he would just give Gabriel the money back with his own money. Claire had so much fun just playing with Gabriel and Dean. They praised her and raised her up. Castiel was through the moon with his daughter’s support. 

“Claire’s not the only one who is tired.” Castiel sighed rubbing his belly. “They haven’t been as active since three games ago.”

“You mean after the brutal beating I got from our daughter while you watched?” Dean teased, Castiel giggled. “I might have to press charges.”

“Send her to the gallows, huh?” Castiel teased. 

“You too for just watching my beating.” Dean laughed as Dean got to Claire’s bedroom. 

Castiel opened the door for Dean as Dean carried her to the bed. Castiel helped Claire off Dean’s back but Dean kept her weight mostly on him. Dean held her bridal style as Castiel pulled the blankets back. Dean laid her in bed before they tucked her in. Dean kissed her forehead then did Castiel before they walked out closing the door.

“I’m so proud of her,” Castiel spoke. “She’s outsmarting me.” 

“She’s outsmarting everyone,” Dean stated. “She could solve all the world's problems of the world in a weekend.” 

“Probably.” Castiel chuckled as he smiled down at his belly, when they got to their room Castiel moved to take a seat on the bed, relaxing. Dean smiled kicking off his shoes before he kneeled to help Castiel take off his own shoes. “My feet are swelling, I forgot about this part when I let you knock me up.”

“I promise I would take care of you.” Dean kneeled to rub his feet, Castiel breathed in relief as he looked down at Dean. 

“Babe, let me shower first. I’ve been walking around all day, my feet must smell-” Castiel blushed trying to stop him but Dean ignored him. 

“I’ll massage your feet, then help you into the bath, then fuck you till you can sleep,” Dean smirked as Castiel smiled lovingly.

“Wow, did you just read my mind?” Castiel teased.

“Let’s just say an alpha should know their little omega better than anyone else.” Dean hummed. 

“I love when you call me your little omega.” Castiel beamed as Dean raised an eyebrow. Dean stood up leaning up to kiss Castiel. Castiel cupped Dean’s face and moving to hold him. Dean lowering Castiel back on the bed. 

“Sorry, we are going to have to change up the night routine.” Dean teased.

“Oh, What will it be today?” Castiel laughed.

“Feet massage, fucking your brains out, shower, and then bed.” Dean beamed as Castiel laughed pulling him back to kiss. Dean happy to follow their new nightly schedule.


	8. Surprises

****

**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sucked in air as he felt caressing on his belly, it was softly lulling him awake and Castiel was blessed for it. Castiel reached down playing with Dean’s hair. Dean could feel their child move, feel them kick and stretch against his hand. They were so active that Castiel could barely sleep. This was going to be a long four or five months. 

“Good morning, love.” Castiel breathed as Dean hummed a good morning. Just laying his ear against Castiel’s belly listening to the movements. Dean rubbed Castiel’s belly with love. “How long have they been active?” 

“Ever since I woke up,” Dean admitted. “They seemed pretty active before it.”

“Thanks for staying awake with me till they calmed down,” Castiel stated. “I know you have a big day today.” 

“I will always be happy to stay up with you.” Dean sat up to kiss Castiel, Castiel hummed before he heard a knock on the door. “I’m coming Crowley.” Castiel pulled him back into a loving kiss before Dean got up. Dean helped Castiel up out of bed which Castiel was grateful for. Dean helped him get dressed before he got dressed. Castiel and Dean exchanged a kiss before Dean left with Crowley to work. 

Castiel watched him go as he rubbed his rounding belly before he walked towards Claire’s room. Claire was still fast asleep, sleeping on her knees and her face drooling into the pillow. Castiel sighed affectionately, moving to sit on her bed and caress her face. Claire blinked her blue eyes as she woke up. 

“Come on, love. You got class.” Castiel spoke as Claire sat up. She was looking so much older every day. She was slowly becoming a preteen. Castiel eyed her face, brushing her long blonde hair out of her face. Claire got up as a knock made them look at the door. Sam stood ready to help the young princess into her expensive dresses. Castiel who wasn’t good at it as it was, was also starting to be too big to move around. 

“Ready for my assistance?” Sam asked as Claire nodded happily. “Alright go pick the one you want.” Claire moved to her closet checking out all her assortments of dresses. Sam took a seat next to Castiel on the bed. 

“How is it with Gabriel?” Castiel asked, offering Sam to touch his belly which Sam happily took the opportunity. 

“We have been dating, it’s going really good,” Sam stated but he hesitated. 

“What?” Castiel offered. 

“...My parents had to offer money for me...but Gabriel’s father said it wasn’t enough. Since he’s mating a servant with no land or title. Gabriel’s father wants a lot of money to approve the mating.” Sam sniffed as tears formed his eyes. 

“Let me talk with Dean, let me see what I can do.” Castiel took his hand. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay.” Sam nodded as Claire held out a beautiful blue dress.

“Mr. Sam, I would like to wear this one,” Claire spoke, offering it to him as Sam hid his tears to help her get dressed as Castiel thought of what to do.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat at the dinner table waiting for Dean to come, their food was being placed on the table as Castiel watched Claire help herself to some chicken. Castiel normally waited for Dean but lately, he had been eating double so he ate his first meal with Claire if Dean was late he would eat again. Dean came in though only a minute late coming in, he kissed Claire’s forehead and then Castiel before sitting between them at the head of the table.

“Yum, I’m starving,” Dean spoke, grabbing for a chicken leg to munch on it when he noticed Castiel’s face. Castiel seemed to make the same face when he had something on his mind. “What’s up?” 

“...Sam wants to mate Gabriel,” Castiel stated as Dean nodded. 

“I heard they were pretty close as of late,” Dean stated. “Sam is an amazing person.” 

“But because he...wasn’t mated in a reasonable time for society, Sam’s parents had to offer a dowry to pay for someone to mate him,” Castiel stated. “Now Lord Novak won’t approve the mating till they can get more money.”

“It’s a reasonable request from him, if Sam is approved he will raise society class to an actual lord and into old money,” Dean commented. 

“I know, but it’s...something they can’t afford,” Castiel stated, reaching to take Dean’s hand. “I just...I understand how love feels and they truly love each other. I just would hate for their love to be broken over nothing but money.” Dean squeezed his hand softly.

“Let me see what I can do.” Dean nodded as Castiel smiled moving to kiss him as Castiel went back to eating. “How was your day, baby girl?” 

“I am learning french!” Claire lit up as Dean gasp in surprise. Dean started to speak french to her but she only knew a few words so she kept repeating yes in french. Dean snorted ruffling her hair as he went to eat. 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel wasn’t sure what they were getting dressed for, Castiel putting on some royal jewelry including his crown. Sam wasn’t available to help him get dressed tonight, so it was someone else. Dean said they would have a couple of royal functions happening in the next couple of months so this was seen as a practice run. Dean stated he had guests to a small dinner to discuss some small matters. Castiel was nervous but as the queen, this was expected of him. 

“You look great,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned. 

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled at him as Dean held out his hand taking him towards the dining room. “I’m nervous.” 

“Don’t be, I told you, this is just a practice run on what to expect,” Dean explained. “It will be easy going. No need to fret, darling.” Dean had been calling him these affectionate nicknames for a bit now. Signs Dean loved him without having to say anything. He felt in love with him more and more with each affectionate nickname he gave him. 

“Okay.” Castiel breathed as they walked to the main door. 

“Announcing Queen Castiel and King Dean.” The servant called as the doors opened to reveal them, Dean walking Castiel to the dining table where their guests stood in front of their chairs. Castiel looked confused seeing Sam, his parents, Doctor Gabriel and Lord Alastair. 

Dean pulled out a chair at one end of the table to Castiel before he himself took a seat at the other end. Once the king and queen were sitting, everyone else sat. Sam and his parents looked amazing inexpensive outfits he wasn’t sure how they afforded them but he was impressed. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Dean spoke putting his hands together. “Now, you are wondering why I asked for a meeting between you two. It’s because as I understand it Gabriel had claimed with Samuel.” 

“May we speak, my king?” Sam’s mother Lisa spoke as Dean nodded. “Lord Gabriel, I want to thank you for your offer on our son...but we must decline.” Sam looked down in tears clenching his fist in his lap. “...We can’t afford the dowry you set.” 

Castiel looked concerned at Sam taking his hand in his lap as Sam brought his face up to give him a sad smile. Gabriel also looked so disappointed, he looked at Sam who was crying in silence. Sam’s mother tried to comfort him but he just curled into Castiel ignoring her touch. 

“Gabriel and Sam are to be mated,” Dean spoke as everyone turned to look at him all confused and taken back. 

“But we can’t afford the dowry.” Sam’s father Ketch spoke. “W-We have tried but it’s just impossible.” 

“That’s why I will be paying the dowry,” Dean explained, surprising everyone. Castiel’s heart pounded at Dean’s kindness.

“My lord, that is too generous.” Lisa choked but Dean turned to Alastair. "You already bought us these clothes-" 

“What was the agreed-upon dowry?” Dean asked as Alastair bowed.

“Sire, I can not take money from you,” Alastair spoke flabbergasted but Dean just pulled out a small coin sack and held it out to Alastair. Alastair hesitantly took it seeing the amount inside he gasped. “My lord, this is too generous.”

“Is it to your satisfaction?.” Dean asked as Alastair nodded. 

“More than enough, my lord,” Alastair spoke with a slight bow. 

“Sam and Gabriel are to be mated immediately. I expect a pregnancy announcement in the next coming months,” Dean stated as Sam and Gabriel exchanged looks. “Gabriel and Sam are welcomed to continue to live in the castle, though in Gabriel’s housing. Is there anything else?”

No one said anything as Dean nodded writing something down. 

“Alright, now that the situation is done and handled, we will enjoy our meal.” Dean stated as Castiel mouthed ‘I love you’. Dean smiled back holding up his wine glass. “To the happy couple.” Everyone happily clinked glasses of wine while Castiel enjoyed some water. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel gave him a check-up as Sam sat next to Castiel on another hospital bed. Castiel enjoyed Sam’s company for these when Dean was unable to come. Gabriel listened to his stomach and took care to listen to his heart. Gabriel seemed very interested in listening to the baby. Gabriel took time to listen to both sides of the stomach before he pulled away. 

“Interesting,” Gabriel mumbled to himself as he wrote something down. 

“What?” Castiel asked, concerned as Gabriel shook his head. 

“Nothing, I just observed something that piqued my interest. Mommy and baby are looking good and healthy. Tell me, do you recall being this big with Claire?” Gabriel asked curiously. 

“I mean, no but you said it was normal to have extra weight while pregnant,” Castiel asked as Gabriel wrote something down. 

“Of course, a little extra weight is normal.” Gabriel nodded but Castiel was noticing something was off.

“Is...my baby okay?” Castiel asked as Gabriel glanced up. 

“Of course,” Gabriel stated.

“Then...why the questions?” Castiel questioned. “Should I be worried?”

“No, No,” Gabriel explained. “Just curious though, do you have a history of multiple babies in the family?”

“Like...twins?” Castiel thought about it. “No, not that I know of.” Gabriel nodded as he wrote something down. “...You think there’s more than one baby in there?” 

“There’s really no way to confirm till the birth but I was pretty sure I heard an odd echo in the heartbeat,” Gabriel stated. “It’s possibly nothing, but so far I have my suspicions.” Castiel gasped in surprise touching his belly. He could have twins in there? Twins? “I’m sure Dean will be excited when you tell him.”

“He’d be through the moon.” Castiel breathed. “Excited for one, but two?” 

“You are going to need two of everything,” Sam confessed, rubbing his mating mark. “I can’t wait to help you tend to the young princes or princesses.” 

“I’m going to need to think of two names just in case,” Castiel stated happily.

“Now now, you two omegas are going to go overboard.” Gabriel teased. “I’m not sure, there could just be one in there.”

“How sure are you that there is more than one?” Castiel asked curiously.

“About eighty percent,” Gabriel spoke as Sam beamed.

“Eighty is good enough for me, wanna go think up some names?” Sam asked excitedly as Castiel nodded both ignoring Gabriel. Sam jumped down from the bed and they both saw themselves out. Leaving Gabriel to shake his head and continue his work.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched Sam fixing the nursery for him, they were getting another bassinet commissioned for the other baby. Though Castiel knew not to get his hopes up, something about this was so...reassuring. Like he knew all along there was another little one in there.

“So. Jack for sure.” Sam started as Castiel watched Sam fixing the nursery and moving things around for him. “What if it was two boys?”

“I’m not sure, I only expected one,” Castiel stated as Claire came bolting into the main bedroom.

“Mommy! I’m done with class!” Claire started looking around not seeing Castiel in there.

“We are in the nursery,” Castiel called as Claire came in seeing his mother in the rocking chair. 

“Whatcha doing in here, mommy?” Claire giggled as Castiel smiled helping her onto his lap. 

“We are just changing the nursery around because we heard amazing news today,” Castiel stated as Claire blinked up at him. “You might be having two siblings instead of one.” 

“Two?” Claire asked as she looked at his belly then back at Castiel suspiciously. “Did you have the sex again?” Sam snorted loudly as Castiel shook his head no.

“Sometimes when you get pregnant you get multiple babies if you are lucky,” Castiel stated as Claire frowned. “If you have two they are twins.” 

“Why didn’t I have a twin?” Claire pouted.

“Because you were so special, God knew I could only handle one of you.” Castiel poked her nose as Claire frowned more.

“There’s only you and daddy, how can you love three of us,” Claire asked suspiciously.

“Like how you can love me and daddy at the same time. We can love you both equally.” Castiel explained. “We got plenty of love for all of you.”

“You sure?” Claire asked pouting.

“More than pretty sure.” Castiel teased as she stuck out her pinky. Castiel took it and smiled. “I pinky promise.”

“Okay, I’m happy now.” Claire beamed rubbing Castiel’s belly. 

“We are thinking of baby names,” Castiel started. “Do you have an idea, Claire?” 

“Are the babies girls or boys?” Claire asked as Castiel shrugged.

“Who knows, it could be both.” Castiel smiled as Claire gasped. 

“That can happen?!” Claire looked impressed.

“Yes, it can.” Castiel laughed as Claire touched his belly happily. “Why don’t you think up some names and I’ll run them by daddy.” 

“Run what by daddy?” Dean asked as Castiel turned to look at him then back at claire.

“Did you wanna tell him?” Castiel asked her as Claire lit up. 

“Daddy! Guess what!” Claire climbed off Castiel’s lap to run to him. Dean scooped her up in his arms. 

“What is it, my princess?” Dean questioned. 

“Mommy has two in there!” Claire pointed to Castiel’s belly. 

“Two?” Dean laughed in confusion but he looked at Castiel who smiled. “Holy shit, you mean twins?” 

“Gabriel is only eighty percent sure but-” Castiel started but Dean was hearing none of it tossing Claire into the air laughing happily. Claire screamed laughing as he caught Claire and kissed her face all over before leaning down to Castiel slobbering kisses on him. Dean was so happy he pulled Sam into a face kissing fit too, which Sam snorted shoving him away. 

“Go make out with someone else.” Sam snorted as Dean happily went back to macking on Castiel.

“Wait, we need more supplies-” Dean realized. 

“We are already on it.” Sam and Castiel spoke. 

“Besides, we got plenty of time, they are still cooking,” Castiel stated. 

“Anything I need to do?” Dean asked as Castiel smiled.

“Think of a baby name?” Castiel spoke. “We got one name if one of them is a boy-”

“Jack.” Dean smiled as Castiel nodded, but was surprised Dean remembered. “I’ll think of another boy's name. Claire, you have the responsibility to think of the girl’s name and Castiel, think up a girl’s name also. Sounds like a game plan?” 

Claire and Castiel nodded as Dean leaned down kissing Castiel. 

“Alright Claire, let’s get you out of those stuffy clothes and into some play clothes while your mom nests.” Dean cooed her before walking out, taking Claire with him. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat in his office working, normally there weren’t any disturbances unless it was Castiel wanting to check on him or if he was needed for something. Castiel though never let Claire come in and bother him after her lessons, which Dean knew if she did he would never get his work done. However…

Claire’s loud sobbing as she pushed open his office door made Dean turn seeing the young princess jumping into his arms. Dean held her as she gripped him tightly just sobbing her little blue eyes out. Dean looked concerned just as Castiel who had chased after her caught up. Panting and holding his belly. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked as Castiel sighed about to explain.

“You won’t die like grandma and grandpa right?!” Claire whimpered as Claire pulled back to look into his eyes. “You won’t leave me and mama, right?” 

“Of course not,” Dean whispered, pulling her close as Claire continued to sob, gripping him tightly. “What’s this all about?” 

“She’s learning her royal family history.” Castiel panted as he moved to take a seat on the desk. Dean glanced down at that. “It’s not a happy one.” 

“No...it’s not.” Dean breathed as he pulled Claire back to look at her. Little Claire who has never dealt with death, never lost someone like that forever. Dean will always protect her the best he could from hardships like that. 

“...Why did grandma and grandpa have to die?” Claire whimpered. “They left you all alone.” 

“They didn’t have a choice, little one.” Dean pet her hair with love and care. “Grandma died when I was very little because she was really sick.” 

“Y-You are sick.” Claire sobbed and hiccupped. “I saw you cough!” 

“I just got a little cold, nothing to worry about. I feel much better after some medicine from uncle Gabriel.” Dean explained. 

“A-And grandpa? You promise you won’t die like grandpa?” Claire sniffed as Dean glanced away remembering the helmet given to him as he watched his father’s lifeless bloody body be taken away on a stretcher. 

“I promise,” Dean whispered just pulling her close, holding her to his chest as he cried. Claire pouted, pulling back as she sniffed angrily.

“If you lie I’ll never forgive you.” Claire sniffed. “You are my one and only daddy! I don’t want to lose you when I just got you!” 

“I won’t. I promise.” Dean kissed her forehead. “I won’t ever leave you.” 

“Pinky promise?” Claire held out her pinky as Dean took it softly.

“Pinky promise.” Dean smiled before he stood holding her close. “I’m hungry, are you hungry?” 

“Don’t you have to work?” Castiel asked worried they interrupted him.

“Let’s have a tea party just to cheer us all up and then I’ll go back to work.” Dean rubbed Claire’s back as she held Dean tightly not wanting to let him go. Dean happily walking them towards the garden to enjoy their tea party. 

  
  



	9. Knife

****

**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean jumped shooting awake in his sleep as Castiel sat up as well from his sleep moving to touch Dean.

“Dean? Are you okay? It was just a dream, baby.” Castiel pet his sweaty skin, nuzzling him, trying to calm him. Dean breathed in relief just taking him in and nuzzling into him. Dean had nightmares sometimes. Castiel wasn’t sure what it was about but he always held him till Dean relaxed. Castiel had his suspicions on what the dreams could be about...Lee.

The man who took Dean’s heart and crushed it. 

Castiel hated how he hated a dead man, he found himself cursing his name and hoping he was suffering in hell for what he did. Breaking Dean, a man who was long broken by loss. He had no one and Lee took advantage of that.

“What is it, Dean?” Castiel cupped his face as Dean panted trying to calm down. “...Please Dean, tell me what upsets you so?” 

“...” Dean wiped his face of tears Castiel hadn’t realized he had shed. Castiel moved to kiss his tears away. 

“...Is it Lee?” Castiel whispered as Dean tensed at his name. “I know...I know you can’t just get over the trauma, It was deep and it festered... but I want to be able to talk to you about it. Maybe it will help you-” 

“It wasn’t him.” Dean breathed. “...My nightmare. It hasn’t been him for a while.”

“Then what was it?” Castiel asked as Dean looked at him sadly, pouting slightly. 

“In my nightmares...I lose you.” Dean breathed as Castiel cupped his face. “I’m so scared.”

“Dean?” Castiel spoke surprised. 

“I’m scared of losing you.” Dean breathed covering his eyes. “You, Claire, our twins-”

“Dean.” Castiel breathed kissing him softly. “You will and never could lose us.”

“You are my happiness.” Dean choked upset as Castiel’s heart sored at that pulling him close. “...Can you say it again?” 

“Say what again?” Castiel asked before the blush on Dean’s face made him realize. “...I am madly and truly in love with you? Sure. Every day till the day I die.” 

Castiel smiled as Dean leaned in to kiss him. They kissed slowly and easily till Dean calmed down. Castiel happy to curl into his mate to return to sleep, started to drift when he heard Dean mumble something. If he wasn’t drifting, he swore Dean said he loved him too. 

  
  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Cas.” Dean choked in laughter as Castiel protectively held him in his bed. 

Castiel was again nesting so terribly that Dean had to fight to get out of his bed. Castiel quickly moved to straddle him which got Dean to calm down, just holding Castiel’s waist. Dean glanced up searching Castiel’s eyes as Castiel looked down at him. Castiel just wanted to protect Dean. Protect his little ones. Dean safe in this bed kept him from being hurt by people. Dean reached up giving Castiel’s large belly a loving rub. Calming the omega on him. 

“You are nesting so bad.” Dean snorted as Castiel’s eyes glowed blue.

“No, I’m not.” Castiel LIED. He knew he was. 

“Mommy?” Claire called as Crowley stood with Claire at the door. Castiel climbed off Dean to go to her, to bring her in his nest and keep her safe but Dean used the opportunity to get up. Damn, it’s a good distraction to use the kid.

“I’ll be back later.” Dean leaned down kissing them both before he walked off with Crowley. Sam poked his head in as Castiel pouted holding his daughter close. 

“Let’s get Claire ready for school, don’t you think?” Sam asked as Castiel hesitantly handed Claire over to him. Sam smiled at Claire once she was in his arms. “I think your mommy needs to go back to bed.”

“Mama’s cranky.” Claire laughed as Castiel stuck his tongue at them. 

“Lay back down, I’ll have claire come to say goodbye when she’s dressed.” Castiel sighed but agreed to lay back down in the covers rubbing his stomach. Comforting the little ones in his belly agreeing to close his eyes for a second. 

However, when Castiel woke up, Dean was sitting by his bed petting his hair. Castiel sat up confused as he glanced around. 

“You been asleep all day, you need to eat dinner,” Dean whispered with love as Castiel rubbed his face. 

“I didn’t mean to sleep.” Castiel choked. 

“Hey, you and the babies needed it. Come on, I’ll let you cuddle me the whole dinner if you want.” Dean ushered as Castiel got up not feeling like changing out of his pajamas if he was just getting back into some. Castiel was pulled into Dean’s arms as Dean held him tightly. 

“Sorry, if I’m being too much.” Castiel breathed in his scent, it comforted him. “I just never had anyone besides Claire I wanted to protect.”

“Never apologize,” Dean whispered burying his face into his shoulder. “I love how much you care for me.” Castiel smiled at the Love part. Dean was getting there. Every day, getting closer and closer to spitting it out. Castiel had lifetimes to wait and he didn’t have to hear the word to know Dean loved him. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester.” Castiel breathed holding him tightly. Dean closed his eyes just taking in those words. “And so do our babies.” Dean’s eyes opened at that just taking those words in. “...and you’ll be such an amazing father to them, just like you are to Claire.” Dean closed his eyes again just burying his face into his neck. Breathing him in. Castiel never felt lost in Dean’s hugs.

“You’re making me a sap.” Dean sniffed tears in his eyes wiping them away, Castiel awed and held him again. “Come on, before I break down over our dinner. I don’t want soggy meat.” 

“You want my soggy meat.” Castiel joked as Dean playfully shoved him away.

“Gross, pervert, I won’t let you pollute my mind of sin!” Dean called teasingly. Castiel laughed loudly in a belly laugh. Castiel pushed up on his tippy toes trying to kiss him but Dean kept his hand on Castiel’s face. “Begone! Siren! I am a man of God!” 

“Awe, you still see me as a siren?” Castiel blushed. “Even with my large baby bump?” Castiel jiggled his belly trying to be sexy as Dean snorted. 

“You can lure me to my death at any time and I’ll happily accept my fate.” Dean smiled leaning down and kissing him. Castiel leaned up into the kiss before Dean slapped his ass. “But first dinner!” Dean took his hand leading him towards the dining room. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Claire’s POV - One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel turned in his sleep as Claire sat next to him, she didn’t have school today so she was able to sleep in with her mommy which she always did when she woke up early. She would come running in, Castiel would scoop her up into his arms tightly till she fell back to sleep. 

However, Claire woke up a bit earlier than their normal naps. She glanced around mommy and daddy’s room. She never was just allowed to play in here without mommy watching her. Claire got up moving to the drawers, Claire just wanted to look around. It used to be all cluttered but mommy cleaned a lot of it, the tops were cleaned and organized. 

She opened the first drawer recognizing it as her mommy’s stuff. Claire looked inside seeing folded clothes, she frowned closing them before moving to another drawer. Claire opened one of the other drawers seeing her daddy’s clothes. Claire smiled as she pulled one of her daddy’s fancy shirts from the drawer wanting to dress up as daddy when she hissed in pain. 

Something fell from the cloth, hitting her leg as she dropped the shirt like it burned. Claire backed away noticing blood sliding down her leg, Claire fell to her knees from the pain seeing a large sharp knife on the ground. Claire’s leg received a deep knick from the knife as it fell. Claire held her leg and started to loudly wail, Castiel shooting out of bed. 

  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh my god.” Castiel choked moving to her covering the wound Dean’s nearby shirt, tying it to her leg making her sob louder. “It’s okay, sweetie.” 

Castiel grabbed for the knife quickly before he pulled her into his arms rushing out of the room towards the hospital wing where Gabriel worked on some paperwork. Castiel busted in catching Gabriel off guard but seeing the blood dripping from the princess, Gabriel got up, coming to her aid. Castiel panicked blood all over him as Gabriel took a look at the wound around her inner leg below her knee. 

“It’s okay, she’s going to be fine. It looks nastier than it is.” Gabriel tried to calm the pregnant mother who paced. Gabriel moving to clean up the blood showing the knife wound was only five inches right below her knee. “I will give her one or two stitches and wrap the wound. She will be as good as new.” 

Castiel paced holding the knife clenching hand to his forehead in fear as Gabriel pulled back Dean’s shirt and cleaned it off. Claire whimpered as Gabriel checked and cleaned the wound. Sam came bolting in with worry hearing Claire crying loudly. 

“Is she okay?” Sam asked as Castiel nodded upset.

“S-She got cut by this knife from Dean’s-” Castiel paused taking in the beautiful knife, it held a gold handle with jewels in it...he wouldn’t have thought much about it being in Dean’s things. Maybe he would have thought it was weird Dean was hiding it. Except for the family crest on it…Castiel turned in a fit of anger, Sam noticing as he moved to try to stop him. 

“Whoa, maybe you need to calm down before running off. You look pale! You need to rest!” Sam tried but Castiel held out the knife. 

“You recognize this crest, don’t you.” Castiel snapped more than asking, Sam shied away from his glaring eyes. “I can’t FUCKING believe this!” 

Castiel stormed out of the room as Sam winced as he slammed the door closed. Dean was talking to some of the generals for places he would need to send some soldiers. How their performance was going, etc. Castiel shoved the doors open as Dean turned to the door confused. 

“All of you, Out.” Castiel hissed as Crowley tried to butt in, this was a crucial meeting, but Castiel’s murderous eyes made Crowley shut his mouth. Everyone left leaving Castiel and Dean alone. 

“Castiel, you can’t just barge in-” Dean spoke obviously a little upset when he noticed blood on Castiel. “Are you okay?” Dean moved to him but Castiel slammed the knife on the table.

“This was Prince Lee’s. Wasn’t it?!” Castiel spat with venom. He knew he was overreacting. This could be solved by talking to Dean but he was so very pregnant and so outraged that his little girl was hurt.

“Where did you-?” Dean spoke his face cold but emotionless.

“Claire just sliced her leg open with it!” Castiel hissed. “That’s how I found it! She could have died!” 

“...She isn’t to mess with my things, I made that very clear-” Dean explained. 

“How can you be so cold about this?!” Castiel snapped in a rage of tears. “Your daughter almost died because you’d rather carry the knife of a dead man who tried to kill you with it!!!” He knew he needed to shut up, he knew he needed to think rationally.

“What does it matter what I decide to keep?!” Dean snapped back before he stopped taking a breath. Keeping so fucking calm it drove him nuts. “Is Claire okay?”

“She’s got a big cut.” Castiel snapped. 

“What did Gabriel say?” Dean asked seriously. 

“He... _ said  _ she was fine.” Castiel crossed his arms realizing what a maniac he was seeming but he didn’t care.

“I will keep this in a safer place. Somewhere high she won’t reach. Would that satisfy you?” Dean asked calmly, Castiel wanted to strangle him. 

“No, I want it gone! I want it out of this house!” Castiel hissed as Dean just looked at him. No emotion. Just looked at him.

“...What is this truly about Castiel?” Dean asked as Castiel panted in anger. “Is this about Claire or your jealousy of Lee?” Castiel held himself tighter before he just snapped out in rage.

“Doesn’t matter! Lee’s not your mate. I am!” Castiel hissed. “Why are you letting yourself be haunted by someone who never even loved you-” 

“BECAUSE I KILLED SOMEONE, CASTIEL!” Dean hissed moving into his space, Castiel backed roughly into the wall. “THE SAME HANDS THAT HOLD YOU, SNAPPED A MAN’S NECK AND HELD HIS THROAT AS TIGHTLY AS I COULD TILL HE STOPPED BREATHING! YOU DON’T JUST GET OVER THAT!”

Castiel panted looking at him, Dean’s eyes were glowing in anger. Dean didn’t hurt him, didn’t do anything. But the damage was done. Dean could smell Castiel’s fear that Castiel quickly tried to hide moving shaking hands to try to hold Dean. Dean moved away holding himself. 

“...This is why I never wanted love involved.” Dean breathed so...broken. “... _ You can’t love a monster...I was stupid to let you believe you could.”  _

“D-Dean-” Castiel breathed so ashamedly but Dean backed away shaking as he looked at his hands like they were covered in the blood he imagined. 

“...I will have your stuff moved into the nursery.” Dean grabbed for the knife storming off as Castiel choked in tears slowly sliding down the wall and cried. Holding himself as he sobbed into his knees, just wanting this morning to do all over again.

  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Claire was so spoiled by Dean, Dean had bought her all the toys, and sweets to make up for the knife incident. Though...Castiel hadn’t seen him. Dean seemed to be going out of his way to avoid Castiel. Castiel sadly rubbed his belly, tears filling his eyes. 

He knew he couldn’t push Dean on Lee. All he could think of was Dean was in love with Lee, that’s why he couldn’t let him go. Even if that was part of it...Castiel should have been more sensitive. There were layers to Dean’s heartache...Castiel couldn’t see past his jealousy to think that Dean could be suffering from having to kill someone. 

Dean thought himself a monster.

That’s why he didn’t want love involved. 

Dean thought people he loved died.

Like Dean was poison.

And he might as well have confirmed it.

Castiel loved him and all he did was hurt him more with that love. He wanted to speak to Dean, to apologize but...Dean had locked him out of his room. Dean had moved Castiel into the nursery after their fight. The babies missed Dean, Castiel missed Dean. This was all his fault.

“Mommy?” Claire asked worriedly. “Are you okay?” 

“I-I’m fine. How are you?” Castiel lied wiping his tears. 

“I’m feeling much better...mommy....?” Claire explained but Castiel continued to cry. Sam looked at Gabriel as Gabriel picked up Claire.

“Gabriel, why don’t you get her something sweet,” Sam asked as Gabriel nodded. “And maybe something for Cas?”

“He’s right. You have been such a good patient, I would love to spoil you with some sweets.” Gabriel took Claire out of the room as Sam took a seat next to Castiel.

“How are you holding up, sweetie?” Sam asked to be kind, Castiel wasn’t holding up. Castiel didn’t respond to the comment.

“I hurt him. Dean.” Castiel choked. “I was just so-”

“Jealous?” Sam offered as Castiel held himself. “You were over-emotional, jealous and one of your babies got a wound. No need to blame yourself.”

“Dean didn’t deserve all that rage,” Castiel whispered ashamed.

“Neither did a dead man,” Sam stated. “He’s dead. Let him rest in hell. You are bringing him into your relationship as much as Dean. You learned it wasn’t because Dean loves him, but Dean feels like a murderer.” 

“It was self-defense.” Castiel held himself tighter.

“Taking a life fucks you up no matter what,” Sam spoke.

“I know...I just didn’t...think. I know it’s no excuse.” Castiel stated before he broke down again. “Dean hates me.”

“Dean doesn’t hate you,” Sam whispered petting his hair. 

“He won’t even speak to me.” Castiel cried harder. “I just want to apologize, I just want to take it all back. All I was caring about was myself.”

“You are being too hard on yourself. Castiel please don’t cry. Dean just needs some time to cool down. So do you.” Sam breathed petting his hair. “...How about I start trying to talk to Dean on your behalf? Maybe I can mend the waters so when you guys feel ready you can talk.” 

“You...You think he still loves me?” Castiel sniffed.

“Would you love Dean if it was the other way around?” Sam asked as Castiel hesitantly nodded. “How do you think you would feel right now?”

“Hurt...betrayed...disappointed,” Castiel explained as Sam nodded. 

“Any of that says he hates you?” Sam asked.

“No.” Castiel sniffed.

“Would you still love Dean?” Sam questioned.

“Yes, with all my heart.” Castiel looked up at Sam like that wasn’t even a question.

“But?” Sam egged him on.

“...I would want space.” Castiel sighed seeing Sam’s point. “B-But it’s been a week.” 

“That’s why I will talk to him for you,” Sam stated. “I think you learned your lesson and I think Dean has had enough time to heal from your fight. Just trust me and be open to groveling.” 

“I will, I just miss him a lot.” Castiel sniffed wiping his tears. “I love him so much.” 

“Do you promise to use that brain of yours when you are upset?” Sam teased as Castiel nodded. 

“Yes, more than anything, I just want him back.” Castiel sniffed as Sam smiled before looking towards the closed door.

“Was that good enough for you Dean?” Sam called as Castiel glanced up confused to see the door shyly open to see Dean standing there.

“H-How?” Castiel stood confused. 

“I send Gabriel to get you something sweet too.” Sam beamed mischievously before moving away from Castiel. “Now work it out.” Sam moved to leave them alone as Dean and Castiel stood alone in the room. 

“Dean-” Castiel sniffed starting to break down again as Dean moved to him cupping his face pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry.” They both choked out at the same time before they chuckled softly. Castiel didn’t hesitate to pull him into a kiss which Dean happily kissed back. Castiel felt so happy he couldn’t stop shaking as he pulled back. 

“You aren’t a monster, Dean.” Castiel cupped his face. “I’m so sorry to be so narrowminded for not realizing how much pain you were in.” 

“Cas-” Dean started. 

“All I could imagine is you loving a ghost but you were hurting.” Castiel shook his head ashamed of himself. “Dean take your time to get rid of the knife-”

“Cas-” Dean started again. 

“Let me finish.” Castiel breathed as Dean let him. “I love you and I know you love me. I haven’t been a good mate by not even realizing your pain. I will do anything I can to make up for it and I will never take advantage of the love you give me and our children ever again. I am madly and truly in love with you, Dean Winchester.” Castiel rubbed his thumb over his cheek. 

Dean leaned into his hand as he softly took Castiel’s hand into his. 

“...Please come with me?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. Castiel followed Dean through the castle till they got to the Castle’s blacksmith. The blacksmith working away from his forge as Castiel looked into the forge. “Do you know why I brought you here?”

“To...cook me over the fire?” Castiel teased as Dean shook his head no before pulling out the knife Lee tried to kill him with. 

“...Starting a new chapter,” Dean stated as Castiel eyed him confused, Dean held it out to Castiel as Castiel softly took it looking at the blade. “You are right, no matter my reasons...I’m holding onto a ghost. I have a mate, and three children to focus on...not the past...So I want you to destroy it. Toss it into the forget and it will destroy my last ties to Lee.” 

“Dean, you don’t have to,” Castiel asked worried cupping his face. 

“I want to,” Dean admitted. “You were right.”

“I was mean,” Castiel explained.

“Right but mean,” Dean stated. “I’m tired of living with a ghost…” 

Dean ushered for Castiel to toss it in as Castiel took his hand holding it tightly before Castiel tossed it in. Castiel watched the knife leave a bittersweetness of emotions. Castiel watched the blade melt before their eyes before he felt Dean pull his hand slightly for his attention. Castiel turned seeing Dean kneel to him. 

“What…?” Castiel asked confused as Dean held out a beautiful ring. Castiel covered his mouth in surprise. 

“Castiel, I know...I haven’t been the best partner with my affections.” Dean breathed looking down, he was shaking. “I know we agreed to no love in the beginning, but as you clearly realized that’s not possible with us.” 

“No.” Castiel laughed tears filling his eyes.

“Castiel, my mate, the mother of my children, my best friend, and true love.” Dean swallowed, his palms were sweaty. “My mother gave me this ring, given to all queens from my family line on the day they were given the king’s heart and...I think it’s about time I admitted myself it’s time to give it to you.” Dean breathed. “Cas, will you let me break our contact on my side, and let me fall in love with you?” 

Castiel choked out a sob as he nodded, Dean slid the ring onto Castiel’s finger before he stood pulling him into a loving kiss. Castiel kissed back holding him close, happy holding his lover. Castiel pulled back smiling at Dean wiping his tears. 

“I am so madly, deeply, and truly in love with you, Dean Winchester.” Castiel breathed cupping Dean’s face as Dean smiled back at him. 

“And...I am so madly, deeply, and truly in love with you, Castiel Winchester.” Dean brushed his cheek with his thumb before he kissed him one more time. Castiel’s heart pounded as he pulled him a deep and loving kiss. Dean’s hand moving to rub Castiel’s large belly as Castiel pulled away.

“Are we really okay?” Castiel pouted.

“Yeah.” Dean breathed as he kissed his nose before Castiel’s eyes lit up brightly. 

“Good,” Castiel mumbled giving Dean a lustful and needy kiss before breaking the kiss. “I need you to make up for a week of no sex. I need it.” 

“Say no more.” Dean cooed pulling him back into a lustful kiss before they quickly made their way somewhere private. 


	10. Locked up

****

**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel rubbed his belly with care as Dean and Claire sat in the carriage going to see some village. Dean said this was a tradition around the holidays that the royal family will celebrate the holiday with the town’s folk. Castiel recognized the tradition, he used to come with his family to the buffet and celebration. This was a big day for the townspeople. The royal family would supply all the food. Giving away food to the people. It was odd to see Dean in regular clothing. The clothes were still clean and still very expensive but they didn’t have all the glam of the palace. 

Claire had one request before they came to celebrate with the people, she wanted to give some toys to the town’s kids. Dean thought it was a wonderful idea and had toys brought of all kinds for the kids. 

Dean got out of the carriage first before helping Castiel out of the carriage then the young princess. There was a small crowd in front of the carriage as Castiel and Dean waved. Everyone excited to meet them as Dean walked Castiel to a chair set up for him at the potato section of the food so Castiel could sit and help serve. Dean and Claire stood next to him, Dean happy to serve the meat. 

Everyone lined up to get food, speaking with the king and queen as they went through the line. Castiel enjoyed seeing people he knew and meeting people he didn’t. It was amazing to meet them. Castiel remembered his times being these people. Though he never spoke to Dean but a thank you when he was just a town’s person. 

“Queen Castiel!” A voice got his attention to see Castiel’s old neighbor holding her three-year-old. 

“Bela!” Castiel smiled as Castiel leaned over and hugged her. “How are you?” 

“Great! Not as good as you apparently!” Bela laughed. “You’re a queen now! Crazy!” 

“I know right?” Castiel laughed rubbing his belly. 

“How is Claire? How has she been doing?” Bela asked as Castiel looked down the line to see his Mate and daughter at the end of the table a bit far from him. 

“Claire has been doing so well,” Castiel stated. “She’s in school and has been learning so many cool things. Like she can speak French now.” 

“Wow, I wish my baby could go to school. You guys are so lucky. I barely know how to write my name...but I hope my little one can learn more than I can.” Bela turned to the little girl in her arms. Castiel took in the girl, there were schools for the rich...but the poor were expected to either pay or teach the kids what they knew. Castiel was lucky to go to a school. People like Bela who were poor never would get that, Castiel looked at her sadly 

“Will you excuse me?” Castiel asked as he asked another servant to help with the potatoes and walked over to Dean. “Dean, Can I talk with you?” Dean pulled away from the line, someone taking his place as Castiel walked to sit on a chair at one of the empty tables. 

“What’s up?” Dean asked as he rubbed Castiel’s swollen belly.

“I know you do a lot of the community...but I think we need to do more,” Castiel stated as Dean looked on curiously waiting for Castiel to continue. “I think they need a chance at an education. I think there should be a school made for people who can’t afford it. I know people my age who can’t even read.” 

“A school.” Dean thought about it. “I know my great grandfather tried to get the hype around it to approve or something like that, but people needed their kids for the harvest and didn’t send them so the school was shut down.” 

“Maybe we can work around their schedule.” Castiel offered. “Maybe during harvest season we can have like a large break during harvest so they can help their parents?” 

“That could work, during the season they are needed most to be out of school.” Dean shrugged. “We still have the building my great-grandpa built. We use it for storage but we can clean it out and see how it would work. I could most likely get this all set up in a week or so. I can see if I can convince Claire’s private teacher to teach a classroom for more pay...could work in theory.” Castiel beamed. “But you need an interest in it for it to work.”

“Leave it to me.” Castiel beamed as he kissed Dean. “I love you.” 

“Lo-” Dean started to say it but Castiel was already running off to talk to different people sitting down, he would sit with them explain his idea. 

A guard followed the queen around for his safety as he went from table to table. Dean sighed affectionately before going back to the line to help serve the people. When the people were served, Dean and Claire walked the line like everyone else. Smiling and thanking the people who helped serve the buffet. Castiel was still talking to different people as Dean set Castiel’s plate and his own on their table. 

“Claire, go get your mom,” Dean spoke as Claire ran towards her mother. Castiel nodded to her and said goodbye to the townsfolk. Castiel and Claire returned to Dean to eat, Castiel sat down kissing Dean in a quick peck. “How did it go?” 

“Hopefully well,” Castiel confessed as Dean beamed all excited to eat. 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat in the carriage as they went back to the village, Dean kept his promise. Getting the empty storage building turned into a school. They were going to see it for the first time. Claire was in nice but modest clothes. Dean got out when the carriage stopped, he helped his family out as Castiel gasped in surprise. The school’s name was “Claire’s Hope.” Castiel looked at Dean who smiled back. There was a large crowd in front of the school where a large bow stood at the front door.

“People of our fine villages. I know you are all curious if this is a possibility for your children, wondering what the catch is or what you have to pay.” Dean started. “Thanks to my mate for opening all our hearts to the ability to teach not only my children but yours.” 

Castiel breathed in happiness seeing his mate shine. Dean was such a natural at it. Castiel was glad Dean could speak for them because Castiel was not the best at public speaking. 

“This wasn’t my idea, my mate and your queen suggested we try again with the school wanting the school to work with your farming schedules and how you live your lives. I think that’s why my great grandpa’s school idea failed. He didn’t understand where you were coming from. Having to choose between working and education.” Dean explained. “But I promise you no more.”

Castiel smiled as he squeezed Dean’s hand with care. The people looked on curiously not sure what to believe of this.

“During the harvest, the kids will be off for three months.” Dean offered. “To help with your farms and will have the weekends off a full day to tend to other responsibilities they have.” 

“How long will it be?” Someone asked. 

“We will keep to Claire’s schedule. Early in the morning at seven am till a little after noon.” Dean stated. “That way they can still be home to help tend to their responsibilities and play as children. This is the same teacher who trains the princess herself, who will also be attending the school.” Dean held Claire’s shoulders as she smiled at everyone. “And soon our children my mate carries” 

“The same schooling as the royal children?” People whispered to each other as Dean let them talk to one another. 

“Today is the first day,” Dean spoke as he offered Castiel the ribbon-cutting scissors. “My love, will you cut the ceremonial ribbon?” Castiel nodded moving to cut the ribbon as everyone clapped in happiness. “We are opened right now to twenty-five students. We will start with one child from each family who wants to attend, and if there is more of a demand. I will commission more schools to be made.” Dean stated. “Go on in, Claire.”

Claire curtsied to the people before she kissed her parents goodbye then walking inside and moving to sit at the first available desk. People looked on through the windows before one parent offered the first child. Dean shook the kid’s hands, one by one, children were offered to the school. Though still a little short, they started to take siblings. Soon the class was full of kids, all excited and aweing at the idea. 

Claire was excited to see her old friends and make some new friends, wanting to befriend the young princess. They all talked and chattered till the teacher grabbed their attention, introducing herself and handing out paper and pencils given by the school to the students. The children were so awed by everything as the teacher started with the basics. Though Claire had already learned her A, B, Cs, she was happy for the review. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was through the moon with the success of the school and Castiel found himself thinking of more and more ideas to offer the villagers to the point Dean gave Castiel the reins for all his ideas to come to life. Castiel despite being a little more than seven months pregnant took the responsibility seriously. He worked while Claire was at school and after that, he would take the carriage and collect her. Then spend quality time with her till Dean got done for the day. 

Castiel was through the roof with the ability to change and fix things in the village he wished were fixed so long ago. Help for single parents, more schools, better healthcare, and more job opportunities besides working the farms. 

Castiel loved the trust Dean gave him to do what he thought was best. Castiel had the streets start to be paved first thing. Giving the paths and roads that weren’t dirt. Then he wanted to give education classes for the parents as well, maybe a couple of hours in the mornings. Maybe even a care pace to help watch their kids when they were in school.

“Mommy!” Claire spoke running over to the carriage carrying the pregnant queen. Castiel kissed her forehead and hugged her. 

“How was school?” Castiel asked as Claire smiled.

“I had fun, I was playing with some of the kids. They are nice.” Claire stated.

“I’m so glad.” Castiel breathed holding her close just nuzzling into the young princess. “I’m so glad you are making so many friends.” Castiel smiled petting her hair. “Are you showing them what a proper kind princess you are?”

“A princess must be courteous, brave, and true,” Claire repeated with elegance as the carriage rocked as they rode to the castle. “I believe I was all those things.” 

“Good.” Castiel kissed her head, rubbing her back as the carriage stopped. Castiel glanced up wondering why they stopped. Castiel moved to poke his head out of the carriage. “Why have we stopped?” 

“Small inconvenience. Stay inside.” The guard spoke as Castiel noticed a man’s cart had fallen spilling watermelon on the road. Soldiers went to assist the man so they could clear the road faster. Castiel sat back rubbing his baby bump when the doors opened to the carriage. 

“Not a word.” Lucifer hissed climbing in, Castiel pulled Claire towards him. 

“Lucifer you need to go,” Castiel whispered. 

“You think you can ruin my life and get away with it?” Lucifer stated. 

“Lucifer whatever your issue is, it’s with your father.” Castiel snapped.

“My dad is pissed at me. He gives me way less than I had before.” Lucifer growled not realizing the carriage had started moving. “This is all your fault, if you had kept your mouth shut, not married the king and let him keep giving you all that money.”

“Your dad never gave a lot of…” Castiel paused looking him in the eyes. “...You stole the money your father gave us and gave us the bare minimum so you wouldn’t be found out. So besides your allowance, you were stealing the money given to care from your mate and child you abandoned.” 

“I didn’t want any of you.” Lucifer hissed coldly. “My father wanted the mating with the last Shirley so it could boost our family name with an old-money name! If I had a choice I would have dumped you the day after the mating, but I realized I would get a bigger allowance if you had a kid.” Out of all the things to say, this pissed Castiel off. 

“You bast-” Castiel lunged out of anger but before Lucifer could retaliate, the carriage door pulled open, Dean grabbed for Lucifer throwing him out of the carriage. Dean grabbed at him, beating the shit out of lucifer. Castiel covered Claire’s ears as Crowley yanked Dean away as Dean panted wiping the blood from his face. Lucifer was holding his bloody nose whimpering in pain just groaning on the floor as Dean panted.

“I gave you too many chances. I’m done babying you for your father’s sake.” Dean snapped. “Throw him in the dungeon. At least I’ll know from there he won’t try to hurt what's mine.” Crowley nodded as he ushered the guards to take him. “You guys okay?” Claire nodded as Dean helped her out of the carriage first then his mate. “You okay, my love?” 

Castiel nodded holding himself, he didn’t like Claire hearing she was a money scheme as much as he didn’t like knowing he was. Dean kissed Castiel’s head leading his pregnant mate inside as well as Claire. Castiel was in shock of it all that he hadn’t realized Dean had helped him lay in bed. Castiel curled into the blankets gratefully as Dean walked away with Claire to help her change. Castiel’s eyes closed as he drifted to sleep. 

When he woke slightly to speaking he turned his head seeing Claire’s hair being brushed by Dean. She sat in front of their vanity just watching her long blonde hair be tended to. 

“I hate my blonde hair,” Claire spoke as Dean glanced up. 

“Well, I love it to death.” Dean kissed the top of her head. “It’s so pretty and soft.”

“But it makes me look like him,” Claire said shyly as Dean glanced at her in the mirror. Dean put down the brush taking a seat next to her. 

“Like who?” Dean asked as Claire glanced away.

“The bad man you arrested.” Claire held herself similar to what Castiel does when upset. Dean sighed making the little girl look in the mirror. 

“You know who your blonde hair makes you look like?” Dean asked as Claire shook her head no. “Like my mother,” Dean spoke as he pointed to a painting in the bedroom, it was of the king and queen with a baby. “She had the most beautiful blonde hair like you.”

“But I’m not related to her,” Claire stated sadly. 

“Yes, you are, you are her granddaughter.” Dean breathed. “My mother would have loved you and your mommy…” Claire still looked down. “You don’t have to have my blood to be my daughter.”

“But why do I have to be that meanie’s blood,” Claire asked as Dean sucked in air. 

“Well, it’s true, thanks to him you are here...but a father is a lot more than creating a baby,” Dean explained. “It’s loving the little life, watching it grow, and making sure you give it a better life than you ever had.” 

“Like you do with the babies?” Claire asked as Dean smiled. 

“Like I do, hopefully, with you.” Dean poked her nose. “Once a wise man told me, ‘Family don’t end in blood,’ but it doesn’t start there either. Family cares about you. Not what you can do for them. Family is there, for the good, bad, all of it. They got your back. Even when it hurts. That’s family and you’re my family Claire.” 

“Just as much as the twins?” Claire sniffed as tears started to spill from her eyes.

“I don’t think I could love you any less. I adore you to the moon and back.” Dean admitted. “Just because you were born before your mom and I met doesn’t make you any less my daughter.” 

“I love you, daddy.” Claire moved to hug him as Dean cradled her close. 

“I love you too, princess.” Dean nuzzled her. “Thank you for being my daughter.” 

Claire cried at that just crawling into his lap holding him tightly as she cried. Dean stood rocking her till she cried herself into sleep. Dean stood moving to put her to bed, returning to climb into his own bed with Castiel. Noticing Castiel was slightly awake. Dean leaned down kissing his forehead as he held him. 

“Go back to sleep.” Dean breathed. Castiel didn’t hesitate to close his eyes and succumb to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean rubbed Castiel’s ever-growing baby bump giving it the necessary pats of starting the day, Castiel was content in bed eating breakfast from the bed. His mate and daughter surprised him the next morning. They were bonding and doing things while Castiel mostly rested. His stomach was getting bigger and bigger every day and Castiel felt a little top-heavy. He rested a bit more in the morning and went to lay down earlier. All Castiel was now hungry and tired all the time.

“Thank you so much for this,” Castiel mumbled eating. 

“This was all Claire’s idea.” Dean ruffled her hair. 

“Daddy helped!” Claire spoke as Dean smiled. “He made sure you had lots.” 

“Thank you for spoiling me you two.” Castiel breathed as Claire rubbed his baby belly, she placed her ear to the belly. 

“Mommy, when will I meet them?” Claire asked as Castiel sighed. 

“Maybe in a month or so,” Castiel started rubbing her back. “I believe I’m almost eight months.” 

“When do babies normally come out?” Claire questioned. 

“Around nine months.” Castiel brushed her hair out of her eyes. 

“So soon?” Claire asked as Castiel nodded happily. Claire squealed happily as Dean scooped her up. 

“Time to get you to school little one.” Dean spun her as Claire laughed loudly. Dean leaned her in to kiss Castiel before he kissed Castiel himself. “I’ll be back.” 

“Bye, mommy!” Claire giggled as Dean took her out of the room leaving Castiel alone. Castiel finished his plate eating all the delicious breakfast from the comfort of his bed when a knock on the door made him glance up to see Sam there.

“Hello!” Sam beamed coming in just as happy to see the pregnant mother.

“Hello! I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” Castiel smiled as he hugged Sam, Sam had been in and out of work lately due to illness. 

“I know. I’m back and feeling better than ever.” Sam laughed. 

“What was wrong if you don’t mind me asking?” Castiel questioned. Sam smiled trying to hide his happiness. 

“I think...I’m pregnant.” Sam explained as Castiel gasped happily. 

“Really?” Castiel asked as Sam nodded. 

“I haven’t told Gabriel because I want it to be a surprise,” Sam stated shyly. “I really want to confirm it without getting both our hopes up.” 

“How about this.” Castiel leaned in whispering in his ear. Sam blinked turning to him.

“Think it would work?” Sam smiled shyly as Castiel nodded. 

“I think it would work perfectly.” Castiel beamed as Sam smiled back.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Sam walked into Gabriel’s office as he worked at his desk finishing up paperwork on his latest check-up. Gabriel turned to him smiling as Sam leaned down and kissed him. 

“Hello.” Gabriel hummed as Sam sat on his desk. 

“Hey, love.” Sam beamed as Gabriel eyed him.

“How are you feeling?” Gabriel asked concerned. 

“Still feeling ill,” Sam confessed as Gabriel eye him standing up. 

“That’s it, I want to give you a check-up.” Gabriel cupped his face as Sam nodded understanding. Gabriel grabbed his equipment, checking first Sam’s heart and his lungs. “Have you had any other symptoms besides vomiting?”

“No,” Sam started shaking his head no. 

“We have been eating the same meals, so it’s not food poisoning,” Gabriel mumbled to himself. “Plus it’s too long for it.” 

“I agree,” Sam stated as Gabriel nodded. “Besides it's been every day.” 

“I don’t think you have the stomach flu but it’s a possibility.” Gabriel checked his tongue and his tonsils.

“I don’t think it is either,” Sam confessed once he could.

“Very concerning.” Gabriel checked his ears and nose before moving to his eyes. Gabriel glanced into Sam’s eyes before he took in the difference in size. Gabriel blinked taken back as he searched Sam’s eyes. “...Sam, I think…” Tears filled Gabriel’s eyes as he swallowed. “Sam...when is your heat?”

“I...should have had it by now,” Sam confessed as tears filled Sam’s eyes as well. Gabriel smiling as he cupped Sam’s face pulling his forehead against his before Gabriel dropped to his knees to hold Sam’s waist just crying. Sam caressed his hair with care as Gabriel became a slobby mess under him. 

“You’re pregnant.” Gabriel sniffed in happiness. “I-I can’t believe…I-I’m going to be a dad.” 

“The best dad.” Sam sniffed as tears fell from his face. 

“I’m going to spoil you. Every day of our lives.” Gabriel stated.

“You already do, love.” Sam sniffed. “I’m so blessed for you to be their daddy.”

“I never noticed what happiness truly was till I met you.” Gabriel stood and pressed him into a loving kiss. Sam smiled kissing him back wrapping his arms around his shoulders just holding him close as they cried together in happiness.


	11. Traitor

****

**Lucifer’s POV - One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucifer stood in the prison cell, annoyed and very pissed off. He had been down here for weeks like a criminal. He was a lord. This was ridiculous. Lucifer ignored some other criminals in nearby cells not wanting to speak to them. After all, he was above them. Lucifer noticed the doors open and his father went through them into the dungeon. 

“Father,” Lucifer called as Alastair walked over eyeing his predicament. “Thank god you have come. They are treating me like a lowly criminal. I assume you have news?”

“What news are you expecting?” Alastair asked leaning on his cane. 

“...My release.” Lucifer scoffed. “I assume you have explained to the king I need to be released for our family’s namesake. You guard, release me.” 

“I have no pardon from the king.” Alastair scoffed in disbelief.

“Then what the hell have you been doing these two weeks?!” Lucifer snapped at him. 

“I have been visiting your middle brother Gabriel and his mate, ” Alastair stated. “As well as my granddaughter. With you out of the way, Castiel and Claire have been very open to a relationship with me.”

“So you have been playing house while I’ve been shitting in a bucket?!” Lucifer snapped. “I am your son and heir.” 

“Not anymore,” Alastair stated. “I am tired of the manipulation and entitlement from my so-called son. You only earned my heir title due to the fact you were the only of my child to have an heir.”

“As I did.” Lucifer scoffed. “You have Claire. Someone keeping on the family line.”

“Claire is a princess and no longer counts as my family in the eyes of the law,” Alastair stated. “I am just lucky without you I can make up for the fact I wasn’t present due to you stating your family wanted nothing to do with me.”

“So what? It’s not like my brothers are having heirs anytime soon.” Lucifer stated. “I’m all you got.”

“Not anymore,” Alastair stated. “Your brother Gabriel had produced an heir. Therefore he is my sole heir. He is respected and keeps great company with the king. He is saving our family name unlike you. You get nothing.”

“So my brother impregnates a servant and I lose my inheritance?” Lucifer hissed. “I impregnated a Shirley!” 

“Sam is a lord thanks to the mating.” Alastair snapped. “I will not have you disrespect him and as for the Shirley name, The king has mated the Shirley. Again, just because your ten seconds of mating produced the princess, doesn’t mean you deserve anything.”

“You better get me out of here or you’ll regret it.” Lucifer snapped in a rage.

“I only would help my son.” Alastair eyed him in disgust. “And you are no longer my son….You are such a disappointment.”

Alastair walked away as Lucifer growled slamming the cage in anger as Alastair left him in the dungeon to rot. Lucifer kicked the bucket in his cell slamming its contents all over the wall. Lucifer sat down on the bed super annoyed when someone knocked on his cell next to him. Lucifer walked back to the door seeing his cell neighbor leaning against the bars. 

“What do you want?” Lucifer asked as the man smirked. 

“Tough break with your dad.” The woman spoke looking unimpressed. Lucifer eyed the woman, she must have just been brought here. He didn’t recognize her. “Heard you got beef with the queen.” 

“Of course, he ruined my life.” Lucifer scoffed. 

“Well, I got beef with the king.” The woman stated. “How about we team up to get our revenge together?”

“Now...you’re speaking my language,” Lucifer smirked. “But how to get out of here? Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“Let’s just say I have my ways.” She moved away from the cell. “Tonight, be prepared to escape,” Lucifer smirked, moving to sit down enjoying the idea of freedom.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  


“Grandpa!” Claire giggled as Alastair came up to them while Castiel and Claire had a tea party. Alastair moved to bow to them. 

“My queen, my princess,” Alastair spoke leaning in he kissed their cheeks.

“My, what a pleasant surprise!” Castiel wiped his mouth. “Please, come join us. We have plenty.” 

“I couldn’t impose.” Alastair started but Claire was already pulling out the extra chair for him. Alastair sat with a thank you to the young princess. He took off his hat and placed it in his lap. 

“Would you like some tea?” Claire asked as Alastair nodded. Claire poured like a sociated young lady, Castiel was impressed himself how well Claire was getting into royal and societal norms. “Would you like sugar or milk?”

“Two lumps of sugar, my dear.” Alastair chuckled as Claire used the tongs to place two sugar cubes in then sat down. “My what a wonderful young lady you are.” 

“Thank you.” Claire beamed giggling. Castiel smiled helping himself to a small piece of cake on his plate. 

“Any moment the twin royals will be coming into the world,” Alastair commented. “Have you decided on names?” 

“We decided on a couple of possibilities.” Castiel swallowed before speaking. “If they are both boys, It’s going to be Jack and John, After the departed King.” 

“Rest in peace, old friend.” Alastair raised his tea, which Castiel did as well. They took a moment of silence to respect, as they all sipped their tea. “And if they are both girls?” 

“Joanna and Jody,” Castiel explained. 

“I came up with Joanna!” Claire cheered. 

“Did you?” Alastair stated. “Where did you come up with that?” 

“That was her favorite name for her favorite doll growing up.” Castiel smiled softly. “She was attached to the hip with it till it broke.” 

“I used to call it joey!” Claire explained. “Because I couldn’t pronounce Joanna.” 

“Which is where we got Jody.” Castiel laughed. “I don’t know. Dean and I agreed with the names.” 

“Wonderful.” Alastair smiled as Claire beamed. “You are very good at baby names!” 

“I even named Bones!” Claire pointed to the growing puppy under her legs. Bones was happily chewing on a small toy under her seat.

“A very good name for a very good boy.” Alastair petted Bones’s ears, Bones happily panted nuzzling his hands for more. “And what if it’s a girl and a boy?” 

“Joanna and Jack.” They answered together as Claire scooped up Bones from under her chair holding him. Bones panted happily for the attention. Claire kissed his head as Bones nuzzled into her.

“I can’t wait to meet the young princesses or princes.” Alastair smiled. 

“Neither can I.” Castiel rubbed at his belly. "I am happy to be pregnant again, but being pregnant is so exhausting.” 

“I can only imagine,” Alastair chuckled. “When my wife, Abby was pregnant. She couldn’t stop telling me how much she was over with it.”

“I don’t know much about your late wife,” Castiel admitted as Alastair smiled to himself. 

“I met her thanks to Prince John,” Alastair stated. “She was the servant of Princess Mary Cambell, who had come to mate John in an arranged mating. Stole my heart the second I saw her.” Castiel never thought much of Lucifer’s mother...but seeing Alastair light up was something he couldn’t get enough of. Plus he was learning more about Dean’s family.

“Did you tell her you were interested?” Castiel asked as Alastair beamed. 

“Oh, yes. Every day I saw her.” Alastair stated. “You know what she said to my affections?” 

“No, what?” Castiel smiled. 

“Never in a million years,” Alastair commented. 

“Grandma didn’t like you?” Claire asked as Alastair chuckled.

“She liked me a lot. In fact, she thought I was handsome.” Alastair stated. 

“Then why didn’t she say yes to you?” Claire asked confused.

“Because she thought I wasn’t serious in my affections,” Alastair explained. “I was a rich boy in love with a servant. She thought I was just passing the time but I was very very sincere. I knew the second I saw her she was my true love.” 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Alastair’s POV - Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Wake up! The princess is on her way and you’re still in bed?!” Alastair threw clothes on the prince who snored in sleep, he snorted being awakened by Alastair. “Hello! Get up!” John rubbed his face. 

“What time is it?” John mumbled. 

“Past noon! The princess will seriously be here any minute.” Alastair snorted in laughter as John rubbed his face. 

“Look, I’m not exactly thrilled to be mating the princess I never met,” John commented trying to roll over to go back to sleep. 

“Well, she’s what you got. So you better get ready to greet her.” Alastair stated but John was ignoring him. 

Alastair rolled his eyes and plopped down on him. John groaned trying to shove him off, Alastair gripped him in a headlock. The boys wrestled in the bed like teenage idiots, when the door was opened to the room. They didn’t notice till someone yanked open the curtains. The two idiots sat in bed taking in a long blonde woman in a white and jeweled dress, accompanied by a redhead who was wearing a servant’s dress. It was more expensive than a regular servant which meant she was a personal servant to the woman she was with. 

“Are you done?” The woman who was obviously the princess asked the two men. “I can come back.” 

Alastair and John pulled away, both standing as John covered his nakedness in a pillow as Alastair cleared his throat. John took in the beautiful Princess. Her long blonde curls going to mid-back. Her dazzling blue eyes. John blushed swallowing.

“Are you Prince John?” The woman in white stepped forward presenting her hand as John kneeled taking her hand and kissing her hand. 

“And you must be Princess Mary.” John flirted when she pulled her hand back and slapped him. “Ouch?”

“You kept me waiting,” Mary commented eyeing his body as John rubbed his cheek, she eyed the room. “Will this be our room?” It was cluttered and a mess.

“Uh. Sorta.” John stated. “We will get the main room after I’m crowned as King and you, my queen.”

“Then clean this shithole up.” Mary scoffed rolling her eyes. “Abby, come on, let us enjoy some breakfast while he learns what his floor looks like under the mess.” Abaddon followed after Mary as she gave a glance to Alastair as they went. 

“I’m going to marry that woman.” Alastair choked in awe. 

“Who Princess Mary?” John scoffed. “You can have her.” 

“I meant her servant.” Alastair choked blushing. “The redhead...Abby. She’s gorgeous.” 

“Well, if you help me clean, I’ll hook you two up,” John stated as Alastair moved to help him clean. “...Who does that Princess think she is bossing me around?”

“Your future wife. The mother of your children.” Alastair snorted as John blushed. “And admit it, you like that she doesn’t kiss your ass.”

“Okay, maybe a little.” John blushed harder as Alastair laughed shoving him as they started cleaning.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV - Now:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Grandma Mary and Grandpa John didn’t like each other?” Claire asked as Castiel listened. 

“They didn’t at first,” Alastair confessed. “Mary thought John was cute by immature and John thought she was too headstrong but gorgeous.” 

“When did they start falling for each other?” Castiel asked taking a sip of his tea. 

“When do you think?” Alastair winked with a smile. 

“...When Mary got pregnant with Dean.” Castiel realized as Alastair nodded. 

“Mary hadn’t successfully carried a child in the years we had our children. They were starting to think she was infertile, Many had called for King John to mate another.” Alastair stated. “But John refused the thought.”

“Like they had planned to try with me if I wasn’t pregnant.” Castiel realized. 

“After five years of trying, Mary got pregnant with Dean,” Alastair remembered. “She was on bed rest a majority of her pregnancy.” Alastair looked down. “Dean really brought his parents together, without his life I don’t think they would admit they loved each other.” Castiel smiled at that rubbing his belly, and the active life inside him. 

“...Grandma Mary didn’t get to meet daddy,” Claire spoke gaining Castiel’s attention. 

“W...What do you mean?” Castiel asked. 

“Queen Mary died during childbirth…” Alastair recalled the memory. “...They thought Dean wasn’t going to make it...he was so weak and they couldn’t get him to breathe...Once they had gotten him to...Mary was already gone.” Castiel held his stomach at the information being told. 

“King John was a good father, kept Dean safe but...treated him like glass. He kept him safely away from the world and all its cruelty,” Alastair stated. “...When his father died, Dean wasn’t prepared for the real weight of his power.”

“That’s why Prince Lee was able to take advantage.” Castiel breathed as Alastair sighed. “Because of his innocence.”

“...He had to learn the hard way, but he learned and through the hardship, he gained true love and three beautiful children,” Alastair explained. “I don’t think he regrets a second of his past if it leads to you.” Alastair stood before bowing to Claire and Castiel. “I believe I overstayed my welcome, I am just an old man with an old memory.”

“Awe! Grandpa, do you have to go?” Claire asked as Alastair chuckled. 

“I must!” Alastair laughed ruffling her hair. “I got to tend to my roses before it gets too dark.”

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke stopping him. “For telling me. I feel like I understand Dean a lot better.” Alastair affectionately squeezed his shoulder. 

“For what I knew of the Winchester King and Queen...they would have loved you,” Alastair confessed as Castiel smiled affectionately at that. Castiel stood pulling Alastair into a tight hug. Alastair slowly hugged back before Castiel sniffed wiping tears he didn’t realize were falling. “Save those tears for a better time.” Alastair tapped Castiel’s chin. 

“Thanks, Alastair.” Castiel chuckled with a swallow before Alastair moved to hug Claire. She hugged him tightly and Alastair joked she was super strong. Claire beamed at that showing off her nonexistent muscles. “...Alastair, did you come to see Lucifer?” 

Alastair pulled back from Claire who was giggling holding her puppy. Alastair turned to Castiel and nodded. 

“I came to personally tell him that I have cut him off,” Alastair commented sadly. “That I have disowned him.” Castiel sighed sadly as he took Alastair’s hand squeezing it.

“Despite everything he’s done...he’s still your son,” Castiel spoke. “I know you don’t want to see him rot away down there forever.” 

“I’m okay with it,” Claire commented as Castiel shushed her with affection. 

“...I’ll talk to Dean about returning him home to you. He’s money-hungry, maybe we can work something out where we will pay him to tend to you.” Castiel offered. “You will eventually need more help around the house. If he agrees, we will consider it house arrest and he will be out of the dungeon.” 

“...Thank you.” Alastair squeezed Castiel’s hand back. “I know...people feel like there is no hope in him...but I know inside he’s just hiding behind the wall his mother’s passing left. I wish you met him before...The Lucifer I know would have never done what he did to you…”

“...Even if It hurt...What Lucifer did brought my daughter Claire, Dean, and these little ones into my life.” Castiel breathed, rubbing his growing belly. “...I wouldn’t change anything if it meant losing any of what I have now...So let me talk to Dean and see what I can do.” Alastair squeezed Castiel’s hand in affection before he walked away. Castiel saw how fragile he was getting every day. How much more he needed his cane. Castiel didn’t want him to lose anyone else in his time left.

“Mommy?” Claire asked as Castiel turned to her. “Did you want some more cake?”

“Could I get some?” A voice made them turn to see Dean walking up to them. Claire lit up running to her father in happiness. 

“Daddy!” Claire screamed as Dean slobbered her face in kisses. 

“Miss me?” Dean asked as he took a seat next to her and Castiel. Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel. Castiel let the kiss linger as he caressed Dean’s face before they pulled back. “I saw the old man came to visit, did you guys have fun?” 

“Grandpa was a lovely guest!” Claire spoke trying to be posh as Dean laughed. 

“I told you she was meant to be a princess!” Dean snorted. 

“Born into it really.” Castiel hummed. 

“Grandpa was telling us stories on Grandma Mary and Grandpa John,” Claire started as Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Did he?” Dean asked. “Good stories only I hope.” 

“When Grandma and Grandpa met!” Claire nodded. “Grandma slapped him!” 

“She did. She had a lot of spunk.” Dean snorted. “Just like your mom and you.” 

“I wanna be as cool as Queen grandma!” Claire cheered. 

“You already are.” Dean teased as Claire giggled, Dean moved to helped himself to some cake. 

“Dean, I need to talk to you about Lucifer.” Castiel broke the silence as Dean sighed loading on more cake. 

“This is going to call for some more cake,” Dean explained before turning to Claire. “May I have some tea, princess.” 

Claire smiled and nodded before she stood to pour him some tea in a new glass as Dean readied to hear Castiel tell him something he didn’t want to hear but...he trusted Castiel. Whatever Castiel wanted he would get. Castiel always had a good argument to his logic and Dean knew he couldn’t deny him. Especially when he thought with his heart. Dean could have just saved himself from the talk and agreed to it, but Dean just loved to hear him talk.

When Castiel had finished explaining himself, Dean nodded before he sighed. 

“I want to see if he has the potential to change...” Dean stated. “Let me see if he will follow the rules and agree to the terms. If he can, I will let him out.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel smiled as Castiel kissed him holding them close as they enjoyed their daughter’s tea party.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Lucifer’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was late at night, Lucifer was curled in the sheets deep asleep when he heard his cell door open. Lucifer sat up rubbing his face as he looked at the door. Standing outside holding it open was the girl from the neighboring cell. Lucifer stood in surprise, sliding on his shoes as the woman beamed. 

“Coming?” The woman asked as Lucifer lit up moving to the open cell.

“How?” Lucifer questioned as he followed the woman out.

“Easy, waiting till the guard change and picking the lock.” The woman stated as they carefully left the dungeon. Escaping out the back way, the woman walked quickly away not enough to be suspicious. 

“Why did you get locked in there if you could easily escape?” Lucifer asked. 

“I was looking for you. The queen’s former mate, the princess’s father..” The woman turned to him. “I think I have a good opportunity with you. You have more trust in the building than most. I’m sure you can walk right in.” 

“What _exactly_ do you want with them?” Lucifer asked as the woman smiled. 

“I want to kill the King.” The woman stated. “And you’re going to help me.”

“Why do you want him dead?” Lucifer asked as the woman raised an eyebrow.

“He killed my brother.” The woman stated as Lucifer blinked taken back. 

“...Princess Eve?” Lucifer spoke taken back as the woman nodded. 

“I’m no longer a Princess. Like you, I was disowned for my beliefs.” Eve started. “The cowards just accepted what Prince Lee had done and his fate. I will not allow my brother to die in vain. I will steal the kingdom for my brother and kill anyone who stands in my way.” 

“You’re crazy-” Lucifer scoffed as Eve slammed him against the tree. 

“I helped you escape. You owe me!” Eve snapped. 

“I might be a douchebag but I didn’t trick someone into loving me so I can steal their kingdom-” Lucifer snapped but the woman held a knife to his throat.

“I know where your father lives.” Eve snapped. “Maybe I’ll visit him? Or better yet, when I’m done with the king, how about I fillet your little brat too?” 

“Over my dead body.” Lucifer hissed shoving her back. “I won’t let you hurt any of them for your piece of shit brother, especially not that little girl!”

“You...disappoint me.” Eve hissed. “You had so much potential.” Eve slammed the knife into Lucifer’s stomach as Lucifer gasped in surprise. “I don’t need you. I’ll do it myself. Wasting my god damn time with you! Your father was right, you are such a disappointment!” 

She pulled out her blade twisting it as she did before she ran off as Lucifer fell to his knees. He needed to warn the royal family, his father... Lucifer held his wound as he forced himself to stand. He was losing too much blood, he kept praying he could make it. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Claire’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Claire made her way down to the backyard holding Bones, It was late and close to bedtime but she had to make sure bones went to the bathroom before taking him up to the room. Bones ran around outside happy for the night, Claire sat on the steps turning she noticed her parents exchanging kisses as Castiel sat on the table. Dean rubbing his stomach as Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders. Claire couldn’t hear what they were saying but she always saw the love in their eyes. Claire smiled before turning to look at Bones but...Bones wasn’t in the light.

“Bones!” Claire called as she stood walking deeper into the garden. Claire pulled her blanket closer to her. “Come here, Bones!” She could hear Bones barking as she walked deeper in. Getting close to the barking, she stopped when she was grabbed by the ankle making her scream. 


	12. His name will be Dean

****

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Claire’s screamed ripped them away from each other as Dean rushed outside, Castiel attempted to keep up but there was no way he was running. Castiel however was lucky when Claire came from outside bolting from the darkness into Castiel’s arms as Castiel hugged her close. 

“Claire?” Castiel touched her pale cheeks as she held her mother close to see Dean coming from the darkness holding someone in his arms. Castiel gasped seeing all the blood pouring onto the floor from...Lucifer? Dean didn’t hesitate to lay Lucifer on the table to try to stop the bleeding. Dean pulled off his shirt to press to Lucifer’s wound.

“Claire, run to get Gabriel. Tell him his brother is bleeding to death in our dining room.” Dean spoke as Claire nodded bolting towards the medical wing, Bones following after the young princess who ran as fast as she could. 

“Oh my god, Lucifer.” Castiel choked upset as he caressed Lucifer’s pale face. 

“Is he still breathing?” Dean asked as Castiel laid his head near his ear. He heard nothing.

“N-No.” Castiel sobbed as Dean cursed. 

“Castiel press the shirt into the wound.” Dean moved on top of the table giving him CPR. Trying to get his heart to start. Castiel sobbed as Dean worked to get him breathing. Lucifer let out a gasp of air as Dean breathed in relief as Gabriel shot into the room. Gabriel held his medical bag moving Castiel’s hand away to assess the damage. Castiel sat down looking at the blood on his hands.

“I thought he was in the dungeon?” Gabriel choked as he tried to stop the bleeding. 

“We did too.” Dean breathed moving to Castiel to help comfort him. 

“He lost a lot of blood,” Gabriel spoke as Dean grabbed a wet cloth moving to clean the blood on Castiel’s hands. “It looks like he was stabbed.” 

“We just found him that way,” Dean stated. ”Scared Claire half to death trying to get help.” 

“Did he say anything?” Gabriel spoke as Claire and Sam returned. Claire, holding the puppy in tears as Bones licked her face.

“He said I’m sorry, little one,” Claire whispered. “I-I think he apologized for scaring me.” 

“Did he say who did this to him?” Gabriel asked as Claire shook her head no.

“He was passed out when I got to them,” Dean stated. “I got to her pretty quick so he must have used his last bit of consciousness to apologize.” 

“....” Gabriel said nothing as he got the blood to stop. Gabriel quickly moving to sew up the wound, Castiel ushered his daughter into his arms as Claire sniffed holding him. 

“I’ll send for your father,” Sam called as he left the room. 

“Is...he going to die?” Claire sniffed. “I-I thought he was a meanie but he doesn’t deserve to die.”

“It’s okay, Claire,” Castiel spoke not answering her question as he rocked her softly. 

“Go up to bed.” Dean breathed comfortingly. “I’ll stay with him till the old man arrives.” 

“No...I want to. I was his mate at one point. Maybe he would feel better with someone who gives a little shit about him.” Castiel took Lucifer’s hand as Dean hesitantly nodded. He scooped up Claire and the puppy leading them upstairs. Castiel eyeing Lucifer’s lifeless body. “Is...he going to be okay?” 

“I’m not sure. Whoever got him, got him pretty bad.” Gabriel explained. “...I know with your history...I just... thanks for being there for him.” 

“He is the father of my child...it’s the least I can do.” Castiel breathed running his fingers through his hair. Gabriel moved to cover the wound, starting to wrap it the best he could before moving to grab a gurney to bring him into the medical wing. Castiel just sat with Lucifer, taking time to hold his hand and running his thumb on his knuckles when he felt Lucifer’s hand squeeze his back. “Lucifer?” 

Lucifer weakly opened his eyes at his name, his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. Castiel moved to cup his face trying to get him to stay awake. 

“Lucifer, what happened?” Castiel asked as Lucifer mumbled weakly. Castiel moved closer trying to make out what he was saying.

“...Lee….danger...protect her.” Lucifer panted. 

“Protect who?” Castiel asked as Lucifer started to pass out again.

“Our...child…” Lucifer’s breath was ragged as Castiel took a wet cloth pressing it to his face. He must have been out of it. Lee was dead. How could he be a threat to anyone? Especially Claire. 

Castiel jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Alastair standing there. Castiel placed a hand to his heart to see Sam, Gabriel, and Alastair now there. Gabriel and Sam were helping to load him onto a stretcher. Sam helped him carry Lucifer despite Gabriel’s disapproval, Alastair eyed Castiel who rubbed his face taken back. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Alastair stated as Castiel got up walking with him to the hospital wing. “I just wanted to tell you I got it from here.” 

“Okay.” Castiel nodded as Alastair patted his shoulder. “Please help yourself to whatever room you would like to sleep in.” 

“I will be staying by my son’s side.” Alastair looked so guilty. “Sam is making me up a spot near his bed.” 

“This wasn’t your fault,” Castiel stated. “It’s okay to rest in a real bed.”

“...I said goodbye to my wife in the same room. I couldn’t live with myself if I said goodbye to my son.” Alastair stated. “No matter his sins, you are right, he is my son.” 

“Let me stay with you,” Castiel spoke worried for the elderly man. “We can take turns checking on him.”

“You are very heavily pregnant, with twins no less,” Alastair stated. “It would be against my moral belief to prevent an omega from sleeping. I will be alright.” Castiel would argue but he was tired. Alastair was right, Castiel needed to rest. Alastair took a seat next to Lucifer on a chair taking his hand as he looked at his son. Castiel covered his shoulder with a nearby blanket 

“Goodnight, dad.” Castiel kissed his forehead squeezing his shoulder, Alastair gave him a soft smile watching him go. Castiel walked out seeing, Gabriel and Sam standing there. 

“I’ll stay with him tonight,” Gabriel commented tiredly. 

“You need sleep,” Sam stated. “You can’t be tired if Lucifer has a medical emergency or something. I will stay with your father.” 

“You are pregnant,” Gabriel commented. 

“Only a couple of months,” Sam explained. 

“How about we just take shifts?” Castiel offered as a voice cut him off.

“I’ll take the first shift.” Dean stood tiredly seeming like he just woke up from a nap. “I slept a bit with Claire so I should be awake for the rest of the night.” 

“I’ll take your shift at seven,” Gabriel spoke glancing at the clock. 

“Let’s let the omegas go to bed.” Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead ruffling his hair. “Claire’s sleeping in our bed. Go rest with her before she wakes up.” 

Castiel nodded watching Dean go to sit next to Alastair rubbing his back as Alastair let a couple of tears fall. Dean pulled him into a hug letting him cry it out. How hard it must be to see his son so weak. Castiel turned to leave going to head to sleep. Curling up in his own daughter just holding her close as they both fell asleep. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel awoke to his mate sleeping next to him, Castiel breathed in relief seeing Dean next to him. Castiel reached over petting Dean’s hair with love but Dean didn’t react. He was so tired, the little love bug. Castiel sat up kissing Dean’s face moving to let him sleep. Castiel looked around expecting Claire in the bed but she was long gone. 

Castiel rubbed his face getting up, he got dressed and moved down to the medical wing. Claire sat next to Alastair talking his ear off as she held Bones. Her feet kicked as she spoke with him. Castiel knocked on the door frame getting them to look at him. 

“Have you two eaten?” Castiel asked as Claire shook her head no. “I’ll have a maid bring something up.” Castiel walked away only to return a bit later. Castiel returning with a brush, brushing Claire’s hair as a maid helped set up a small table with food for them.

“Grandpa was just telling me more about Grandma Mary and Grandpa John,” Claire spoke as Castiel glanced up.

“Really, do tell?” Castiel spoke. 

“Hm,” Alastair stated. “Let me see...Ah, I believe I was telling her the day they found out about Dean.” 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Alastair’s POV - Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alastair sat on top of a horse eyeing the King who was happy to start the hunting party. Alastair sighed affectionately, you would think a man five years into his kingly years would be more mature. John patted his horse as the men happily talked readily for the ceremonial hunt to begin. Mary was led to her throne chair outside on the platform, Abby following after her. 

She technically had her three boys by now and was given break to raise them. However, Abby and Mary were good friends and still spent their time together. Despite Abby now living at Noble manner, when they came to visit the king and queen on special occasions like today, they had the boys accompanied by a babysitter at home. 

Except for young Lucifer, who clang to his mother with all his worth. He would normally accompany her to little events like this. Lucifer was such a momma’s boy, sucking his pacifier and holding her. Abby used John’s chair when he wasn’t there to use it. 

“Ah, our women have come to see us off.” John chuckled as he led his horse to Mary. Mary stood affectionately seeing him coming. She said something to Abby before she leaned over the balcony of the platform. John smiled as he leaned forward, she expected a kiss but he pulled back. “Expecting something?” 

“Ew? From you? Like what?” Mary teased as John looked offended. 

“My lady, I am offended.” John gasped as Mary giggled. 

“How can you be offended if you weren’t planning to give me anything?” Mary asked as John opened and closed his mouth before playfully growling and kissing her. 

She snorted and happily kissed him back. He loved to tangle her wavy blonde hair, more beautiful than anything in the world. Though John joked it got everywhere and once or twice got it in his face. He never would admit he saw it as the best way to wake up.

“How do you always outsmart me?” John asked.

“How can I not?” Mary teased before John shook his head kissing her again. 

Mary noticed Alastair was affectionately talking to his wife, holding Lucifer in his arms. Lucifer was the biggest baby, fat and rolly Mary couldn’t ever stop holding him when given the chance. There was always a sense of sadness with Mary when she saw him, however, how John and her had been trying so hard to conceive. 

Having a couple of failed pregnancies, Mary didn’t want to give up. John was supportive of her and never blamed her. He was the only reason Mary felt strong when she felt like such a failure...especially to her people who expected an heir. 

“Hello, Alastair,” Mary called as Alastair bowed his hat. 

“Your majesty.” Alastair smiled. 

“Can you get off my maid sometimes, I would like her back in this lifetime?” Mary asked as Alastair chuckled at that. 

“He got three. That’s all he’s getting.” Abby waved him off before Alastair pouted. Mary laughed at that, shaking her head as Abby kissed her mate. 

“Mary? Would you please announce the ceremony?” John asked as he handed her his handkerchief. “You are always my good luck charm.”

“Of course.” Mary kissed it which made John pretend to swoon. Mary laughed as John went back to the men. Alastair started before he remembered the chunky baby in his arms. 

“Alastair, you can’t take him with you,” Abby called fanning herself.

“Sorry, he’s just too cute. Couldn’t help myself.” Alastair joked. 

“Hand him here.” Mary laughed leaning over to grab the baby. “Say bye to daddy.” Lucifer raised his little hand waved bye to Alastair. Alastair blew Lucifer a kiss before getting in line with the men. “Wanna help Auntie Mary with the send-off?” Mary cooed to Lucifer who smiled at her. “READY?!” Mary called as the men cheered. “SET!” 

The whole world started to go silent as a wave of dizziness hit her, Mary felt her whole world spin. Mary felt the whole world move in slow motion as she turned to hand the baby to Abby. 

“Take him.” Mary got out as the whole world started to fade.

“Mary-” Abby called in worry as Mary collapsed falling off the small balcony slamming to the ground below. “MARY!” John and the men stopped as John seeing Mary had fallen off the balcony, he moved towards her at lightning speed, jumping from the horse he moved to her scooping her up. 

“Mary?!” John called but she didn’t respond, John carried her inside towards the medical wing. 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV - Now:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel and Claire gasped in surprise exchanging looks. 

“Grandma fell?” Claire choked as Alastair nodded. 

“She had a dizzy spell and fell right off the balcony,” Alastair stated. “It wasn’t that high up, but it still would have been a nasty tumble.” 

“How badly was she hurt?” Castiel asked.

“She had a sprained wrist and a couple of nasty bruises but the young princess lived to sass another day. We owed her greatly, she used her last bit of consciousness to hand Abby our son.” Alastair looked at Lucifer taking his hand. “He wouldn’t have survived a fall like that.” Alastair rubbed Lucifer’s hand who continued to sleep. 

“Abby cried so hard holding Lucifer. I remember how scared she was to lose him...Lucifer was always a spoiled little one when it came to her.” Alastair stated. 

“Because he was the baby?” Claire spoke before she realized. “Wait, I won’t be the baby anymore if the babies are born!” Claire pouted. 

“You will always be my baby.” Castiel pet her hair. “But now you’ll have some siblings to spoil with me.” 

“Yeah. That’s true.” Claire admitted happily patting the belly as Alastair sighed affectionately. 

“It was because he was the baby, but because he got really sick when he was small,” Alastair admitted. 

“What did he have?” Castiel asked as Alastair looked down.

“He got polio when he was three. Just when he was starting to run and be more active.” Alastair explained. “It took a lot of work to get him well and it was only a miracle that he walked away from having it. Literally.”

Castiel eyed him surprised, he always assumed Lucifer had everything easy growing up. Much like Castiel’s childhood, they both grew up privileged and wealthy. He guessed he must have never thought to look past the surface.

“My wife worked with him every day, helping him keep moving his muscles and keeping him strong. I think that’s why he was spoiled more than the others. Even years after he had it, my wife would wake up at night just to check he was still breathing. Bless her soul.” Alastair took a sip of his tea. 

“I never knew that.” Castiel blinked taken back. “But I guessed we never really talked.” 

“He really closed up when it came to his mother...losing her,” Alastair admitted before he cleared his throat. “Anyways, back to the princess.”

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Alastair’s POV - Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mary laid in the medical bed, trying to stop Abby’s fussing as she dotted over her like a mother to her child. Mary only had on a wrap for her sprained wrist, and a couple of black and blue bruises on her face and chest from the fall. Lucifer sat in Mary’s arms half asleep as Mary smiled down at the baby. Taking in his little lips and nose, Mary loved to hold his hand when he slept. Such small hands. 

“Mary.” John and Alastair came in after sending the people home. Mary glanced up smiling as John came over kissing her with care. “I was told you woke up and came as soon as called off the hunt.”

“I’m so sorry, It’s nothing. I just got a dizzy spell, it must have been the heat.” Mary excused herself blushing in embarrassment by all the fuss. 

“What did the doctor say?” John raised an eyebrow. 

“He said he wanted to talk to us both, but he reassured me I am fine. Just a little bumped and bruised.” Mary stated rubbing Lucifer’s back in his sleep. 

“I really can’t thank you enough for handing Lucifer over when you felt something was wrong,” Alastair spoke truly grateful. 

“It was nothing. Honestly.” Mary waved off. “It was my first instinct to protect him. All I could think was timber, but first hot potato the baby.” 

“We are so blessed to have you.” Abby squeezed her good hand taking Lucifer from her arms. 

“You would have done the same for us if the situation was reversed.” Mary smiled at her as the doctor came in. John turned to him, as the older man came in. 

“Bobby.” John moved to him shaking his hand. 

“Jimbo.” Bobby shook his hand. “Been missing you for your check-ups.” 

“You know me. Avoiding a doctor’s visit till I die.” John joked before turning to look at Mary. “So lay it on us, is it because I am too hot for my mate?” John teased her taking a seat on the bed next to her as she playfully slapped him. 

“Well, I can guarantee that’s not it,” Bobby spoke as John pouted earning a loud shrill laugh from Mary. 

“Laugh it up.” John stuck his tongue at her, She stuck her tongue out at him back. “Okay, seriously. What are we looking at? Should we be concerned?”

“Well, it’s something we are going to have to closely monitor since she already has had complications before. Mostly we are going to try to keep you on bed rest, no heavy lifting, no stress, no tight dressings. Anything physical should be taken easy, including sexual intercourse-” Bobby continued reading his list he wrote down and judging by what Mary could see, he had a long list. 

“I’m sorry, I still don’t understand what’s wrong with me,” Mary spoke confused. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, your highness,” Bobby explained before adding. “You’re just carrying the heir to the kingdom.” Mary looked surprised as John covered his face burying his face into his hands. 

“I-I’ve been pregnant before-” Mary choked as tears filled her eyes, worried about losing this one.

“Judging by examining, you are out of the danger zone of your pregnancy,” Bobby explained. “Your previous miscarriages never made it past the second month...but this one is at least three or four...Congratulations, you are going to be parents.” 

Mary turned to John as she noticed he was sobbing into his hands, Mary moved to hold him. John turned to hold her back crying and just sobbing in happiness. 

“You’re going to be a daddy.” Mary breathed cupping John’s face as he smiled.

“I love you so fucking much.” John choked as Mary cried at his words caressing his face. “Thank you for being mine.” He slid his fingers through her hair before he kissed her with love. His fingers lightly sliding over her stomach before Mary placed his hand with purpose pulling back. 

“This...is our little Dean.” Mary sniffed. “I know it. Our baby boy.” Mary and John had discussed names, Mary always had her heart set on Dean. 

He remembered when they first mated before they even got out of her crowning dress to start the mating. Mary stated with sincerity, _‘We are having a little boy, his name will be Dean. Are we clear?’_ That’s when John realized he wanted to spend forever with her… He wanted her to annoy him for the rest of his life...John wiped his tears at the fond memory before leaning down and kissing her stomach. 

“Hello, Dean.” John swallowed as Mary moved to hug him tightly again, both just crying their eyes out as Alastair held Abby close just watching the happiness in their two best friends.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV - Now:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel smiled fondly at the story as Claire sighed affectionately leaning her chin on her hands. 

“I really like your stories, grandpa.” Claire hummed as Alastair chuckled. 

“I’m really glad you can listen to an old man talk about the good old days.” Alastair sighed before looking sadly at Lucifer. “...and taking his mind off things.”

“He’s going to be okay, grandpa,” Claire spoke sadly to him. “Uncle Gabriel will keep him okay.”

“Yes, he will, won’t he?” Alastair smiled sadly poking her nose. 

“Claire? Why don’t you take Bones out for a potty break?” Castiel offered as Claire nodded taking the puppy and walking past the maid coming in. 

“Your majesty? Are you done with the plates? I’ll take them if you are.” The woman spoke as Castiel nodded. 

“Could you? Thank you.” Castiel rubbed his belly as the woman nodded taking the dishes, Castiel eyed her not recognizing the young woman. “...Are you new? I don’t recognize you.” 

“I just started today, sire.” The woman stated shyly. “I help with the extra chores.”

“Oh, welcome,” Castiel smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Eve.” The woman stated as Castiel nodded his head at her. 

“Nice to meet you, Eve,” Castiel stated as Eve smiled back cleaning up the stuff she moved to leave, giving a dirty look to Lucifer still unconscious knowing she would have to handle him before he woke up.


	13. Eve

****

**Castiel’s POV - One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sighed looking down at Lucifer, he still hadn’t woken from his injuries, Gabriel stated he was in a coma. All were taking turns to sit by Lucifer’s side, they only could get Alastair to leave his side to shower and change. Alastair refused to leave him. Castiel admired him for that, Castiel’s pregnancy really was getting near the end, the twins kept Castiel feeling like his back would snap. Dean would massage his back and tend to him whenever It was Castiel’s turn to take watch. 

“You sure you want me to evict them?” Dean teased as Castiel nodded 

“Tell our children to get a job, they are overstaying their welcome in there.” Castiel chuckled as he moaned with Dean massaging his back. 

“I’ll give them a notice from the king to vacate the residence.” Dean and Castiel snorted. 

“If you love me you will.” Castiel hummed as Dean grabbed for a paper beside them writing ‘get out’ which he stuck onto Castiel’s stomach. Castiel chuckled loudly at Dean who just cupped his hands under Castiel’s legs but then just shook his head and sat up kissing Castiel’s belly. 

“Sorry, I don’t think they respect my authority.” Dean shrugged rubbing his shoulders. 

“If I sneeze wrong they will just pop out on their own.” Castiel groaned. 

“You still got a month to go mamas,” Dean stated as Castiel groaned loudly again closing his eyes. 

“I am never letting you knock me up again.” Castiel sighed as Dean raised an eyebrow. “Our contract is over, no more baby deals.” 

“Let’s see how long you keep that up,” Dean stated with a snort.

“What does that mean?” Castiel laughed.

“You can’t stay off me.” Dean teased as Castiel laughed loudly. 

Castiel laid his head back on Dean’s chest as Dean wrapped his arms around him. They never talked about their future after these children when they made the contract...it seemed so weird to think these babies were made not out of love but a contract...however, Castiel knew they were made out of unspoken love from Dean and Castiel even before either of them knew it. 

“...Okay, we stop at five,” Castiel spoke making Dean glance up. It was odd the openness of speaking of their future. Castiel holding Dean’s arms around him. He didn’t know why those words made him blush. Maybe it was confirming what they both knew...that they were head over heels in love with each other. 

“Okay.” Dean beamed rubbing his belly. “...one down.” 

“Whoa whoa.” Castiel laughed as Dean playfully looked taken back. “Five kids total, including Claire.” 

“No, you left that open. I believe you said I can knock you up five times.” Dean teased as Castiel laughed. 

“No, I said we are only having five kids.” Castiel snorted. 

“Oh no, no-no.” Dean pointed at him like a scolding mother as Castiel laughed harder. “You should have been more specific then. Besides the twins are a buy one get one free deal, so I get four more times.” 

“I hate you.” Castiel laughed loudly as Dean hummed kissing his neck rubbing Castiel’s belly. “I absolutely fucking hate you.” Dean drummed on Castiel’s belly as Castiel chuckled before getting up. “Fuck, I need to pee or I’m going to pee myself laughing.” Dean smiled watching him go when a voice made Dean turn. 

“He loves you a lot,” Lucifer mumbled weakly as Dean took in Lucifer’s pale skin and dark circled eyes. “H-... He was never happy with me.” 

“Because you’re kinda a douche.” Dean leaned back against the wall as Lucifer chuckled wheezing in pain holding his wound. 

“Yeah...but I knew we could never be happy together. I was a mess and he was just...” Lucifer swallowed weakly. “...really just a dime a dozen.” Dean moved to offer him water, Lucifer took some before he coughed roughly. 

“He was yours for a minute. He could have been your dime.” Dean commented as Lucifer sucked in the air. 

“No, he was always destined for more than me.” Lucifer wheezed. “I think I always knew that and I’m not trying to excuse my behavior...It’s just facts. I wouldn’t wish my bullshit on anyone...It would be better if I died and saved me from everyone…” Lucifer started to pass out again but Dean cupped his face lightly slapping him trying to keep him awake.

“Enough, don’t think that way. You have a little girl who would want to get to know her biological father one day and you got a lot of making up to do. Don’t you try to take the easy way out!” Dean growled as Lucifer groaned weakly. “Now tell me, who did this to you?” Lucifer was barely staying awake as he mumbled.

“Lee’s...sister…” Lucifer whispered weakly passing out. Dean tensed taken back by the name. Lee’s...sister? Castiel came back in holding his belly as Dean looked like he saw a ghost. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean made Castiel sit down. 

“I’m putting the castle on lockdown. Stay here. Don’t let anyone in here.” Dean moved to leave as Castiel watched him go just as Alastair came back in. 

“What’s going on?” Alastair asked. 

“Stay here with Lucifer, Don’t let anyone but family in. I-I need to get Claire.” Castiel panicked as he left Alastair standing alone. Alastair moved to Lucifer trying to get him awake. 

“Lucifer!” Alastair called to his son, trying to get his son conscious again. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Claire’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Claire hummed to herself as she stood on the grass throwing a stick to Bones. Bones happily retrieving the stick and bringing it back. Claire laughed taking the stick from Bones to throw it again when she heard slamming from the castle. She turned seeing the wooden window coverings being yanked latched on each of the windows. Claire looked confused at the castle when she noticed the maid Eve moving towards her in a rushed manner. Claire blinked as the maid tossed off her apron onto the ground. 

“Princess Claire, you need to come with me,” Eve demanded as she snagged Claire by her wrist tugging her away from the castle. Claire dug her heels into the ground keeping her from being tugged. 

“Wait, where are you taking me?!” Claire struggled as Bones noticed Claire’s distress. 

“The castle’s under attack, they asked me to take you away for your safety.” Eve hissed yanking her despite her struggling. 

“You’re lying! My mom won’t let me go anywhere without him!” Claire started to hit her wrist trying to get her to let go. “LET ME GO! HELP! HELP!” Claire screamed.

“YOU BITCH!” Eve hissed at her disrespect, Eve backhanded her. Claire fell to the ground crying out.

“CLAIRE!” Castiel’s voice in the distance made Eve panic, Eve leaned down to grab her wrist again to tug her along when Bones jumped at her biting into Eve’s face. Eve screamed as Bones’ tiny mouth bit into her cheek and nose. Eve fell to the ground trying to rip the dog from her face. “CLAIRE!” 

Castiel tried running to the princess as Claire turned to get up. Eve grabbed at Bones throwing him to the ground making him whimper in pain. Eve’s face was pouring blood, her face mauled by the dog trying to protect his master. 

Eve grabbed for Claire’s ankle yanking her towards her before Claire could get up, yanking Claire under Eve. Eve grabbed a knife from her waistband, but Claire got her foot up kicking the knife from her hand. The knife was kicked away from her grasp. Eve growled in anger gripping at Claire’s throat tightening her hands as tightly as she could around the young girl’s throat. 

“Ironic! I choke the life out of you like the king did to my brother!” Eve hissed as Claire choked roughly. Castiel came to her aid only to be hit hard in the stomach by her elbow. Castiel groaned in pain as he fell to his knees kneeling over. “Once I’m done killing you, Your mom and siblings are next!”

“S-Stop, Y-You don’t have to do this, revenge solves nothing!” Claire choked scratching at her hands around her throat.

“ _Stop. Y-You don’t have to do this, revenge solves nothing!”_ Eve mocked. “How pathetic! Who raised a pacifist like you?” 

Eve was tackled off of Claire who gasped at the air she was granted as Lucifer dug his fingers into her face wound. Eve screamed in pain as Lucifer grabbed for the knife in the grass beside them. 

“I _definitely_ didn’t raise her.” Lucifer hissed stabbing Eve in the heart, Eve gasped out in pain as she looked down at the knife in her chest. Lucifer looked at her coldly as he twisted the knife before pulling it out. Eve let out a weak last breath as she collapsed into the grass. Lucifer stood in pain dropping the knife, he held his wound in pain.

“M-Mom?!” Claire choked in worry running to Castiel who was panting reassuring her he was okay despite the hit. Lucifer pulled his hand away from his stitches looking down at his bloody hand. 

“Welp, fuck…” Lucifer mumbled his eyes rolling into the back of his head, as Alastair grabbed onto him, very out of breath running after him. Alastair lowered Lucifer ungracefully due to his old age to the ground as he attempted to cover the open wound. Castiel glanced up to see Dean and some others coming to help as Castiel breathed in relief holding his daughter close. 

“Bones?” Claire whimpered as Castiel turned to see the small puppy limping towards them. “Good boy! The goodest boy!” Claire sobbed holding him in her arms careful of the puppy’s leg. Dean moved to hold his family touching both Claire and Castiel. 

“Are you okay?!” Dean cupped their faces as Castiel leaned into Dean’s arms. 

“We’re okay…” Castiel breathed as Gabriel was providing aid to Lucifer who was once again passed out. Dean helped his mate get up before scooping up Claire and leading them inside to safety. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV - One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was definitely enjoying mandatory bed rest, rubbing his swollen belly, the twins very active and desperately wanting freedom. Castiel after his little adventure with Eve got medically cleared but was told to stay in bed for a couple more weeks till the babies came. So that they could ‘finish cooking’ as Dean joked. 

Claire had a nasty bruise on her throat was overall was okay, she took it like a champ and was more worried about Bones than herself. Bones got a broken leg for his troubles of saving Claire from Eve. Bones getting spoiled rotten by Claire and the entire family due to his heroic lunge into battle. The poor puppy was going to be cast up tight till he healed which meant Claire got to carry him everywhere, which for a tiny dog he didn’t mind at all.

Lucifer survived his wound, but he was on bed rest till he healed. Gabriel threatened to tie him up if he got up again. Which Lucifer pouted but agreed to the threat. That wasn’t the only thing that changed, however. Claire had found kindness in her heart to her savior. Claire could never see Lucifer as her father...but decided to open her heart to some sort of friendship with Lucifer. 

Visiting him and keeping him company when he was stuck alone in the hospital wing. He said he hated it, but he admired her spunk, and if you asked Castiel, Lucifer opened his heart to some sot of friendship with her too. They mostly talked about Claire’s day when she came to visit till Lucifer got too tired to be awake to entertain her. Claire would then take Bones up to visit her mother for the rest of the time till bed. Speaking of which.

Castiel pulled his eyes awake from the book to see Claire place bones in his dog bed before she climbed into bed with Castiel. Castiel closed the book he was reading to snuggle into her. 

“How is Lucifer?” Castiel asked as Claire nuzzled into him. 

“He’s okay, grumpy about how spicy they have been making his food,” Claire explained.

“...We haven’t had any spicy food.” Castiel blinked.

“Oh, the maids have been spicing up his food because he’s an asshole,” Claire explained as Castiel chuckled. 

“Don’t cuss.” Castiel sighed. “...Wait, how are you sure he’s getting his food messed with?” 

“His pie tasted like ghost pepper,” Claire stated. “Besides, the maids asked if I wanted to do spice it when he pissed me off.” 

“Did you?” Castiel asked suspiciously.

“Yep,” Claire mumbled as Castiel pet her hair.

“Wait, What did he do to piss you off?” Castiel asked curiously. 

“He said Bones wasn’t the cutest dog,” Claire stated as Castiel nodded understanding. “He said he looks like he has to sneeze all the time.”

“...Did you double pepper it?” Castiel asked.

“Duh,” Claire explained as Castiel laughed to himself before high fiving her. 

“You definitely didn’t get that from me. I have no idea who raised you.” Castiel teased as Claire giggled as Claire nuzzled into her mother. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m okay,” Claire confessed laying her head listening to the twins. 

“You’d tell me if you weren’t, right?” Castiel asked as Claire nodded.

“Daddy has me talking to that mind doctor,” Claire stated. “You don’t need to worry.”

“Something traumatic happened to you, of course, I worry.” Castiel pet her hair with care.

“But I don’t see it like that...I just...feel sad for her.” Claire stated. “She was hurting a lot to want to get revenge. She was just really really sad...and so she took it out on others.”

“...Yeah.” Castiel agreed. 

“I just hope she’s happy now with her brother,” Claire whispered as Castiel sighed at the beautiful purest heart little girl. Wondering how he raised such a caring girl. 

“I’m sure she is.” Castiel nodded. Claire smiled at that just curling in to listen to her siblings. Claire touched the spot she felt one pressing against her hand. When they heard someone opening the door. 

“Why hello family!” Dean called as he collapsed on Claire. Claire giggled loudly as Dean sighed looking at Castiel. “Have the babies been evicted yet?”

“Nope. They are just squatters at this point.” Castiel sighed rubbing his belly. 

“Hey, last time, kiddos. Mama wants you out and I’ll have to start throwing hands.” Dean waved his hands in the air as Claire snorted and giggled. 

“They don’t have to listen to you!” Claire pointed out.

“They never do.” Dean sighed. “Neither do you!” Dean called tickling her. Claire squealed in laughter as Castiel snorted. 

“I listen!” Claire screamed laughing.

“Oh yeah? When was the last time you picked up your room?” Dean teased. “It’s covered in your mess!”

“No, it’s not!” Claire giggled. 

“Want me to go check?” Dean playfully got up as Claire climbed on top of him to stop him. “I’m going to go check!” 

“No! Just believe it’s clean!” Claire playfully whined as Dean snorted. 

“Go clean it up.” Dean tickled her as Claire groaned a giggle and went to clean her room. Dean watched her go before he curled up near his mate just holding him. Dean petting Castiel’s back as he nuzzled into him. 

“You think this is over?” Castiel breathed.

“With Lee’s family?” Dean sighed. “It seemed King Webb seemed very disassociated from his daughter. He...didn’t even want her body when she died. I had to bury her next to lee in the graveyard.” 

“Maybe it is over.” Castiel started with a sigh. “It’s just weird…”

“What is?” Dean asked as Castiel sighed. 

“How easy she got in and if Lucifer is correct, she picked the locks in our dungeon,” Castiel commented. 

“It’s okay, I’m having everything changed,” Dean stated. “It’s going to be much more strict here.” 

“Good.” Castiel breathed nuzzling into him. “When the twins come, I want this to be locked uptight. I don’t have the energy for more crazies.” 

“Same.” Dean breathed, kissing him. Castiel broke the kiss.

“...How many siblings did Lee have?” Castiel commented. 

“Seven.” Dean sighed. 

“Fuck.” Castiel chuckled as Dean shook his head. “...Likelihood of them ever trying to get revenge?” 

“The king reassured me that his children will not be a future hindrance,” Dean stated. “He knows another attempt will lead us to war and he will lose if it came to that.” 

“So we are safe?” Castiel glanced up.

“As safe as I can get us without barricading us in this room,” Dean explained as Castiel nodded accepting the answer.

“Good, because when these babies come, I’m done with drama,” Castiel stated as he glanced up at Dean. “Ready to never sleep for another three years?” 

“I sleep with you, so I have no idea what sleep is.” Dean hummed as Castiel snorted. “You literally punched me in the face in your sleep.”

“Your head hit my fist,” Castiel spoke offended.

“That’s what you say to all your victims?” Dean scoffed. 

“You can’t prove I hit you.” Castiel laughed.

“I have all the proof. Your daughter does the same thing!” Dean laughed as Castiel pretended to be offended. “When I sleep with you two in one bed, I get beat up all night.”

“Whoa, she sleeps like a maniac and she’s MY child?” Castiel snorted. “Your twins have been beating my ass for months now, using my bladder as a jumping platform to punch my vital organs.” 

“Again, that is all you.” Dean teased as Castiel straddled him pinning his hands down above his head.

“You really claim innocence?” Castiel hummed as he kissed Dean’s neck teasingly.

“Are you trying to seduce me to change my answer?” Dean teased as Castiel shrugged.

“Is it working?” Castiel raised an eyebrow pulling off his top as Dean eyed his chest. 

“Oh, hell yea.” Dean hummed yanking off his shirt before pulling Castiel into a lustful kiss as Castiel giggled into the kiss. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Lucifer’s POV - A week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Lucifer stood watching Eve’s grave, he had been keeping an eye on the grave for a while to see if anyone would visit her. It wasn’t till a couple of weeks after her death when he finally got the answer he was looking for. Lucifer excused himself from the medical wing for a walk, approved by Gabriel if he took it easy. Lucifer walked down to the grave walking over to the person who put some flowers by her grave. 

“I figured it was too easy for her to get around,” Lucifer spoke startling the person at the grave. They turned slowly standing realizing they were caught. “I figured they had to have someone on the inside, never thought it would be Crowley’s right-hand man. But we are all full of surprises, right, Michael?” 

Michael stared at him saying nothing, he didn’t try to make excuses. Nothing. He just seemed to accept the fact he was caught.

“What? Wanted revenge for Lee too?” Lucifer spoke. 

“No,” Michael commented. “I think he got what he deserved.”

“Then why help her?” Lucifer eyed him curiously. 

“I didn’t have a choice. My family owed her a debt.” Michael explained simply. “I got her the key to the cell and a job here. It paid back the debt.”

“How did you know her anyway?” Lucifer questioned. 

“She’s my cousin.” Michael shrugged brushing some hair out of his face. Lucifer took in the longish brown hair on his pale skin. “My father drank us into a hole and she paid to get us out of it when everyone else turned their back on us.”

“A deal with the devil,” Lucifer stated.

“A deal I couldn’t refuse.” Michael looked down sadly. 

“A debt is a debt.” Lucifer breathed. “Sucks more when it wasn’t yours to pay. Let me guess, she found out about your apprenticeship here and used it to her advantage?” Michael nodded slowly. “I see.” Lucifer turned amused and he walked towards the castle.

“...Are you going to tell them?” Michael called as Lucifer shoved his hands into his pockets taking in the frosty air. 

“...Nah. I don’t think you will re-offend,” Lucifer stated. “Enough tragedy, don’t you think? Besides, I don’t want you and your family’s blood on my hands. I’ll be keeping an eye on you.” Lucifer winked amused as Michael watched him go, giving Eve’s grave one last glance before heading home. 


	14. The twins

**One week later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel laid in bed rubbing his baby lump as Claire laid beside him to say goodnight. Claire always came in to snuggle a bit before bed. Claire laying her head on Castiel’s belly listening to the twins move. 

“Think the twins are coming out tomorrow?” Claire asked as Castiel shrugged. 

“God, I hope so. Dad has done everything besides bribing them to get out.” Castiel stated. “He can only evict them so many times and I would like not to pee every three seconds.” 

“Do you think they will look like you or daddy more?” Claire asked as Castiel hummed thinking. 

“I kind of hope they look like daddy,” Castiel stated. “I already got a mini-me.” Castiel poked her nose. It’s true. She resembled Castiel a lot more than Lucifer. Except for her hair color, if she was born with black hair she would have been identical to him. Claire smiled as Castiel before the bedroom door opened. Dean came in looking exhausted but perked up seeing Castiel and Claire. Dean walked to them kissing their faces happily before patting the babies. 

“How was your day?” Dean asked as Castiel sighed.

“Claire and I spent most of the day with Sam and Gabriel playing cards,” Castiel stated. “I lost all my things, including you. You now belong to Claire.” 

“Do I now?” Dean moved to tickle her. 

“Yes! You are all mine!” Claire squealed as Dean scooped her up spinning her. Castiel moved to sit up, awkwardly swinging his legs over the bed.

“Dean while you’re up, can you help me up? I have to stand for a second, I just feel like I’m going to pop.” Castiel stated tiredly. Dean set Claire down and moved to help him up. Castiel took the help gratefully when he heard what sounded like water pouring. Castiel blinked looking down seeing water spilling onto the floor under him. “...I popped.”

“Did mommy pee himself?” Claire asked as Dean moved to Castiel in concern.

“Is it time?” Dean question in panic as Castiel nodded. 

“My water broke,” Castiel stated. “I have been uncomfortable all day, It must have been the start of contractions.” Dean took his hand concerned. “Why don’t you get Claire into bed, and I will head down to the medical wing.” 

“Isn’t the babies just going to?” Dean ushered cupping his hand under Castiel as Castiel snorted.

“We have time,” Castiel stated patting his mate’s face.

“I can’t sleep yet!” Claire choked excited. “The twins are coming!”

“This can take all day baby.” Castiel moved to caress her cheek. “Go to sleep and if I have the babies, I’ll send someone to wake you.” Claire pouted as Dean scooped her up to kiss Castiel. Castiel kissed her back. 

“Can you make it there on your own?” Dean asked. 

“Yes. I am completely capable. I will see you down there.” Castiel stated as Dean took their daughter out of the room. 

Castiel grabbed for his book on the side table and the baby clothes he had chosen for the twins. Castiel snatched some chocolate from the side dish taking a bite as he walked down to the medical wing. He knocked on Sam’s door before heading over there still snacking on the chocolate. Sam opened the door looking like they were about to get ready for bed. He didn’t have to tell Sam the situation because he seemed to get it based on what Castiel was carrying in his hand.

“Gabriel, Castiel’s in labor,” Sam spoke as Gabriel came rushing over peering in the doorway, sliding on a shirt. 

“I’ll see you there?” Castiel chewed as he walked towards the medical wing. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel laid in the bed happily chewing on chocolates, Sam and Gabriel walked around him. Sam helped Gabriel set up as Dean paced near the bed. Castiel was fine. The contractions were getting a bit more frequent but he wasn’t there yet. When Castiel would have a bad contraction, he would whimper which would make Dean rush over to squeeze his hand. Dean would sit a bit before he would pace again. He was such a good mate. 

“Okay, the Birthing Chair is set up,” Gabriel spoke as he cleaned his hands. “You aren’t as dilated as I’d like so we will keep you there in the bed for a bit.”

“Okay.” Castiel nodded through another contraction. 

“Have you used a birthing chair before?” Gabriel spoke as Castiel shook his head no. “Most royals prefer these chairs to laying down. To help gravity push the baby out.” Castiel glanced over at the chair, it was beautiful and very extravagant for just a chair to help with the birth. “This is the same one passed along the royal family with obvious improvements and adds to the comfort.” 

“Did...Dean’s mother use it?” Castiel asked as Gabriel hesitantly nodded. Dean’s mother died...giving birth to him. Castiel turned to look at Dean, no wonder he was so scared. He was pale and shaking. Castiel held his hand out to Dean which Dean moved to take it. Trying to comfort his mate in any way possible. “So, last chance on bets.” 

“You want to bet?” Dean smiled cheering up a bit. 

“Oh yeah. We got three options. Two girls, two boys or one of each.” Castiel explained. “Whoever wins will get to pie the other in the face.” 

“You just want to pie me.” Dean chuckled as tears started to fill his eyes. Castiel could tell Dean was so scared. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Castiel breathed tears filling his own eyes at his pain. “I’ve done this before-” 

“-But everyone I love dies.” Dean choked, his words so hollow at that as Castiel pulled Dean towards him giving him a loving kiss. 

“I’m going to _live_ ,” Castiel spoke with determination as he felt another contraction. “Once those babies are in our arms, I am going to PROVE to you, you aren’t _poison_.” 

“I love you, Cas.” Dean sniffed sobbing.

“I love you, too.” Castiel cupped his face kissing him. “Now, no more crying! I want to pie you, so make your bet!” 

“I think it’s going to be two boys.” Dean sniffed as he wiped his tears. 

“That was going to be my choice,” Castiel mumbled before he smiled. “One boy and one girl.” 

“What if it’s two girls?” Dean laughed.

“We just randomly pie Claire. No explanation.” Castiel laughed. “Just the second she walks in to see the babies. Pie. Thrown at her. Shit, we are going to need a pie. I’m going to pie you the second they are born.” 

“Sam-” Dean turned. 

“I’ll go tell the chef.” Sam hummed before Castiel grunted in the pain of a contraction. Dean looked on concerned. 

“I’m okay, this is normal.” Castiel breathed through his pain. 

“Stop trying to comfort me, I need to comfort you.” Dean sniffed. 

“You take my mind off things.” Castiel smiled back at him and kissed him. 

“Okay, Let me check on the progress.” Gabriel came back over checking to see how dilated Castiel was. “Okay, looks like you are almost at ten, let’s get you into the chair,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel weakly nodded. Dean helped scoop him out of bed, taking him to the birthing chair. Castiel grabbed onto the handles as he felt another contraction. Castiel hissed as Gabriel told him to start pushing. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


The labor was horrible, Dean held his hand the whole time as Castiel threw his head back and loudly screamed. The only relief he got was when the first baby came into this world. Castiel panting feeling like mush as Gabriel held a small baby up to them. Castiel took in their bright red face, swollen from the birth. 

“A boy.” Dean breathed as Castiel looked down at the small baby, Dean was right. It was a baby boy. “That’s Jack.” Castiel smiled softly as Gabriel cleaned the baby’s nose and mouth. The baby started to whine and fuss moving his little body. 

“Want to do the honors?” Gabriel asked as Sam offered Dean the scissors. Dean moved to snip the cord before Sam was handed the baby. “Get him cleaned and warm.” Sam nodded taking the baby away. “Okay, one more,” Gabriel stated as Castiel felt another contraction. “Push.” 

Castiel screamed as Dean took his hand again. Castiel reading for the second round.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel panted weakly just wanting to sleep, he was so fucking exhausted but he knew he had to continue. It wasn’t till one last push that screams erupted, Castiel collapsed into the chair just breathing. He closed his eyes as the baby’s screams continued in the air, Dean cutting the cord. Dean sucked in the air just taking his children in. 

“What’s their gender?” Castiel breathed softly, Dean kissed his hand. 

“It’s a gi-.” Dean breathed when Castiel turned roughly slamming a pie into Dean’s face. Dean recoiled at the hit falling out of his chair as Castiel laughed weakly. Dean coughed laughing before slipping on the pie falling on his ass as Castiel snorted weakly lulling his head to look at her. 

“Jack and Joanna.” Castiel breathed tiredly as Sam brought back Jack as Gabriel took Joanna away to get her cleaned up. 

Castiel held his hands out for Jack as Jack laid in his cute little outfit Castiel had picked out for him. Jack whimpering and fussing as Dean cleaned his face with a towel. Castiel took in his dirty blonde hair that reminded him of Dean’s, his eyes weren’t obvious yet, the baby having the normal baby blue. However, what was obvious were the little moles on his body that Dean had. 

Castiel taking Jack’s little hand, Jack’s finger lightly squeezed his fingers back. He couldn’t help but think how small Claire was once. Castiel did this alone last time. With the town doctor and his assistant. They helped deliver the baby, placing Claire in his arms, and was gone. They had been alone ever since...till now. 

He looked at Dean who came back to sit next to him looking at Jack in awe, almost falling onto his ass again as the chair slipped. 

“Oh, Shit.” Dean cursed as Castiel turned to him snorting in laughter as Dean smiled down in awe of his first son, his heir. “Hey, buddy…” Dean reached to touch his head like he was just so fragile. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Castiel asked as Dean hesitated. “I promise, you won’t hurt him. Remember what I said...You aren’t poison.” Castiel whispered comfortingly, handed over Jack. Dean held him so awkwardly, ah, so this was his first time holding a newborn. Castiel smiled as Gabriel brought over Joanna, Castiel turned to him offering his arms to take her. Castiel took her in, she was still sobbing like being born had ruined her day. Castiel shushed her with care, taking in the moles on her skin like Jack, and the blonde hair on her head. 

Castiel sighed affectionately. Claire was going to be so excited for her sister to have the same blonde hair. He could imagine her face now full of happiness. He knew Claire felt a bit like an outsider for not being Dean’s biological daughter and thought she stuck out with her blonde waves. Joanna had those same waves. Castiel leaned down kissing Joanna’s face which she made little noises. 

“Hey, baby Jo!” Dean cooed scared to move any of his hands away from holding Jack. Castiel snorted how cute he was being, so protective on his babies already. Such a good Alpha. Castiel took his free hand to scoop some pie from Dean’s shirt into his mouth. 

“Winning is such _sweet_ victory.” Castiel chuckled as Dean leaned in kissing him. Castiel kissed back as Gabriel came back to him. 

“Why don’t we get you guys cleaned up and up to bed so we can all rest?” Gabriel asked as Castiel weakly nodded. Sam came collecting Joanna from his hands which he took gratefully. 

“Come on, Dean, let’s go put them in their bedroom,” Sam whispered to Dean as Castiel touched Jack’s little fingers before they walked away. 

“I’ll come to carry you to bed in a second,” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded watching them go. Gabriel got Castiel all cleaned up, telling him to take it easy but Castiel knew the drill. Dean came back true to his word and carried him up to bed. Castiel breathed in relief being laid onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh my goodness!” A voice whispered rather loudly as he could hear someone shush the other. 

Castiel blinked open his eyes slowly pulling himself from the bed as he looked towards the nursery. Castiel forced himself to get out of bed, he was obviously sore but he walked into the room seeing Claire looking down at the babies in their cot. Dean was holding Joanna who seemed to have been fussing. He glanced up noticing Castiel’s presence leaning against the door. 

“It sounds like someone is hungry.” Castiel sighed softly as Dean got up handing the baby to Castiel who sat in the rocking chair to feed her. 

“Mommy! She’s a girl!” Claire beamed happily as Castiel smiled. 

“She is!” Castiel stated. “And did you see her hair?” 

“It’s like mine!” Claire touched her own hair so excited. Her excitement was even better than Castiel imagined. 

“Yes! See! I told you, you have some awesome hair. She had daddy or my hair to pick but she picked yours!” Castiel smiled his slight lie. “It must be because she wants to be like her older sister!” Claire lit up at that as Bones poked his head around the corner. Claire moved to the dog, picking him up, and brought him over. 

“LOOK BONES!” Claire cheered as the dog sniffed at her siblings before licking Joanna’s head. Joanna made a little noise as Castiel held her hand. Jack whimpered at her loud voice starting to cry, Dean moved to him carefully scooping him up to calm him. 

“Shhh.” Castiel calmed on her, Claire was just so excited. “The babies don’t know what things are yet, and they get scared easily.” Claire put Bones down as she looked ashamed walking over to Jack. 

“I’m sorry, Jack.” Claire touched his hands as Jack continued to cry. A light knock on the nursery door made them look up to see Sam. 

“Claire, let’s get you dressed you have school,” Sam called as Claire looked sad. 

“Mommy, do I have to go?” Claire turned to Castiel. “I want to stay with the babies.” 

“Yes, Claire.” Castiel smiled down at Joanna. “All newborns do is eat, sleep, and poop. It’s very very boring and no reason to miss school.” Claire pouted and turned to Dean.

“Daddy-” Claire tried as Castiel spoke for him.

“Yes, Claire, you still have to go to school even if you try to bypass what I say by asking your dad.” Castiel cooed to her as Claire whined but Dean ushered her towards Sam. Sam opened his arms to the girl who moved to hug him. Sam scooped her up and carried her towards her room. 

“Wanna switch?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded but paused not sure how to switch them. Castiel sighed affectionately holding open his free arm as Dean laid the baby in his arms. Castiel then helped Dean collect their daughter. Castiel smiled happily at Jack who just blinked up at him. “Hi, baby! Are you hungry?” Castiel poked his little lips as Jack opened his mouth to it trying to suckle. “I see, I see.” 

Castiel happily moved to feed him, sighing contently at the little boy in his arms as Dean smiled down at Joanna. 

“They are in _love_ with you.” Castiel breathed softly rocking Jack. Joanna just looked up at Dean starstruck as he rubbed his thumb on her hand that held his ring finger.

“Nah, they are wondering where their mama is.” Dean smiled down at Joanna. 

“More like, where’s the boob. Are you the boob? No? Then I cry now.” Castiel teased as Dean chuckled at that. “Don’t you have things to do?” 

“I do,” Dean confessed not wanting to leave his mate and twins. “How about I take little Joanna with me for a bit so you can spend some bonding time with Jack? Once Sam gets back after dropping off Claire, I will have him bring her back to you. So you aren’t alone with two babies with only two hands?” Castiel blinked taken back. 

“...You would do that for me?” Castiel asked. He wasn’t sure why that shocked him so much. Alphas normally don’t participate much in daily child care and they definitely don’t go out of their way to be stuck with them.

“Yeah, of course. She’s fed. I’ll take a couple of cloth nappies and call it a day.” Dean stated as he laid her in her crib. “Mind watching her as I get dressed real quick?” 

Castiel nodded watching Dean disappear into the other room. Castiel stuck a hand into the crib comforting her till Dean came back in scooping her up. Castiel explained how to make a wrap, helping him carry her on his chest. He seemed to get it and after a couple of test pulls to test it from Castiel. Dean placed the baby in the wrap, Dean blew him a kiss scared to bend over to kiss Castiel, and walked away. 

“You know, Jack. You got the most _amazing_ dad.” Castiel breathed holding Jack’s hand. “...and I’m so madly in love with him.” Castiel smiled as he started to hum, Jack’s fingers wrapped around Castiel’s finger.

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  


“Oh, little Joanna!” Castiel cooed to her in a baby voice, Joanna cried for everything and anything. She was just a very vocal baby. Joanna’s little light brown eyes were always full of tears. If they weren’t she was sleeping. She just loved to let everyone know she was there. “Why are you crying today?” She whimpered her loud sobs looked down at her mother who held her up in the air. Castiel pulled her to his chest kissing her head as he sat in the second rocking chair rocking her next to Sam. 

Sam glanced over at Castiel as he rocked Jack, Sam’s belly was getting bigger and bigger every time he saw him. He was just starting to show without a shirt, said he felt the little flutters in his belly. 

“Why is it seeing you pregnant makes me want to be pregnant again?” Castiel sighed as he reached over touching Sam’s belly.

“Because you’re asking for trouble.” Sam raised an eyebrow laughing.

“Most likely,” Castiel started laughing as well. “Just wait till you have yours, you’ll be in my shoes.” 

“Hmm.” Sam agreed, Sam just rocking Jack who was slowly falling asleep in his arms. “Gabriel is pretty sure there is one in there though.” 

“Have you thought of names?” Castiel asked. 

“Ava for a girl, Benny for a boy,” Sam explained. 

“Very cute. I love Ava.” Castiel hummed as Sam smiled. 

“That was a unanimous pick from Gabriel and me.” Sam laughed. “It was the first name where we were like, ‘That one!’” Bones whined from a dog bed in the corner of the room, when Claire was at school he was always so sad. He liked to come in and watch Castiel tend to the babies. 

“Awe, Bones.” Castiel cooed. “Claire will be home in an hour or so.” 

Bones whined softly before Castiel ushered him towards him. Bones got up and walked over, being scooped up by Castiel into his lap. Castiel pet Bones with one hand as he rocked them. Bones curiously sniffing at Joanna who stopped crying to eye the dog. Bones leaned forward licking Joanna’s head as the baby stood in awe. Her eyes wide as she turned to her mother with a look of shock and confusion. Castiel laughed loudly at her, amused by her. 

‘Mother??? Help???’ vibes in her eyes. Castiel kissed her little fingers in comfort as Joanna glanced up getting a face full of slobber. Joanna made a face of disgust blinking. 

“Alright, enough kisses.” Castiel laughed as he put Bones down to tend to the slobbery baby girl.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was half asleep as he laid in the bed waiting for Castiel to finish putting down the twins. Dean had been up with the babies half the night despite how much he had to do. He said Castiel needed a day off and he gave him one. Only when it was time for the bedtime feedings did Dean get a break. Dean slightly dosed before sitting up rubbing his eyes when he heard Castiel coming in. Dean glanced overseeing Castiel coming in from the nursery with a small slice of Pie. Dean sighed affectionately at the small sweet. 

“Happy birthday,” Castiel whispered as he handed over the pie and sat next to him. 

Dean smiled softly leaning in to kiss him. Castiel hummed into the kiss before pulling back to allow Dean to enjoy his treat. Castiel played with his hair watching him. Dean was so sad this last week, knowing his birthday wasn’t the greatest. The day he lost his mother. Crowley had told him Dean never enjoyed a birthday. Dean normally went and sat with his mother and father for a couple of hours at their graves after he was free of his royal duties. Castiel was hoping to change that. Dean deserved a day of happiness.

“I was thinking.” Castiel started. “That maybe when you visit your parents, we can take the kids and go together. I think it’s time we met them.” 

“...I don’t want to bring you down.” Dean breathed. “I can go alone.” 

“No, we want to.” Castiel kissed his hands. “If I had graves for my family, I would visit them too...There is nothing wrong with mourning.” 

“That’s right, that’s so insensitive of me.” Dean choked. “Losing your parents at sea and I am just rubbing it in-” 

“Dean,” Castiel stated cupping his face. “You’re fine...I just don’t want you to mourn alone anymore. Especially on a day when my true love was born.” 

“True love, huh?” Dean beamed as he put his pie down to kiss Castiel. Castiel moaned happily into the kiss allowing the kiss to grow more heated. 

When morning came, they all dressed in their best outfits. Though Dean said it wasn’t necessary, Castiel wanted to make a good impression. Dean held Castiel’s hand tightly as they walked to the royal cemetery. A place that one day Dean and Castiel would be buried, like their children, and their children after that. 

Dean stopped at large statues of angels embracing that stood as their tombstone, under it read their names, birth and death dates, and a quote under it. ‘True love defies the realm of death.’

“Mom.” Dean started as he breathed trying not to cry. “Dad… This is my family.” Dean swallowed as Castiel squeezed his hand. “This is my mate, Castiel. My daughters Claire and Joanna, and my son Jack.” Dean tried to talk, he wanted to introduce them better, say all the things about them and things his parents were missing but all he could get out was… “I wish you were here.” 

Dean looked up at the sky as tears slid down his face. Castiel lovingly took over in speaking. 

“Mom, Dad. We wanted to spend Dean’s special day with you. We brought stuff for a picnic and thought we can have dinner together so I can talk about how much your son means to us..” Castiel kneeled to touch their names as Claire sat down the picnic basket. “Thank you for giving me my happiness.” Castiel bowed his head setting down the flowers they brought. 

Dean was a crying mess at the words having to walk away for a moment as Claire and Castiel set up the blanket. Dean cradling Jack in a small wrap on his chest, Dean rubbed his back till he could stop ugly crying to return to the picnic. Dean sat down with his family as Castiel served the food. Castiel rubbed Dean’s back affectionately before he noticed Dean had spilled tears all over Jack’s face who was just blinking unsure what to do with these water droplets getting in his face and eyes. 

“Babe.” Castiel pointed out as Dean laughed loudly moving to wipe his face with his sleeve. 

“I’m sorry, little man.” Dean sniffed as Jack giggled at Dean’s wiping, Dean started to laugh as well. “Is that funny, little dude? Is that funny?” The laugh was contagious as Bones ran around them happily, even with Joanna laughed too. 


	15. Happy

**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Claire frowned noticeably glancing up at the painting taking it in, It was a painting of Queen Mary and King John with a baby in Mary’s arms. She was so small compared to the large scale painting but she liked to look at it. It was the first painting you see when walking into the main castle, located above the main staircase. Anyone going in and out of the castle had to pass it.

“What are you doing, Squirt?” A voice made Claire turn seeing Lucifer was slowly coming down the stairs. 

Claire wasn’t surprised by his presence since he was going in for regular visits with his brother Gabriel so he can get his wounds checked and cleaned. It was healing slower than they liked but the wound was pretty bad. Ever since he risked his life to save them, the relationship between the Winchesters and him have been pretty civil.

Lucifer didn’t bother them really unless they ran into each other like he did running into Claire today on the stairs. Lucifer hadn’t had contact with Castiel who spent most of the days in his nursery with the twins. 

He ran into Dean a couple of times, which Dean would ask how his wounds were and then speak a bit about his twins. The twins were three months and very bubbly babies. Dean lit up when talking about them. Dean refused to talk about Claire with him besides saying she was good. Lucifer was pretty sure it was because Dean thought Lucifer didn’t deserve to know anything about her, especially without Claire’s consent. Lucifer didn’t blame him for keeping her close to the vest. 

However, It was Claire he normally ran into. She was always about somewhere when she wasn’t in school or if the twins were being put down for a nap so she couldn’t be in the room. He had seen her skipping stones in the garden by the lake, playing hopscotch in the front, playing with Bones, or just doing weird things like this.

“I’m looking at this painting,” Claire commented as Lucifer stood next to her eyeing the painting.

“What about it?” Lucifer commented.

“I thought Grandma Mary died before meeting Daddy,” Claire asked. “How is she in this painting?”

“They, um, most likely painted it after her death using references of other paintings,” Lucifer commented. “You can usually tell because there is less detail. See?” Lucifer pointed to a detail Claire hadn’t notice. “Sometimes, however, you can tell because they don’t add shadowing on the dead ones.” 

“Oh.” Claire blinked tilting her head. 

“Why do you care so much about it?” Lucifer asked.

“Daddy got one done of us,” Claire stated. “So this is going to be moved.” 

“That’s sounded boring.” Lucifer blew out air. “You have to sit still a long time.” 

“I got to hold Jack for the painting so I wasn’t boring.” Claire shrugged before looking back at the painting. “Why do they look so mad?”

“It’s because it’s tiring to be smiling all the time,” Lucifer stated. “It hurts your face.”

“I smiled the whole time with my painting.” Claire stood up straight boasting.

“Ouch, did it hurt?” Lucifer stated. “Smiling hurts your face.”

“A princess can smile forever.” Claire put her hands on her hips matter of factly. “It’s one of our magical powers.” 

“Ah,” Lucifer stated, Claire looked over at him eyeing him curiously. “What?” 

“You never smile,” Claire commented. 

“I smile,” Lucifer said like it was silly for her to say.

“Oh yeah? When was the last time you smiled?” Claire raised an eyebrow. 

“I smiled…Um…” Lucifer paused as he thought about it pulling out a cigar from his inside coat. “Hmm. I don’t know.” 

“You should smile more, it makes you look less like an asshole.” Claire pointed out. “Maybe then you’d have friends.”

“Squirts like you shouldn’t say bad words,” Lucifer commented lighting it, she made a face. 

“I call ‘em as I see them.” Claire crossed her arms defiantly. “Want a different description? Be better.” 

“Hey, I saved your life.” Lucifer reminded her.

“Which is why I even talk to you.” Claire raised an eyebrow. “My dad doesn’t want me to, but he respects my decisions.” 

“Why?” Lucifer questioned. 

“Why what?” Claire asked.

“Why do you even want to talk to me?” Lucifer mumbled.

“Because if grandpa is right, you are just sad. That’s why you’re mean.” Claire commented moving towards the stairs before stopping turning to him. “So I want to try to make you happy.” 

“I don’t think I can ever be happy, kid,” Lucifer admitted. “I...haven’t been happy in a long time.” 

“You know, mommy said the same thing once too,” Claire mentioned before beaming and walking up the stairs leaving him alone with her words.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat on the blanket in the garden, holding Jack on his chest as Joanna laid on the blanket asleep. Claire was enjoying the lake with Bones, she ran on the shore throwing twigs into the lake for Bones to grab up. Bones would jump in the lake, grab it and swim back for Claire to throw again. Sam rubbed his belly watching them with Castiel enjoying the sun. 

“It’s been getting so warm lately, I haven’t had a chance to enjoy the sun in a bit,” Castiel commented as he positioned the umbrella near him to keep Joanna protected from the sun.

“I know, it’s nice. I am so tired of winter.” Sam breathed as Jack made a little fussing noise. Castiel looked down at Jack who was slightly waking up from his nap. “He’s so cute, I can’t get enough of their little toes.” 

“He’s such a good baby.” Castiel hummed. “Always so soft-spoken. I barely see him cry. He just likes to be cuddled and held.” Castiel held his hand as Sam watched Jack blink tired eyes holding his mother’s finger. “He wakes up a bit when he thinks he’s alone. The second I hold his hand he calms down and goes back to sleep.” 

“Jack’s the sweetest.” Sam awed. 

“He’s such a mama’s boy.” Castiel breathed laughing. “So soft and gentle.” 

“I think he’s going to be a fine king one day,” Sam commented as Castiel paused at that. 

That’s right, Jack...will one day be king. 

Sure, every parent is raising the future by raising their children... but Castiel was raising someone who will be in charge of other people and their lives. It was so strange to think that way. That his son is so important and will be to so many. That Jack will one day be a busy bee like Dean, mated and raising his own heirs with his mate. That one thought and Castiel felt like their lives passed in a second. 

In a blink of an eye, Claire, Jack, and Joanna would be adults.

He shuddered at the thought shaking his head, pulling Jack close. Castiel kissed Jack’s head holding him close as Claire came over and laid next to Joanna on the picnic blanket. Bones moved to sniff Joanna’s head before Castiel lightly protected her head from his tongue. 

“Bones, lay down,” Castiel called to the dog who crawled between Claire and Joanna and laid down. Joanna stirred slightly but remained asleep. Claire laid with Joanna under the umbrella protecting her from the sun. Claire closed her eyes tiredly, just breathing roughly. She had light pink on her cheeks from a light sunburn. Playing in the sun for a majority of the afternoon would wipe anyone out. 

“Want to go inside, love?” Castiel pet Claire’s hair, Claire nodded softly. 

Sam softly leaned down to scoop up Joanna who didn’t stir. Claire helped Castiel get up before she grabbed the blanket. Castiel held the umbrella as they walked back to the castle. Sam walked with them to the nursery laying Joanna inside her cot. Claire crawled into Castiel’s bed tiredly wanting a nap as Castiel put down Jack as well. 

“Why don’t you take the evening off?” Castiel offered. “I’m just going to take a nap with the kids.”

“Okay, just send Claire to come to get me if you need any assistance.” Sam bowed as Castiel smiled at him watching Sam see himself out. Castiel kept the nursery door opened to his bedroom before he laid in the bed with his daughter. Castiel pulling her close and closing his eyes happy for a nap.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel closed his eyes not wanting to get up as he heard the baby crying. Castiel sat up rubbing his eyes realizing he was in bed alone. It was the middle of the night. Where’s Dean? Castiel climbed out of bed to walk to the nursery, scooping up Joanna who fussed. Castiel rocked her shushing her tears, trying to keep her from screaming and waking up her brother. Castiel looked down at Jack but...Jack wasn’t there. 

Where was Jack? 

Castiel paused noticing a note on the cot, reading it as he tilted his head. 

“Mommy, come find me! Follow the roses. Love Jack!” Castiel read, he recognized the handwriting as Dean’s. “Roses?” Castiel mumbled looking around when he noticed some petals going towards the nursery door. 

Castiel blinked to himself taking Joanna with him as she chewed on her hand calmed down just by being held. Castiel noticed the candles lit and rose path leading him down the stairs. Castiel held Joanna close walking her down the stairs. He followed the roses down the flights of stairs and down towards the back of the house. 

Castiel walked out of the house looking around. It wasn’t cold, the weather was pretty comfortable since it’s been so hot lately. Castiel continued to follow the petals till he smiled seeing baby Jack on a small baby chair on the gazebo. There was a small table set there with plates and glasses. Candles lit up the table, which Castiel smiled at the beauty. The baby smiled seeing his mother squealing as he grabbed at his toes. 

“What are you doing out all by your lonesome?” Castiel cooed to the baby boy who chewed on his hand, Castiel noticed a note on a small cot next to Jack’s. “You found me, place my sister here please, and turn around to see your surprise! Love Jack.” 

Castiel smiled softly, lowering Joanna down into the second seat. He made sure she was comfortable before turning around. Dean stood there smiling ear to ear with a bouquet. Castiel covered his mouth so happy as Dean walked over to him. 

“Are you the man that kidnapped my baby?” Castiel joked taking the flowers with love as Dean hummed pulling him into a soft loving kiss. 

“What? I would never!” Dean beamed innocently holding Castiel’s waist. “Jack got out here all by himself, he’s already a problem child. Sneaking out of the house and all, bad Jack. You are grounded, mister!” Jack smiled at his parents not understanding a word as the parents laughed softly. 

“Did he also happen to set up this wonderful dinner date?” Castiel hummed amused as Dean led Castiel to the table. 

Castle set the flowers into the vase in the middle of the table. Dean pulled the plate covers off the food exposing Castiel’s favorite meal under it. It was still very hot and Castiel could see the steam off the meal. 

“You know, I have no idea.” Dean smiled at him. “I wonder how all this got here.” Castiel laughed amused. “Might as well take advantage.” The babies watched them in their little smiles. The parents were happy to grab at their little toes or hold their hand as they ate. 

“Hmmm. I wonder if this was all set up because of my birthday.” Castiel playfully pretended to be puzzled. 

“Wow, it’s your birthday?” Dean played along. “Wow!” Castiel snorted at him. “This would be very romantic for a birthday surprise.”

“I happen to agree.” Castiel hummed. “One wonders how this all got past me, I was suspicious when I didn’t notice you trying to plan something.” 

“I think a magician should never reveal their secrets.” Dean took a bite of the meat as Castiel took a bite as well. “But one does figure you wouldn’t expect a surprise in the middle of the night. Which I have learned, is the best way to surprise people, when they least expect it.” Castiel smiled and laughed at it. 

“....Why do you keep making me fall in love with you?” Castiel asked seriously. “I don’t have the strength to keep falling.”

“Lucky for you, I’m there to sweep you off your feet.” Dean slid that in as Castiel laughed at his smoothness as they clicked wine glasses together. “Besides, I made it in the middle of the night because I know they would wake you up, so I figured I should suffer with you.” 

“How polite.” Castiel sipped his wine holding Jack’s hand. “I know you have a busy day tomorrow, I really appreciate it.” 

“It’s only big because I want to discuss smaller kingdoms approving our proposition to add public schools to them.” Dean waved it off. “They are coming here, so I just need a couple of hours to sleep. Which I’d rather spend with you.” 

“You are so sweet.” Castiel smiled letting go of Jack’s hand to hold Dean’s hand. “I really appreciate you going out of your way.” 

“I’m not going out of my way,” Dean stated kissing Castiel’s hand. “I am so happy you understand me working on your birthday.” 

“I understand the other kings coming is a once a year event, where they bring up issues and concerns to you and in turn, you handle negotiations,” Castiel stated. “And I want children all over to be given the ability to learn as you have for our village. So I happily want you to work my birthday.” 

“Well, Claire’s got the whole day planned for you. After her schooling of course.” Dean stated as Castiel smiled. “I figured you would love to sleep in.” 

“I would...LOVE to.” Castiel stated. 

“Sam, Gabriel, and Grandpa will be taking the twins. Since they were going to visit Grandpa anyway, I figured this might help your goal of sleeping in.” Dean winked as Castiel fanned himself. 

“A complete morning to sleep in with no interruptions? That sounds so sexy.” Castiel playfully stated as Dean snorted. “...Come on, I know you know what Claire planned. What did she plan?”

“You and Claire will be going to the town fair.” Dean beamed. 

“Ah, the fair. I forgot all about it, been so wrapped up in the twins... I couldn’t go last time because we became pretty famous due to your request to court me.” Castiel remembered. Dean beamed innocently. “I’ve been taking her there since she was very little. She plays all the little games. I love the fair.” 

“She was pretty excited to go,” Dean stated. “She had been doing extra stuff around the castle to get an extra allowance. She said going is going to be her treat. She’s going to buy you dinner and get you the biggest prize.” 

“I love that little girl.” Castiel sighed affectionately. “When the twins are older they are going to love it. Did you like it?”

“I’ve actually never been,” Dean commented shyly. “My...dad never let me leave the castle.”

“You never been to the fair?” Castiel asked sadly. He never imagined Dean never went. It’s the most magical place for everyone. Everyone went and had a good time. Dean also had to work this time too. 

“No, he...After my mother died, he kept me close to the vest. You know? I mean, I wasn’t allowed anywhere without Crowley by my side inside the castle.” Dean shrugged. 

“Ah, that’s why Crowley was so protective of you when we first met.” Castiel realized.

“He and my dad raised me,” Dean stated. “More Crowley than my dad, but that’s because he was king and had to work.”

“Of course.” Castiel squeezed his hand. “Kids understand that there are things out of our control.” 

“My father was amazing. He was there whenever I needed him...but losing my mother made him so scared to lose me.” Dean spoke. “That’s why I didn’t really have friends growing up, never was allowed to play too rough, and was isolated from the outside world. Not even Alastair’s kids were allowed to see me often. That’s why I wasn’t close to them till I became king. Gabriel was just appointed the family doctor back then.” 

“Wow, you guys are all pretty close now,” Castiel stated. 

“More now because of you and Claire.” Dean breathed. “You strengthened the bonds we had. I mean, after losing my dad I still lived an isolated life...but since you, I have never been so social. Thank you.” Castiel put Dean’s hand to his face just holding it there. “Anyways, enough about me.”

“Next year, you think we can move the meeting of kings to another day?” Castiel asked. “Next year, when the kids are a little older I want to take you to the fair. The kids would love it, you would love it. I think it should be a yearly tradition for our new family.”

“I love that idea.” Dean hummed kissing Castiel, Castiel kissed back holding him close as a giggle made them turned to see Jack squealing and giggling. 

“What are you laughing at, huh?” Castiel leaned over to wiggle his toes. “You laughing at Daddy and I kissing?” Jack smiled chewing on his hands as Castiel leaned in kissing Dean again. Jack squealed in laughter as the parents laughed. 

“You think us kissing is funny?” Castiel leaned in dramatically kissing Jack who squealed and laughed loudly. Dean snorted, Joanna blinked open her eyes after being dead asleep and started to giggle just because they all were. 

“Wanna join in the fun?” Dean snorted at her as she giggled back. Dean held her foot giving it a shake. Joanna smiled biting on her baby toy. Dean kissed her face lovingly as she giggled holding onto his beard. The kids loved it as she stared at her hands in his beard. Castiel watched his chubby fingers open and close on it. Castiel sighed affectionately just watching his mate with his daughter, enjoying one of the best birthdays he ever had.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam was nearing the end of his pregnancy, Sam despite Castiel telling him he could stop helping him so he can relax and enjoy the last bits of pregnancy refused. Sam sat by the lakeside again with Castiel while Claire and Bones played by the lake.

“I do nothing but hang out with you anyways, so I might as well help take care of the kids,” Sam stated simply holding Jack who smiled down at her. Joanna was contently using her mother to try to stand despite the fact she needed to crawl first. They were getting so good at it but normally needed a couple of tries before they got going. Castiel simply laid her on her knees and backed away again. 

“Joey.” Castiel cooed to her as she smiled at her mother. “Come, come.” Joanna started to try to crawl. One foot, one hand-oop. Joanna got off-balanced falling onto her side before she laughed giggling. “You’re so silly!” Joanna rolled back over giggling. “Come, come.” 

Joanna started to crawl towards Castiel again, she was getting better and better at crawling. Castiel and Dean worked with them every night before bed to have them practice. Even Claire helped with the practice. She would crawl next to them, speeding past them making them giggle and want to chase after her. Joanna crawled a couple more steps before she rolled onto her side again giggling loudly. Jack turned seeing his sister giggling and crawling, Jack started to whine slightly. 

“Alright, alright.” Sam put him down seeing Jack trying to crawl to catch up to his sister. After a couple of tumbles, he grabbed onto his sister’s ankle making her turn and laugh at him. Jack laughed back at her. 

“Babies, come.” Castiel cooed to them as the twins looked at him. “Come, babies, come to mama.” 

Jack started towards Castiel happily, Jack squealed trying to crawl towards Castiel by trying to crawl through Joanna. Knocking them both over making them laugh loudly, Castiel snorted at their attempt as the babies looked to their mama laughing at their silliness. Castiel moved to help separate them enough not to bump into each other while crying. 

“Come, babies!” Castiel spoke in a baby voice making the twins look up at him. 

Jack and Joanna started to crawl happily towards him. Castiel gasped as the twins started to come to him. They were getting so much farther than before, Jack got to Castiel’s ankle which Castiel scooped him up kissing his cheeks. 

“You did it!” Castiel slobbered kisses on him as Jack squealed. 

Castiel held him in his arms before looking down to see Joanna’s progress he turned seeing Joanna had decided to leave. Crawling away from the picnic, like she was trying to make a break for it.

“Whoa, where are you going young lady?” Castiel asked as she looked back giggling. Castiel handed Jack to Sam before jogging up to the baby still going. Castiel scooped up Joanna who squealed laughing. 

“Oh no, you got some crawlers.” Sam laughed as Castiel kissed his daughter’s hand. 

“I’m ALREADY cringing.” Castiel cooed to his daughter. “I got to keep these little monsters out of EVERYTHING. Huh, little one, Are you a monster?” Joanna giggled. 

“CAS!” Dean’s voice made them turn seeing Dean was walking over to them. Castiel smiled looking at his mate who must have gotten done early for the day. Castiel put Joanna and Jack on the ground. 

“Crawl to daddy!” Castiel pointed Dean out to them as Jack and Joanna lit up seeing Dean. 

Jack and Joanna crawling towards Dean who beamed seeing them, Dean getting closer for a realistic distance for them to crawl before he stopped trying to make them come to him. Joanna crawled towards Dean happily, Jack crawled a couple of steps before Dean before he sat down. Jack looked over his shoulder at Castiel before he squealed and crawled towards Castiel instead. Joanna got to Dean who was instantly scooped up and slobbered kisses making her laugh before Dean walked over scooping up Jack. 

“Where do you think you are going, punk?” Dean playfully growled to Jack who squealed in laughter. Castiel looked on with love as Dean sat down beside him giving him a loving kiss.


	16. In waiting

**One month later:**

  
  
  
  


Dean sat in bed blowing on Jack’s fingers making him squeal, Castiel laid in the bed holding Joanna to his chest. Jack’s little giggles were the world and Castiel loved them more than life itself. Jack started to squeak gibberish at Dean as Dean nodded his head like he understood. 

“They are getting so big.” Castiel hummed as Dean smiled. The twins have been trying to talk for a while now. Very vocal and would have gibberish conversations with anyone they could. They hadn’t said their first words yet but they were always trying. 

“Ahh!” Dean called to Jack who ‘Ahh’ back. The twins always got so hyped up if daddy finished up early from his duties. He knew he should keep Dean away from him because all he did was wake them up more, but it was always the cutest thing to see Dean interact with them.

Soon Dean and Jack were yelling ‘Ahh’s back and forth to each other. Joanna sucked her thumb watching them. Joanna was tired and Castiel enjoyed it, at least she was winding down. 

“You are such a bad influence,” Castiel stated. “Try to make them sleepy, not wake them up more.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Dean snorted as Jack continued to yell at him but Dean stopped with the back and forth. Jack tilted his head towards his daddy blinking at him before he turned to Castiel and trying to climb on his sister to be with his mom, Joanna whined but Dean pulled him back to him. 

“Why you got to pick on your sister, huh?” Dean snorted at him. “What does your mother have that I don’t?” Jack blinked like he was contemplating the answer despite the fact he didn’t know what he said.

“Yum...mie.” Jack pointed to Castiel chest as Castiel and Dean wheezed in laughter. Castiel was in tears laughing so loudly that Joanna whined. Castiel rubbed her back trying to comfort her but was clearly dying in laughter. 

“His first word.” Castiel wheezed in laughter. “Oh my god, I can’t breathe.” Jack once again tried to climb on his sister who whined louder and slapped him hard but Jack didn’t care. “Switch?” Castiel panted as Dean and him switched babies. “I guess he’s hungry?” 

Joanna whined but Dean shushed her with love, soon she was calm again and slowly falling asleep as Dean rubbed her back comfortingly. Castiel moved to feed Jack who suckled looking up at his mother. 

“Now we just need little Joey to say her first words.” Castiel hummed touching her fingers. 

“What was Claire’s first word?” Dean asked curiously. 

“Mama,” Castiel whispered as Jack blinked slowly at his mother, of course, he was getting tired. “I remember the day she said it...I was pretty depressed and I was holding her in bed. She was changed, washed, and freshly fed. I hadn’t showered in a while, hadn’t eaten, hadn’t even left the bed unless Jo needed something or unless I needed to pee.”

“Oh, Mamas.” Dean caressed his cheek with love. 

“I wasn’t even sad for me. I was sad for her. That...her father didn’t want her.” Castiel confessed. “It’s fine if he didn’t want me...but I hoped he would at least love her…” Castiel breathed before looking down. “It just made me really depressed that someone could abandon this angel before they even met her. It made me depressed because I felt like he left her because of me. It made me depressed that I wasn’t good enough to be her mother-” 

“That was not and could never be true,” Dean whispered with love. Castiel really appreciated hearing it, Castiel took his hand. 

“...Anyways, I was laying in bed next to her. I had been crying all day and my eyes were swollen. I remember her sitting up and placing her little hands over my eyes. I still remember how cold her little hands were on my eyes, and how good it felt. Then she just spoke. Mama.” Castiel breathed. “That got me out of bed and made me do every day.” 

“You are the best mama.” Dean kissed his hand. “Thank you for being my mate and giving me three beautiful children.” Castiel smiled softly leaning in to kiss him. Dean kissed back, Joanna stirred slightly on his chest at the movement. Giving Dean the hint to go put her into her cot. Castiel watched him go before looking down at Jack. 

“You have the  _ best _ daddy, little one.” Castiel kissed his little fingers as Jack blinked almost completely asleep. Castiel moved to get up and put him down as well.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Mom!” Claire came running into the nursery, which Castiel shushed her. He had just got the twins down and was about to let her sleep. Castiel ushering her out the door before he closed it.

“You need to be quiet, baby, it’s their nap time,” Castiel spoke noticing Sam didn’t return with her like he always did. “Where’s Uncle Sam?” 

“Uncle Sam said to come to get you because he said he thinks he waited too long,” Claire stated.

“Waited too long on what?” Castiel asked concerned.

“He said he was fine but he was crying,” Claire spoke as Castiel cursed. 

“Claire, where is Uncle Sam?!” Castiel panicked.

“He’s in the carriage,” Claire spoke as Castiel bolted to help. 

“Claire, stay with your siblings.” Castiel ran out towards the front. There was a couple of guards not knowing what to do, as Castiel walked over. He could hear Sam whimpering inside. Castiel bolted into the carriage to see Sam’s mother holding him as Sam held his stomach. 

“C-Cas.” Sam cried as Castiel took his hand. 

“Did someone call for Gabriel?!” Castiel asked. 

“He’s not home, he’s visiting his father for his birthday-” Sam hissed in pain. 

“My husband is on a horse to him,” Lisa explained as Sam panted. 

“How far are the contractions?” Castiel asked rolling up his sleeves as Sam sobbed repeatedly that he waited too long.

“Pretty fast,” Lisa told him.

“The baby’s coming.” Sam cried as Castiel helped pull down Sam’s pants, checking to see if he was ten centimeters. 

“Um...I’ve had kids recently, I think I know what to do.” Castiel hoped as Lisa shrugged.

“It’s better than me, it’s been a hot minute.” Lisa laughed comfortingly. “Now my baby is having a baby.” Lisa touched his face as Sam whimpered. 

“Okay, Sam, I think it’s really-really time.” Castiel kneeled in front of Sam as Sam shook his head.

“G-Gabe. I want Gabe.” Sam whimpered scared. 

“I know, but we don’t have a choice.” Lisa breathed holding her son close. 

“Sam, push!” Castiel breathed as Sam screamed in pain. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Alastair drank tea as his three sons sat with him for his birthday, the house was quiet as the four men enjoyed some sweets. Alastair sighed affectionately taking his sons in. 

“Your mother loved when she had an excuse to get you boys home,” Alastair commented. “I wish she was here to see it.” 

“She’s in a better place,” Gabriel spoke. “May she rest in peace.” 

“Here, here.” Their older brother stated holding up his teacup before he took a sip. Lucifer raised his glass in solidarity before he took a sip. “Gabriel, my brother, is it true? I heard you are expecting a child.”

“Why yes, our first,” Gabriel commented sitting up at the opportunity to speak about his family.

“I never imagined you settle down.” Their older brother spoke. 

“It wasn’t till I met my mate I even considered,” Gabriel admitted. “But we are both very excited.”

“I must meet the one who stole your heart, baby brother.” Their older brother chuckled. “Lucifer, haven’t heard anything exciting about you...but I have heard your mate is queen.”

“...He’s not my mate,” Lucifer mumbled lost in thought, Gabriel eyed him surprised by his demeanor, he normally would have commented retaliation to their older brother’s attempt to get a rise out of him. Their older brother noticed turning to look at Gabriel.

“When are you expecting your first?” He asked.

“Any time-” Gabriel stated when he noticed a horse speed past their windows. The men stood as Gabriel recognized the person on the horse. Gabriel bolted out to the front to see Sam’s father jumping off the horse. 

“Take my horse and go to the castle! Sam’s having the baby!” Arthur called.

“We will take the carriage and meet you there, go!” Alastair spoke as Gabriel climbed onto the horse without argument bolting towards the castle. 

Gabriel road fast and hard worried about his mate and child. He got to the front of the castle just as Castiel climbed out of the carriage tiredly wiping his bloody hands on a cloth, he was shirtless and looked exhausted. Castiel breathed in relief seeing Gabriel who noticed his bloody hands. 

“They are in the carriage,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel bolted over to the carriage seeing Sam holding their child laughing and crying watching them move. Lisa smiled at Gabriel who moved inside to hold his mate. Sam looked at Gabriel as he pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead. 

“Of course they would wait for the one day you weren’t home.” Sam sniffed as they laughed. “Ava, look...it’s your daddy.” Sam cooed as Gabriel felt tears filling his eyes seeing his...baby girl. 

Sam softly handed her over wearing Castiel’s shirt as a blanket. She had a small bit of brunette hair on her head, she was so tired and was already falling asleep. Gabriel turned seeing Castiel leaning in the doorway staring in. 

“Thank you…” Gabriel breathed as Castiel nodded softly before they all helped Sam into a gurney. Servants helping to carry Sam back to their bedroom, Castiel pulled back noticing a carriage pulling up. It was Alastair’s carriage. Alastair and Arthur came out of the carriage, just as Gabriel and Lisa climbed out of theirs. 

“How are they?” They asked as Gabriel showed off little Ava as two more men came from the carriage. Castiel noticed Lucifer who hadn’t even noticed him as he took off his hat to walk to his brother comforting the crying happy oaf. Castiel had expected an altercation at the very least with Lucifer but...Claire was right...Every since he almost died he seemed very different.

“Are you the doctor who helped my brother’s mate?” Someone asked as Castiel took notice of the man who came out of the carriage with Lucifer. He had a familiar face… The man shook his hand before he could realize who Castiel was. It was not a normal greeting for the royal. Castiel bowed his head respectfully in a sort of yes, not wanting to embarrass the man who did not know of the queen. 

“I am familiar with the Novak family, but have no idea who you are,” Castiel commented.

“Excuse me, I’m Alastair Asmodeus Novak the second. Though I go by Asmodeus not to be mistaken for my father.” Asmodeus explained. 

“You seem familiar but I don’t recall from where,” Castiel stated. 

“I have one of those faces, but it’s possible,” Asmodeus spoke. “Though I did not get your name to see if I can recall it.”

“Might not like it if I have to tell you.” Castiel winced playfully.

“Oh, then I must know.” Asmodeus teased back.

“I’m Castiel Winchester,” Castiel explained as it clicked with Asmodeus. 

“Your majesty.” Asmodeus bowed his head flustered. “I am sorry, I have been living in another kingdom for a while now, and I have not seen your face.” 

“It’s quite alright.” Castiel smiled forgiving him of his mistake. “My husband has mentioned you time and time again, I did not realize you were Lucifer’s brother.” 

“Mom,” Claire called as Castiel turned seeing Claire carrying Joanna who whimpered just waking up from her nap. “What happened to your shirt?” Claire giggled. 

“Can you give mama a shirt?” Castiel asked taking Joanna from her, Claire agreed running to go grab one. 

“Was that Princess Claire?” Asmodeus questioned curiously as Castiel nodded. “I have been meaning to meet my niece. I would have come sooner-”

“I know, you and your brother weren’t very close. I understand why you have not met us till now.” Castiel started sympathetically as Claire came out with a shirt. “Would you mind holding her?” 

“Not a problem!” Asmodeus took Joanna as Castiel slid on the shirt. It was one, definitely Dean’s and two, way too big for him. But it was a shirt. Joanna looked up at him, taking in his beard as she grabbed it like she did Dean’s.

“Da...dee?” Joanna asked as Claire and Asmodeus laughed.

“No, baby.” Castiel cooed to her. “Sorry, she must think you’re Dean because of your beard.” 

“It’s quite alright.” Asmodeus chuckled.

“No silly, Joey!” Claire spoke to her sister. “That’s not daddy!” 

“Thank you.” Castiel collected Joanna from him. “Claire, this is Asmodeus. He’s Alastair’s son as well.”

“Nice to meet you, truly.” Claire curtsied speaking in her respectful posh tone. Castiel adored the little princess mode she always used around people she either was trying to impress or didn’t know. 

“What an honor it is to meet you.” Asmodeus bowed as Claire turned away noticing Alastair standing a bit away. 

“GRANDPA!” Claire screamed happily running over to Alastair who scooped her up upon seeing her. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

“Thank you!” Alastair chuckled as Claire happily looked at the baby with the family. “Now it’s not only my birthday, but it’s also Ava’s!” Claire beamed at that.

“Mines coming up too!” Claire nodded as Alastair chuckled lovingly.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, your majesty, but I must get back to my brother.” Asmodeus tipped his hat as Castiel bowed his head respectfully. Castiel turned to walk inside looking at his daughter. 

“I need to teach you stranger danger.” Castiel teased her. “...And help you realize dadee isn’t a beard. We will just keep letting Daddy believe you call him dadee, and not his beard.” Joanna blinked happily as he carried her back towards the nursery wondering why Asmodeus seemed so familiar...

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Lucifer’s POV - One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucifer watched as Claire happily talked to Michael and Crowley. She was bouncing in happiness as she talked about whatever was making her so happy. Michael laughed at her joke before Bones tugged her away to be walked. Crowley stated something to Michael before he walked away leaving Michael alone. Michael turned to walk away almost colliding with Lucifer. 

“Jesus.” Michael cursed holding his chest as Lucifer smirked. “What are you doing here?”

“Getting my wound checked.” Lucifer eyed him. “A little jumpy,” Lucifer commented as Michael eyed him looking a bit annoyed. “Not trying to overthrow the kingdom again are you-?” Michael moved towards him pissed he grabbed Lucifer yanking him into a storage room. 

“I told you, that’s not me.” Michael looked up at Lucifer raised an eyebrow. 

“It was you  _ relatively _ recently,” Lucifer smirked before Michael punched. Lucifer took the hit, ramming Michael into the wall yanking his hair back. Michael cried out as his eyes flashed blue at the same time Lucifer’s eyes flashed red. They panted, against each other just looking into each other’s eyes. 

Lucifer wasn’t sure who kissed who but it was harsh, all teeth and desperation as Lucifer picked Michael up pressing him into the wall. Michael moaned wrapping his legs around Lucifer’s waist before forcing Lucifer’s shirt off. Lucifer broke the kiss to toss off the shirt before they pulled themselves back into the desperate kisses. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael panted holding Lucifer their foreheads pressed together as Michael let his breath calm. Their eyes closed as they enjoyed the high of their sexual experience. Michael pulled back as Lucifer took that as a hint to let him down. Lucifer sliding himself back into his pants buttoning himself up. Michael glanced down at the cum down his thigh, Michael grabbed for his underwear cleaning himself off before he grabbed for his pants. Michael slid them on without the underwear, crumpling the underwear in his pocket. 

“Can you hand me my shirt?” Lucifer asked taking a seat on some crates inside. Michael tossed him his shirt both quietly getting dressed.

“I can’t believe I did that.” Michael swallowed embarrassed, sliding back on his shirt. 

“I quite enjoyed myself.” Lucifer smiled, Michael rolled his eyes disgusted. “Naughty, Naughty. An unmated omega who isn’t a virgin.” Lucifer clicked his tongue amused. “Surprised though. My age and unmated? They like to mate you guys pretty early.”

“If you must know.” Michael slid on his socks. “I was mated once, less scandalous than you make it.” 

“Did he leave you?” Lucifer asked curiously using a knife to clean under his nails. Michael glanced up as he slid on a shoe. 

“Unlike you, he didn’t,” Michael commented. 

“Then where is he?” Lucifer questioned intrigued. 

“The cemetery in town.” Michael tied his shoelaces, Lucifer blinked taken back. "Or at least his empty casket full of his stuff is." 

“...Sorry to bring it up,” Lucifer commented as Michael tied his other shoe. 

That’s why Michael was still single and wasn’t actively being mated off. He already had been. Once you lose your mate to death, you are normally labeled a widow and left to your own accord. Michael would be provided for by his former mate’s estate. That, and normally omegas weren’t desired when they weren’t virgins.

“It was years ago.” Michael sighed getting up and grabbing his coat. “Let’s not do this again.” Lucifer saluted as Michael left without another word before Lucifer grabbed for his own coat walking out almost colliding into Claire and Bones. 

“Oh, hello,” Claire commented as Lucifer eyed her.

“What’s up, squirt?” Lucifer spoke holding his wound was irritated during the rough sex. 

“What were you doing in there?” Claire questioned. 

“Taking a nap.” Lucifer lied. 

“In the closet?” Claire tilted her head giggling as Lucifer eyed her when he noticed she whistled as she talked. 

“Lost your front tooth?” Lucifer commented as Claire nodded. 

“And my back one!” Claire showed him as Lucifer leaned in checking it out. 

“Sounds like it hurt.” Lucifer pulled back. 

“Nope!” Claire stated. 

“Who beat you up?” Lucifer asked playfully.

“I tripped over Bones going to the bathroom for this one.” Claire pointed to her front tooth. “And this one came out when I told mama it was hanging off. So Mama pulled it out.”

“You don’t have to lie to kick it,” Lucifer commented walking past her.

“I’m not lying,” Claire stated before Lucifer turned and kneeled.

“I know you are in an underground fight club.” Lucifer winked. “I’ll keep it a secret if you keep my closet sleeping a secret.” Lucifer gave her shoulder a pat, which she giggled at the thought of her being a fighter before he walked off. Claire turned and skipped away, Bones following after her. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel picked up joanna who gotten into her drawers again. Joanna was just very happy to toss her room and make a mess. This was a daily routine with her, and no matter what Castiel did, she would find a way to open it. Pulling out all of the stuff inside and move onto the next drawer. Castiel sighed as Joanna started to cry being pulled away from the drawer. 

“I know, I know. But you’ll be back at that thing in like five minutes.” Castiel kissed her and placed her away from her drawers and next to the small bowl of food. Food would distract her for a bit while Castiel figured out how to keep her out of it. Joanna grabbed at the small food in front of her mashing the cut-up potatoes into her mouth. 

When a crash made Castiel turn to see Jack had pulled down the table topper bringing down everything with it. Jack was okay but he looked back at Castiel realizing he did bad.

“Uh oh,” Jack spoke. 

“Uh oh!” Castiel repeated playfully. 

Just threw the clothes back in the drawers, before he got up moving to Jack. He placed Jack by Joanna for them to eat before he kneeled to collect the stuff Jack knocked down. Nothing was broken but the candles that were on the candle stand falling into the wall. He placed it to the side before picking up the candle holder, pausing when he noticed the candle holder had knocked loose a stone in the wall. 

Castiel tried to push the stone back in but...it was like something was stopping it from going back to its original spot. Castiel pulled the stone brick from the wall before peering inside. Castiel reached in pulling out a small leather-bound...diary. It was untouched but old. Who knows how long it was there? Castiel blew the dust off of it before he opened it to a random page looking into the beautiful writing inside. 

  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**January 24th, 1735**

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s almost time, isn’t it? 

For me to meet you? 

Dean is coming any time now. I am counting down the days, the minutes, and the seconds. Imagining all the ways he could look. 

Would he have hair or would he have peach fuzz? 

Would he have John’s nose or hers?

Would he have her lips or Johns? 

I just have a feeling my life would change forever today. I am excited and nervous, I tried to sleep but couldn’t. All these months of bed rest, the doctor visits, and all I have missed out on to make sure I kept this baby. It was all going to be worth it in the end…

Today would be the first day of the rest of my life…

...Welcome to the world, Dean Winchester.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV - Now:**

  
  
  
  


This was Mary’s diary! She must have been keeping it here to keep it safe and there it stayed all these years later. Her special hiding spot…

Castiel jumped hearing Joanna had yanked out her drawer again, the loud bang had startled him. Castiel looked down at the diary, knowing he needed to show Dean. It was his, it wasn’t even Castiel’s to even look at. How would Dean respond to this? Castiel knew Dean’s mother was still a touchy subject...

“What are you doing, Joanna?” Dean’s voice made Castiel tense. Dean scooped up Joanna taking her from the drawer, she started to cry again being pulled away. Dean leaned down to collect the clothes putting them on top of the dresser instead of back on the bottle shelf. “We should just use it for her toys, so she can still make a mess with things baby proofed.” 

“Dean.” Castiel turned to hold the diary to his chest. Dean eyed him confused as Castiel softly held out the book. 

“What is it?” Dean took it into his hands feeling the old leather. 

“I just found it in the wall...It’s your mother’s diary.” Castiel spoke hesitantly as Dean looked a bit frazzled. He looked down obviously slightly upset, emotions building up with his guilt. 

“...Wow.” Dean swallowed obviously not sure how to feel about it. “Um…” Dean blinked. “...Can you hold onto it?” Dean asked offering the book back to Castiel. “...Just till I’m ready?”

“Of course.” Castiel nodded as Dean stared so hollowly at the book. “...Would you mind if I read it?” 

“No, go ahead.” Dean nodded. “Maybe you can um...tell me if I need to skip some pages. I don’t want to read about...my parents doing it or something.” 

Dean tried to joke but he was obviously really upset by it. Castiel nodded slowly before placing it back in the hiding place setting it above the stone brick. Where it originally was till Jack happened to the wall. Castiel pulled Dean into a hug just holding him as Dean blinked back tears trying not to cry. 

“You need to stop blaming yourself for her death,” Castiel whispered. “You deserve to smile when you think of your mother...not cry. She wouldn’t want that.” 

“I know.” Dean sniffed wiping his tears. “I-I just…”

“Need time.” Castiel touched his face kissing him. “We have all the time in the world. When you are ready, it will be there.” Dean leaned down giving him a quick peck when he turned his attention to Joanna. 

“Hello, my little trouble maker.” Dean cooed as Joanna buried her hands into his beard. 

“Dadee!” Joanna cheered happily greeting Dean’s beard as Castiel scooped up Jack who was pulling on his leg. 

“Want to help me put him down and we can have some parents time?” Castiel asked.

“Is parent time clothing optional?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Please.” Castiel scoffed before adding. “Clothes are banned.” Dean cheered as Castiel snorted. “Stop being you and help me put them to bed.” Dean winked, happy to help. 

  
  
  



	17. With permission

****

**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Claire held Jack’s hand as she helped him walk, he had been trying for a while. Standing and with the help of someone else would take a couple of steps. It was Claire’s birthday and she was having a small celebration with her family. The twins were so active, Claire walked Jack around before scooping him up and spinning them. Jack squealed as Claire laughed. Joanna laid asleep in a wrap on Castiel’s chest as older guests sat eating and drinking tea. 

Alastair and his sons were there minus Lucifer. Sam sat next to Castiel holding baby Ava who also tiredly slept on her mother’s chest. However. Castiel eyed Asmodeus trying to put a face to his memory, Castiel couldn’t stop looking at Asmodeus. Did he know him somewhere? Laughter made Castiel snap out of his thoughts as Dean was laughing with the men about something. 

“Asmodeus.” Castiel started as Asmodeus turned to him. “I’m sorry, I still can’t shake how I know you.” 

“Oh, well. I grew up here.” Asmodeus stated. “Maybe that’s why.” Castiel didn’t think it was it.

“Did you know the Shirley family by any chance?” Castiel asked as Asmodeus blinked, taken back. 

“Yes, I did.” Asmodeus wiped his mouth hesitantly. “I was their business partner, we owned a trading company.”

“That’s right. I do remember you.” Castiel spoke in disbelief. “You and my father were friends. You used to come by my house for tea.” 

“I did, I do recall now that you were a Shirley.” Asmodeus nodded seeming a bit awkward now that Castiel had placed him. “I’m sorry about your parents.” Castiel nodded respectfully. “They were good people and to see them go overboard-”

“-You were one of the survivors of The Margaret?” Castiel asked as Asmodeus hesitantly nodded. 

“Yes,” Asmodeus explained. “I was on the business trip with them to the small kingdom of Helena when the storm hit. Many went overboard, including your parents. They were the ones who asked I find a way to take care of you if something happened to them.”

“...You’re the one who initiated the mating of Lucifer and me,” Castiel spoke, Asmodeus nodded.

“I sent my father after your time of mourning to make the arrangement..." Asmodeus explained.

"I’m glad you were able to keep the business with my mating,” Castiel stated. 

“It became my brothers, but my brother refused it. So I became the sole owner.” Asmodeus explained. 

“Speaking of which, I’m surprised Lucifer didn’t find a way to make an appearance,” Dean commented. “Claire has informed me they are friends.” 

“He said he didn’t want to intrude,” Alastair stated. “He knows he has been a constant problem.”

“...Well, if he wants to see Claire, with her permission. He has the right.” Dean stated. “A little late but never to start trying to be something to Claire.”

“I will inform him once you have a chance to speak to Claire,” Alastair stated as Claire sat with Jack by the window seat. 

**CLANK.**

Claire paused and noticed someone pelting small rocks at the window she and Jack were playing by. Claire moved to the window seeing Lucifer standing outside in the garden, Claire tilted her head seeing Lucifer waving her down. 

“Daddy? Can you hold Jack? Bones needs to potty.” Claire sorta lied, it was about time he did go. 

Claire walked Jack over to Dean who happily took Jack. Claire whistled for Bones to follow as she made her way to the garden. Bones ran out first going to use the bathroom. Claire followed after him lightly sipping over to Lucifer. 

“Happy birthday, squirt.” Lucifer ruffled her hair with one hand holding something behind his back. Claire noticed slightly smiling as she tried to peak. “How old are you now? Thirty-two?” Lucifer teased.

“I’m eight!” Claire laughed as Lucifer snapped his fingers. 

“So close.” Lucifer chuckled as Claire tried to lean over to see what he had behind his back but he kept moving.

“What’s behind your back?” Claire smiled. 

“Nothing.” Lucifer lied as Claire grabbed onto his arms playfully trying to grab it from him before he let her have it. A small music box sat in her hand, she had never seen one in real life before. Claire stood in awe at it. “It was my mom’s.” 

Lucifer kneeled to her showing a small key on a necklace which he whined up the music box before he opened the lid. Claire watched the ballerina dancing around in circles before the song ended and the woman stopped dancing. Claire softly closed the lid with care before Lucifer offered to put the necklace on. Claire lifted her hair allowing him to put the secret key on her neck.

“That’s the only thing that can make the music box play music. I had another key made just in case you lose it. I figured you can give it to your mom to hold.” Lucifer held it out as Claire turned and held her hands out for it. “I should go. I overstayed my welcome-”

Claire moved to hug him tightly, Lucifer paused in surprise but slowly hugged her back. Claire slowly pulled back, smiling at him. 

“You know, you’ll never be my dad. Dean’s my dad and I think he was always meant to be.” Claire spoke softly. “...But maybe you can be my uncle?” Lucifer nodded at that. 

“...I’d like that very very much.” Lucifer bowed to her as she beamed curtsying back. 

“Bye Uncle Lucifer!” Claire spoke, waving as she walked back inside with Bones. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Lucifer’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucifer stood moving to leave when he noticed Michael in the living room of the Castle. He seemed to be planning the family dinner, he was concentrating and hadn’t even noticed Lucifer’s presence. Lucifer walked over entering the back glass doors making Michael turn seeing the person who entered. Michael seemed flustered as he tried to go back to work. 

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked as Lucifer leaned against the table. 

“Just stopping by to see the squirt,” Lucifer commented. “She’s eight.” 

“Yes, I am well aware,” Michael commented as he wrote in his notebook. “I’m surprised you even came.”

“I didn’t think I should but...Squirt asked me to stop by.” Lucifer stated. “I said it would be awkward with her mom, but she insisted her mom wouldn’t mind.” 

“That’s nice of her.” Michael turned to him. 

“Yeah, um...she’s a good kid,” Lucifer admitted. “Don’t know why she’s so nice to me.”

“Maybe she sees something in you, you don’t.” Michael offered as Lucifer looked away.

“I don’t know. There’s not a lot there.” Lucifer shrugged as Michael eyed him before putting his notebook down before sitting on the table next to him. Lucifer glanced up at him as Michael crossed his arms. 

“You know that’s not true,” Michael stated. “I mean, you are a piece of shit, but hey, even an asshole can change.” 

“You know, it’s not the first time I heard someone call me an asshole.” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Wow, really?” Michael teased as Lucifer smiled into himself. “...Just try to be better and you will be. You can always change for the better.” 

“...Same goes for you and your treacherous ways.” Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows as Michael gave him a look. 

“Nevermind, you’re trash.” Michael rolled his eyes and moved away but Lucifer pulled him close by his wrist pulling him back to him. Michael gasped as they collided. Lucifer smirked, eyeing him. 

“You’re a son of a bitch, you know that?” Lucifer smiled before their lips connected in a rough desperate kiss as Michael pulled him back towards the storage closet.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel hummed to Claire who wasn’t feeling her best, Claire ended up with a cold and wasn’t feeling her best. Castiel cradled her in his lap as he rocked her, no matter how big she got...she was his little girl. Claire coughed roughly as Castiel rubbed her back. She had taken her medicine from Gabriel but she still needed to wait and heal. 

“Mommy, can you read me some more of grandma’s book?” Claire asked as Castiel nodded softly. Castiel had found himself and Claire invested in Queen Mary’s life. Claire loved stories about her grandparents. Castiel reached down to his hiding space pulling the book from between the stone. “Where were we?” 

“Grandma’s coordination.” Claire coughed as Castiel pulled her close, rocking her. 

“Alright.” Castiel cleared his throat. “...Today is the day I become Queen-”

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mary’s POV - Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  


Today is the day she becomes Queen of Theodora, the Queen of not only this kingdom but the high Queen of all the kingdoms. Abaddon helped her tighten the heavy beautiful dress onto her skin. The white-laced train was longer than her and was quite heavy but it would only be added on once she was to walk into the ceremony. 

“You look beautiful, Mary,” Abaddon spoke as the sound of someone entering the bedroom made Mary glance into the mirror seeing John walking in. 

“Lady Abby, would you mind if I have a moment alone with my mate?” John asked as Abaddon nodded, bowing her head and leaving them alone. 

“Do you know why all the kingdoms are all named after women?” Mary asked as she worked on her makeup. 

“No, I just figured they sounded prettier.” John stood behind her as she eyed him. 

“The twelve kingdoms were named after the high king's eleven daughters.” Mary started. “Alexandra, Allegra, Caterina, Emanuela, Florence, Grace, Helena, Juliet, Liliana, Octavia, and Valentina.”

“Wow, I didn’t know that,” John stated. “Wait, if he had eleven daughters, who was our kingdom named after?” Mary turned to look at him.

“Their mother,” Mary explained before turning back. “High Queen Theodora mated to your great something or other, High King Adam. Do you know why he was chosen out of all others to lead their kingdoms in unity?”

“Not sure, but I think you will enlighten me,” John stated. “Heard he won the great war." 

“There was no winner for the great war…” Mary continued to fix her make-up. “When all the kingdoms got together to fight to be the high king, King Adam threw down his weapon and kneeled. His men did so in solidarity. Soon everyone followed and they decided on a vote unanimously that King Adam will be high king. They all united under his name, therefore they were renamed in unity.” 

“You are very knowledgeable,” John spoke as Mary turned to face him. “Why tell me this, though?”

“Because I will make one thing clear, John Winchester,” Mary spoke with confidence, Mary stood moving into his face. “I am not your baby machine, I am an equal. We will unify as such. We will have a child when I say so. We will work together as the High royals. I will not be silenced by you under any condition, because Unlike high king Adam, I bow to no one. Is that clear?”

“...As you wish, my queen.” John bowed his head before their eyes met as she panted lightly from her speech. She eyed him back before their lips roughly slammed into a kiss as he picked her up sitting her onto her vanity. Mary hiked up her skirt and moved to pull down-

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


“....And they high fived.” Castiel choked reading ahead as Claire tilted her head confused as Castiel flipped through the page in awkward awe of it all. Mary, you dog. “...A lot.” 

Jesus, how many pages, Mary?!

“...And she was crowned. She loved it. The end.” Castiel closed the diary putting it away. Castiel flustered at the very descriptive sex Mary wrote in her diary. Castiel fanned himself light still blushing with his hand before fanning Claire playfully. “Did you like the story?”

“They high fived a lot back then,” Claire commented suspiciously with a cough. 

“It’s how unmated royal couples show affection,” Castiel stated his LIE. Claire nodded believing the lie as Castiel scooped her up. “Come on, baby. Let’s get you to bed. You need sleep to get better.”

“Can I sleep with you?” Claire whined as Castiel sighed. 

“How about I sleep with you in your bed, I don’t want your daddy and your siblings sick.” Castiel started brushing her hair with his fingers. “Daddy has been pulling triple duty with the kingdom and the twins so I can focus on you all day and all night till you get better…” 

“Can daddy come to say goodnight?” Claire asked.

“I’ll have him come in and say goodnight.” Castiel breathed softly, carrying her to bed. She was getting so tall, soon he wouldn’t be able to carry her like this. Castiel laid her down before laying next to her. Claire curled into him and fell asleep. Castiel dozed off till he heard the door open to the bedroom. Castiel turned to the door seeing Dean and the twins. Castiel smiled at them not wanting to get them sick. 

“Say hi, babies,” Dean whispered. 

“Bye,” Joanna called as Dean snorted at her. 

“Mama!” Jack called loudly but Dean shushed him, Claire stirred softly. 

“Claire, Daddy, and the twins are here.” Castiel touched her back as she sat up and laid her head on Castiel’s chest.

“Hi, daddy,” Claire called as Dean smiled sadly. 

“My sicky, how are you feeling?” Dean asked.

“Sicky.” Claire whimpered as Castiel brushed her hair out of her face. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Dean looked at her sympathetically.

“Daddy?” Claire asked.

“Yes, baby,” Dean answered.

“Why do unmated royals high five each other?” Claire questioned as Castiel went wide-eyed. “Grandma does it a lot in her diary.”

“What? Why would they-” Dean blinked in confusion as Castiel mouthed no to him in a panic. Dean looked up at Castiel blinking as Castiel made a fist above the girl’s head where she couldn’t see and a pointer making the sex gesture. Dean made a gagging noise before he shook his head no closing the door with his foot. “Gag! Nope!”  
  


“Is daddy sick?” Claire asked, concerned as Castiel was snorting and laughing. 

“No no, go back to bed baby.” Castiel cooed as she nodded, turning to go back to sleep, Castiel silently laughing to himself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you, One?” Castiel cooed as Jack squealed as Castiel smushed kisses onto his cheek.

They were having a small picnic by the lake to celebrate. Joanna sat in Dean’s lap as Dean held a plate of food to her. She enjoyed a small bit of cake. They weren’t throwing a massive get together like Claire’s. They were so small and wouldn’t remember anyway. Just a quiet family time by the lake. 

“MOMMY! COME PLAY!” Claire called playing in the shallow area of the lake as Castiel stood kissing Jack taking him to the water while Joanna happily smushed cake in her tiny hands. 

Castiel walked into the lake holding Jack before getting to a spot and leaning him down. Jack blinked looking down feeling the water on his leg, Castiel watched Jack reach down touching the water before he laughed. 

“You like that, baby?” Castiel cooed as Castiel sat making them a bit lower now up to their chests. 

Jack squealed, slapping the water happily when Dean sat down next to him with Joanna. She was cleaned up of cake as Dean sat her into the water on his lap. Joanna squeaked and slapped the water before Bones came over licking Joanna of the cake residue. She turned her face away but the puppy kept licking. 

“Bones, she’s clean, man.” Dean waved his face away as Claire threw a stick and he bolted after it saving Claire from the licking fiend. “Awe, Claire saved you!”

“Of course, I would! I LOVE YOU, BABIES!” Claire moved to kiss her siblings' cheeks before belly-flopping into the lake. She splashed them all, making the twins taken back by the water all over them. Dean and Castiel laughed, moving to help dry their faces.

“I can’t believe they are a year old.” Castiel breathed in disbelief.

“I know, they are walking and talking. A bit, but still!” Dean moved to press kisses to Joanna’s face who squealed holding onto his beard.

“DADEE!” Joanna giggled as Dean tickled them. 

“You know what as well?” Dean asked as Castiel tilted his head. “It’s almost our anniversary.”

“Anni…? Of our agreement?” Castiel laughed. “Ah yes, our ‘We don’t do love but definitely high fived ninety percent of our relationship?’ that agreement?” 

“I wasn't in love with you.” Dean lied, looking up innocently hiding his smile.

“You were so in love with me, it hurt.” Castiel elbowed him. 

“When did you realize?” Dean turned to him.

“Realize what?” Castiel asked playfully splashing Jack who slapped the water. 

“That you might fail the agreement?” Dean finished as Castiel eyed him. 

“...The night before my exam with Gabriel. Before we realized I was already pregnant. You slid your leg under me to help keep my hips up.” Castiel whispered. “You didn’t have to, you did the deed and could have just left me to my thoughts...but you knew.”

“You knew I was worried about it. You went out of your way to help me with that small gesture, But that moment...I remember thinking…’ Uh oh. You’re fucked, Castiel Winchester.’” Castiel smiled. “I remember thinking what does THAT mean...but I knew all along what that meant. I was fucked.”

Dean smiled letting out a chuckle, looking down at Jack before Castiel eyed him. 

“And you? When did you think you would break your contract?” Castiel asked curiously as Dean sighed for a moment thinking about it.

“Honestly? The exact moment?” Dean blushed embarrassed. “You are going to laugh.”

“No, I won’t. I promise.” Castiel hummed as Dean looked down at Joanna then back at him.

“The second I thought I was fucked was this moment. See, he was just standing here, nervous and shy. I could tell instantly he thought I had made a mistake, thought I would turn around and walk out.” Dean started. “That me being there would be something he would laugh about with someone about how a King would even consider him an ideal mate.” Castiel realized the moment he was talking about. 

“He was wearing this beautiful white suit and gold trimmings, but I hated it. The second I stared at it. I regretted not making it blue, I regretted not making it shine like your eyes and I especially HATED that I had even bought you an outfit because I IMMEDIATELY wanted it off.” Dean explained. “And you know what’s worse than that? He said, ‘Come in, my lord, would you like me to take your cloak, sir?’ and I wanted to beg, Please undress me.” Castiel smiled at that.

“I had only come that night to confirm if you were what I was looking for. I expected to leave disappointed or annoyed. Thinking I wasted my time.” Dean stated. “I never expected to immediately fall in love with you, especially to the point I mated the person the first time I met them. I broke all the logic and rules the second you said ‘Come in’.” 

Castiel said nothing just staring at him before he leaned in and kissed him. Dean softly kissed back, cupping Castiel’s face with one hand. They didn’t pull back from the soft loving kiss till Jack started to laugh at them. Castiel pulled back wiping tears he didn’t realize were falling as he smiled at Jack.

“Why do you laugh at LOVE?!” Dean choked dramatically as Jack laughed harder getting Joanna started to too. “What did love ever do to you?!” Dean turned to Castiel still embarrassed by his own confession when Castiel cupped his face with love smiling at him.

“I, Castiel Winchester, am madly and truly in love with you, Dean Winchester.” Castiel hummed. 

“I, Dean Winchester, am madly and truly in love with you, Castiel Winchester,” Dean repeated as he kissed him again. Jack started to laugh roughly before the parents broke the kiss to tickle the twins. The twins squealed in laughter before Castiel gave Dean another loving peck. 


	18. Got a secret?

****

**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel collapsed onto Dean after riding him to orgasm, Castiel could feel Dean’s hand still rubbing his ass. He loved his hands on him. Castiel closed his eyes trying to catch his breath before he opened them to see Dean looking at him in awe. Castiel smiled down at him before kissing him with care. 

They weren’t actively trying for more kids, in fact, they both agreed to wait till the kids were a bit older. Agreeing that maybe around the kids were four they would be in royal lessons with Claire which would give Castiel more time to tend to another baby. They were working so well right now that they didn’t want to rush more children but...Castiel loved Dean and was excited to have more. 

Till then they happily enjoyed making love to his mate. 

If it happened it, happened but for now, they were happy as is.

“You know, if you told me I would be this happy in the future when I was seventeen, I never would have believed you.” Dean hummed as Castiel touched his face with love. 

“I never would have believed it six years ago.” Castiel smiled into a kiss. “That I would find my soulmate and he would make me cum over and over again,” Dean smirked.

“I’m going to show you how many times your soulmate can make you cum..” Dean pulled him close turning them to be on top of Castiel.

When slight tapping made Dean break the kiss to look towards the toddler’s door to see little fingers sliding under the door. Dean tilted his head as Castiel followed his gaze. 

“... Are those four chubby hands sticking their fingers under the door or am I seeing things?” Dean asked moving off Castiel. 

“If you are, I am too,” Castiel mumbled as he sat up. 

Dean grabbed for his underwear and then tossed Castiel his own before they slid on some clothes. They could hear small giggles behind the door as Castiel opened the door slowly. Jack and Joanna laid on the floor giggling up at them as Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

“How did you get out of your cribs, huh?” Castiel mumbled scooping up Jack and then Joanna who both squealed. 

“Hi!” Joanna cheered. 

“Hi!” Castiel chuckled back as he moved to get them back into their cribs. Lowering Joanna in first before he lowered Jack into his. Dean went to help him in as they tucked the twins back in Joanna and Jack not interested in the idea of sleep kept getting up and giggling. The adults exchanged looks before they both scooped up their babies. Dean taking Joanna and Castiel taking Jack as they both left the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

Castiel placed Jack in a baby high chairs and then Joanna was placed in hers. Dean beaming as he grabbed some supplies from the cool storage. Dean placed some meat and other items on the counter. 

“I’m going to make you something delicious.” Dean smiled as Castiel sat in a chair next to them watching Dean start to cook. 

“What a treat, I never tasted your cooking.” Castiel resting his chin on his palm as Dean hummed lovingly. Jack tilted his head to look at his mama who moved to pay attention to the twins while Dean cooked. Dean placed food in front of Castiel who smiled smelling the food. “Eggs, bacon, and toast.” 

“The best money can buy.” Dean hummed. Castiel moved to eat moaning happily giving him a thumbs up. Dean gave the kids it when cooler which the twins happily gripped in their little hands. Dean moved to sit next to him eating his own plate. 

“I didn’t think you knew how to cook,” Castiel commented as Dean shrugged.

“I only know how to cook that,” Dean admitted. “My dad used to make it for me when I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Did he?” Castiel spoke. Dean didn’t mention his parents a lot. 

“Yeah, I remember very fondly the nights we sat and ate this.” Dean smiled softly. “I miss him, late at night. If I can’t sleep I’ll come down here and make myself one. I think the cook noticed because they always have all the stuff I need ready to go.” 

“I’ve never seen you sneak down here.” Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve never had a hard time sleeping since I mated you,” Dean mumbled as Castiel eyed him before he kissed Dean. Jack giggled as Castiel pulled back from the kiss, Castiel turned to him moving to kiss Jack which made him giggle louder. “WHY DO YOU LAUGH AT LOVE?” 

Jack giggled louder at Dean as Dean moved to playfully grab Jack’s hand shaking his hands. Making him squeal loudly, as Dean rocked him back and forth lightly. Jack loudly laughing. 

Joanna was happily stuffing her face watching everything as Dean shook Jack. Castiel snorted before Dean scooped up Jack. 

“Alright, I can tell you’re done.” Dean laughed, used to Jack paying more attention to them when he was not focusing on eating. If they were eating, Jack would be quiet focusing on stuffing himself like his sister. 

“Joanna’s still into her eggs.” Castiel hummed. “I’ll be up in a minute once she’s done.” Dean leaned down kissing Castiel before carrying him up to bed. 

“Let’s get your face cleaned up.” Dean kissed his little face full of egg and carried him away. Castiel happy to spend some time with his little girl. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Ava!” Sam cooed to the little girl who blinked tiredly in his arms. Sam humming with love and care as he tried to feed her. “You got to eat little one or you’re going to wake up cranky.” Ava however wasn’t in the mood to eat, slowly falling asleep as she blinked up at him. Castiel smiled down at Ava as they sat under the shade watching the kids play in the garden. 

Claire was teaching the babies how to play fetch and they haven’t learned they don’t need to fetch it. So whenever one of the twins was instructed to throw it, the other twin would bolt after it with the dog. Ultimately losing to the fast dog on their unsteady legs, fall and giggle. Claire would run over, grab the fallen sibling back to the start and the game will start again.

“She’s not going to eat,” Sam whined as Ava’s little mouth opened in sleep showing she was out like a light. “Now she’s going to be cranky all night.”

“The twins don’t sleep ever at this point. They got to the point that they are excited about life and want to experience everything. They even figured out how to get out of their cribs somehow. The bastards...” Castiel chuckled. “They don’t realize sleep is something that must happen to survive.” 

“Oh no.” Sam laughed as Castiel beamed.

“Dean and I haven’t had a wink of sleep between trying to have adult time and dealing with the kids.” Castiel sighed. 

“You know, if you cut adult time, you could get some sleep.” Sam started but Castiel gasped as though offended. 

“I have an addiction and I refuse to quit,” Castiel stated. “Adult time is mandatory.” 

“You pervert.” Sam chuckled as he rocked his daughter with love. “...Gabriel’s been the best father. He lets me sleep for a bit when he gets home. He takes turns with her at night. Meanwhile, he is the only castle doctor.” 

“Claire mentioned stopping by to visit him and seeing Lucifer sticking pencils up his nose while he napped.” Castiel snorted. “You might be why.” 

“I recall Gabriel mentioning he could still smell the pencil in his nose for like a week straight.” Sam smiled. “Everyone has been giving him a big break seeing as he’s a new father.”

“Dean has a check-up with him today about now, what do you think they’re up to?” Castiel asked as Sam snorted. 

“Both fast asleep with their legs propped up,” Sam stated as Castiel giggled loudly at that. 

“Let’s go check.” Castiel got up laughing as Sam beamed as well. 

Castiel scooping up the twins telling Claire they would be right back as they got to the medical wing. Sam pushed the door open lightly both eyeing the room when they noticed Dean fast asleep on the medical bed and Gabriel asleep in the chair next to him. Gabriel’s loud snoring was obvious as soon as they opened the door and Dean was just so tired that couldn’t wake him. 

Sam softly knocked on the door but they didn’t register, so Sam knocked louder snapping the two up. Gabriel fumbling for his stethoscope and placed the listening part to Dean’s body putting it on his knee.

“Lungs look good.” Gabriel choked looking around before rubbing his face. “Hi, Sam. W-What’s up?” The omegas exchanged looks coming in.

“Awe, my poor baby,” Sam whispered putting Ava in a baby crib, Gabriel kept around as Sam came up cupping his face. “Come on, love. You need a nap.” Sam leaned kissed him softly and lead him towards a nearby bed. 

“What about-” Gabriel hesitated.

“I will keep watch, I will wake you up if someone comes.” Sam touches his face as Gabriel hesitated but he was so tired he submitted. 

“Cas, hey,” Dean stated moving to take one of the twins. Joanna squealed touching his beard. 

“Dadee!” Joanna hummed as Dean leaned down smushing kisses on her face before he got out of the hospital bed.

“You too, love. You need a nap.” Castiel caressed Dean’s face walking him back to the garden to the blanket. Castiel letting the twins go back to playing fetch with Claire. Dean laid down on the blanket as Castiel laid down curling next to him and both too a nap in the shade. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Lucifer’s POV - One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Michael held Lucifer as they panted after sex, when did this become normal to the both of them? Michael rolled off of him laying in his quarters in the castle. An upgrade to the storage room and something a bit comfier at least. Besides, Lucifer hasn’t been leaving after sex for a while now. They started to cuddle after sex, Michael curling into his arms and Lucifer holding him close. He didn’t know why they started to do this. The deed has been done...but Michael hated he enjoyed it. The closeness. 

“We got to stop meeting like this.” Lucifer joked as Michael closed his eyes chuckling. 

“A little too late, don’t you think?” Michael asked as Lucifer smiled back at him before they kissed softly. Michael held him back as their kisses continued. Lucifer’s hands touching Michael’s smaller frame, feeling the muscles on his skin. Michael pulled back eyeing him before giving him a peck. 

“...We’ve been sleeping together for how long now and I still feel like I don’t know you,” Lucifer stated as Michael eyed him. 

“I didn’t think you would want to know me...You never seemed like the type to.” Michael commented as Lucifer blushed embarrassed, why did he want to know? Michael was right, he normally didn’t care to know who he was sleeping with. But...he also never slept with the same person twice or more and he never spent the night...yet he was. “What did you want to know?” 

“...What happened with your ex?” Lucifer asked shyly as Michael eyed him surprised he cared. 

“He was one of the people who died on the Margaret,” Michael stated. “He, like a lot of others, was washed off the ship in a storm. We were only mated a couple of months when he went to work on the Margaret and died.”

“What was his name?” Lucifer asked. 

“Gordon Walker.” Michael breathed. 

“I don’t recognize the last name,” Lucifer stated. 

“That’s because he wasn’t rich or anything like that. He was a simple man who did his best.” Michael brushed some hair out of Lucifer’s face. “He was just a boat worker.” 

“No kids?” Lucifer asked as Michael shook his head no.

“The only time we had sex was during our mating. That’s when he went to sea.” Michael breathed. 

“Castiel got pregnant our first mating,” Lucifer stated. “...I didn’t mean to get him pregnant, I told him I wasn’t ready for kids. I pulled out and everything.” 

“He got pregnant anyways,” Michael whispered. 

“It wasn’t either of our faults and now, I’m glad it happened. Claire is a wonderful girl.” Lucifer breathed. “I regret not being there for them sooner but Claire’s right. I think Dean was always meant to be her father. If I was actively in Castiel and Claire’s life...they would have never met Dean.” 

“That’s true,” Michael stated. “...But why were you so against Castiel from the beginning?” 

“I wasn’t. It’s hard to explain. I...didn’t want to play him.” Lucifer breathed. Michael made a face looking confused. 

“What do you mean?” Michael asked sitting up concerned. 

“...Because I have my suspicions on why Castiel was forced to mate me,” Lucifer stated. “I don’t have proof but...I think my brother forced the mating to get sole ownership of the trading company, Castiel’s family and him owned.” 

“But he couldn’t have planned for the ship to go into a storm,” Michael spoke but Lucifer looked hesitant.

“My brother is a lot of things, but one way to describe him is not a nice man. He’s selfish. He does things for his own good.” Lucifer snapped. “He wouldn’t have given a shit about Castiel or his parents' last wishes. He wanted the company.”

“What are you saying?” Michael questioned. 

“...My brother forced the mating with me because if I didn’t agree. He would have made Castiel his...I couldn’t do that to Castiel. I knew what it’s like to lose your mother…” Lucifer breathed. “But I never bought the story they simply went overboard.”

“...You think he killed them?” Michael whispered. 

“I think he used the storm to get rid of them,” Lucifer stated. 

“But wouldn’t you have gotten the business? Michael asked. “With your mating? At least half?”

“No. I never saw a penny of it. I got no part in that business. If I had I would have given it to Castiel and Claire a long time ago because it was theirs. Would have taken my name off anything and everything. Anything to keep my brother from keeping it.” Lucifer stated.

“Have you told Castiel?” Michael questioned but Lucifer shook his head. 

“I have no proof. Just my suspicions.” Lucifer confessed. “...But I am sure, he had done something to them.”

“Why do you think he’s capable of something like that?” Michael asked as Lucifer breathed sadly.

“Because I believe he poisoned my mother because of me,” Lucifer stated tears filling his eyes. “My mom wanted me to have the majority of her share of the inheritance my father had set aside for her. Because she knew I would have taken care of her till she died.”

“I wanted that, I loved my mother...But then she got sick and died...her will magically disappeared. My father gave the majority of her shares to my brother’s business to help him when it was going under.” Lucifer continued. 

“It was going to go under?” Michael asked.

“My brother got in a lot of debt on his side, he was going to have to sell his ownership of the company and even then that wouldn’t be enough. He needed a way to get the majority of the earning from the trading company to keep afloat...” Lucifer breathed. “Right around the time the Margaret when to sea…That’s why I’m so sure...I’m he killed her for her money.” 

“...” Michael eyed him cupping his face, Lucifer had never told anyone about his brother before. The sins he accused him of was something that no one would ever believe. His brother was seen as perfection compared to a loser like him. “I believe you, Lucifer.”

“You do?” Lucifer choked as he felt hot tears pouring down his face. No one had ever believed him before. Not his father or Gabriel. And after a bit, he stopped trying to convince them. Michael pulled him into a hug just holding him as Lucifer cried himself to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV - One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel rocked Jack in the rocking chair just humming to him as Joanna started to whimper from her crib. Castiel glanced over at the fussing little one who just wanted to be held when he noticed Michael walking by his door.

“Hey? Can I have a hand?” Castiel asked softly as Michael nodded moving to help by scooping Joanna and sitting in the second rocking chair. Joanna knew Michael and wasn’t at all at odds with him holding her. Joanna relaxed into his arms as she curled into him. “Thanks, Sam went to pick up Claire from school so I don’t have the second hand.” 

“It’s alright.” Michael smiled looking down at Joanna who blinked up at him already falling asleep. “They are getting so big.”

“I know, soon they will be two and getting into that terrible twos.” Castiel cooed before glancing up at him. “Did you ever want children?”

“I never really thought about it...I once did.” Michael stated petting Joanna’s hair. “But I would need a partner to have one, don’t you think?”

“Have you thought about being open to mating again?” Castiel asked as Michael shrugged. 

“I don’t know to be honest,” Michael stated. 

“I think you should consider trying,” Castiel spoke. “In my humble opinion, It might change your life for the better.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Michael smiled softly.

“Rumor is, you have been seeing someone,” Castiel stated as Michael blushed. “Crowley mentioned he went to wake you when you were late to work and found you in bed with someone.”

“It’s...casual,” Michael stated going deep red.

“Well you are a widowed Omega, no one will judge you for it.” Castiel smiled. “How did you meet?”

“...Um...I did something stupid and they...didn’t judge me for it.” Michael hesitated. “It just sorta happened, he’s irritating and I want to strangle him but...I keep kissing him instead.”

“Now they spend the night almost every night?” Castiel teased as Michael mumbled a yeah. “Sounds like this isn’t a casual fling.” Michael made a face as Castiel chuckled. “Do I know them? Do you work around here with them?” 

“It’s better...you don’t know who it is.” Michael hesitated, Castiel tilted his head eyeing him.

“You’re shitting me.” Castiel choked. “Lucifer?” Michael winced at that. “I mean, it’s got nothing to do with me, but he’s…” Castiel hesitated.

“Lucifer, I know.” Michael winced. “I know, I just...I can’t help it.” It was quiet for a bit as Castiel took in his words. “B-... But if you want me to stop seeing him-”

“-Does he make you happy?” Castiel turned to him as Michael nodded with no hesitation. “He treats you right?” He nodded. “...Then good, I hope he keeps doing that despite his past...he...even he can change. He’s been showing that day to this day. I just...worry, you’re my friend.” 

“I know, I would never step over the boundary ever, I felt so bad when it happened the first time. I told him, I never want to see you again, blah blah-” Michael choked.

“He...came back to see you though.” Castiel smiled softly. “And now he practically lives with you.”

“I’m so sorry, Castiel.” Michael choked in tears as Castiel shook his head no.

“Don’t apologize, ever.” Castiel reached over taking his hand. “I’m happy for the both of you. You above all deserve happiness. It’s Lucifer I worry about with your heart.” 

“I’m not trying to fall in love with him.” Michael choked as Castiel kissed his hand. 

“Trying not to...but you are falling for him,” Castiel stated. “And that’s okay.” Michael felt so guilty. “...If it makes you feel better...Lucifer isn’t a player. He never cheated on me when we were mated that I know of. Hell, after our mating, he went to sleep in another room.”

“He never once slept in bed with you?” Michael asked as Castiel nodded. 

“No,” Castiel stated as Michael looked down. “...I think he’s got to like you a whole lot to spend the night with you.” Michael glanced up at that, he looked conflicted about something. “What is it, Michael?”

“...Lucifer told me something, I wanted to mention to you but I...don’t have proof. I know he’s not on your favorite person list.” Michael hesitated. “He told me not to tell you till he could get proof but...you deserve to know.”

“What...What is it?” Castiel asked as Michael hesitated once again. 

“...Just before I start...I need to know.” Michael stated. “...Did Lucifer tell the truth about telling you he didn’t want kids yet? And that he pulled out during the mating? I need to know if he’s telling me the truth.”

“...Yes,” Castiel spoke taken back. “...It’s true.” Michael eyed him before continuing.

“...Lucifer thinks your parents’ death wasn’t an accident,” Michael spoke as Castiel blinked in shock. 

“B-But you lost Gordon, There was a terrible storm-” Castiel choked.

“Do you recall Lucifer ever having anything to do with the business?” Michael stated. “Like did you see him sign over the business or even have money from it?”

“...No.” Castiel blinked confused. “Not that I...know of, but he must have.”

“Where did you get all your money?” Michael asked. 

“...We...got money from Lucifer’s father…” Castiel mumbled. “When Lucifer left, it...was money sent by him…”

“Why wouldn’t you have gotten a check from the company?” Michael stated. “Paying out Lucifer for your side of the company? Castiel that would be more money than anything you’ve seen before. I know that company, my mate worked for it. He was getting paid beyond normal amount and he was just a laborer.” 

Castiel...never seen money like that, Lucifer was always struggling with money, even with his father’s help giving them income. Lucifer was never rolling in money, He had enough to provide enough for Castiel and his daughter to live but to the rest of the money for himself. Which didn’t leave him a lot. Especially to live on his own, on his own land.

“I...I just...thought you should know.” Michael put Joanna down for a nap as he moved to leave.

“...Michael,” Castiel spoke gaining his attention. Michael turned to look at him. “Thank you, you were right to let me know.” Michael nodded his head and turned to leave, leaving Castiel to his thoughts.


	19. Taking it to the grave

****

Castiel closed the door to the nursery as he started to change out of his clothes. He paused when he heard the bedroom door open. Dean rubbing his shoulder as Castiel looked at him concerned. 

“Are you alright, love?” Castiel moved to him concerned. 

“You’ll laugh.” Dean grimaced. 

“What happened?” Castiel laughed as Dean beamed innocently. 

“I went to throw the last stick before I put Claire and Bones to bed and I must have thrown too hard…” Dean winced. “I think I pulled something.” 

“Awe, baby.” Castiel hummed to him to help him undress, getting him into his pajamas before he sat helping Dean sit down before massaging his muscles. Dean winced but it was a good time of pain as Castiel rubbed his shoulder. It was quiet for a long time before Castiel spoke. “Honey...Does someone investigate ship accidents?” 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. 

“Like...the Margaret. Was there an investigation into the ship and the people lost at sea?” Castiel questioned. 

“Yeah, there’s usually an investigation into it,” Dean questioned. “Why?” 

“Can I see the file on the Margaret?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. 

“Of course, whatever you need. I’ll have someone bring it up to us tomorrow.” Dean breathed as he noticed how upset Castiel was. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I just...want to look into my parents’ deaths if that’s okay?” Castiel breathed. “I just...want some closure.” 

“Of course, whatever you need.” Dean sucked in the air feeling Castiel get the spot. 

“Thanks, my love.” Castiel kissed him with care before he got deeper into the muscle. “Have Gabriel look at it tomorrow.” 

“I’m a cripple,” Dean whined as Castiel hummed softly kissing him. 

“Sleep tonight, don’t worry about the babies, and rest. Go see Gabriel first thing.” Castiel comforted him as Dean laid back in bed before he moved his uninjured hand down Castiel’s pants. Castiel gasped as Dean beamed innocently. 

“I think this might help me sleep better.” Dean winked as Castiel whimpered feeling his hand sliding up and down his cock. 

“Me too.” Castiel moaned pulling Dean into a rough kiss, making sure to take care not to injure his arm in the process.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stared down at the files over and over again, reading every file word for word as the twins slept for a nap. Castiel went through all names and recognized quite a few, The missing or unaccounted for held his parents’ names and Gordon walker on the list. Lucifer must be wrong right? That this was an honest accident? A majority of the crew went down with the ship, only a couple were found on an emergency boat on board. 

Castiel jumped when he saw someone standing in front of him making Castiel tense. In front of him stood Lucifer, looking conflicted at Castiel. 

“Jesus, you scared me.” Castiel breathed. 

“Michael said he told you the truth,” Lucifer stated as Castiel eyed him. “About the sinking.” Castiel’s eyes moved to Michael who stood in the doorway of the castle holding himself. Michael stood obviously upset about having to confess to Lucifer he told Cas as he watched them.

“...Yeah, he did,” Castiel stated. “He told me a lot of things, like how you guys are seeing each other.”

“We aren’t-...” Lucifer paused in a long thought. 

“You are like him, didn’t realize you were a couple?” Castiel sighed affectionately before eyeing him patting him to sit next to him “It’s okay. Really...I know you want me to forgive you for something concerning Michael, but really there’s nothing for me to forgive. I am happy you are both happy.”

“I feel like a douche,” Lucifer admitted taking a seat. “That I couldn’t be a man for you, that living in my pain was more than being there for you and Claire.”

“...It’s never going to be okay, but you can make up for it now by being there,” Castiel stated. “You were never anything more than my daughter’s father, so as long as you are good to her...We have no problem. And from what I heard she calls you Uncle Lucy.” 

“Yeah, She’s my little squirt.” Lucifer smiled softly. “...but what about you? I owe you for the hardship I put you through…”

“If you want my forgiveness, for anything and everything...Please, help me figure this out. I need to know if it was just an accident at sea or was it more.” Castiel begged tears in his eyes as Lucifer softly pulled him into a hug not sure what to do as Castiel sobbed loudly.

“I’ll help you find out what happened.” Lucifer breathed. “I promise.” Castiel pulled back wiping his tears as he sniffed. “I just don’t know where to start.” 

“Start here. With him. Dick Roman.” Castiel pointed to the name on the survivor’s list. “Please find him for me. I have been looking from what I can from the Castle but I can’t leave. Find him and bring him to the castle so I may speak to him.” Lucifer stood and nodded. 

“I will.” Lucifer nodded. Castiel watched him go, unknown to Castiel that Dean watched from the castle. Dean turned and walked away from the window. 

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel rocked Joanna who suffered an ear infection. Joanna sobbed loudly as she kept hitting the side of her head and ear in pain. Castiel shushed her with love as Joanna continued to cry. The medicine was helping but it was going to take time, the poor baby. Castiel shushed her with care trying to get her down. 

He hadn’t heard anything from Lucifer if he had found dick roman or not. Apparently, he was hard to find because there were no records of the man. Michael would give him updates but it normally was dead ends. How was one man hard to find? The only other survivors were Asmodeus and an older man who had passed by now. The only one they were going to get answers out of was the third survivor, Dick Roman. 

“Shhh, it’s alright, love. It’s alright.” Castiel cooed trying to comfort her nuzzling her to his face. Dean had gone to try to get some medication to get her to sleep and something else to help with the pain since she was so upset. 

“Cas?” Michael spoke poking his head in as Castiel glanced up.

“Michael?” Castiel ushered him in. “Any news?” 

“Lucifer thinks he found him, but he needs your help. The man won’t talk to him, so he thinks if you send him with a royal summons he will talk.” Michael explained. 

“I understand.” Castiel nodded softly. “Can you hold her?” 

Michael took Joanna as Castiel moved to his bedroom to grab stuff from Dean’s room desk to write out the royal summons. Castiel sealed the letter with an official seal before he returned to the nursery collecting his daughter from Michael. Castiel sat down before handed the letter to Michael.

“Please see Lucifer get this immediately,” Castiel spoke as Michael nodded. Michael turned to leave out the door, closing it behind him before he almost slamming into Dean who stood there eyeing the letter in his hand coldly. 

“Your majesty, I’m sorry.” Michael bowed. “I didn’t mean to knock into you.” 

“It’s fine,” Dean stated as he held out his hand for the letter. “Can I see that?” 

“Um…” Michael hesitated. “It’s the queen’s private letter.” 

“I am very well aware,” Dean spoke holding out his hand. Michael didn’t move as Dean moved to grab it from him but Castiel’s voice stopped him.

“Dean! Please hurry!” Castiel begged as Dean stopped, Dean stopped his attempt from snatching the letter to instead go inside to his mate and child. Dean touched Joanna’s head with love and comfort. Dean helped drip some pain relievers and some sleep drops into her mouth before Castiel fed her the bottle. Michael let out a breath before going to go give Lucifer the letter.

Castiel cradled Joanna close as Dean kneeled next to them as the parents worked together to put the baby to sleep. When Joanna finally fell asleep, the parents moved to the bedroom tiredly changing into pajamas. Neither of them spoke, just exhausted and just wanted to listen to the silence. 

“That letter,” Dean spoke tiredly as he got into bed. “Who was it for?” Castiel paused looking at him for a moment before he continued to get dressed. 

Should he tell him the truth? That he was looking into Asmodeus for possibly being a murderer? 

Dean was close to Alastair and his sons, it would break his heart that Castiel would even consider something like that. Besides, Dean might be a little peeved that Castiel was spending so much time with his ex. No matter that Michael and Lucifer were a thing, even if no one else but Castiel knew it.

Maybe it was best to keep it a secret till he knew something concrete. He would tell him if he found something with Dick roman’s side of the story. If not, he would give up and believe it was just an accident. 

“It was just some stuff I needed from the market tomorrow. Michael is going, so I asked him to get things for Joanna. Something to help with the teething pain and ear pain.” Castiel lied as Dean stared coldly at the back of Castiel’s head but Castiel didn’t notice. 

“...I see.” Dean looked away as Castiel climbed in bed with him. Castiel cradled him close burying his face into Dean’s chest. Dean slowly lowered his arm around Castiel before he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Lucifer’s POV - The next day:**

  
  
  


Lucifer walked out of Michael’s room, giving him a soft kiss as Michael helped fit his suit. Lucifer smiled as Michael moved to start his day. Lucifer watched him go when he turned to leave himself he jumped seeing Claire standing there.

“Squirt?!” Lucifer choked in shock holding his heart. “What are you doing up?”

“Joanna’s not feeling good,” Claire commented. “She’s screaming.” 

“Your mom’s got her though, right?” Lucifer asked. 

“Yeah, but mommy said she might not stop for a while till her medicine kicks in. That’s why Jack’s with Uncle Sam.” Claire stated. 

“Don’t you have school today? Lucifer questioned in a hurry to get to the bar.

“Mom said I don’t have to go,” Claire commented. “Cause of Joey.” 

“Ah, well, If you need a place to sleep, I’m sure Michael would let you crash in his place.” Lucifer ruffled her hair.

“Uncle Lucy, are you dating Michael?” Claire asked as Lucifer blushed. 

“Um...Yeah. I...I think so.” Lucifer confessed as Claire smiled. “I like him, I never liked anyone as much as I like him.” Claire beamed at that response. “...Why did I tell you that?” 

“Because I’m the best.” Claire hummed when she noticed a royal carriage pull up. “Who is that for?”

“Me. I’m going out somewhere,” Lucifer stated. “It’s a secret. Your mom knows about it.”

“I’m bored, Can I come?” Claire asked as Lucifer shook his head no.

“Next time, buddy,” Lucifer spoke moving to make sure he had the summons, Lucifer cursed going into Michael’s room to grab the letter. When he came out, he expected Claire to still be standing there but she wasn’t. Lucifer gave a glance around before leaving towards the carriage.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucifer walked up to the bar as early as he could. He had found him, Dick roman. Lucifer walked over to the hungover man, who groaned seeing him.

“You again, I told you to fuck off,” Dick mumbled as Lucifer slapped the royal summons on the table. The man stopped drinking his liquor to eye it. Dick sighed before he moved to open it reading the words inside. “Fuck.” Dick cursed as he slid the paper over. 

“Let’s go. I have a carriage out front.” Lucifer spoke as Dick eyed him before he got up. Dick tossed some coin on the table for his first drink and gulped it down annoyed before he walked towards the carriage. Dick got into the carriage then Lucifer followed getting in with him. 

“Why do you care about The Margaret so bad?” Dick sighed annoyed. “It’s over, let it go.” 

“We need to know what you know,” Lucifer stated. 

“You don’t need to know anything. Things are left in the past.” Dick scoffed holding himself. “If you were smart, you’d leave it that way.” 

“What does that mean?” Lucifer turned to him. “Does that mean something other than an accident happened?” Dick said nothing. “How much did my brother pay you to keep silent?”

“Who?” Dick snorted. 

“Asmodeus,” Lucifer spoke as Dick tensed at that. “What did he pay you to keep quiet?” 

“You need to stop looking into The Margaret.” Dick snapped. “You are just going to get more people killed.”

“So I was right.” Lucifer scoffed. “Asmodeus MURDERED people.”

“Is that what you want to hear to sleep at night?” Dick chuckled. “Fine. Okay. I’ll tell you what happened that night on The Margaret.”

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Margaret - Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chuck held his wife as the waves slammed against the ship. He could barely keep her on the bed as the waves almost threw them. She was so scared. She wanted to be home with their son Castiel. Chuck knew they shouldn’t have come. They should have let Asmodeus handle the business arrangement on their behalf. Even if Chuck has his hesitations to trust Asmodeus after he noticed money missing from their safe in the company business. 

Asmodeus was the only one besides him who knew the code to it, yet there was money going missing almost daily. That’s why he was hesitant to let Asmodeus go alone. Who knows what he could do without supervision. His wife Hannah, had only come to try to protect Chuck. She didn’t trust Asmodeus as far as she could throw him. This far away especially. So she refused to let Chuck go without her, figuring they would be safer in numbers…

Chuck paused when he heard clanking against his door, telling his wife to stay in bed as he bolted to the door. Chuck tried to pull it open...but it wouldn’t budge. Chuck could make out the sound of chains slamming against the door as he tried to force it open. 

“LET US OUT!” Chuck demanded. 

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, Chuck.” Asmodeus sighed looking at them through the porthole. 

“Asmodeus?! What’s the meaning of this?!” Chuck yelled as Hannah got out of bed in worry holding the blanket around her. The boat tilted and waved almost knocking them. 

“I can’t have you return to land,” Asmodeus stated simply. “Not when I am so close to owning the whole company.”

“Father’s fucking disappointment, huh?!” Chuck hissed hitting the door. “Don’t want to admit to daddy you can’t pay back all the money you gambled away?!” Asmodeus hit the door angrily. 

“You know it was all meant to be mine. You deserved no share in it. It was my idea.” Asmodeus hissed. 

“But all MY Money!” Chuck hissed. “Without me, this company would be NOTHING!” 

“Without you, this company is everything,” Asmodeus smirked. “To me, anyways. When you’re dead it all goes to me, you agreed to it in your will.” 

“Jokes on you.” Chuck snapped. “I figured you have something up your sleeve. In the likelihood of our death, the business goes to our SON and I’ve instructed you were not allowed to mate him with his guardian.” Asmodeus looked on coldly. “Good luck trying to get it now.” 

Asmodeus grabbed for an ax angrily slamming it into the side of the ship. Water started to pour in as Chuck and Hannah gasped at the water pouring in under the door. 

“ARE YOU SUICIDAL?!” Chuck hissed. “We die, you die too!” 

“I got some men to help me to safety as you go down with the ship,” Asmodeus smirked. 

“The captain would never allow this-” Chuck hissed.

“The captain is dead! Along with the crew I couldn’t bribe.” Asmodeus explained. “We just fed them rat poison in their last meal...Right about now everyone should be choking on their own vomit, while my men Dick and Eric are slamming holes into the ship...It’s going to be so sad that the three of us will be the only survivors-” 

Asmodeus was slammed to the ground by a man he recognized as Gordon Walker. Gordon grabbed for the Ax, holding it to Asmodeus’s throat. Gordon Walker was one of the crew who everyone seemed to enjoy, well on his way of being the captain’s right-hand man. He was a man of honor and Asmodeus knew bribing him wouldn’t work. He didn’t even bother with him. Too fucking good for his own good.

“Why are you...still alive?!” Asmodeus choked. 

“I get seasick and didn’t eat dinner!” Gordon hissed grabbing the ax away and smacked Asmodeus with the other side of the Ax, breaking his nose but he was alive. Gordon grabbed for the keys to the chain and lock as Chuck and Hannah begged to be let out. “It’s okay, I’m letting you out-” 

Gordon moved to the lock, he got the key in when he was shot from behind. Gordon looked down at his chest as Hannah started to scream. Gordon dropped the keys falling to his side as Dick stood holding the gun. 

“Now you show up.” Asmodeus choked in pain as Dick helped him up. 

“We need to go, the ships going to go down!” Dick yelled as water started to fill the hold quickly. Hannah and Gordon screaming to be let out as Asmodeus moved to the porthole smirking at him. 

“I’ll tell Cassie you say hi.” Asmodeus blew a kiss at Chuck but Hannah moved in front of him. 

“See you in hell, you bastard. I will never let you lay a hand on my baby. I will haunt you till your dying days where I will pull you into hell myself!” Hannah hissed. Hannah moved to the porthole spitting in his face. Asmodeus smirked wiping his face before he followed Dick towards the escape raft. Leaving them to their fate.

__________________________________________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  
  


**Lucifer’s POV - Now:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucifer looked down in shock as the carriage came to a stop in front of the castle. Lucifer didn’t have time to think when he was grabbed from the carriage and a bag was thrown over his head. They tied his hands behind his back as Lucifer kicked and screamed till he was forced onto his knees. The bag was ripped off his head seeing himself in the throne room. What surprised him was who he noticed standing next to him.

Castiel stood beside him, being held by two guards. He wasn’t gagged or tied up but he was forced to be there. Lucifer tried to speak but was gagged as he looked towards the front of the room seeing Dean on his throne...and Asmodeus standing beside him. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Castiel snapped pulling out of the men’s arms as Dean looked at him coldly. “Joanna needs me to put her down, I don’t have time for this.” Castiel turned to leave but a voice stopped him.

“But you have time to plan an affair?” Asmodeus spoke as Castiel turned to him. Dean said nothing looking at him for an answer in his eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Castiel snapped. “I’m not having an affair!” 

“Then why have you been lying to me?” Dean asked. “When Asmodeus came to me with this, I couldn’t believe it...but I have been noticing how close Lucifer and you have become-”

“We think Asmodeus killed my parents!” Castiel choked out as Dean blinked in surprise. “I know I should have told you sooner, but I had no proof! I didn’t want to hurt you and your relationship with the Novaks! That’s why I have been keeping secrets, Lucifer came to me and told me that he believed Asmodeus killed my parents for the trading company!” 

Castiel turned to Lucifer who was nudging towards the man that he came with. Castiel turned seeing the man, Dick Roman. Castiel ran to the man pulling him towards the front before he pulled Lucifer’s gag free.

“And we have proof! A witness! This is Dick Roman, one of the survivors.” Castiel spoke as Lucifer nodded to Dean. Asmodeus looked coldly at Dick as Dick stood there awkwardly. “Don’t be afraid.” 

“Tell them what you told me,” Lucifer spoke as Castiel helped him out of his restraints. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked as Lucifer nodded rubbing his hands.

“Tell them, Dick,” Lucifer spoke as Dick and Asmodeus exchanged looks.

“Dick Roman, one of the last survivors of the Margaret, do you have something to confess to your king?” Dean asked as Dick nodded. 

“That I have been sinful, and have not spoken my truth,” Dick confessed bowing his head. 

“Speak them to repent,” Dean spoke as Dick nodded. 

“My king, I was sent here to tell you the truth and I shall.” Dick breathed. “...That I was hired by Castiel and Lucifer to help plan an escape, so Castiel and Lucifer elope taking the children with them-”

“YOU LYING BASTARD!” Lucifer sucker-punched him till the guards grabbed him. Castiel stood there in shock as tears slid down his face, Castiel falling to his knees holding himself. Unable to even stand as Lucifer was forced to the ground. 

"-I couldn't keep up this lie. This is why I have come. They told me to lie because Asmodeus was onto them." Dick breathed. "I just can't in good conscious let them take the young princesses and prince away." Dean sat absorbing this info in the sound of Lucifer fighting the guards and Castiel's sobs.

“...My lord, I have shown you the months of love letters with the official seal,” Asmodeus whispered to Dean as Dean sat looking into Castiel’s tearful eyes. “...What will you do now with all the evidence proving it?” Dean and Castiel could only stare into each other’s souls, Castiel could only hope even with all the evidence against him...Dean could see through to the truth...


	20. Fool's gold

****

Dean stared at Castiel as he held out his hands for a letter, which Asmodeus handed to him without a second thought. Dean looked at the writing of longing for Lucifer and how mating Dean was a mistake. It was either Castiel’s writing or someone copied it to perfection. Dean rested his hand in his chin just rereading the letters he had read over and over again. How much Castiel secretly didn’t love him anymore, that he wanted to take the children and run away. Dean closed his eyes trying to think as Castiel’s sobs continued to fill the silence as Dean thought before Dean crumpled the paper in his hand throwing it to the ground. 

“I refuse to believe this.” Dean stood as Castiel let out a breath of relief covering his mouth. “Castiel is  _ MY _ mate, and I love him. If he says he’s not having an affair, I believe him.”

“Your Majesty!” Asmodeus tried to argue but Dean had walked to Castiel helping him up pulling him close as Castiel cried. “He was planning to take your heir!” Dean turned to look at Asmodeus. “If you will not handle this accordingly the council will.”

“Are you threatening to try to go above my head?” Dean hissed. 

“You are blinded by love, my king,” Asmodeus stated. “Just listen to Mr. Roman tell you their plan. He was going to take your children far away to elope with Lucifer once again. Speak, Mr. Roman.”

“The plan was-” Dick started to explain as he cradled his bleeding nose but Dean was only focused on his mate, ignoring Dick from beside him.

“Castiel, Castiel,” Dean whispered cupping his face as Castiel continued to sob. “I believe you, It’s okay, my love. I believe you.” Dean leaned down kissing his tears before Castiel moved in for a tight hug.

“I’m sorry for lying.” Castiel sobbed. “I know how much you have been hurt and I should have told you instead of lying.” 

“It’s okay.” Dean breathed, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry I even had to put you through this. It's the law of court...If I had a choice I wouldn't have said anything but if the council took this instead I couldn't control the outcome-."

“I know. What Asmodeus is referring to is treason and I know you had to investigate I...I just didn’t want to make a mountain out of a molehill.” Castiel choked and sobbed as Dean pulled back just caressing his face. “I’m sorry, I should have never kept secrets from you-” 

“Shhh,” Dean whispered just holding him. 

“Cas!” Lucifer struggled still on the ground, Castiel broke the focus on Dean to look at Lucifer. “A little help?”

“I may believe my mate’s not cheating, but I don’t really like you, you can stay down there.” Dean frowned at him as Lucifer whined. 

“...Fair.” Lucifer choked still being held down. 

“Send for Michael,” Castiel called to a nearby guard. The guard hesitated to obey but Dean nodded his head. “He can give the idiot an alibi.”

“Hey,” Lucifer whined, Castiel innocently shrugged. Dean softly pulled Castiel back to him, Castiel still whispering he was sorry but Dean just kept shushing him with love. 

When Michael came in, he looked around confused as he walked in staring down at Lucifer. Michael walked up to Dean and Castiel bowing his head. Castiel pulled away from Dean to stand in front of Michael.

“You summoned me?” Michael asked. 

“What is Lucifer to you?” Castiel spoke as Michael blushed at the question. 

“...We are dating, my lord,” Michael whispered. 

“How serious is it?” Castiel questioned. 

“...Very,” Michael stated. 

“He’s lying to cover up the queen’s affair!” Asmodeus hissed as Michael blinked taken back. 

“What’s going on?” Michael eyed the room super confused. “...You’re having an affair with my boyfriend?”

“Apparently,” Castiel stated. 

“When do you have the time?” Michael joked. 

“Somewhere between juggling three children and my loving mate.” Castiel shrugged laughing. Asmodeus frowned noticeably at the jokes.

“My lord, you truly believe your mate’s cheating?” Michael spoke back.

“No, he doesn’t, but the council gets involved, we need all the proof we can get.” Castiel started taking Dean’s hand. 

“Michael, do you have proof of the relationship?” Dean spoke kissing Castiel’s hand. 

“Besides the fact he’s practically living with me?” Michael commented hesitantly. 

“He could just store clothes there to throw off suspicion!” Asmodeus yelled as Michael eyed him.

“Anything else? Has someone seen you? Or anything that might prove it?” Castiel asked as Michael swallowed nervously. “Michael, please. You have something, I can tell.” 

“...” Michael choked out something softly. 

“Speak up, please,” Dean spoke. 

“I’m...um...pregnant.” Michael felt tears slid down his eyes, Lucifer looked up in shock. 

“Proof?!” Asmodeus snapped. 

“Gabriel just saw me...he knows. You’d take his word, right?” Michael couldn’t look at Lucifer. “I’m a couple of months along, he thinks.” Michael turned to Lucifer. “I-I’m so sorry-” Michael sobbed into his own hands as Castiel moved to hold Michael. 

“Get off the idiot, he’s got bigger issues than treason,” Dean mumbled as the men got off him. Dean patted Lucifer’s back as Lucifer moved to Michael. Castiel pulled back as Lucifer pulled him into a tight hug. Michael continued to cry as Lucifer kissed his head.

“Claire also saw us this morning when we were kissing each other this morning,” Lucifer whispered. “She can confirm the relationship.”

“Someone go find my daughter,” Dean asked as a guard nodded.

“My lord, you can’t be buying this-” Asmodeus scoffed. 

“I do.” Dean snapped at him. “I believe in my mate and I, unfortunately, believe Lucifer.” 

“Dean, Asmodeus killed Castiel’s parents,” Lucifer spoke. “Dick confessed it all to me. He even admitted to helping kill all the crew including Gordon Walker.” Michael tensed. “Dick shot him in Gordon’s attempt to save the Shirley’s.” 

“My lord!” Asmodeus scoffed in disbelief but Dean silenced him with his hand.

“...Do you have any proof besides this idiot?” Dean asked as Castiel and Lucifer exchanged looks but sadly shook his head no. “...Damn.”

“...We don’t have anything to hold him.” Castiel realized as Dean nodded softly. “What about the forgeries?”

“I have no proof he wrote them or hired someone to write him,” Dean stated as Castiel looked down sadly when the door open to see Claire being carried by the guard covered in sweat. 

“Oh my god.” Castiel bolted over to Claire as Claire panted. “Someone summon Gabriel.” 

“What happened?” Dean moved to his daughter. 

“They found her in the seat storage of the carriage. She was screaming and trying to get out when the carriage cleaners found her.” The guard spoke as Asmodeus and Dick exchanged looks. 

“Mommy! That asshole killed grandpa and grandma!” Claire coughed tiredly as someone brought her water. She drank it down but Castiel only gave her a little so she didn’t vomit it all up. “And that dickwad killed Mr. Walker!” 

“Language!” Castiel whispered as Claire shook her head. 

“Daddy! They hurt all those people!” Claire sobbed as Dean stood angrily. 

“S-... She’s lying?” Asmodeus tried but Dick already tried to take off only to be slammed to the ground by guards. 

“Arrest them,” Dean ordered as Asmodeus tried to fight the guards off but was forced to the dungeon with dick. Dean moving to hug his family close as Claire continued to cry and whimper. Lucifer and Michael walked up as Claire looked at him. 

“Claire, I told you, you couldn’t come.” Lucifer sniffed crying tears of relief as Claire sniffed. 

“I-I know.” Claire sniffed. “So that’s why I snuck in and hid.” Lucifer ruffled her hair softly before she moved to hug him as well. Lucifer was taken back but softly held her back. 

“You did good, squirt.” Lucifer breathed pulling back. “Except you know, your heatstroke.” Claire nodded with a giggle coughing. 

“Never do that again, baby.” Castiel held her tiredly as Gabriel came rushing in to tend to Claire. Lucifer going back to holding Michael as Dean and Lucifer exchanged thankful nods before Lucifer kissed Michael’s head. 

“She’s okay, she has a bit of heatstroke,” Gabriel spoke after the exam. “Just a slow intake of fluids, okay?” Castiel nodded moving to hug her again. 

“Let’s get her into bed, She needs rest.” Castiel held her close as Dean nodded in agreement as the royals returned to their rooms. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Claire sat outside kneeling down looking at the tadpoles near the pond, Bones sat beside her as Claire just observed the little tadpoles moving and wiggling around. Claire heard someone coming up behind her as she turned looking to see Lucifer standing there. 

“Whatcha doing, squirt?” Lucifer asked. 

“I’m watching these tadpoles,” Claire spoke as Lucifer sat next to her. “I’m practically their mother now.” 

“Are you?” Lucifer chuckled.

“I’ve been feeding them daily, they really like Lettuce,” Claire stated. “I got over a hundred babies.” 

“Do you?” Lucifer smiled.

“Mommy said if I am really nice to them, they will remember me and feel safe with me as adults,” Claire explained. 

“That’s a nice thought,” Lucifer stated, not sure if he believed it but he liked the idea. “...Hey, um...I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“...” Claire turned to look at him. “Is it about the baby in Mr. Michael’s tummy?”

“...Yeah...Who told you?” Lucifer asked curiously. 

“Mommy and Mr. Michael are friends. They have been buying stuff for him.” Claire stated. “It’s pretty obvious.” 

“Ah,” Lucifer spoke as Claire turned to him.

“You want to know how I feel about it?” Claire tilted her head. 

“I just...feel guilty,” Lucifer admitted. 

“That...you want to be with Mr. Michael and raise this baby?” Claire asked Lucifer looked at her trying to read her. She wasn’t upset she simply was curious. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer spoke. “...I want to mate Mr. Michael and...do right by this kid...that I couldn’t do for you.” 

“You don’t have to feel bad, Uncle Lucy,” Claire started looking down at the tadpoles. “I’m very happy to have another niece or nephew.” 

“You’re allowed to be upset,” Lucifer stated. “Angry even.” 

“I’m not though.” Claire beamed happily. “These tadpoles love the frogs that made them, even if they are alone now. They aren’t angry about it, and they are just so happy to be here. You helped me hatch, and that’s amazing...I will always love you for that.” Lucifer started to cry. “Thank you for helping me find my daddy, my large human who feeds me lettuce every day.” Claire moved to hug him as Lucifer held her back. “I can’t wait to meet my niece or nephew.” 

“...Why are you so good?” Lucifer poked her heart. “I have no idea how I helped make you.” 

“That’s why mommy is convinced he made me with you.” Claire giggled as Lucifer sucked in the air pulling back. 

“Sounds right.” Lucifer sniffed getting up. “Come on, let’s go get some lettuce from the garden. They would love it.” Claire took his hand happily. “Only the freshest Lettuce for the princess’s babies.” 

“Quite right!” Claire giggled as they walked to the garden with Bones following after them.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid with Castiel naked in bed just holding his mate, Castiel was softly breathing in sleep as Dean rubbed Castiel’s spine. Castiel softly stirred when he noticed a couple of candles lit next to the bed. Castiel sat up softly kissing his chest seeing Dean was reading.

“Happy birthday, lovebug.” Castiel hummed as Dean smiled softly. “What are you reading?”

“My mom’s diary.” Dean breathed as Castiel lit up at that. “...Thanks for telling me what pages to skip.” 

“You’re welcome.” Castiel sighed affectionately. 

“It’s weird. Seeing her as this whole person.” Dean stated. “I never knew her so...she feels so flat to me. She was only ever a painting.”

“Now you are seeing her as she should be. A whole person.” Castiel sighed with love kissing his chest. 

“Yeah. It’s weird. So far reading this I learned she hates to eat fish. Loves sitting by the pond and her favorite smell is roses.” Dean started flipping the page as Castiel eyed him.

“What brought this on?” Castiel asked.

“I don’t know...just… sometimes I miss what could have been. That I would be learning this through life with her and not in some book.” Dean stated. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Castiel confessed giving his arm a loving rub.

“I know.” Dean breathed, closing the book. “But...It hurts me to know I wouldn’t change my life at all. Even if that meant bringing her back...because the risk of losing you would be too much to bear. I feel like that’s a bit fucked up to rather have you than my mom-”

“She wouldn’t want it any other way.” Castiel cupped his chin. “She would want you to be happy.” 

“I know...I know in my heart my mother led me to you. To claire. To our twins.” Dean caressed his spine. “And I thank god every day for it.” Dean smiled down at Castiel kissing him. “You are my world.”

“You stole my line.” Castiel kissed him softly, as he heard the twins talking words to each other. Castiel broke the kiss and they both looked at the door. “Sounds like someone's up.” 

Castiel pulled away from Dean to get up and into some pajamas as Dean did the same. Castiel opened the door to see Jack helping Joanna out of the crib. Jack would take her hands, pull her into his crib, then help lower her onto the ground. They were in the process of lowering Joanna when Castiel crossed his arms. 

“So that’s how you suckers have been getting out of there. Teamwork.” Castiel snorted as the twins realized the jig was up. “Alright, now show me how you get Jack out.” 

Joanna was placed onto the ground before Jack climbed over the wooden crib side and Joanna reached up helping him slid down the side of the crib till they were both on the ground. Joanna and Jack giggled as Castiel looked at Dean.

“Terrible.” Castiel cooed as Jack ran to his mommy who scooped him up. “You aren’t even two yet and you’re terrible.” Castiel smushed kisses onto Jack’s face who squealed. Dean scooped up Joanna who slid her fingers into his beard. 

“Dadee!” Joanna squealed as Dean playfully tickled her. 

“Wait till they find a way into the sugar,” Dean smirked. 

“You mean like you and Claire yesterday doing?” Castiel teased as Dean pretended to look offended. 

“Me? Feeding our daughter sugar before bed?! When?!” Dean gasped.

“She ratted you out.” Castiel snorted.

“That bastard, we pinky swore!” Dean shook his fist into the air as Castiel snorted.

“Yeah, but she's a mama’s girl. I will win every time.” Castiel hummed kissing Dean who shook his fist into the air before looking at Joanna. 

“You wouldn’t break a pinky promise would you, joey?!” Dean held her up as Joanna squealed. “The only one I can trust.”

“True, I think Jack would rat you out too.” Castiel hummed as Jack blinked up at his mother with love. “My big mama’s boy.”

“Traitors all of them.” Dean playfully tickled Jack who screamed in laugher gripping onto Castiel as Castiel laughed. “You wouldn’t betray me would you?” Dean poked Castiel. “Promise not to rat me out to you?”

“Pinky swear.” Castiel snorted before kissing Dean which caused Jack to laugh loudly. 

“Why do you laugh at LOVE?!” Dean playfully growled getting Jack to laugh harder. Castiel watched him for a long time before speaking. 

“...Back at the investigation, with all that evidence against me.” Castiel started. “...Why were you so sure I wasn’t lying?” Dean eyed him as the room was silent before Dean tapped Castiel’s chest right above his heart. 

“This is why,” Dean whispered before placing a hand on Castiel’s heart. “This beautiful thing that gives me my soulmate, the mother of my children, my best friend, and my happiness…This beautiful pure heart I listen to every night as I fall asleep is the reason I knew to trust you.” 

Castiel leaned in kissing him, Dean kissed back. Jack once again laughing as Dean shook his fist.

“Why do you laugh at LOVE?!” Dean tickled Jack who squealed as Joanna started to laugh too. Castiel happily watching his family before they tried to get the twins down for a nap again with a snack.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel softly hummed as Jack and Joanna slept on the picnic blanket by the lakeside. Sam sat next to him cradling his daughter who was fast asleep in her wrap. The sun made everything so hot but the cool winds kept it at a wonderful temperature to relax in the shade under the umbrella and nap. 

Claire played in the lake with Bones tossing the stick back and forth with him as Castiel kept an eye on her. Claire was enjoying the water and the sun unlike all the sleepy people under the umbrella. 

“How does she have the energy?” Sam mumbled yawning. “I’m down for a nap.”

“Honestly, me too.” Castiel breathed. “The twins are still getting up at night so I sleep when they sleep.” 

“Do you want to take the first napping shift or can I?” Sam asked as Castiel ushered for him to. 

“You go first, then I’ll nap after you.” Castiel nodded rubbing the twin’s spines as they slept. They were great to sleep for nap time but any other time, they refused it with their entire being. Castiel thought it was hysterical that they were so happy to nap under the shade but the second they were near their cribs they would throw fits like they were being tortured. 

His little drama queens.

Castiel watched Sam slowly close his eyes to sleep when he noticed Dean watching from what looked like his office. Castiel gave a wave as Dean happily waved back. Castiel waved him down but Dean wrote something on a paper pressing it to the glass, 

'Wish I could, meeting soon.’ Dean’s note read, Castiel playfully pouted before Dean wrote another pressing it to the glass. ‘I know, gag me.’ Castiel smirked at that and winked. 

‘Later, I can give you something to gag on.’ Castiel mouthed slowly making Dean snort looking away. Dean pressed his hand against the glass. His I love you. Castiel blew him a kiss so happy Dean was his before Dean got called away leaving Castiel to enjoy his afternoon.


	21. No moochoos

**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel glanced at the twins who were talking to each other, a mixture of real words and gibberish. The twins running around the table wanting to steal food from everyone else instead of eating their own meal. Jack held his hand up to Castiel with his little fat fingers open and closed his hand. Castiel leaned a fork down putting it to Jack’s mouth who opened his mouth to it. Jack took a bite chewing before he ran off again. Castiel sighed affectionately watching the toddlers mooching off their plates. 

“Mommy!” Joanna called as Castiel looked at her, Joanna was opening her mouth despite her mouth full of Dean’s helping of food. 

“You need to swallow that first.” Castiel cooed, Joanna frowned, opening her mouth anyways but Castiel shook his head no. “No. Swallow it first.” Joanna frowned more before moving to Dean and crying. “Just because you go to daddy, doesn’t mean you’re going to get more.” Dean scooped her up as Dean rubbed her back. 

“The terrible twos.” Dean chuckled as they enjoyed the small get together for the twins birthday. They quite enjoyed the family day to just spend together. It was one of the days Dean really stayed off work and only had the emergencies come to him. Which rarely happened. The kids always got Dean’s full attention on their birthdays. Castiel noticed Joanna had swallowed her food to cry which Castiel lovingly shook his head before he offered Joanna a spoon full of food. 

“Joey.” Castiel cooed to her as Joanna turned to look at Castiel. Castiel smiled at her touching her cheek before offering her another spoon full. Joanna hiccuped but happily opened her mouth to eat as Castiel sighed rubbing her back. “I just don’t want you to choke, Joey. I got to make sure you swallow what you eat before you get more. I don’t want to be the bad guy but you just got to two. I just want you to make it to three.” 

Castiel opened his hands to her which Joanna sniffed and moved to Castiel. Castiel took her into his arms as she sniffed holding him. Joanna chewed and swallowed her food before Castiel offered her a bite. Jack came running up to Claire opened his mouth.

“Co!” Jack called to Claire which the twins started calling Claire ‘ _Co_ ’ when they couldn’t pronounce Claire.

“Open mouth, AHH!” Claire opened her mouth, Jack opened his mouth expecting food. Claire looked to make sure he ate what he had before Claire gave him some food. Jack chomped on his meal before he walked away to play with his toys. Castiel smiled at the squatting baby playing with his little wooden toy horse. 

“Mommy!” Joanna called as Castiel felt a wave of nausea hit him.

Castiel handed Joanna over to Dean who looked concerned. Castiel moved away heading out of the dining room to the backyard and vomited into a nearby bush. Dean walked out with Joanna looking concerned as Jack took it as an opportunity to run for it. Running into the grass as Bones came over to greet him. Jack squealed as Bones licked his face of all the food crumbs on it. 

Dean walked over rubbing Castiel’s back, this wasn’t the first time Castiel had vomited. Castiel has been getting really nauseous lately, Dean was worried to all hell. Dean put Joanna down who looked up at her mother softly moving to hold his leg. 

“You need to see Gabriel.” Dean pet his hair as Claire came out with a glass of water for Castiel who took it drinking it down. Castiel looked down sadly at Joanna holding his leg worried and scooped him up. “Just stop down for a quick check-up while I put the kids down.” 

“Alright.” Castiel breathed as he kissed Joanna’s little nose and then leaned over to kiss Jack. “Be good to daddy.” Castiel kissed Claire as well. “You be good and help daddy, okay? I’ll be back to take something over in a minute.” Dean kissed Castiel on the forehead before scooping up Jack. 

“Bedtime, munchkins,” Dean spoke. 

“No moochoos!” Jack giggled at the nickname as Dean carried them away to put them to bed. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel noticed Gabriel was about to lock up the medical wing when Castiel went jogging over. Gabriel turned in surprise, not expecting to see anyone so late.

“Your majesty.” Gabriel nodded his head. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s late, but I’ve been sick and nauseous. I promised Dean if I threw up again I would get it checked.” Castiel explained as Gabriel reopened the door. 

“Please, come in. This is why I’m here.” Gabriel offered as Castiel came in. Sitting at the medical bed, Gabriel came over, doing his normal check-up. “Is there anything besides nausea or vomiting? When did it start?”

“A couple of weeks after Dean’s birthday.” Castiel breathed. “It started. I ended up vomiting when I woke up, but the nausea stayed all day."

“...Tell me, when was your last heat?” Gabriel asked as he checked Castiel’s eyes. 

“Um…” Castiel paused. “...” Castiel blinked in surprise realizing what Gabriel was implying when Gabriel hummed amused slowly writing something down. Gabriel walked over to the medication he had and brought back a glass bottle. 

“Three drops a day in the morning should help with the morning sickness,” Gabriel spoke. “We will have another check-up in a couple of months to see the progress. Congratulations on the new royal.” Castiel smiled touching his belly before he moved to hug Gabriel in excitement. Gabriel chuckled patting his back. “A nice belated birthday present from Dean’s birthday.” 

“Dean’s going to love it.” Castiel pulled back and smiled turning to leave. “Thanks, Gabriel!” Gabriel waved softly watching him go.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid in bed reading a book to the twins who sucked their thumbs half asleep as Dean’s soothing voice made Castiel stop to stand in the doorway to watch. Dean reading a Pretty Little Pocket Book by John Newbery. The twins like the pictures and Dean didn’t mind reading it over and over again till they fell asleep. Dean paused seeing Castiel and smiled at him. Castiel set the medicine down on the table coming into the room.

Castiel moving to help Dean scoop up Jack, Jack blinked up at his mother but he was pretty far gone in sleep. Castiel laid him into the crib as Jack closed his eyes to sleep. Castiel turned to see Dean laying Joanna into her crib. Dean gave Joanna a soft rub on her belly, giving her a loving pat before Dean did the same to Jack. When the parents said goodnight, Dean put his arms around Castiel walking him back to their room. 

Castiel pulled away to change, trying not to smile as Dean put the book away stretching before climbing into bed. Castiel got changed as Dean opened his arms to Castiel, Castiel instantly melted into his lover. 

“Did Gabriel find something wrong?” Dean asked ushering to the medication. 

“Just a little bug.” Castiel nuzzled into him, putting Dean’s arm around his waist. Dean softly allowed Castiel to position his hand before Castiel had Dean rub his stomach. 

“Still had an upset stomach?” Dean breathed kissing Castiel’s forehead.

‘Yeah…” Castiel breathed in deeply. “...The baby is making my stomach hurt.”

“I’m sorry…” Dean moved to kiss his neck as Castiel smiled ear to ear waiting for what Dean heard to process, when he did Dean yanked back. “I’m sorry, did you say baby?!” 

Castiel nodded smiling as Dean sucked in air tears filling his eyes. Dean didn’t know what to do he wanted to cup Castiel’s stomach and cup Castiel’s face at the same time. Just breaking down sobbing before he settled with pulling Castiel in the tightest hug. His loud sobs of happiness, just holding him as Castiel felt tears threaten to fall as he wiped them onto Dean’s shoulder. 

“I told you a second round on your birthday was trouble.” Castiel joked as Dean just sobbed harder in happiness. Castiel holding tightly as Dean playfully tackled him into the bed. 

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!” Dean whispered loudly as Castiel playfully screamed laughing holding Dean close as Dean slobbered kisses all over his face. 

“You’ll wake the kids!” Castiel laughed loudly as Dean collapsed on top of him laughing. Castiel pulled him tightly into a hug kissing the top of his head. Dean just laid on his head on Castiel’s stomach happily hugged him till they both fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat in the royal carriage holding the twins on his lap, it was the holidays once again and they were going out to feed the village and spend time with the people. Castiel also looked forward to it because Claire was going to be singing choir with her classmates to celebrate the end of the great war. Dean had left in an earlier carriage with Joanna. Michael was accompanying them to help Sam take care of the twins while the king and queen helped feed the people. Michael’s baby bump was growing which Claire happily asked to feel and touch much as she had done with Sam and him. 

After everything that happened with Asmodeus, Lucifer had gotten a lot of redemption for helping unveil his crimes. Castiel trusted him a lot, enough so that he assigned Lucifer to run the trading company. Lucifer got his pay, the pay to pay his workers, and everything not needed for the company keep was donated to the community like to help fund the schools, help with homeless shelters and Castiel had even gotten a food bank going with the money. One in each town to help feed people who needed it. No questions asked. 

“How long do you think you are?” Sam asked as Michael sighed.

“Gabriel is pretty sure I’m around seven months.” Michael rubbed his belly. “A couple of months left. I can’t wait to be not pregnant. I just wanna cuddle them already.”

“What do you think you’re having?” Castiel questioned.

“Um...I’m not sure. Maybe a girl.” Michael shrugged. 

“I’m hoping for a boy,” Castiel commented as Michael and Sam turned to him. 

“Don’t tell me!” Sam beamed. “You’re pregnant?!”

“He needs to stay off you.” Michael laughed as Castiel snorted from the comment. 

“More like I need to stay off him,” Castiel admitted as the omegas’ laughed. Joanna sucked on her thumb curling into Castiel as Castiel kissed her nose. 

“Where’s Ava?” Michael asked.

“Gabriel is already there with her,” Sam stated. “He’s going to be enjoying the festivities, he arrived earlier with Dean. I get to see her and enjoy some snacks with her while watching the twins.” 

The carriage pulled to a stop as Sam and Michael got out first to take the twins by hand out. People smiled and greeted the royals as Castiel exited last. Castiel happily greeting the townspeople as he made his way to the line. Dean smiled as Castiel came to kiss him. 

“Hey, love.” Dean hummed continuing to give food to the people. Sticking the chicken on their plate as Castiel watched him. “Were the twins good on the way?” Castiel turned to see the twins playing with some other toddlers on the small hopscotch area. Michael and Sam standing watching them as Ava joined in to play with them. 

“They were perfect,” Castiel stated as Dean pulled away for the line to hold Castiel’s stomach. He wasn’t showing but Dean loved to cup his stomach anyways. Dean pulled him into a hug as they walked towards the choir. Claire and the other kids sang the songs of the great battle and the high king Adam. Parents and people stayed watching the performance but others ate and listen to it. 

Dean stood in the crowd with the parents holding Castiel close as Claire sang. She lit up seeing her parents as she waved. Castiel waved back as they continued to sing. When the song ended the parents clapped happily as the children were excused to go see their parents. Claire came running over to her mom, Castiel opened his arms hugging her tightly. 

“Did you like it, mommy?!” Claire asked as Castiel nodded happily. 

“You were perfect.” Castiel cupped her face kissing her forehead as the teacher came up. “Miss. Milton, you have done wonderful work with the children.” Castiel smiled as the teacher curtsied. 

“I thank you for giving me a bigger audience.” Anna smiled. “I have had a wonderful time teaching Claire and her friends. It’s quite an honor to have a school that teaches so many.” 

“This wouldn’t be possible without your support.” Castiel took her hand. “Many look down at the idea to teach common folk.”

“I became a teacher to teach,” Anna spoke. “The more I can teach, the better. I am already looking forward to teaching the twins in two years.” 

“They are very excited to go to school.” Dean chuckled. “We have to drag them off of Claire to get her to school.” 

“Jack and Joey hid my shoes yesterday.” Claire giggled. 

“Oh no! Where did you find them?” Anna asked. 

“We only found one shoe.” Castiel chuckled. “It was in Joanna’s special drawer, but Jack...he’s keeping his lips sealed.” Anna laughed affectionately. “We will find it soon. It’s only a matter of time till his secret hiding spot is found.” 

“I look forward to teaching the little sneaks.” Anna smiled. “They may be trouble, but I created trouble.” 

“You and me both.” Dean laughed as Castiel kissed his daughter’s forehead once again. “We should let you go to enjoy the festival. We will see you at the dinner line later?” 

“Of course.” Anna nodded as Dean moved to scoop up Claire kissing her cheek. 

“You have the voice of an angel.” Dean hummed as Claire giggled as Dean spun her before setting her down. Castiel pulled her close as Claire stood dizzy. She giggled as Castiel brushed her hair out of her face pausing slightly when he noticed she felt a bit warm.

“Claire, how are you feeling?” Castiel asked as Claire blinked.

“Why, what’s wrong?” Dean questioned. 

“She has a slight fever,” Castiel commented. 

“Let me just go get Gabriel,” Dean commented as he moved towards the play area. Castiel brought her to the table sitting down with her. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Castiel took her hands. 

“I feel a bit yucky,” Claire confessed as Castiel brushed some hair out of her face. 

“A bit yucky?” Castiel asked as Claire nodded. “My poor baby.” Castiel pulled her onto his lap rocking her as Claire relaxed into her mother. Gabriel walked over kneeling to them. 

“Princess, I heard you have a fever.” Gabriel smiled at her as Claire nodded. Gabriel checked her forehead before giving her a quick once over. “Would you say you have been feeling hot easily recently?”

“Yeah.” Claire sniffed. 

“Would you say you felt sleepy and energetic at the same time?” Gabriel asked. 

“Yeah,” Claire stated as Gabriel nodded with a hum before he stood. 

“Alright. It’s nothing to worry about for now.” Gabriel stated as Castiel eyed him. “She’s going to get worse over the days to weeks, so I would get her home before the hot/cold flashes get worse.”

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked worried as Gabriel sighed hesitantly to just tell the princess. “Claire, go ask Daddy to get you in the carriage. I’m going to take you home.” Castiel nodded and ran to Dean who seemed to be watching Ava till Gabriel returned. “Is it serious?”

“It’s really nothing to worry about. She’s the right age to start getting a status.” Gabriel explained. “It typically is established around the ages eight through ten.”

“She’s getting her status?” Castiel breathed in surprise. 

“In a couple of days to a week, you will know if she’s an omega, beta, or alpha.” Gabriel nodded.

“She’s so little.” Castiel choked not wanting to think his baby was growing up.

“Remember, this is normal. It’s just the start of puberty. She will feel a bit yucky once a year till she gets older.” Gabriel started. “When she starts getting to the mating years, her yucky days will turn into ruts or heats and it will become more frequent till it’s every month like everyone else.”

“What should I do to make her comfortable or how to comfort her?” Castiel asked. 

“I would explain heats and ruts to her,” Gabriel stated. “Kind of explains how things will be happening with her body from now on. Such as increased breast size and hair in places she didn’t have before-”

“I mean as a human being, not a doctor.” Castiel chuckled before Gabriel sighed relaxing. 

“I would get enough food to pig out on, lay in bed with her to cuddle and read to her,” Gabriel stated. “That’s what I will do when it’s Ava’s turn.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel breathed before he stood. “I’ll go get some sweets before we head home.”

“Let me accompany you for safety,” Gabriel stated. “There is a sweet shop just over here.” Castiel nodded taking Gabriel’s arm as he led him to the shop.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel took care of his daughter, bathing her to soothe her fever, got her into the comfiest pajamas she owned, and laid in Dean and Castiel's bed with her with a book. Claire didn’t feel like eating, but her appetite would get better during the week. Claire laid her head on Castiel’s chest as he read to her some of her favorite books. Claire closed her eyes just feeling like absolute trash, which Castiel remembers his own status week. He was miserable. Unlike Claire, Castiel ended up in a rash which was one of the side effects sometimes. 

Claire seemed to have been lucky to miss that from Castiel’s gene pool, she seemed to only have hot and cold flashes, sweat like crazy, and feel nauseous. Castiel put wet towels against her skin during her hot flashes and hold her and wrap her up in blankets during her cold ones. Castiel explained to her what was happening. Claire understood, she knew it was part of growing up but she was miserable. Castiel’s poor baby. Dean started to help when he returned home from the event. He was so tired from working all day but all he cared about was his little girl. 

“What happens if I’m a beta?” Claire asked as Castiel pet her hair during her cold flash, she shook bundled in blankets as Dean slid more blankets over her.

“Well, you would have the best of both worlds. Betas have the ability for both. You can have a baby or you can fill the role of protector like an alpha.” Castiel explained as Dean took a seat on the bed next to her. 

“If I’m an alpha?” Claire asked tiredly. 

“You can mate betas and omegas.” Dean brushed some hair out of her face. She was so cold. Dean took her hand and blew hot air on it. “If you’re an omega, either a beta or alpha.” 

“Does gender matter?” Claire asked as Castiel shook his head no. 

“You have two daddies because I was a male omega,” Castiel explained. “But it still could have happened if I was a beta.”

“What if you were two alphas?” Claire asked. 

“It doesn’t happen often...but it does. Same status couples can’t have biological children together, but adoption into the family is seen as the same thing.” Dean stated. 

“But...you needed an heir right?” Claire started as Dean shrugged and nodded. 

“It was different for me because I was mating outside royalty,” Dean explained. “If I had mated someone royal, we could have adopted without issue. The child’s past wouldn’t have mattered, not even if they weren’t blood. The second they made them theirs, the child was theirs. Like you’re mine, baby bug.” 

“Will I always feel this yucky?” Claire asked upset in tears. She just felt so sick.

“No baby, your body isn’t used to the changes. After this time, you will get it once a year. And it will slowly increase in times you get it. When you are an adult and ready to mate, it will happen every month but it will feel a lot better.” Castiel stated. 

“Every month?!” Claire whined as Castiel and Dean chuckled softly with love. “I’m too pretty to deal with this. I’m a princess for christ’s sake. I’m too famous for this.”

“Language,” Castiel spoke softly teasing her. 

“You and me both, kid.” Dean snorted as Claire smiled back softly. Dean offered her some water which she sipped, she shivered at the water and curled into Castiel more. 

“Why do I have to have a status?” Claire whined. 

“Just part of growing up, princess.” Castiel snuggled her close. “One day when you’re older, you will be starting your fairytale in another castle.”

“B-But I want to live with you and daddy forever!” Claire whimpered. 

“Forever and ever?” Castiel asked as Claire nodded. “You promise?” 

“I pinky promise,” Claire stated as the parents exchanged knowing looks that this is one she would break to eventually live her life.

“You broke a pinky promise earlier.” Dean teased as Claire giggled knowing she did. 

“Wait, what did she do?” Castiel laughed as Claire beamed her mind off things. 

“We had a pie game earlier to raise some money for the school kids. She volunteered me to be pied.” Dean stated. “So all the kids tried to hit me but only one got close. Anyways, Claire pink swore that she was so good that she could hit me with pie with miles away. Impressed I let her. You know what Claire did?” 

“No.” Castiel laughed. 

“She pied me...standing right next to me,” Dean spoke. “I said you broke your pinky promise. She said no, Miles is away. He’s over there.” Claire giggled. 

“Technically she didn’t break the promise, Miles was away.” Castiel snorted.

“Don’t...you...start.” Dean pointed a finger at Castiel making Claire and Castiel giggle loudly. “See, and you wonder where you get it? Your evil mother.” 

“Evil?” Claire laughed as Dean nodded, Castiel was laughing loudly.

“Think about it. You break pinky promises, Jack laughs at love and Joanna’s got it out for her bottom drawer like it insulted her mother. What do you all have in common? Your mother. That’s all him.” Dean chuckled as Castiel smacked him with a pillow. Dean gasped grabbing a nearby pillow smacking Castiel back. Claire squealed grabbing her pillow and standing on her bed to hit her daddy. “See! Evil!”

“I’ll show you evil!” Castiel stood on Claire’s bed before they hit Dean with the pillows as he tried to hit them back. “Help me, my evil minion!” Claire laughed at that hitting Dean. Dean snorted before he was tackled onto the bed by Castiel and Claire who playfully kept hitting him till he caved. 

“You win! Your mother isn’t evil.” Dean choked laughing as Claire laughed so loudly she thought she would vomit. “You happy?”

“No, I’m evil.” Castiel laughed leaning over Dean. “I just wanted to hit you with a pillow.”

“You are absolutely prime evil.” Dean hummed as Castiel leaned down and kissed him. Loud echoing from behind the door made Dean and Castiel turn to break the kiss. They were so too loud and woke up the twins. Dean got up walking towards the nursery door. “Why do you laugh at LOVE, Jack?! Huh?!” Jack laughed loudly laying on the floor after getting out of his crib, just looking under the door crack. “What did love ever do to you?!” 

Jack continued to laugh loudly before Dean scooped up the twins and climbed into bed with Claire and Castiel. The twins happily snuggling up to their sister. It wasn’t long till all the kids were asleep. Castiel and Dean exchange looked mouthing ‘I love you’ to each other before Castiel and Dean reached up and blew out the candles to sleep. 

  
  
  



	22. Kaia

**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Claire was an alpha, which surprised Castiel the most. Castiel teased Dean that she wanted to grow up to be just like him and she did. Claire had heard she would mate a beta or omega and run their castle! Claire was so excited she was going to be a King! 

“I’m just like daddy!” Claire giggled sitting on his throne as Dean smiled lovingly at her as the twins ran around the throne room. Castiel sat on his queen throne while Claire sat tall in Dean’s.

“Yes! Which means you are going to have to start shadowing me around on the weekdays to understand what I do as king.” Dean softly caressed her face. “Don’t worry. It will only be for a couple of hours in the morning before school.”

“I get to spend more time with daddy?!” Claire beamed. 

“Absolutely.” Dean hummed as Claire looked at Castiel smiled as he rubbed his swelling baby bump. Jack stopped chasing Bones to run to Castiel who scooped him up close nuzzling into him. Jack went back to sucking his thumb as Joanna squealed and spun, Bones following her around. A knock on the throne room made Dean turn to see Crowley come in a bow. 

“Ah, Crowley,” Dean stated. “Claire when you are king you will have someone like Crowley to help with you day to day.” Dean put an arm around Crowley who chuckled at him. “They are a blessing, he keeps me on track. So normally when he sees me, he’s got something important to address.”

“I have news for both, you and your queen,” Crowley explained as Castiel sat up. “First order of business, Michael is in labor. It should be any minute now when the baby is born. I will keep you updated.”

“Wow!” Castiel clapped his hands happily which Jack mimicked. 

“And the news for me?” Dean asked as Crowley handed him over a letter. 

Dean took it, eyeing the seal of Octavia. It was one of the larger kingdoms in the twelve kingdoms. It was by the oceanfront. They were famous for their seafood, their expensive amazing quality hand-made clothes, and for their Giant Chinchilla Rabbit that inhabits their city and wildlife. Crowley handed Dean a letter opener who opened the letter before handing the letter opener back. Dean opened the letter eyeing the contents. Castiel eyed him curiously before he spoke.

“What is it?” Castiel asked. 

“There is an offer for Claire’s hand,” Dean spoke as Castiel sat up. 

“Already?” Castiel held his hand out for the letter which Dean handed over. Castiel read it over. “Which Kingdom?”   
  


“Octavia,” Dean stated. 

“That’s an amazing kingdom,” Castiel spoke. “Their only heir was a daughter who turned out to be a beta right?” 

“Yes,” Dean spoke. “So they are looking for an Alpha to run the kingdom. They think this will be a wonderful opportunity for us both.” 

“How does royal mating normally work?” Castiel asked. 

“Normally, in this case, a kingdom is looking for someone to rule their land. So they will send their child over to the alpha’s kingdom for a couple of months to see if the pairing will work with their personalities and such. During this time they will send us their finest exports to pay for their daughter’s stay.” Dean stated. 

“What would we get?” Castiel questioned. 

“Most likely seafood and clothes,” Dean explained. Castiel beamed at the seafood.

“So what are you thinking?” Castiel asked as Dean rubbed his chin. 

“This is one of the kingdoms I wanted for Claire. This is one, if not only, the best choice for our daughter.” Dean stated. “I would agree to the meeting.” 

“Do we know anything besides the daughter being a beta?” Castiel asked as Claire listened intensely. 

“Her name is Kaia Nieves. She’s nine and is the only child of the king and queen of Octavia.” Dean explained before turning to Claire. “Claire, would you be open to meeting Princess Kaia? She will be staying here for a couple of months and be going to your school.” 

“Yes!” Claire beamed so happily. “I wanna meet another princess!” 

“Alright, I will send for her.” Dean nodded as he handed the letter to Crowley to write up a reply when Sam came in. 

“Cas! Michael’s baby is here!” Sam beamed as Castiel got up wanting to see the baby. 

“I’ll take the twins, why don’t you and Claire go meet them.” Dean winked at them taking Jack from his arms as Castiel lit up. Claire took Castiel’s hand and they went to the medical wing. Sam opened the door for them as Castiel and Claire walked in. 

Michael was in the medical bed holding his child, Lucifer laid with him supporting the baby because Michael had no strength to. Michael glanced up to see Castiel as Castiel moved to take his hand. 

“It’s a boy.” Michael chuckled in relief just so excited to hold him. 

“He’s beautiful,” Castiel spoke, taken in the features of Michael and Lucifer all in one. His pouty lips, Ash brown waves. beautiful deep amber complexion, and big doe blue eyes normal to a baby. “Have you both thought of a name?”

“We actually agreed to let Claire decide.” Lucifer smiled as Claire lit up. 

“Really?!” Claire gasped as Michael nodded. “Can I hold him?” Lucifer helped hand her the baby as long as she was seated. Claire looked down at the baby, who was fast asleep and only moved at the movement. 

“We are thinking of Raphael or Uriel.” Michael breathed softly holding Lucifer’s hand. “What are you thinking, princess?” 

“Raphael?” Claire offered as Michael nodded softly. 

“Raphael it is.” Lucifer beamed as Castiel kneeled to touch the baby. Claire squealed happily as the baby blinked his eyes open at her voice. 

“He’s so precious.” Castiel cooed touching his face. Lucifer leaned down kissing Michael’s head as he realized Michael had fallen asleep. Lucifer held him close as Claire enjoyed meeting her little nephew.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Claire was getting ready to meet the princess, after a month of back and forths with Dean and Kaia’s father. The princess was finally coming. Everything was organized and set up. Claire was nervously fumbling with her dresses. Sam sat on her bed watching her destroy her room to pick out a dress. Castiel poked his head in when a dress went flying and landed on Sam.

“Claire? You’re still not dressed?” Castiel asked as Sam took off the dress that landed on him. 

“I’m possibly meeting the love of my life and I have nothing to wear!” Claire whined as Castiel sighed affectionately at his daughter walking over to the closet. He went through the wardrobe finding a lilac purple dress, Castiel placed the dress against his daughter before he nodded. 

“Wear this one,” Castiel stated as he moved to clean up her mess. 

“This one?” Claire asked. 

“It’s her favorite color,” Castiel explained. “I had daddy ask for you.” Claire lit up as Sam moved to help her into her dress. Castiel put away the clothes before he grabbed her shoes bringing them over. Claire climbed into her shoes, as Sam finished tying up her corset. 

“Cas, the carriage is pulling up.” Dean poked his head in carrying in the twins. Castiel walked overtaking Jack. 

“My hair is not ready.” Claire panicked. 

“You look nice,” Sam spoke brushing out her hair real quick. 

“Claire, you are only wearing this to meet her and you’ll be back in your play clothes,” Castiel explained as he led her out. “You will be fine.”

“Mommy, when you met daddy, you thought he was so handsome!” Claire started as Dean smirked. 

“I also wasn’t almost nine” Castiel hummed. “Remember she’s here to be your friend. To see if you match. She won’t care if you showed up looking like a banana.” Claire giggled at that. “Daddy and I work so well because we started as friends.” 

Claire nodded understanding as they walked out just as the carriage was coming to a stop. Claire breathed in nervously standing by Castiel. Castiel fixing the dress on Joanna as a servant opened the door for the carriage. 

A beautiful hand with an olive complexion poked out of the carriage as the young girl exited the carriage. A girl wearing a beautiful light blue dress came out with a giant hat with feathers. Claire’s face fell in awe as the girl smiled curtsying. 

“Thank you for accepting me into your home.” Kaia curtsied. 

“You are quite welcome, please, come in.” Castiel ushered her as Kaia walked up. “Kaia this is Claire.” 

“Hello, princess.” Kaia blinked her brown doe eyes that made Claire hang with her mouth open. 

“Smooth, slick.” Dean lightly patted Claire’s mouth close, patting her back, knocking her out of her stare.

“H-Hey, Princess Kaia!” Claire choked and curtsied sloppily. “I-I have a dog named Bones.” 

“Cool.” Kaia smiled softly. 

“...Did you want to go swimming at the lake? Mom said we can go!” Claire turned to Castiel who laughed. 

“I figured after she would want to settle in first, she’s been on the road a bit.” Castiel rubbed Claire’s shoulders as Claire blinked. 

“Okay...We don’t have to if you’re tired.” Claire offered sadly as Kaia eyed Claire. 

“I could go for a swim.” Kaia smiled softly as Claire lit up. 

“Do you have any play clothes?” Castiel asked as Kaia shook her head no. “Don’t worry. You can borrow some of Claire’s. I know your parents said to be a polite young lady but you are a kid. Please have fun, get dirty, and go on adventures.” Kaia lit up at that. “You aren’t allowed to be serious here. No boring royal stuff.” 

“Really?!” Kaia asked as Castiel nodded. 

“Why don’t we get you into a swimsuit and we can all have a picnic by the lake.” Dean offered as Kaia nodded. 

“I-I’d love that!” Kaia beamed as Claire took her hand. 

“You’ll be sharing a connected room with me!” Claire smiled leading her upstairs as Kaia tried to follow with her big poofy dress, holding her hat in one hand to keep it from falling off. “Daddy got you so much stuff to enjoy your time here!” Kaia and Claire disappeared up the stairs as Dean chuckled.

“Kids.” Dean smiled. 

“Life is so simple when swimming breaks the ice.” Castiel hummed. Dean snorted and helped him walk back into the house to get ready for the picnic.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kaia and Claire screamed laughing as they threw mud at each other. The children were running in their play clothes, the twins were following them around. Jack tried to throw mud at them but the older children had to stop so the twins and Ava could try to hit them with it. Normally just smearing the mud on them before they continued to run. 

Castiel sat with Michael and Sam sat with him having a small tea party of their own for his birthday. Dean had some important stuff to get done but would be here to celebrate. For now, Pregnant Cas just wanted to eat and relax. Castiel placed his plate of cake on his stomach, the baby moving the plate softly in their soft movements. 

“Raphael.” Michael cooed as the baby yawned and stretched. “Ooh, big stretch.” 

“He’s just too cute,” Castiel spoke with a sigh. “I remember when my babies were that small. Now they walk around and cause havoc.” The omegas chuckled as Jack came stumbling over completely covered in mud. He was trying to open his eyes but there was a thick layer of mud on his face. “Awe, baby, what happened?” Castiel chuckled. 

Jack stumbled and tripped, Jack started to cry as Castiel got up scooping up the muddy baby and bringing him back to the table. Castiel tried to clean off his muddy face but Jack whimpered at the mud scratching at his skin. 

“Awe, I’m going to need some water to get that off, love.” Castiel cooed. “You’re going to need a bath.” 

“A bath you say?!” A voice called diabolically before a bucket of water was poured all over Castiel and Jack. Castiel gasped in shock as Jack laughed loudly as Dean came from behind Castiel with a towel scooping up Jack to dry him. Dean laughed loudly at their misfortune.

“You wet me.” Castiel laughed. “You bastard.”

“I made you wet last night too and you didn’t complain.” Dean winked beaming ear to ear as Michael and Sam snorted in laughter. “Are you ready to go back to play?” Dean cooed to Jack who was already wanting down. Dean set him down watching him run back to play. 

“You are so lucky it’s hot right now.” Castiel cursed as Dean wrapped a dry towel around him. 

“I’m also very hot right now.” Dean winked. “I know.” 

“Why did I mate this man?” Castiel called to the gods as Dean cupped Castiel’s face and kissed him. 

“Because you love me.” Dean cooed squishing Castiel’s face into a kiss. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Castiel asked, holding his baby bump. To be fair, the water was very cooling, it did feel nice in the hot heat. 

“I got off with king duties early.” Dean beamed pulling a seat up to help himself to some treats. Dean happily stuffing his face with some sweets. When Castiel got a terrible idea. 

“Babe, I can’t sit anymore, can you go for a walk with me.” Castiel cooed as Dean nodded getting up before politely helping Castiel up. Castiel gave Michael and Sam a secret wink as Castiel held Dean’s arm as they walked towards the lake. 

“I bet you a coin that Dean realizes what Castiel’s going to do and pushes him in first,” Michael commented as Sam snorted. 

“Nah, Dean’s too love drunk to realize. Castiel’s going to push him in.” Sam chuckled. “You are so on.” Sam placed a coin on the table as did Michael. 

They watched the couple walk and talk going around the lake once. Nothing happened. However, during the second loop, Castiel turned Dean’s back towards the lake moving up to kiss him. Dean smiled going in for the kiss when Castiel shoved him into the lake. Dean when falling over grabbed for Castiel yanking him into the lake as well. 

Michael shoved his coin to Sam as they laughed watching the couple come up gasping before a total splashing war started. Claire and Kaia noticed them in the lake and went cannonballing in next to him. They were on a deeper section of the lake. 

The only problem was when the toddlers followed. Jack went to follow, his little legs trying to jump but he mostly flopped falling in. Castiel grabbed for him and yanked him to his chest before anything happened. 

“Jack! Be careful, baby!” Castiel held Jack tightly as Jack blinked water out of his eyes. “You scared mommy.” Castiel pressed kisses to Jack as Jack giggled. “Claire, remember they will follow you. So make sure they don’t jump in with you.”

“Sorry, mom!” Claire popped up. 

“Uh oh! Two more toddlers!” Dean choked moving to the edge as Joanna was grabbed before she jumped in. Joanna squealed happily as Ava also tried to jump in but Dean grabbed her as well. Sam had run over to stop her but Dean held her close. Sam breathed in relief as Dean stood in the water. “Alright girls. Hold your nose and breath.” 

The kids held their breath as Dean dunked them down quickly to get the mud off them. Ava’s little bob plastered on her face which she wiped away. Ava squealed as she slapped the water. 

“Avee!” Joanna spoke, splashing her as Ava squeaked. Sam chuckled watching his little mouse. Ava was the sweetest little girl, she rarely cried. She squeaked when she was surprised. She was so tender and caring. Ava reminded him so much of Gabriel. Castiel would call her his little mouse. 

Dean dunked them down again, which helped the girls get all the mud off before Sam reached down to collect his little mouse wrapping her into a towel. 

“Alright, nap time.” Sam hummed to her as she blinked tiredly after her long day. Sam kissed her forehead, rubbed her eyes. “We will get you warm in a bath and get you all cozy for a nap.” Sam waved everyone. “Bye guys!” 

“Bye!” Everyone cheered as Michael also waved goodbye to put Raphael down. Castiel moved to Dean as Dean eyed him with love. 

“You wet me.” Dean teased him as Castiel laughed at that. 

“Didn’t mind it last night.” Castiel threw his words back at him, but a little more appropriate. 

“Are you single?” Dean asked moving closer as Castiel playfully hummed. 

“I’m currently looking,” Castiel stated as Dean eyed him. 

“Baby daddy in the picture?” Dean winked.

“Hmm.” Castiel hummed again. “On the weekends but I can be yours for the week.”

“...Did I mention I love you?” Dean beamed leaning in.

“No, I don’t think you have,” Castiel whispered as they kissed. Jack giggled loudly as Dean playfully broke the kiss to slobber kisses on Jack who squealed and laugh.

“Why do you LAUGH at love?!” Dean chuckled as Jack giggled loudly.

“No love!” Jack pointed at him as Dean looked offended. 

“No, I love your mom!” Dean gasped. 

“No love!” Jack held his mother giggling.

“I give him all the kisses!” Dean moved to try to kiss Castiel but Jack kept blocking his lips with his tiny hand. Dean pretended to munch on his hand making Jack squealed again and laugh before Dean snuck a kiss to Castiel. 

“I WIN! ALL THE LOVE!” Dean cheered making Joanna giggle as he threw her up in the air catching her, Jack laughed harder as Castiel sighed with love. How did Castiel get so blessed? Bones swam over wanting attention as Dean scooped the puppy up who happily licked their faces. Joanna pulled her face back getting tons of puppy love. “Bones is team love!” 

“No love!” Jack called as Castiel snuggled into his baby boy, holding this moment dear as Dean playfully fought Jack to kiss Castiel again. Jack playfully pushed his face away as Dean made kissing faces towards Castiel. Castiel shook his head turning to walk out of the lake. 

“Where are you going?” Dean chuckled as Castiel stood on the shore, looked Dean dead in the eye before he raised a fist.

“Team no love!” Castiel cheered as Jack squealed loudly clapping his hand. Dean playfully pretended to be heartbroken before following him out. 

“Come on. Kiddos. Time to come in.” Dean called as Kaia and Claire followed them back inside.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Claire brushed Kaia’s hair as they sat in Claire’s room. It was almost bedtime and the girls were having a sleepover in Claire’s room. Kaia had the most beautiful hair, Claire loved to help her brush it and braid it for bed. Kaia played with a wooden horse on her lap as Claire focused. 

“You’re really nice Claire,” Kaia spoke as Claire glanced up. “...Thanks for agreeing to meet me despite me being a beta. My dad said I wasn’t going to be wanted...”

“What?! There’s nothing wrong with betas. My mommy told me about them, they are so cool.” Claire moved to braid her hair, Kaia held continuing to play with a horse. 

“My daddy said alphas prefer omegas,” Kaia spoke holding herself as Claire finished her hair moving to sit in front of her. “...That’s why I was rejected a lot.” Kaia looked upset. 

“Kaia.” Claire pouted sadly pulling Kaia into a hug as she started to cry. 

“They all said I wasn’t worth the mating.” Kaia hiccuped getting more and more upset. “They say betas are only picked when there are no omega options left-” Claire leaned forward kissing her nose making Kaia shut up and cover her nose in surprise. 

“You aren’t my second choice.” Claire blushed looking away, Kaia blinked in surprise as Claire crawled into the covers. “Goodnight.” 

Kaia continued to sit there in shock before she slowly smiled. Kaia climbed into bed turning away from her as they closed their eyes to sleep. 

“Night.” Kaia kicked her leg back kicking Claire’s butt.

“Ow,” Claire mumbled tiredly as the girls giggled, Castiel poked his head, smiling at the girls ready in bed and ready to sleep. 

“Goodnight girls, go to sleep. You have school tomorrow.” Castiel spoke. 

“Goodnight.” The girls called as Castiel sighed with love before he turned off the light and closed the door as the house went silent except for Dean’s snore. 


	23. Welcome to the world

**One month later:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel moaned enjoying the seafood Kaia’s family provided, Castiel was craving it all day every day. Dean chuckled making sure their meals were always seafood till Castiel had the baby. Jack sat in his highchair next to Castiel eating some dinner with him. Dean quite enjoyed the seafood as much as Castiel. 

“Hey, Jackie.” Castiel cooed to his son who was in the middle of stuffing his face with cut up shrimp and lobster. “Can you mate someone who has great food like this?” Castiel tickled him as Jack squealed. 

“Jack, your mommy wants you to love,” Dean called as Jack giggled.

“No love!” Jack pointed to Castiel as Castiel whined. 

“Baby, all the love,” Castiel whined. “Mommy wants steak.” 

“No love!” Jack giggled as Dean beamed back.

“Team no love!” Dean cheered.

“No love!” Joanna cheered as Castiel whined. 

“Not you too! I need you to mate someone who specializes in the best chicken.” Castiel turned to her tickling her. 

“No love!” Joanna giggled. 

“Claire is my only good child.” Castiel spoke.“Kaia too, of course. They have seafood for mama.” Claire and Kaia giggled. “It’s not my fault your brother or sister wants seafood all the time.”

“And wine,” Dean added.

“But I can’t have that so I’m sticking with seafood,” Castiel whined. “But I want wine so bad. I don’t know why he wants it. You are underage, baby!” The kids giggled as Kaia spoke.

“Mom, When is the baby coming?” Kaia asked. Castiel had told her it was okay to call him mom. Since she was practically family at this point. Kaia and Claire were a great match, they were best friends and spent so much time together on purpose. Castiel could tell this was going to be a wonderful relationship.

“Maybe in a month or two,” Castiel stated as Kaia’s face fell. 

“Oh…” Kaia commented sadly. 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked concerned. 

“I’ll...be going home before then.” Kaia tried to hid her sadness. “I-It’s okay, though.” Claire took her hand concerned. Kaia shook her head saying she was okay but Castiel could tell how much she dreaded going home. Castiel and Dean exchanged looks as Dean nodded at Castiel understanding. 

“Bedtime, kiddos.” Dean wiped his mouth as Kaia and Claire got up without complaint. Dean scooping up Joanna, as Castiel got Jack up heading up to bed. While the girls were getting ready to sleep, both enjoying sharing a bed than Kaia using the spare bedroom, Dean poked his head in. “Claire, come with me a second.” 

Claire climbed out of bed and followed Dean down to his office where he sat down on one side and had her sit down on another. 

“Claire. Kaia’s going home soon. Most likely by this weekend.” Dean stated as Claire looked down sadly. 

“But she hates it there,” Claire spoke softly. “Her daddy is mean to her because she’s a beta.” 

“Well, this was just the test period to see if you were compatible,” Dean explained. “As a royal, this is normal to do. When you are older, you will start spending time over there before your mating to understand the kingdom you will be running. This is something you and Kaia will do for your children, and then they will do for their children.” 

“...” Claire nodded understanding as Dean sighed.

“However, there might be a way for us to keep her till then,” Dean spoke as Claire glanced up happily. 

“Really?!” Claire asked.

“Yes, for us to keep her here till you take over the kingdom, I need you to be a big girl and make an adult decision,” Dean stated. “If we keep her here, you must sign this official agreement that you will mate her and will assume the throne of Octavia.” 

“Okay,” Claire said simply but Dean shook his head her not understanding.

“Claire. This agreement says you will only mate Kaia. This means if you want to change your mind, you won’t be able to.” Dean stated. “Normally, this will be signed once you are of mating age...so you’d be able to form your own opinion. You are still little, but I need you to think about this really hard. If you sign this and realize later choosing Kaia was a mistake, it’s too late.” Claire sat there staring at the document for a long time. 

“Kaia would be able to stay with us?” Claire spoke.

“She would be our ward till you both go to assume the throne after your old enough,” Dean stated. 

“...Kaia will never be a mistake to me.” Claire grabbed the quill writing down her name on the line. Using her full name before she put her handed Dean back the quill. Dean sighed softly opened his arms to her as Claire climbed into them. Dean held her as he kissed her head softly. 

“You are going to be such a wonderful mate and king,” Dean stated as Claire hugged him back. 

“Can I tell Kaia she can stay?” Claire pulled back. 

“Yes, you can.” Dean smiled as Claire kissed him and bolted up to her room. Kaia was waiting for her as Claire busted into the room. 

“Kaia! You can stay!” Claire cheered as Kaia lit up. “You’re our ward now!”

“Y-You chose me?” Kaia whimpered as she started to cry loudly keeling over just sobbing into her hands. Claire came up behind her to rub her back comfortingly. 

“I will always choose you,” Claire spoke as Kaia continued to cry. Claire laying her head on her back just holding her. Dean looked through the door as Claire held Kaia before he softly closed the door leaving the girls alone. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel laid on the picnic blanket curled up in Dean, Dean was fast asleep holding him after a swim wearing swim shorts as the twins drew on his face with mud. Dean didn’t stir as the twins drew smiley faces, stick figures, and random symbols on him. Dean was such a day, he never realized anything was happening to them when he slept. The twins were using a finger to dig into the mud, and slid it on his skin. 

“You making daddy dirty?” Castiel chuckled as Jack giggled looking at Castiel. “Yeah?” The twins smiled as they continued to draw mud on Dean’s chest. “You can’t read right?” Dean asked but the kids didn’t understand as Castiel sat up a bit getting mud and writing ‘penis’ on his forehead. Joanna giggled loudly as Castiel got into the mud having fun with the twins. 

“Mommy? What’s dat?” Joanna asked as Castiel drew a penis on Dean’s cheek. 

“An elephant.” Castiel lied. Dean stirred slightly making the twins stand up and scream running away. Castiel dropped his hand and pretending to be asleep next to him. Dean sat up blinking looking around tiredly, the twins hid behind the hedge. Dean’s eyes landed on them who giggled ducking back behind the hedge. 

“Come here, you monkeys,” Dean mumbled tiredly. Joanna and Jack ran over as Dean hugged them with love before he laid back down. “Don’t wake mommy.”

“Mommy? You sleep’n?” Joanna got in Castiel’s face trying not to break into laughter as Joanna open his eyelid. “Mommy?” Castiel pretended to stir as he scooped her close. 

“I’m awake now.” Castiel kissed her face, she squealed. Castiel avoided looking at Dean because he kept laughing. The twins were always giggling, so it was fine. Bones came over to Dean bringing over a stick as Kaia and Claire bolted over to get the stick. 

“Bones where are you going-” Claire and Kaia stopped seeing Dean’s face snickering. Dean looked at them confused. “Uh...dad-” Castiel hinted at them to not say anything. “...Love you, bye.” Claire and Kaia ran off with Bones, as Dean turned around to look at Castiel confused. 

“Why were they so weird?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head looking away. 

“No idea. Girls just being Girls.” Castiel smiled, turning to look at him smiling ear to ear. 

“Uh...huh.” Dean eyed him suspiciously. “Why are you so giggly?” 

“No reason.” Castiel hummed as Dean eyed his face before kissing him. Castiel happily kissed back, giggling at the giant penis word and drawing on his mouth. “You know I love you, right?” 

“I do,” Dean mumbled, kissing him back. “And know I love you.” Dean hummed as Jack giggled pushing Dean’s face away. Dean felt the dirt when Jack pushed on his face. 

“No love!” Jack squealed plopping onto his parents as Dean yanked his face back holding his hand away seeing dirty on it. 

“Buddy, your hands are dirty.” Dean touched his face trying to wipe away what Jack touched. He still felt dirt, still there. Dean got up moving to the lake to see where the dirt was on his face seeing ‘PENIS’ and a drawing, along with kids' drawings on his face. “What the fuck. CASTIEL!”

“EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!” Castiel called waddled away towards the house the twins giggling in laughter running after him as Dean cleaned his face before chasing after him. 

___________________________________________________________________. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One Month Later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel curled in sleep to Dean as they laid wrapped up tightly in their arms, tangled in each other in sleep. Castiel was uncomfortable, he kept slightly waking up and tossing. Dean sucked in the air when Castiel sat up. 

“Babe, you okay?” Dean mumbled. 

“I can’t sleep.” Castiel breathed. “I’m uncomfortable.”

“What do you need from me?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know,” Castiel whispered tiredly. “Help me out of bed?” 

“Not going to pop are you?” Dean eyed him, Castiel chuckled as Dean got up and helped his mate up. Castiel rubbed his stomach uncomfortable. “No pop?”

“No pop.” Castiel chuckled walking towards the twin’s room, the twins were fast asleep in their beds. 

Castiel checked on his kids before returning to the room. They had another door installed to the room beside theirs for the new baby. Just so the baby wouldn’t start a chain reaction and wake all of them up. Castiel walked in eyeing the small baby crib, with the rocking chair in the corner. Dean came up behind him as he kissed his neck. Holding him close as Dean rubbed his stomach with care. 

“Want to go for a walk? Maybe that will make you fall asleep.” Dean whispered. 

“Yeah, that would be great.” Castiel nodded as Dean walked him, hand and hand, out of the castle just walking the beautiful garden and lake. “It was stupid you know.” 

“What was?” Dean asked as Castiel glanced up at the moon. 

“Believing we can spend the rest of our lives together without falling in love with each other,” Castiel commented as Dean chuckled. “We got this one proving it. Sure the twins were made from the contract...but this one was all us. Our second to last child.” 

“You really keeping me on your five max?” Dean chuckled. 

“Yes, because I can’t stay  _ off _ you.” Castiel snorted and kissed his hand. “But five max!”

“I think I was promised five times to knock you up.” Dean laughed as Castiel shook his head.

“No, I said we are only having five kids.” Castiel snorted. 

“Oh no, no-no.” Dean pointed at him like a scolding mother as Castiel laughed harder once again at this conversation. “You should have been more specific then. Besides the twins are a buy one get one free deal and this one, I get three more times.” Dean noticed a wet spot forming on Castiel’s nightdress. “Please tell me that I am so funny I made you pee.” 

“Um…” Castiel looked down seeing water dripping into the floor. “Nope, that’s my water breaking.” 

“A-Are you okay?” Dean panicked cupping his hands under him. 

“Dean, I’m completely fine. Stop it.” Castiel snorted as Dean stood up straight. “Let’s just finish our walk and wake up Gabriel.” 

“Are you sure we can wait?” Dean asked. 

“Oh, absolutely. It took hours for us to have the twins remember?” Castiel reassured holding Dean’s arm and continuing his walk. 

“...You really changed my life, Cas.” Dean breathed as Castiel looked at him. “I never...I never thought I would be happy, ever. After my mom, my dad...Lee… I thought I was meant to be miserable forever. I thought I was cursed or something...Then I met you.” Castiel smiled at that. “I don’t know what I did to get you...but I thank god every day for it.”

“I got lucky with you.” Castiel shook his head laughing. “Not the other way around! You’re a king!”

“So?! You had a perfect daughter! Like who can refuse that offer!” Dean yelled back playfully, Castiel felt a contraction squeezing Dean’s hand who held him. Castiel went back to walking when the contraction was over. “Like she’s made of stardust and puppies and shit.” Castiel laughed at that. “With a hot ass mama to boot.” 

“Hot ass mama?” Castiel snorted.

“Hell yeah. I tapped that ass the second I could. I didn’t even wait for dinner to be over.” Dean spoke playfully as Castiel laughed loudly folding over. “I was like ‘Move aside, turkey dinner! I got some stuffing to put in there’.” Castiel wheezed.

“Why did I mate you? You’re so stupid!” Castiel laughed, Dean couldn’t help but laugh as well. “So STUPID!”

“You say I’m stupid? You let me knock you up twice and now you are just realizing I’m an idiot.” Dean smiled playfully.

“Stop.” Castiel snorted. “You’re going to laugh this baby out of me.” Castiel rubbed his stomach with love shaking his head. 

“...I truly love you, Cas. Thanks for giving me a life I never expected.” Dean continued. “I mean, I was supposed to get mated and have a kid...I never expected to be happy.”

“Well, I never expected to meet a young stud who would make me feel alive again.” Castiel kissed Dean holding him close, wrapping his arms around him. “I also never expected to be a queen either.” Dean chuckled. “But what I really didn’t expect when you asked me to mate you…was that you would accept Claire so openly as you did.” 

“It’s not a big deal,” Dean stated blushing. 

“But it was…” Castiel spoke. “Not a lot of people would be so open to an older omega and their child. Sure, they might have mated me if they thought I was gorgeous, sure...but none of them would have treated Claire like they were their real daughter. You treat the twins no differently than Claire...Why do you? You didn’t have to. You could have treated Claire like trash, it would be your right. You needed me, not her. You could have just sent her away.”

“Because I know what it’s like to lose your parents,” Dean stated. “...Losing my mom did a lot, I think...I had my dad, but it was different...I knew I couldn’t replace the father she lost, but I hoped I could still fill that hole with love. That’s all I hoped to do.”

“I remember when we first moved in, Claire told me she adored you.” Castiel hummed. 

“Did she?” Dean lit up. 

“She said you were ‘super-duper nice and He’s like so cool’,” Castiel recalled.

“Really?” Dean beamed. “I’m COOL and SUPER-DUPER NICE?!”

“Eh. She was wrong about the cool part.” Castiel waved him off walking away as Castiel dealt with a contraction. Dean walked up to catch up for him. Castiel took his hand once the contraction was over. 

“I am so cool.” Dean scoffed. 

“And I’m not pregnant.” Castiel teased. 

“You are about to not be!” Dean boasted. “So I am cool!”

“...Why did I mate you?” Castiel sighed affectionately.

“...God knows.” Dean smiled as Castiel snorted. “But now you’re stuck with me.” Dean did finger guns as Castiel shook his head.

“I really need to break our contract.” Castiel snorted.

“We already did,” Dean stated. 

“Oh.” Castiel playfully deadpanned. 

“Oh.” Dean mimicked as Castiel rubbed his stomach with care. Castiel chuckled as Dean pulled Castiel into a loving hug. Castiel laughed loudly as Dean held Castiel close kissing him. Castiel happily kissed back holding him. 

“I’m so glad I found you,” Castiel whispered as Dean nuzzled their noses together. 

“Uh, more like I found you.” Dean beamed as Castiel shook his head before he glanced up in his eyes. 

“...Can I ask you a question?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded. “...What made Crowley think of asking me when looking for a mate.” 

“Crowley and Michael had interviewed so many people,” Dean confessed. “I was starting to lose hope…”

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV - Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat in the marriage defeated, Crowley and Michael sitting next to him. Unknown to all the people in the town at the interviews, Dean was present. Dean sat on the balcony of the rented bar for the interviews. Dean sat alone, wearing a cape to hide his identity, and would sit there watching the interviews down below. Though no one knew of this. His best-kept secret. 

The women and men came from all around to be interviewed. Crowley would glance up after each interview and Dean would wave them off if the answers were sort of what Dean wanted. Other than that, if they said yes to love. Crowley would write no and cross off their name. When weeks of this and long attempts at finding something failed. Dean was starting to lose hope. 

Dean sat in the carriage lazily staring outside the window, Crowley trying to convince him to stop with this silly ‘no love’ rule. Saying it was too hard to find a mate this way when Dean was literally a prince charming to these people. A chance of a happy ever after so they would dream of a happy ever lover too.

Dean was passing an older property, a small cottage. There was a small barn on the side of the cottage, Dean could make out the chimney with smoke billowing out of the top. Dean could make out a cow and some sheep near the bar entrance. A little girl played out in front doing hopscotch in front. It looked like a normal family home...

However...he noticed a black-haired male walking towards the barn, a bucket in his hand and a small stool for milking. He was so beautiful from what Dean could make out. The man said something to the girl before walking away. Dean blinked watching him step into the barn and out of sight. 

“Stop the carriage,” Dean spoke as the carriage came to a stop in front of the carriage. “...Who lives here?” 

“Um…” Crowley went through his notes. “An Omega named Castiel Novak and his daughter six-year-old, Claire Novak.” 

“Novak? Any relationship to Alastair?” Dean turned.

“Yes, He was once mated to Lucifer Novak. Alastair’s third son.” Crowley stated. “But he seemed to have abandoned them before the child was born.”

“So no alpha?” Dean turned back to the barn. “He’s single?”

“Technically.” Crowley shrugged. 

“Why haven’t they been at the interviews?” Dean questioned.

“Um...I don’t think he would.” Crowley explained. 

“Why?” Dean asked. “He’s beautiful, he could have easily gotten an interview.”

“Because he’s older and not a virgin,” Michael explained bluntly as Dean blinked taken back. “Omegas have expiration dates, If we aren’t young and virgins we aren’t wanted.” Dean absorbed that. 

“...” Dean turned to look at him. “... Do you guys still have your quills?” 

“Yes.” Crowley nodded moving to pull out a clean note. 

“Inform him you will be arriving for dinner,” Dean stated. 

“Dinner?” Michael asked curiously.

“I want to know his answers to my questions,” Dean mumbled trying to get a look at Castiel again but he was deep in the barn. 

Michael and Crowley exchanged looks as Michael got the stuff out to put the royal seal on the letter. Heating the wax and sealing it. When the letter was done and dry, Dean snatched it out of his hand. Dean pulled his cloak hood over his face, hiding his identity as he walked over to Claire still doing hopscotch. 

“Excuse me, young lady,” Dean spoke as Claire stopped skipping to look at Dean, she couldn’t make out his face in the shadow of the hood. 

“My mom said not to talk to strangers,” Castiel commented sassily. 

“Well...You shouldn’t break your mom’s rules, so I’ll make it quick...” Dean stated. “Can you give this to your mother for me?”

“Okay...for a coin.” Claire held out her hand as Dean chuckled. He pulled out two coins and placed them in her hand along with the letter.

“Robbing me blind.” Dean teased as Claire batted her eyes innocently. “Here’s two.” Claire raised them looking at them with one eye closed as though trying to see if they were real but really she was trying to keep her cool and not scream in happiness.

“I guess I can deliver this, mister.” Claire eyed him as she slid the coin into her dress pocket. 

“Mind doing me a favor?” Dean asked. 

“For two coins? Sure.” Claire shrugged. 

“Mind waiting a second for my carriage to be out of sight?” Dean asked as Claire nodded. 

“Sure...” Claire nodded.

“Thank you, young lady.” Dean bowed as Claire sloppily curtsied before Dean turned to go back to the carriage. Claire waited till Dean’s carriage was almost out of sight before she bolted towards the barn. 

“Mom?” Claire spoke as Castiel turned seeing his daughter standing at the door. 

  
“Yes, Claire?” Castiel turned back to milking the cow.

“This is for you,” Claire spoke as she held out a letter. Castiel paused his milking to reach out for it, taking it into his arms. 

“...A request for a dinner meeting with the royal advisor? Who gave you this?” Castiel asked.

“The man on the carriage stopped by and dropped this off.” Claire shrugged wiping some mud from her face. Castiel eyed her curiously before looking down at the note again.   
  
“This must be a mistake, they must know I’m a single parent.” Castiel closed the letter. “They handed it to you, yes?” 

“They said it was for my mom,” Claire stated. Castiel nodded before turning to her. 

“Go get cleaned up then. If they are really coming, we must look our best.” Castiel stated as Claire nodded running to clean up leaving Castiel to his thoughts.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV - Now:**

  
  
  
  


“You…” Castiel breathed. “You gave Claire the letter? I-I always assumed it was Crowley. You were the one who brought me to you?” 

“Yes...I told you that love contract was fucked the second I saw you, but the second up close? It was REALLY fucked.” Dean confessed as Castiel moved to kiss him with tears in his eyes but stopped when he felt a contraction. Dean held him as Castiel panted. 

“O-Okay, I think this baby wants out. Enough being cute.” Castiel panted in pain as Dean nodded helping Castiel to the hospital wing. 

The labor was hard, Castiel gripping the birthing chair as Dean held him. Dean whispering encouraging words, holding his hand the whole time. Castiel panting and whimpering each contraction. Dean was such a good mate, giving Castiel all he could. Castiel needed his strength when he pushed, no matter how tired he was. Dean’s voice would remind him to keep going. Castiel only collapsed when crying echoed in the room, Castiel listened to the crying as he closed his eyes. 

“...It’s a boy.” Dean breathed in his ear as Dean clipped the cord. Castiel listened to his son be taken by Gabriel to be cleaned and looked over. Dean kissed his head as Castiel turned his head and leaned in with him. Castiel must have dozed for a moment because a voice made him open his eyes. “Cas, do you want to hold him?” 

Castiel opened his eyes to see Gabriel holding out their baby to them. Castiel opened his arms and held the small bundle in his arms. Castiel took in that similar dirty blonde hair that Dean’s genes fought to keep in all the children, but Castiel’s beautiful eyes. Castiel took in his little pout, his lips open and puckered in sleep. Castiel softly reached down to touch his fingers. So soft and small. Castiel pressed a kiss to the little boy’s fingers as the baby let out a little whine as he moved his arms and opened his eye. 

“I know...I know.” Castiel whispered to the small baby who started to fuss. “Your whole day was ruined being born, huh?” Castiel teased comfortingly as Dean softly touched the baby’s head. The baby opened both eyes and started to fuss. “I know I know...shhh.” Castiel softly pulled him closer and patted his butt with love. “I know life is really scary right now and you’re completely confused...This place feels cold and too bright…But this life is full of kindness, happiness, and true love.” Dean softly smiled at that. “Not only that but amazing parents and siblings excited to finally meet you...you’ll love them…”

“Have you decided which name is for him?” Dean whispered as Castiel softly nodded reaching up to touch the baby’s cheek as the baby yawned and wiggled. 

“...Welcome to the world, Balthazar…” Castiel breathed.

  
  
  
  
  


**The End.**


End file.
